


Во мне

by LadyAmellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmellie/pseuds/LadyAmellie
Summary: Полтора года после войны. Гарри Поттер сходит с ума. Северус Снейп в магической коме. Но у Гермионы Грейнджер появляется идея, которая изменит жизни обоих.1. Мне ничего не принадлежит, всё – Роулинг.2. Автор знает, что в английском языке не существует разделения на «вы» и «ты». Тем не менее, в данном тексте это разделение кажется автору уместным.3. Автор не психолог, и к психологии не имеет никакого отношения. Все псевдопсихологические идеи данного текста родились в больном воображении автора.4. Автор будет рад критике в любой форме.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Ярость

Ты ему не мешай, пусть говорит только он  
Его слова о том, что было будто раненого стон  
Ты посмотри ему в глаза — там только выстрелов дым  
Пока он жив, его война будет с ним  
(с) Дельфин «Война»  
— Гарри, ты не понимаешь...  
— Нет, это ты не понимаешь, Гермиона, — я так зол, что едва удерживаюсь от крика. — Я знаю, что он был на нашей стороне. Что он шпионил и рисковал жизнью. Но разве ты не помнишь Битву за Хогвартс? Там погибли Ремус и Тонкс! Там погиб Фред! А гибель Сириуса? Это-то ты хоть помнишь? — я не могу больше себя сдерживать и начинаю кричать. — Они одни из многих, кого я должен был спасти, но не смог или не успел. Это о них я думаю каждый день, это они мне каждую ночь снятся! И я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы вернуть их, потому что они — невинные жертвы! А Снейп, — я выплёвываю ненавистное имя, словно леденец со вкусом рвоты, — Снейп на самом деле был Пожирателем Смерти! Он пытал людей, мучил их, даже убивал, травил своими ядами! Мерлин, это он выдал Волдеморту Пророчество обо мне и моих родителях! И если бы это Пророчество было не о маме, он бы ни за что не перешёл на нашу сторону. Если бы это была какая-то другая женщина, его это нисколько не обеспокоило бы! И он бы продолжал оставаться Пожирателем, потому что ему это нравилось, потому что он присоединился к Волдеморту по своей воле, его никто не заставлял! Если бы не гибель мамы, он был бы Пожирателем до сих пор!  
— Гарри, — Гермиона выглядит ужасно напуганной, но по-прежнему настроена решительно. — Я считаю, что ты не должен так говорить. Ты не можешь этого знать.  
На меня накатывает новый приступ ярости.  
— Как раз я и могу! Это же я был в его голове, в его чёртовых воспоминаниях! Он любил маму, а она умерла по его вине. И все, что он делал потом, было только искуплением. Хотя я не представляю, как можно такое искупить!  
Я выдыхаюсь и умолкаю, несколько ошарашенный всплеском собственных эмоций. Гермиона тоже молчит. Мне становится немного стыдно.  
— Послушай, Гермиона, — говорю я гораздо тише. — В данный момент он — единственный оставшийся в живых человек, которого я могу винить в смерти родителей. Я не знаю, смогу ли я его простить. Но я не хочу становиться маньяком, как Волдеморт. Я не хочу годами копить в себя эту злость и горечь. Я сделал для него все, что должен был, и теперь я просто не хочу его больше видеть. Я не хочу о нем думать. Я хочу просто... забыть, что он существует.  
Рука Гермионы мягко ложится на моё плечо, и на секунду мне кажется, что я наконец-то сумел ей все объяснить. Но решительный голос подруги мигом развеивает эту иллюзию.  
— Но поэтому я и прошу тебя об этом, Гарри. Не ради него, а ради тебя. Чтобы ты разобрался в своих чувствах и избавился от этой горечи, которая отравляет твою жизнь, — она на секунду умолкает и проникновенно смотрит мне в глаза. — Прошу тебя, Гарри. Твои родители мертвы, и это не изменить. Но он ещё жив. А война закончилась.  
У меня нет больше сил возражать ей. Сейчас Гермиона ужасно напоминает мне ту растерянную, несчастную, но решительную девочку, какой она была позапрошлой зимой. Когда Рон бросил нас. А она осталась.  
Мой гнев немного отступает. Я чувствую огромную благодарность и трепетную, щемящую нежность. Интересно, она понимает, что в такие моменты может просить меня о чем угодно?  
— Ладно, — я заранее знаю, что сильно об этом пожалею. — Объясни хоть, почему это должен быть именно я?  
Гермиона расслабленно улыбается.  
— Есть несколько причин, — говорит она прежним тоном, словно объясняет параграф из учебника. — Во-первых, нужен очень сильный волшебник. А ты сильный волшебник, Гарри, и не спорь. Конечно, ты не единственный. Некоторые авроры или учителя из Хогвартса тоже подошли бы, — я с энтузиазмом киваю. — Но есть ещё один момент, и тут всё гораздо сложнее. Понимаешь, нам нужен кто-то, кто был бы профессору... — она умолкает, видимо, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. — Сильно небезразличен.  
— Чего?! — я буквально подпрыгиваю на стуле. — Ну, знаешь, Гермиона, это уже...  
— Тише, Гарри, — раздражённо прерывает меня она. — Я не имела в виду ничего такого. Нам просто нужен человек, который вызывал бы у профессора сильные эмоции. Любые. И в этом сложность. Видишь ли, я провела небольшое расследование, пыталась побольше узнать о жизни профессора. Он был очень... закрытым в эмоциональном плане человеком, никого не подпускал к себе слишком близко. Его родители давно умерли. Жены и детей у него никогда не было...  
— Ну ещё бы, — не выдерживаю я.  
Гермиона не обращает внимания на моё замечание.  
— ...Романтических увлечений, судя по всему, тоже. Он любил твою маму, и терпеть не мог твоего папу, но их уже нет. Он ненавидел Волдеморта и с огромным уважением относился к Дамблдору, но они, сам понимаешь, тоже не подходят. Остаёшься только ты.  
Я молчу, пытаясь переварить это из ряда вон выходящее заявление.  
— Он уважал своих коллег, — выдавливаю я из себя наконец. — И есть ещё Малфои! Он вроде дружил с Люциусом и всегда защищал Драко...  
— Ты действительно сравниваешь отношение Снейпа к тебе с его отношением к МакГонагалл? — поднимает бровь Гермиона. — Что касается Малфоев, думаю, он питал к ним симпатию, но, Гарри, его чувства к тебе были куда более противоречивыми и куда более сильными, в них вплелись его чувства к твоей маме, и к твоему отцу, и его вина, и многое другое... Кроме того, есть ещё кое-что...  
— Что? — спрашиваю я, не уверенный, что хочу это знать.  
— Гарри, только не начинай опять кричать. Но... вспомни, сколько раз он спасал тебе жизнь.  
У меня внутри неприятно холодеет.  
— Постой, ты что, имеешь в виду... Долг Жизни?  
— Я этого не говорила, — спокойно отвечает Гермиона. — Я не знаю, и не буду проверять. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты помогал ему из-за какого-то долга. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог ему, потому что... — она всплёскивает руками. — Гарри, не заставляй меня повторять все сначала. Ты ведь уже согласился!  
Точно. Всегда на одни и те же грабли. Поспешишь — людей насмешишь.  
— Когда? — выдавливаю я из себя единственный вопрос.

* * *

Гермиона просит у меня неделю, объясняя, что для нужного ритуала требуется не только выучить заклинание, но и приготовить несколько сложных зелий, и ей нужно ещё раз все проверить и пересчитать. По крайней мере, я очень надеюсь, что причина промедления именно в этом, и Гермиона не пытается дать мне время разобраться в собственных чувствах. Потому что я категорически не хочу этого делать.  
Я не солгал Гермионе. Я не хочу думать о Снейпе и о том, что я к нему испытываю. Потому что я боюсь снова почувствовать дикую, неконтролируемую ненависть. Боюсь почувствовать жажду мести и стремление убить. Истребить. Уничтожить.  
Я не понимаю, не могу понять, почему все вокруг считают Снейпа героем. Да, он перешёл на нашу сторону и рисковал своей жизнью, но разве это искупает все его предыдущие поступки? Я не знаю и не хочу знать, что делал Снейп в стане Волдеморта, будучи идейным Пожирателем Смерти, и что ему приходилось делать потом, когда он шпионил для Дамблдора. Я догадываюсь, что он творил страшные вещи. Не говоря уже о том, что это он, он выдал Волдеморту Пророчество о моих родителях, и я помню об этом каждую секунду. И я не понимаю, как можно его оправдывать? Как можно говорить, что он искупил свою вину? Мерлинова борода, в конце концов, оказалось, что он даже не умер!  
Даже тогда, в разгар Битвы, когда Снейп умирал у меня на глазах, я не испытывал к нему ни грамма жалости. Рон застыл как вкопанный, а Гермиона тяжело дышала, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Я же был неприятно поражён внезапностью и жестокостью расправы, но, честно говоря, Снейп тогда волновал меня в последнюю очередь. Только что погиб Фред, и я не знал, кто ещё, сколько их ещё, погибших и пострадавших в моей войне? Боль словно раздирала меня изнутри, и воспоминания Снейпа казались спасением, мимолётной передышкой, особенно когда я узнал о гибели Ремуса и Тонкс.  
А потом я посмотрел воспоминания Снейпа и узнал, что он всю жизнь любил мою маму. И для меня это изменило всё.  
Если честно, я не думал, что смогу ещё хуже относиться к Снейпу, но оказалось, что это возможно. История моих к нему чувств была весьма сложной и запутанной. Сначала я считал его просто сальноволосым мерзавцем и ненавидел за бесконечные издёвки и придирки. Потом я долгое время подозревал его в служении Волдеморту и искал доказательства его виновности. Затем я ему почти поверил. Я даже испытал к нему что-то вроде сочувствия, когда увидел его школьное воспоминание. Я пытался его понять, пытался осознать для себя, что заставило его примкнуть к Пожирателям Смерти. Я думал, что он ошибался, но затем искренне раскаялся. Я думал, он понял, что сотворил.  
А потом случилось сразу два события. Я узнал, что это именно Снейп выдал Пророчество Волдеморту. А затем сам Снейп убил Дамблдора.  
Я никогда не знал, что способен на такую чистую, концентрированную ненависть. Я испытывал нечто подобное лишь раз в жизни, когда Беллатрикс убила Сириуса. Тогда Волдеморт чуть не победил, а я чуть не сломался. Но, как объяснил мне Дамблдор, меня спасла моя способность любить.  
Теперь любовь почему-то не помогала. Возможно, из-за того, что, помимо всего прочего, я безумно злился на Дамблдора. Как он мог быть таким наивным, как мог так безоглядно доверять этому предателю? А я ведь столько раз пытался его предупредить, предостеречь! Почему он не слушал меня, почему не обращал внимания на мои слова, почему Снейпу он всегда верил куда больше, чем мне?  
Позже, немного поостыв, я вспомнил слова Дамблдора о том, что он тоже может ошибаться, и его ошибки всегда серьёзнее ошибок большинства. Ах, как же мне не хотелось в это верить! Я начинал понимать причину своей злости. Всю свою жизнь я считал Дамблдора самым сильным, самым мудрым, буквально всемогущим. Но мой наставник оказался обычным человеком. Кажется, я злился на него за то, что он не оправдал моих надежд.  
Это показалось мне ужасно малодушным, и я перенёс всю свою ярость и ненависть на Снейпа. Предателю не было никаких оправданий! Я весь горел от желания убить его немедленно, убивать его долго и мучительно, истязать его, пока он не признает все свои грехи, а потом все равно убить.  
Но даже тогда я не ненавидел его так сильно, как после Победы.  
Когда я шёл через лес на верную смерть, мне, разумеется, было не до размышлений о воспоминаниях Снейпа. Я мог думать только о том, что мне предстояло совершить. Позже, во время разговора с Дамблдором на воображаемом Кингс-Кросс, я был настолько потрясён происходящим, настолько рад встрече с наставником и погружен в свои мысли и размышления, что мне, опять же, было не до Снейпа. Сразу после Победы нас всех захватила бесконечная череда официальных мероприятий: похороны и праздники, праздники и похороны. Я чувствовал себя дезориентированным, запутавшимся и очень-очень уставшим. Хотелось только спать или хотя бы неподвижно сидеть в одиночестве, вглядываясь в небо или в огонь. И абсолютно ни о чем не думать.  
Впасть в летаргию у меня не получилось. Уж не знаю, что послужило тому причиной — мой деятельный характер или выработавшаяся за годы привычка куда-то бежать и что-то решать. В любом случае, вскоре после Победы я понял, что бесконечно прокручиваю в памяти все события обеих войн и пытаюсь понять, в чем лично я был не прав, что мог сделать по-другому и кого мог спасти. Я словно раз за разом переигрывал войну у себя в голове. И Снейп, так или иначе, постоянно присутствовал в моих мыслях.  
Если бы не погибли Фред, Люпин, Тонкс и все остальные... Если бы Снейп рассказал мне обо всем раньше... Если бы я не помчался в Министерство спасать Сириуса... Если бы Снейп не издевался над ним, если бы он лучше учил меня окклюменции... Если бы родители остались живы... Если бы не Снейп...  
Самое ужасное заключалось в том, что я действительно никак не мог его простить. Я понял, что он был на нашей стороне, понял, что он убил Дамблдора по его собственной просьбе, я осознал, что он постоянно рисковал своей жизнью, но причина его поступков почему-то казалась мне донельзя мерзкой. Он делал это из любви к моей матери, он делал это, чтобы искупить свою вину перед ней. Я был уверен, что Снейп ничего не осознал и ни в чем не раскаялся, что он перешёл на нашу сторону исключительно из эгоистических соображений, только чтоб облегчить муки совести. И почему-то это раздражало меня больше всего. Присутствие во всей этой истории моей собственной мамы было для меня просто непереносимым. Я стискивал зубы и думал, что невозможно ненавидеть ещё сильнее. Только осознание того, что Снейп уже мёртв, немного гасило мою ярость.  
Да, я выступил в Визенгамоте, дал множество интервью прессе, словом, оповестил весь магический мир о роли Снейпа в войне. Во мне заговорила жажда справедливости, и, к тому же, мне хотелось поставить точку в истории с зельеваром и никогда больше о нем не думать. Я панически боялся своих чувств, своей ненависти, ярости и жажды мести. Такие ощущения были для меня непривычны и совсем мне не нравились. Мне хотелось мира и покоя. Я устал переигрывать свою войну.  
Но я никак не мог успокоиться. Я, сам того не желая, пестовал свою ненависть, а мои неконтролируемые вспышки гнева пугали моих друзей, да, если честно, и меня самого тоже. Я не представляю, как у Гермионы хватило смелости не только рассказать мне о том, что Снейп выжил, но и попросить меня ему помочь.  
После войны Гермиона, на первый взгляд, совсем не изменилась. Она оставалась такой же деятельной и так же стремилась к знаниям. Что меня действительно удивило, так это то, что, экстерном сдав ЖАБА, Гермиона отправилась не куда-нибудь, а на стажировку в Св. Мунго, в отделение недугов от заклятий. После увиденных в этом отделении Лонгботтомов и Локонса, меня туда было ничем не заманить. Гермиона, впрочем, лучилась энтузиазмом и рассказывала всем, кто готов был слушать, как интересна её новая работа. Лишь однажды, в порыве откровенности, она призналась, что не хочет больше ничего разрушать, что отныне её цель — по возможности исправлять урон, нанесённый войной. И тогда я понял, что её война окончена.  
Но, Мерлин мой, Снейп!  
Одно только известие о том, что старый ублюдок был жив, мигом пробудило всю дремавшую во мне ненависть. А он был жив! Находился в магической коме, навсегда лишился голоса, но был все-таки жив! Я со злостью подумал, что это наверняка козни Дамблдора. Старик всегда любил Снейпа и питал необъяснимое восхищение перед его чувствами к моей матери. Я сжал кулаки.  
Меня не удивило, что Гермиона решила спасти Снейпа, однако я всё же ехидно спросил, едва подавляя клокочущую внутри ярость:  
— Что, Герм, тоже прониклась этой сопливой мелодрамой? Решила спасти Героя и дать ему второй шанс?  
Конечно, это было несправедливо, однако меня дико бесило романтическое поклонение Снейпу со стороны многих женщин. Я был готов отрезать себе голову, лишь бы не доставать из неё Снейповы воспоминания о моей маме, но, увы, без этих воспоминаний ничего нельзя было доказать. С тех пор я неоднократно слышал, что ублюдок, оказывается, — безответно влюблённый Герой, шпион, ежечасно рисковавший собой в память о погибшей возлюбленной. Массовое убийство романтически настроенных дур начинало казаться мне неплохой идеей.  
Однако Гермиона, надо отдать ей должное, никогда не была похожа на других женщин. Её лицо окаменело.  
— Я вообще-то колдомедик, Гарри Поттер, — холодно ответила она. — Надеюсь, ты об этом не забыл?  
Я пожал плечами, не чувствуя, впрочем, особого раскаяния. Гермиона продолжала свой рассказ. О том, что она узнала о Снейпе лишь недавно и совершенно случайно. О том, что вот уже полтора года его состояние остаётся неизменным, несмотря на все усилия целителей. О том, что его относительное спасение держится в строжайшей тайне, ибо слишком многие хотели бы завершить начатое Нагайной.  
О, как же я понимал этих людей! Как же быстро меня захлестнуло удушливыми волнами ярости, привычной отравой разливавшимися по венам. Я со злостью задавался вопросом, с какой стати Гермиона решила мне об этом рассказать? Неужели она не понимает, что для меня и для всех вокруг было бы лучше, если бы я продолжал считать ублюдка мёртвым?  
Стиснув зубы, я спрашиваю об этом Гермиону, и испытываю шок от её ответа. Она пришла сюда, чтобы просить меня помочь ей спасти Снейпа!  
Перестав, наконец, сдерживаться, я начинаю кричать на подругу, почти с облегчением чувствуя, как моя ярость выплёскивается наружу.


	2. Ритуал

Шаг за шагом, я все ближе и ближе  
Я дышу ему в спину, я его вижу  
Перламутровой пылью луна роняет свет  
Я сжимаю в ладони, нет, не пистолет  
А тупой огромный нож, холодный, как лёд  
Его лезвие не режет, его лезвие рвёт  
Передо мной один из тех, кому так хочется жить  
И я не вижу причин, чтобы его не убить  
(с) Дельфин «Убийца»

За неделю, предшествующую ритуалу, я успеваю пятьсот раз пожалеть о данном Гермионе обещании и триста раз передумать.  
Я дважды вижу во сне, как пытаю Снейпа — жестоко и с наслаждением. Потому что это то, чего я действительно хочу. Я не хочу помогать Гермионе в исцелении Снейпа. Я не хочу, чтобы он выздоровел. Мерлин, я не хочу, чтобы он продолжал жить, в то время как столь многие близкие мне люди мертвы. Я хочу пытать его, долго и мучительно, чтобы он расплатился за все свои грехи. А потом убить. Хочу, чтобы он умер в мучениях — что и должно было произойти полтора года назад.  
Тогда зачем я пообещал Гермионе свою помощь?  
Видимо, я схожу с ума.  
Я начинаю принимать зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. Не то чтобы мне не нравилось пытать Снейпа, но мне нужно отдыхать от него хотя бы ночами, потому что днём мысли о сальноволосом ублюдке не дают мне покоя. Я определённо схожу с ума. Похоже, у меня раздвоение личности.  
Я не могу позволить Снейпу выздороветь и счастливо жить дальше, в то время как Фред, и Ремус, и Сириус мертвы. Я не могу. Но я все ещё могу убить его. В моей голове зреет сумасшедшая и, в то же время, вполне логичная идея. Раз за разом я представляю себе убийство Снейпа. Я размышляю, как лучше поступить — заавадить ублюдка сразу, пока Гермиона не успела меня остановить, или обездвижить Гермиону и запытать мерзавца Круциатусом? Мордред! Все время забываю об ограничении магии! А может, просто задушить его подушкой? Или как-то исхитриться и снять чары, поддерживающие его жизнь, и смотреть, как он будет умирать в агонии — чего и заслуживает?  
Я размышляю об этом целыми днями, продумываю различные варианты — и все никак не могу окончательно решиться.  
Что будет потом? Будет ли суд, отправят ли меня в Азкабан? Вряд ли. Судить Героя волшебного мира, Победителя Волдеморта за убийство человека, которого после войны все считали мёртвым, а во время — одним из самых преданных Пожирателей — Министерство на такое не пойдёт. То, что Снейп выжил, и так держится в строгом секрете, так что никому не повредит, если он просто исчезнет. Нельзя также сбрасывать со счетов то, что именно я (я кривлюсь при этой мысли) добился оправдания ублюдка по всем пунктам. Я смогу сказать, что ошибся. Что воспоминания были поддельными, а теперь ко мне вернулась память. Даже если дойдёт до огласки, я объясню, что мстил — за родителей, за Дамблдора, за детей, которых мучили в Хогвартсе в год войны, за всех безликих, безымянных жертв Снейпа. Пожалуй, я даже снова буду Героем.  
Реакция друзей? Ну, они никогда не были поклонниками сальноволосого урода, верно? Правда, я могу серьёзно подвести Гермиону. Но я же все расскажу, объясню всем, что она ни при чем, она просто хотела помочь, а убийство — целиком и полностью моя инициатива. А потом я поговорю с друзьями, объясню им, почему я так поступил. По крайней мере, я попытаюсь. В последнее время они абсолютно перестали меня понимать. Друзья ли они мне теперь?  
Если они не поймут — плевать я на них хотел, — решаю я. Я знаю, что поступаю правильно. Я же поступаю правильно, разве нет?  
— Нет, — раздаётся в моей голове голос прежнего Гарри Поттера.  
— Почему нет? — я зол. На этот раз я почти решился.  
— Ты же не убийца. Ты ещё никого не убивал. Ты и не хотел никого убивать, помнишь? Совсем никого, даже Волдеморта.  
"Драко, Драко, ведь вы же не убийца".  
— И это было очень глупо! — ору я. Дом пуст, и меня никто не слышит, кроме меня самого. — Я был глупым наивным ребёнком. Я не понимал, что творили Снейп и такие, как он.  
— А что убийство сотворит с тобой? — возражает мне прежний Гарри. — Хочешь стать маньяком, помешанным на жажде мести и потерявшим счёт своим жертвам? Вторым Волдемортом?  
Я страдальчески морщусь. Слова моего второго я бьют точно в цель.  
Я этого не хочу. Я этого боюсь. Слишком долго я жил с осколком души Волдеморта внутри меня. Слишком долго он шлялся по моей голове. Слишком часто я ощущал его эмоции: ледяную злобу, огненную ярость, радость, которая пугала меня больше, чем все остальное. Сейчас мои собственные чувства до боли похожи на его тогдашние. Когда я позволяю себе над этим задуматься, это приводит меня в ужас, и я клянусь, что скорее зааважусь сам, чем стану таким, как он.  
Самому себе я в этом, разумеется, не признаюсь. Как не признаюсь и в том, что в глубине души больше всего на свете мне хочется вернуть себя прежнего. Стать собой прежним.  
Прежний Гарри Поттер был добр, храбр и благороден. Прежний Гарри Поттер не впадал в ярость по малейшему поводу и никогда не стал бы бросаться с ножом на своих друзей. Прежний Гарри Поттер не стал бы целыми днями обдумывать план убийства человека, который не сможет даже защищаться. Тот Гарри даже Волдеморта не хотел убивать ударом в спину. Он вообще никого не хотел убивать.  
Я ещё никого не убивал. Эта мысль поддерживает меня, и одновременно от неё становится страшно. Потому что я понимаю — это единственное, что осталось во мне от меня прежнего. Стоит мне перейти эту последнюю черту — и все будет кончено. Я уже не смогу остановиться, я стану разыскивать и убивать всех, кого виню в смертях моих близких. Я буду пытать их, наслаждаясь каждой секундой их мучений, а потом убивать — хоть магией, хоть голыми руками. И я никогда уже не смогу снова стать собой. Я даже не хочу думать о том, кем я стану.  
Я ни за что, ни в коем случае не должен позволить такому случиться. Я не должен позволить моему тёмному я вырваться наружу. Поэтому, несмотря на страх, несмотря на то, что дикая ярость ощущается почти как физическая боль, я стискиваю зубы и гоню прочь от себя мысли об убийстве Снейпа.

* * *

Увлечённый своими переживаниями, я не сразу понимаю, что почти ничего не знаю о ритуале и о своей роли в нем. Осознание этого факта обрушивается на меня как гром среди ясного неба. Мерлин! Я подписался сам не знаю, на что!  
Правда, кажется, Гермиона что-то объясняла мне, но должна же она была понимать, что в тот момент я был не в состоянии воспринимать информацию. Я был слишком взвинчен, слишком зол, слишком поражён тем фактом, что Снейп жив. Да само моё согласие было не иначе как последствием шока!  
Я отправляю Гермионе сову и в ожидании её визита меряю шагами гостиную, костеря подругу на все лады. Почему она не могла объяснить мне все спокойно, вместо того, чтобы читать нотации? Куда делась её невыносимая дотошность, с которой в Хогвартсе она объясняла нам с Роном сложные магические законы и непонятные правила и постулаты зельеварения?  
И где, в конце концов, она сама, дементор её поцелуй?!  
Гермиона появляется только спустя несколько часов, когда от раздражения я уже готов лезть на стену.  
— Почему так долго? — рычу я.  
Подруга страдальчески морщится.  
— Я вообще-то была на работе, — холодно говорит она. — У тебя что-то срочное?  
— Конечно, срочное! Я не понимаю, что я должен завтра делать!  
— Это я уже уяснила из твоего истерического послания, — замечает Гермиона, усаживаясь в кресло. — Хотя, вообще-то, это странно, потому что, насколько я помню, я всё объяснила тебе в прошлый раз.  
— А ты случайно не заметила, что в прошлый раз я...  
— Кроме того, — перебивает меня она, — я отправила тебе сову с подробными пояснениями твоей роли, которые, как предполагалось, ты изучишь в спокойной обстановке.  
Я на миг умолкаю. Сова. Да, была сова от Гермионы, она принесла письмо с пометкой «прочти обязательно, это по поводу Мунго». Увы, как раз в тот момент я прикидывал, как бы мне поудачнее убить Снейпа. Письмо отправилось в камин.  
— Я не изучил, — бурчу я. — Поэтому не могла бы ты повторить?  
Гермиона тяжело вздыхает.  
— Ладно, — говорит она. — Как я уже говорила, в упрощённой форме ритуал «Возвращение Жизни» представляет собой перемещение частицы твоей магии и жизненной энергии в сознание профессора, дабы они подтолкнули его собственную магию, которая и помогла бы запустить процесс выздоровления. Таким образом...  
— Что? — реву я, подскакивая на ноги. — Что ты сказала? Я должен отдать свою магию? Снейпу? Ты с ума сошла?  
— Всего лишь крошечную частицу, Гарри, — спокойно и терпеливо говорит Гермиона. — Не больше, чем требуется тебе для создания одного Патронуса. Ты ничего не почувствуешь.  
— Ладно, — бормочу я, хотя на самом деле мне, конечно, жалко для Снейпа и такой малости. — А что это за жизненная энергия такая?  
— То, что поддерживает в тебе жизнь. Твои мысли. Чувства. Эмоции. Воспоминания. То, что заставляет тебя вставать по утрам. То, от чего питается твоя магия, — Гермиона внимательно смотрит на меня. — Её тоже требуется очень мало. У тебя не будет упадка сил или депрессии.  
Вероятно, подруга думает, что именно это меня беспокоит. Или боится, что я снова начну злиться и кричать. В любом случае, она не права. Я хихикаю. Мои эмоции? Чувства? То, что заставляет меня вставать по утрам? То есть, я должен буду передать Снейпу частицу моего гнева на самого же Снейпа? Интересно, этой частицы хватит, чтобы ему хотя бы поплохело? Я буквально отправлю его своим ядом, — мстительно думаю я и снова усмехаюсь.  
Гермиона смотрит на меня со странным выражением.  
— Ладно, — говорю я спустя мгновение, хотя мне по-прежнему противно даже думать о том, что придётся делиться со старым ублюдком чем-то своим. — Что конкретно мне нужно будет делать?  
— «Возвращение Жизни», на самом деле, не такой уж сложный ритуал, — задумчиво говорит Гермиона. — От тебя не требуется практически ничего. Это мне пришлось выучить несколько заклинаний, научиться готовить довольно сложные зелья, не говоря уже о том...  
— Тебе не пришлось бы этого делать, если бы ты вообще отказалась от этой идиотской затеи, — перебиваю её я. — Что будет нужно от меня?  
— Твоё присутствие, — фыркает Гермиона. — Ещё тебе нужно будет выпить зелье и... — она испуганно замолкает.  
— Что?  
— Гарри, нам надо кое-что обсудить, — говорит она ещё более испуганным тоном. Происходящее нравится мне всё меньше и меньше.  
— Не тяни, Гермиона, — раздражённо говорю я. Всё ради выздоровления Снейпа, пикси его забодай. На какие ещё неприятности мне придётся пойти ради этого сомнительного счастья?  
— Дело в том, что... что потребуется... Гарри, для ритуала потребуется легиллименция...  
— Что? — я снова взвиваюсь на ноги. — Ты с ума сошла! Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу легиллименцию! Её применял ко мне Волдеморт! И Снейп, раз за разом! И неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю снова...  
Вот теперь Гермиона, кажется, тоже разозлилась.  
— Я не Снейп, Гарри! — говорит она звенящим голосом, тоже вставая на ноги. — И уж конечно, я не Волдеморт! Я бы никогда, ни за что на свете не причинила тебе вреда! Я же твоя лучшая подруга, или ты об этом забыл?  
Её злость почему то слегка гасит мою.  
— Ладно, — бурчу я, проводя руками по лицу. Во что я ввязался, Мерлин, и самое главное, ради чего?  
Но во что бы я ни ввязался, отступать уже поздно.  
— А зелье зачем? — спрашиваю я, чтобы отвлечься от гнева и мрачных мыслей.  
Подруга бледнеет на глазах.  
— Это зелье... оно... несколько ослабит твой контроль над разумом.  
Ещё больше? — думаю я.  
— Но зачем?   
— Потому что я не очень сильна в легиллименции, — говорит Гермиона немного нервно. — Зелье поможет мне проникнуть в твоё сознание.  
Мысль о том, что Гермиона хоть в чем-то не очень сильна, почему-то кажется мне невероятно смешной, и я начинаю хохотать. Я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Видимо, у меня окончательно сдали нервы. Или я просто стал законченным мерзавцем, потому что при виде злого лица подруги смеюсь ещё сильнее.  
Гермиона холодно спрашивает, остались ли у меня ещё вопросы. Когда я, все ещё хихикая, отрицательно качаю головой, она уходит через камин, не попрощавшись.  
Я соврал. У меня остался ещё один, главный вопрос. Зачем я это делаю? Почему я на это согласился?  
Уж точно не ради выздоровления Снейпа. И не потому, что я купился на рассуждения Гермионы о добрых делах и исцелении моей собственной души.  
Есть лишь один ответ, который меня хоть немного устраивает.  
Потому что, сделав это, я смогу уйти и навсегда забыть о Снейпе.

* * *

Я продолжаю пить зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, но ночью накануне ритуала мне почему-то все равно снится что-то муторное, включающее в себя Снейпа и пытки. Видимо, зелье вызывает привыкание, и мне пора увеличивать дозу. А возможно, причина в том, что за последнюю неделю я слишком много думал о старом ублюдке.  
Кричер будит меня в пять утра, и, по обыкновению, я просыпаюсь крайне раздражённым. Ещё и вставать в такую рань! Неужели, нельзя было перенести спасательную миссию на более приемлемое время? Зачем я на это согласился?  
В отсутствие Гермионы и Снейпа — истинных виновников происходящего — я срываю злость на Кричере и даже пинаю его ногой. Конечно, домовик ни в чем не виноват. Я чувствую слабые угрызения совести и от этого злюсь ещё больше.  
Однако прежде, чем я добираюсь до душа, моя ярость сменяется совсем другим чувством. Страхом.  
Я боюсь. Я буквально трясусь от страха. Я переполнен ужасом. Потому что только теперь я в полной мере осознаю то, что смутно понимал на протяжении всех этих семи дней. Это будет не просто ритуал. Не просто одолжение Гермионе. Не просто попытка спасения ненавистного мне человека.  
Это будет испытание. Моё личное испытание. И если я провалюсь — кто знает, смогу ли я остаться самим собой?  
Вяло гоняя по тарелке овсянку, я вспоминаю, сколько ужасных поступков я совершил — или чуть было не совершил — во время своих неконтролируемых приступов агрессии. Я разрушал свой дом. Я кричал на своих друзей. Я бил своих друзей и даже пытался убить некоторых из них. Мерлин! Если я нападал на самых близких и любимых, что же я сделаю со Снейпом?  
Меня мутит. Паника накатывает волнами. Я должен отказаться. Я все объясню Гермионе. Она всегда была самой умной из нас, она все поймёт. Она любит меня, она не захочет, чтобы я стал чудовищем.  
В тот момент, когда я практически все решил, появляется Гермиона. Она неловко выходит из камина, осыпая пол пеплом и золой. Огромная куча пергаментов, которые она держала в руках, рассыпается, и подруга начинает лихорадочно их собирать, видимо, боясь потерять что-то или перепутать последовательность. Гермиона выглядит так, словно не спала ни секунды за последние несколько дней. Впрочем, возможно, так и есть, ведь днём она была на работе, а по ночам, видимо, готовилась к ритуалу.  
Так ей и надо, — мстительно думаю я. Мне даже в голову не приходит помочь Гермионе собрать бумажки.  
— Привет, Гарри, — бормочет она наконец. Я с удивлением понимаю, что Гермиона кажется не менее бледной и напуганной, чем я. Почему-то это меня ужасно злит. Она говорила, что это простой ритуал, так чего ж тогда она так нервничает? Если кто-то тут и может нервничать — это я.  
Однако я больше не нервничаю. Теперь я ощущаю только привычное глухое раздражение — словно мне предстоит сделать что-то крайне для меня неприятное, что я долго откладывал, и вот теперь откладывать уже некуда. Злость смывает страх как по волшебству, и, пожалуй, я ей за это благодарен.  
— Пойдём, — говорю я Гермионе, игнорируя её приветствие. — Я хочу поскорее покончить с этим.

* * *

Мы перемещаемся через камин, и оказываемся сразу в ординаторской, которая в этот ранний час абсолютно пуста. Гермиона просит меня надеть мантию-невидимку — как она объясняет, чтобы не было слухов. Пожалуй, я с ней согласен. Если я спасу Снейпа, то не захочу, чтобы меня хвалили за это и бесконечно напоминали мне о поступке, которого я не хотел совершать. А если убью — легче будет скрыться.  
Гермиона ведёт меня по пустым коридорам Мунго. Я замечаю, как она старается погромче топать каблучками и даже дрожащим голосом напевает себе под нос какую-то маггловскую песенку. Я, напротив, пытаюсь ступать бесшумно и издавать как можно меньше звуков. Это даётся мне с трудом, так как страх вернулся, как только мы оказались в клинике.  
Это паника. Я не смогу этого сделать. Я не справлюсь. У меня перехватывает горло, а дыхание становится неровным и поверхностным. Я не могу дышать. Кажется, я пыхчу как паровоз. Я готов закричать. Мне плевать на слухи. Я не смогу этого сделать! В моем воображении проносятся одни и те же картинки. Я душу его подушкой. Я пинаю его ногами. Моя магия освобождается, не выдержав моей ярости, и я сметаю нахрен все чары, поддерживающие в нем жизнь. Я отшвыриваю Гермиону, которая пытается меня остановить. Она ударяется виском об стену. Она умирает. Снейп умирает.  
— Я не должен никого убить, — это единственная мысль, на которую я сейчас способен. Собственно, это даже не мысль, а что-то вроде молитвы. — Ради Мерлина, я не должен никого убить!  
Путешествие по больничным коридорам кажется мне вечным, но, наконец, Гермиона открывает какую-то неприметную дверь и ныряет внутрь. Я медлю, прежде чем войти, потому что мне страшно. Именно это место может стать местом не только гибели Снейпа, но и окончательной смерти прежнего Гарри Поттера. Я гипнотизирую взглядом полуоткрытую дверь.  
— Гарри, если ты вошёл, сними мантию, будь так добр, — нервно шипит Гермиона. Чудовищным усилием воли я заставляю себя вспомнить, что я — храбрый гриффиндорец.  
И вхожу.

* * *

Я сдираю с себя мантию-невидимку и на секунду инстинктивно зажмуриваюсь. Затем открываю глаза и заставляю себя взглянуть на Снейпа.  
Не знаю, чего я ожидал. Извивающегося в агонии тела, окровавленных бинтов, выражения смертной муки на ненавистном лице? В любом случае, все не так. Снейп выглядит почти как обычно. Конечно, он сильно похудел, бледен больше обыкновенного, черты его лица заострились. Но он не выглядит так, словно ему невыносимо больно. На самом деле он словно спит. И у него даже нет повязки на шее, там, куда его укусила Нагайна. Вокруг его кровати полупрозрачный купол. Чары, понимаю я. Чары, отслеживающие изменения в его состоянии и чары, поддерживающие в нем жизнь. Значит, если их убрать, то...  
Я делаю глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Я терпеть не могу этого человека. Я ненавижу его. Возможно, я действительно желаю ему смерти. Но я не хочу быть причиной этой смерти. Я не испытываю желания оборвать его жизнь прямо сейчас, собственными руками.  
Я не убью его.  
Я вздыхаю с облегчением. Мир вокруг снова обретает краски и звуки. Я замечаю, как Гермиона сосредоточенно шепчет заглушающие и запирающие заклинания.  
— Это ещё зачем? — интересуюсь я.  
— Чтобы никто не прервал ритуал в ненужный момент, — отвечает Гермиона, не оборачиваясь. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то вошёл, когда я буду передавать твою магию профессору? Я могу отвлечься и передать больше, чем нужно!  
Это звучит логично, и я молча киваю. Гермиона заканчивает с заклинаниями и садится, чуть не промахиваясь мимо стула. Она заметно нервничает.  
— Дай мне пару минут, хорошо? — спрашивает она и погружается в изучение пергаментов. Я усмехаюсь. Перед экзаменами в Хогвартсе она тоже повторяла до последнего момента, боясь упустить нечто важное. «Перед смертью не надышишься» , — любил повторять ей я.  
Я наслаждаюсь ощущением облегчения от мысли, что никого не убью. Хотя... а если Гермиона что-то упустила? Что, если что-то пойдёт не так, и мы с ней убьём Снейпа сами того не желая?  
— Ммм, — тяну я, — а нас будет только двое?  
— А сколько тебе нужно — десять, двадцать? — огрызается Гермиона, на миг отрываясь от пергаментов. — Ты, кажется, сам не хотел огласки!  
И это тоже звучит логично. В конце концов, какая мне разница? Гермиона знает, что делает. Всё, что мне нужно — это поскорее с этим покончить и забыть о Снейпе навсегда.  
Однако с этим возникают проблемы. Проходит пять минут, затем десять — а Гермиона по-прежнему читает свои записи, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Я чувствую, что место неожиданного умиротворения занимает знакомое чувство гнева. В конце концов, неужели она не могла подготовиться заранее? Я что, должен целый день тут торчать?  
В надежде отвлечься от своего раздражения я спрашиваю:  
— А почему у него нет повязки? На шее?  
— А зачем? — удивляется Гермиона. — Рану залечили практически сразу же. Проблема профессора не совсем физическая, она скорее в его сознании. Его жизненные силы истощены, его магия словно... заморожена. Это может быть последствием пережитой агонии, или стресса, или крайнего напряжения всех сил — как физических, так и моральных. В любом случае...  
— Гермиона! — прерываю я её. Мне нет абсолютно никакого дела до проблем Снейпа и причин этих проблем.  
Гермиона глубоко вздыхает.  
— Да... ладно... что ж...  
Она извлекает из своей бисерной сумочки два флакона с зельями и один протягивает мне. Затем, не мудрствуя лукаво, осторожно открывает Снейпу рот и вливает в него зелье из второго флакона, мягко массируя его кадык.  
— Это два разных зелья, — поясняет она специально для меня. — В случае профессора легиллименция невозможна, так как нельзя установить зрительный контакт. Это зелье полностью откроет мне его разум. Полностью, Гарри, — с нажимом произносит Гермиона. — Не думаю, что ты бы хотел такого для себя.  
Я пожимаю плечами и глотаю своё зелье, которое на вкус напоминает приторный ликёр. Если Гермиона хочет копошиться в голове у старого ублюдка — пусть.  
— Ну как? — почему-то шёпотом спрашивает подруга спустя пару минут.  
— Сладко, — бормочу я, вдруг чувствуя себя ужасно расслабленным, словно все мои мысли замедлились в несколько раз.  
Гермиона кивает.  
— Так и должно быть. Ладно, тогда... приготовься, Гарри! Легиллименс!  
Ничего страшного не происходит. Я не чувствую атаки на свой разум, только деликатное присутствие Гермионы. Краем уха я слышу, как она произносит какое-то заклинание, и буквально спустя пару мгновений её сознание покидает моё.  
Это что, всё? Что это было? Я хочу спросить об этом у Гермионы, но она уже колдует над Снейпом, совершая странные пассы палочкой и произнося нараспев непонятные слова. Я не решаюсь её отвлекать, хотя мне очень интересно, что все-таки она только что сделала? Извлекла частицу моей магии и жизненной силы? Я ожидал, что почувствую это или увижу какие-то лучи энергий, но ничего такого не было.  
Голос Гермионы, произносящей заклинание, понижается почти до шёпота. Её лоб покрывает испарина. Наконец она делает долгое движение палочкой, которое словно объединяет меня и Снейпа. Затем без сил падает на стул.  
— Это всё? — решаюсь спросить я через несколько минут.  
Гермиона кивает.  
— Там в моей сумке ещё два пузырька с зельями, — практически шепчет она. — Зелёное дай мне, это тонизирующее. Второе — антидот к тому зелью, что принял ты.  
Я лезу в бисерную сумочку и достаю флаконы. Выпиваю своё зелье и снова обретаю способность ясно мыслить. Гермиона опрокидывает свой пузырёк, не отрывая глаз от Снейпа. В её взгляде — отчаянная надежда.  
Проходит не меньше получаса, прежде чем я решаюсь на вопрос.  
— Должно было подействовать сразу?  
Гермиона качает головой.  
— Нет. Думаю, нет. Я буду наблюдать за ним, изменения должны вскоре появиться, — она наколдовывает Люмос. — Мерлин, уже так поздно! Сейчас уже будет обход! Гарри, тебе нужно идти. И мантию не забудь.  
— Как ты? — спрашиваю я, послушно натягивая мантию-невидимку. — Выглядела неважно.  
— Это из-за легиллименции, — морщится Гермиона. — Она отнимает много сил. Наверно, нужно больше практиковаться, только вот желающих быть подопытными кроликами маловато.  
— На меня даже не рассчитывай, — предупреждаю я, высовывая голову из-под мантии.  
Гермиона усмехается и внезапно крепко меня обнимает.  
— Спасибо, Гарри. Это было очень важно для меня. Хотя... кто знает, возможно, однажды и ты меня за это поблагодаришь.  
Я очень сомневаюсь.  
— Пока, Гермиона, — шепчу я, вновь закутываясь в мантию. И наконец выскальзываю за дверь, больше ни разу не взглянув на Снейпа.


	3. Безумие

Мне нужен враг, чтоб обрести покой  
Чтоб всё бессмысленное стало объяснимо  
(с) Дельфин «Мне нужен враг»  
Выйдя из клиники, я решаю прогуляться до дома пешком, и с огромным удовольствием ныряю в толпу. После победы я полюбил гулять по маггловскому Лондону. Мне понравилось находиться среди людей, понравилось всматриваться в лица спешащих мимо мужчин и женщин, вслушиваться в их голоса. Мне понравилось думать о том, что у каждого из них — свои радости и печали, свои надежды и тревоги, свои мысли и свои дела. На шумных многолюдных улицах я чувствовал себя не просто Гарри Поттером, а частью толпы, частью чего-то большего. И моя ярость чуть уменьшалась, словно бы растворяясь в этом кипящем котле человеческих мыслей и эмоций. Мне сразу становилось легче дышать.  
Сегодня я по привычке лавирую среди людей, хотя, на удивление, не чувствую ничего особенного. Я не разделяю надежды Гермионы на то, что улучшение наступит позже. Во-первых, мне банально этого не хочется. Во-вторых, мне кажется, что в случае удачи какие-либо изменения проявились бы сразу же. Это же магия, в конце концов!  
В себе я не замечаю никаких изменений. Разве что отголосок чужого присутствия, некое тревожное чувство, которое всегда появляется у меня после применения ко мне легиллименции. Впрочем, и оно скоро проходит.  
По мере приближения к дому на меня накатывает облегчение. Наконец-то это позади, все позади! Я горжусь собой за то, что не сорвался, не попытался задушить Снейпа прямо в клинике, даже старался помочь! Мерлин знает, как я боялся, что сорвусь в штопор при одном взгляде на этого ненавистного человека. Теперь я ощущаю, что все сделал правильно. Я поступил так, как поступил бы прежний, довоенный Гарри, Гарри, которого мне так хочется вернуть. Не моя вина, что ничего не вышло. Я сделал всё что мог, я перевернул, наконец, эту страницу, и теперь могу спокойно жить дальше без всяких мыслей о Снейпе. Заходя в дом, я думаю, что Гермиона была права, мне действительно стало гораздо легче.  
По этому поводу я решаю немного выпить и задумываюсь о компании. По правде говоря, выбор у меня не слишком велик — слишком уж многих знакомых отпугнули от меня мои приступы агрессии. Я всегда мог рассчитывать на Рона с Гермионой — всегда, но только не сегодня. С Роном (я морщусь) мы давно уже в ссоре. А дружеская попойка с Гермионой неизбежно превратится в обсуждение проведённого ритуала, муссирование нюансов, построение теорий и предположений — иными словами, в разговоры о Снейпе, а я как раз решил навсегда выкинуть его из головы. Невилл тоже не годится — после того, как Гермиона очутилась в Св. Мунго, он полон отчаянной, даже какой-то болезненной веры в выздоровление родителей. Гермиона ни разу за все школьные годы не подводила Невилла, и он, кажется, считает её всемогущей. И я бы рад его поддержать, но, увы, я-то прекрасно знаю, что и у Гермионы бывают неудачи. Да и не хочется мне вспоминать Мунго и всё, что с клиникой связано.  
Я вспоминаю о Джордже и моментально ощущаю болезненное чувство вины. Джордж теперь — словно и не Джордж. Больше всего он похож на половину человека. Словно прекрасную разноцветную ёлочную игрушку разбили на две части и на место одной небрежно приклеили грубую пластмассовую подделку. Если я после Победы жил, словно на вулкане, атакуемый неконтролируемыми приступами гнева, то Джордж, наоборот, будто вымерз изнутри. Не было в нём ни ярости, ни ненависти, в нём, кажется, вообще не было никаких чувств. Как будто все его чувства Фред унёс с собой, оставив Джорджу лишь оболочку.  
При мысли о Джордже и Фреде во мне снова начинает пробуждаться гнев. Сколько раз за последнюю неделю я в ярости спрашивал себя, Вселенную, Мерлина — разве это справедливо? Разве справедливо, что сальноволосый ублюдок, погубивший моих родителей, выжил, а Фред мёртв, и Джордж тоже — всё равно, что мёртв? С какой радостью я бросился бы спасать Фреда, если бы он остался жить! Я бы перелопатил тонны книг, выпил бы литры зелий, выучил тысячи заклинаний — лишь бы Фред вернулся к жизни, вернулся к Джорджу и к нам! Я бы не остановился на одной попытке, я бы пробовал снова и снова, я бы отдал Фреду всю свою магию, всю силу, всю душу — лишь бы он снова мог смеяться и шутить. Но он мёртв, мёртв навсегда, а этот негодяй какого-то хрена умудрился выжить.  
Я прерываю себя, потому что мне в голову снова полезли совсем не те мысли, а руки опять затряслись от гнева. Я напоминаю себе, что с этим покончено, эта страница моей жизни перевёрнута. Да и, в конце концов, разве можно назвать нынешнее состояние Снейпа — жизнью? В последний раз я позволяю себе мстительно подумать, что, возможно, Снейпу в его коме приходится признавать все свои грехи, один за другим, а потом мучительно расплачиваться за каждый. Затем усилием воли гашу в себе остатки гнева и усаживаюсь к окну, прихватив с собой бутылку коньяка. У меня ещё целая жизнь впереди для общения с друзьями, а сегодня мне на удивление неплохо и в компании с самим собой.  
За окном моё любимое время года — осень. Осень всегда означала возвращение в Хогвартс и встречу с друзьями, осень означала, что до следующего свидания с Дурслями ещё почти год. И сегодня выдался такой не по-октябрьски солнечный и тёплый денёк... Я потягиваю коньяк, смотрю на солнце, синее небо и золотые листья, и мои мысли текут размеренно и неспешно. Я размышляю ни о чём и обо всём сразу. Как давно я не летал... Как манит к себе небо... Как давно я не занимался ничем по-настоящему приятным. Почему я забросил квиддич? Я бы мог играть профессионально, мог бы посвятить этому всю мою жизнь. Вот Джинни играет и очень довольна... Зачем я расстался с Джинни? Как я мог подумать, что её испугают или оттолкнут мои приступы агрессии? Джинни сильная и не по-девичьи мудрая, и вместе мы бы справились... а может, ещё и не поздно... Как же хорошо просто сидеть у окошка, смотреть на осень и думать о чём-то приятном. Я люблю осень в Лондоне именно такой — солнечной, золотистой и словно бы прозрачной. Как жаль, что она редко такой бывает, очень скоро наползут туманы и польют дожди... Но кто вообще обязал меня вечно оставаться в мрачном доме на Гриммо, в сером пасмурном Лондоне? Я молод, я свободен, у меня хватает денег, и я могу поехать куда угодно. Могу делать всё, что угодно. Свобода.  
По мере того, как бутылка пустеет, я ощущаю невиданный прежде подъём. Как я мог не замечать, что почти на полтора года похоронил себя в этом доме, среди воспоминаний о потерях, бесконечно переигрывая выигранную мною же войну? Война окончена, сказала мне Гермиона, и только сейчас я начинаю понимать, что она права. Меня охватывает жажда деятельности, хочется немедленно изменить что-то в своей жизни, встретиться с друзьями, помириться с Джинни, уехать в путешествие. Я почти готов рвануть к Гермионе, чтобы поделиться с ней своими идеями, но, сползая с подоконника, неуклюже пошатываюсь и почти падаю на пол. Рядом тут же материализуется Кричер и бережно меня поддерживает. Я пьяно ухмыляюсь и решаю перенести воплощение своих наполеоновских планов на завтра.  
А пока я прихватываю бутылку, в которой на дне плещутся остатки коньяка, и переползаю к камину. Мысленно благодарю Кричера — к вечеру стало довольно прохладно, и огонь в камине весьма кстати. Я подслеповато щурюсь, наблюдая за языками пламени, слушая потрескивание дров и ощущая себя на редкость гармонично. Пусть горит огонь в камине, пламя гнева в моей душе потухло — мне очень хочется верить, что навсегда.

* * *

Утро выдаётся совсем не таким тёплым и солнечным, как прошедший день. Впрочем, мне нет никакого дела до погоды, меня больше волнует состояние моего организма. А оно, мягко говоря, оставляет желать лучшего. Во рту словно кошки нагадили, голова раскалывается, руки трясутся и при каждом движении на меня накатывают волны тошноты. Я кряхчу и стону, собираюсь позвать Кричера и послать его за антипохмельным, потом вспоминаю, что в доме его нет — все запасы были ликвидированы мной и немногочисленными самыми смелыми друзьями ещё пару месяцев назад.  
От этих воспоминаний мне становится совсем нехорошо. Как раз месяца два назад мне пришлось окончательно признать, что с алкоголем пора завязывать. Если в трезвом состоянии я ещё хоть как-то мог контролировать свои приступы агрессии, то, будучи пьяным, я каждый раз словно вновь возвращался на войну. Самое неприятное, что моё сознание при этом отключалось, а подсознание не особо разбирало, кто друг, а кто враг. В конечном итоге я обнаружил себя приставляющим к горлу Симуса кухонный нож и ужаснулся. С дружескими попойками пришлось завязать. К слову, с тех пор ни Симуса, ни Дина я ни разу не видел.  
И вот теперь, пластом лёжа на полу перед камином, я очень чётко осознаю, что вчера ужасно нажрался. Следом за этим открытием привычно приходит мысль о том, что ещё я мог натворить. Меня охватывает ужас. Я пытаюсь вспомнить вчерашний вечер. Я не уверен, что хочу вспоминать.  
Я помню, как вчера мы с Гермионой были в Мунго и проводили ритуал, пытаясь спасти Снейпа. И, кажется, ничего не получилось. Удивительно, но при мысли о Снейпе меня не охватывает прежняя неконтролируемая ярость. Лёгкая вспышка гнева, которая почти сразу же гаснет. Меня это удивляет. Впрочем, возможно, все дело в том, что в данный момент у моего организма попросту нет сил злиться.  
Я решаю подумать об этом потом и сосредотачиваюсь на настоящем моменте. Странное дело, прежде после попоек мне всегда было немного стыдно и очень тревожно. Даже если я совсем ничего не помнил, где-то на задворках сознания всегда жила мысль о том, что накануне я опять вёл себя просто ужасно. Сегодня я не ощущаю ничего такого. Мне на удивление спокойно и легко, и совершенно нет ощущения, что я делал вчера что-то плохое.  
Слегка покряхтывая, я все же встаю на ноги и мутными глазами обвожу гостиную. На полу перед камином сиротливо валяется единственная бутылка. Стулья целы, зеркала не разбиты, да и вообще нигде не видно ни осколков, ни других разрушений. Это весьма примечательно. Не припоминаю, чтобы хоть одна моя пьянка обходилась без швыряния мебелью или посудой.  
Наконец я вспоминаю, что вчера был один и отмечал своё избавление от гнева. Не знаю пока, как относиться к этой мысли, равно как и к своим вчерашним грандиозным планам. По зрелом размышлении я решаю сначала хоть немного прийти в себя, и только потом принимать важные решения и думать о том, как мне жить дальше.  
Так что я ползу в кухню, зову Кричера и прошу сделать мне кофе. В ожидании чудодейственного напитка пялюсь в окно, за которым сегодня идёт дождь. Так я и знал, что хорошая погода долго не продержится.  
Внезапно я вздрагиваю, словно кто-то толкнул меня в спину. Мне вдруг делается очень тревожно. Я почти физически ощущаю чужое присутствие, хотя сигнальные чары молчат.  
Я не успеваю ни подумать о том, что это может значить, ни по-настоящему встревожиться, потому что мгновение спустя слышу давно знакомый, давно забытый, ненавистный голос:  
— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер.  
Я почти падаю со стула, на который забрался с ногами, но в последний момент цепляюсь за столешницу. На эту самую столешницу я и пялюсь, боясь обернуться или хотя бы посмотреть вперёд. Гнев вновь накатывает удушливой волной. Я боюсь убить обладателя голоса прямо здесь, сейчас.  
Вот как, значит. Ублюдок опять выкрутился, и я сам приложил к этому руку. Выкрутился и явился сюда, в мой дом! Как его пропустили чары? Мерлин, как?.. Как Гермиона могла? Как его выпустили из Мунго?..  
Я стараюсь дышать размеренно и глубоко, пытаясь прогнать гнев и вновь обрести способность трезво мыслить. Его не могли отпустить из Мунго. Если он очнулся только вчера или даже сегодня... Ему ни за что бы этого не позволили. К тому же, Гермиона ведь говорила, что его спасение держат в секрете. Ему опасно даже просто считаться живым, а не то, что бродить по улицам и аппарировать куда угодно. Да, Мерлин, не мог он ко мне аппарировать, на моем доме сильнейшие защитные чары, ведь сам Кингсли... А голос! Я внезапно вспоминаю объяснения Гермионы. Я должен был лишь помочь вернуть Снейпа в сознание, но его голос невозможно восстановить, слишком сильные повреждения связок. Он никогда уже не сможет разговаривать.  
Последняя мысль окончательно приводит меня в себя. Я почти расслабляюсь, но в следующую секунду вновь слышу мерзкий голос:  
— Замечательно, Поттер. Шестерёнки в вашей голове ещё крутятся, хотя, клянусь, я отчётливо слышал скрип.  
Я снова вздрагиваю, выхватываю палочку и под ехидный смех Снейпа мечусь сначала по кухне, а потом и по всему дому. Желание прервать этот смех вызывает почти физическую боль. Я запинаюсь о пороги, почти падаю с лестницы, роняю стулья и мелкие безделушки и, разумеется, бужу портрет миссис Блэк. Все это время он не перестаёт смеяться. В конце концов, мне приходится признать очевидное. Снейпа нет в доме.  
Я медленно оседаю на пол. Мерлин!  
Его смех звучит у меня в голове.

* * *

Некоторое время я неподвижно сижу на полу, а затем начинаю равномерно и сильно биться головой о стену. Его смех немедленно стихает, а затем я вновь слышу ненавистный голос:  
— Поосторожней, Поттер. Вы рискуете остаться даже без той единственной извилины, которая у вас ещё осталась.  
— Заткнись, — в бешенстве ору я, продолжая своё занятие. Снейп в моей голове... Снейп в моей голове, и я готов пожертвовать даже своим рассудком, чтобы вышвырнуть его оттуда.  
— Поттер, — в мерзком голосе отчётливо слышно беспокойство. — Не будьте идиотом, немедленно прекратите!  
Идиотом? Я ударяюсь о стену с особенной силой. В глазах на мгновение темнеет, а ощупав затылок, я чувствую горячую липкую кровь. Это меня несколько отрезвляет.  
Не стоит Снейп ни моего рассудка, ни моей жизни.  
— Так-то лучше, — начинает Снейп, но я снова ору «Заткнись!», а затем хватаю со стола нож и приставляю к своему горлу. Угроза действует, он умолкает. Тем лучше, потому что мне необходимо срочно понять, что со мной произошло и что теперь с этим делать.  
Ритуал! Конечно же, дело в этом грёбаном ритуале! Что-то пошло не так, и теперь я слышу Снейпа!  
Мне нужна Гермиона. Мне срочно нужна грёбаная Гермиона, дементор её поцелуй, и лучше бы ей знать, как избавиться от голоса ублюдка. Я чувствую, как ярость заполняет все моё существо. Она безбрежна, как море, глубока, как Марианская впадина и горяча, как извергающийся вулкан.  
Я вылетаю из дома и аппарирую в Мунго, проскакиваю мимо привет-ведьмы, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на её крики, пробегаю коридор, взлетаю по лестнице и через десять секунд рывком распахиваю дверь в ординаторскую. Гермиона там. Заклинанием левитации она раскладывает по полкам какие-то папки.  
— Твою мать! — ору я вместо приветствия. — Что ты со мной сделала? Что ты сотворила со мной, мать твою?!  
Гермиона оборачивается, страдальчески морщится и невербально захлопывает за мной дверь.  
— Что случилось, Гарри? — спрашивает она спокойно и немного устало. Из всех моих друзей Гермиона единственная научилась сносно переносить мои приступы агрессии. Но в этот раз всё не так. В этот раз её спокойствие взвинчивает меня ещё больше.  
— Снейп! — рычу я. — Снейп, мать твою, случился!  
Она непонимающе смотрит на меня, а я больше не могу сдерживаться. Моей ярости нужен выход, поэтому я подскакиваю к ней, хватаю за воротник лимонного халата и тяжело дышу. Я не могу произнести ни слова, мне кажется, я убью её, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.  
Гермиона выглядит шокированной. Я орал на неё сотни раз, но никогда ещё не распускал руки. Кажется, теперь она действительно напугана, но её голос не дрожит, когда она твёрдо произносит:  
— Профессор все в том же состоянии. Ничего не изменилось. Не вижу повода так кричать. Сядь и спокойно объясни, что произошло.  
На этот раз что-то в её тоне на меня всё же действует. Я всё ещё ужасно злюсь, но, кажется, могу себя контролировать. Я отпускаю её воротник и падаю в кресло. Дышу так тяжело, словно только что пробежал стометровку.  
— Снейп в моей голове, — выдавливаю из себя наконец.  
Гермиона хмурится, опускаясь в кресло напротив меня.  
-Извини, но я пока не понимаю, Гарри. Объясни нормально, пожалуйста.  
Я вздыхаю и принимаюсь за объяснения. Ублюдок пока молчит, и это помогает мне собраться с мыслями. Я рассказываю Гермионе о вчерашнем вечере, моём хорошем настроении, коньяке, затем переключаюсь на сегодняшнее утро и голос в моей голове. Гермиона хмурится.  
— Значит, ты пил коньяк?   
Я киваю.  
— Много? — уточняет она.  
— Одну бутылку, — я начинаю понимать, к чему она клонит, и мне ох, как это не нравится. Внутри снова начинает клокотать.  
— А ты не думал, что...  
— Нет! — взвиваюсь я. — Нет, Гермиона! Это не пьяные глюки и не похмельные глюки! Я не алкоголик! Я сотни раз выпивал вдвое больше! — кажется, я противоречу сам себе, но меня это мало волнует. — Но мне никогда не мерещился Снейп!  
Она кивает. То ли и правда мне поверила, то ли просто боится спорить дальше.  
— Ладно. Тогда давай подумаем... что же это может быть?  
— Твой идиотский ритуал! — выпаливаю я. — Что же ещё это может быть?  
— Но, Гарри, это невозможно, — мягко возражает Гермиона. — "Возвращение Жизни" работает совсем не так. Я просто передала профессору крохотную частичку твоей жизненной энергии, что, кстати, объясняет отсутствие у тебя приступов агрессии вчерашним вечером. И крохотную часть твоей магии. Всё это вместе должно было подтолкнуть магию Снейпа, и та начала бы исцелять его сознание. Я же тебе объясняла!  
— Значит, что-то пошло не так! — реву я. — И тебе лучше бы знать, что именно, и как это исправить! Как вытащить Снейпа из моей головы? Думай!  
Гермиона с минуту сидит неподвижно, а затем беспомощно смотрит на меня и жалобно произносит:  
— Я не знаю...  
Почему-то Гермиона, которая чего-то не знает, бесит меня даже больше Гермионы, которая знает всё. Я чувствую, что вот-вот сорвусь окончательно.  
— А надо бы знать! — ору я. — А если ты не знаешь, то какого чёрта вообще... Когда ты перестанешь лезть в чужие жизни, Гермиона? Когда перестанешь пытаться переделать мир под себя? Отстань от домовых эльфов! Отстань от Лонгботтомов! Отстань от Снейпа! И самое главное — НАВСЕГДА ОТСТАНЬ ОТ МЕНЯ!!!  
Мне дико хочется её убить. Взять её голову в свои ладони и давить, сильно-сильно, пока не выдавлю из неё раз и навсегда все её дурацкие знания и идиотские идеи. Я сдерживаюсь чудовищным усилием воли и вылетаю из ординаторской, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Пока я бегу вниз по полупустым лестницам, в моей голове панически бьётся только одна мысль: я сейчас сорвусь. Ярость буквально разрывает меня изнутри. Я знаю, что убью любого, кто осмелится сейчас со мной заговорить.  
И при этом мне страшно. Я не хочу быть психом, не хочу становиться маньяком. Я не хочу никого убивать. Я безмолвно молю людей не трогать меня... не смотреть на меня... не заговаривать со мной...

* * *

Мои приступы агрессии начались далеко не сразу после Победы. Первым чувством было даже не опустошение, а какое-то оцепенение. Всё было кончено, Волдеморт был мёртв, как и многие мои близкие, но у меня не было сил ни радоваться, ни грустить. Кажется, впервые в сознательной жизни мне не нужно было куда-то бежать, кого-то спасать или решать какие-то головоломные ребусы двух интриганов. И я просто не знал, что делать с этой тишиной и пустотой внутри себя. Я ходил на все мероприятия, на которые меня звали, произносил речи и поднимал бокалы, и, в то же время, словно со стороны наблюдал сам за собой и за всем вокруг. Всё казалось мне каким-то ненастоящим.  
Моим настоящим была война, и именно воспоминания о ней меня оживили. Только когда я позволил себе вспомнить обо всём произошедшем, я смог начать что-то чувствовать. Боль от потерь, сожаления и, да, разумеется, гнев.  
Сначала я злился на Волдеморта и на Снейпа. Но Волдеморт был мёртв, и злиться на него уже не имело смысла. К сожалению, одного Снейпа моей ярости было мало, поэтому я распространил её на всех непойманных (или, чего греха таить, недобитых) Пожирателей. Я засобирался в авроры, но мне сказали, что моя психика ещё не оправилась, и состояние моё слишком нестабильно. Они смотрели на меня с сочувствием и пониманием, пока я разрывался от желания разнести Аврорат на части.  
Тогда я решил заняться поисками Пожирателей самостоятельно и даже пытался подбить друзей на очередное приключение, но они — люди, на которых прежде я всегда мог положиться — они отказались. Рон заявил, что найти и уничтожить крестражи могли только мы, и мы сделали это, а поимка Пожирателей — дело авроров, пусть они этим и занимаются, не маленькие, справятся. Гермиона была поглощена подготовкой к ЖАБА и планированием своего будущего. Она сказала, что у меня «комплекс Героя» — я все время рвусь кого-то спасать и чувствую личную ответственность за весь мир. Война окончена, сказала она. Она всё повторяла и повторяла эту фразу как мантру, а Рон обнимал её за плечи и поддакивал. Они не понимали, что для меня война всё ещё продолжается. Тогда я так разозлился, что ушёл, не сказав ни слова — боялся, что если открою рот, начну кричать и сыпать оскорблениями.  
Потом я собирался выслеживать Пожирателей в одиночку, но, к сожалению, у меня начались проблемы с магией. То есть, я называл это проблемами с магией, хотя очевидно, что проблемы у меня были с головой. Мне так хотелось выплеснуть на кого-то свой гнев, что я буквально помешался на Пожирателях, но каждый раз, думая о них, именно гнев я и чувствовал, и мне некуда было его деть. Выбросы стихийной магии сводили меня с ума, стены вокруг постоянно тряслись, посуда дребезжала, а пол ходил ходуном — и это в те моменты, когда я бывал более или менее спокоен. Что уж говорить о том, что творилось, когда я был зол. Когда я поделился своей проблемой с Гермионой, она посоветовала мне временное ограничение магии. Я орал на неё добрых минут двадцать, а вернувшись домой, разнёс стихийным выбросом половину гостиной на Гриммо. На следующее утро я закинулся успокоительными зельями и маггловским седативным и тайком отправился в малоизвестную частную колдоклинику. Мне предложили ограничение магии сроком на полгода, но вспомнив перекорёженную гостиную, я выбрал год. С тех пор мне доступны только простые бытовые и лечебные заклинания и слабенький Экспеллиармус.  
Проблема со стихийными выбросами была решена, но о новых битвах теперь не могло быть и речи, что не улучшало моё настроение. За неимением других объектов я начал срываться на друзьях. Я был уверен, что никто, никто в целом мире не понимает, через что мне пришлось пройти. Рон с Гермионой уверяли меня, что они понимают или, по крайней мере, могут представить, но я знал, что это не так. Иначе, почему они не злятся? Почему пытаются строить свои новые жизни? Почему не понимают, что ничего ещё не кончено?  
Меня перестало волновать что-либо, кроме моего гнева, который я называл "стремлением к справедливости". Я завёл привычку обсуждать с друзьями все ошибки и промахи, допущенные нами за семь лет. Я пытался представить, что могло бы произойти, если бы в определённые моменты мы были бы сообразительнее, или сильнее, или дальновиднее. Возможно, Фред бы не погиб. Или Седрик. Или Ремус. Сириус не погиб бы точно... Тем временем, друзей рядом со мной оставалось всё меньше. Я безжалостно изгонял из круга общения тех, кто не хотел бесконечно говорить о войне, предпочитая строить планы на будущее. А иные сами прекращали со мной общаться, опасаясь моих приступов агрессии. Они деликатно называли это "плохим настроением". Стоит заметить, что в хорошем настроении я не бывал в то время никогда.  
В конце концов, я и сам начал понимать, что со мной что-то не так. Я не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя расслабленным, весёлым или просто спокойным. Всё, что я ощущал — это тяжёлый, удушающий гнев, который грозил разорвать меня изнутри.  
Гермиона сказала, что это посттравматический синдром, и тут нечего стыдиться. Она сказала, что я не должен подавлять свои приступы агрессии, что мне нужно разобраться в их причинах и что она советует мне обратиться в Мунго или к маггловскому психологу. Я наорал на неё, наглядно продемонстрировав, что бывает, когда я не подавляю свои приступы, и двинул Рону в челюсть, когда он вступился за свою девушку.  
Эти случаи — с Роном и Симусом — по-настоящему меня напугали. Я попытался ограничить общение с друзьями и, честно говоря, не думаю, чтобы они были так уж расстроены. Ни к какому психологу я, разумеется, не пошёл, зато удвоил дозу успокоительных зелий. В результате большую часть времени я спал и смотрел сны о том, как я пытаю Снейпа (иногда Малфоя, или Беллатрикс, или Сивого). Но и когда я просыпался, раздражение было моим постоянным спутником. Моя ярость никуда не ушла, она словно была заперта в моем теле и грозила разорвать меня изнутри. Порой мне казалось, что я схожу с ума.  
И в этот момент появилась Гермиона со своей просьбой.

* * *

Хвала Мерлину, я без происшествий добираюсь до приёмного отделения. Моего соображения даже хватает на то, чтобы в таком состоянии не пытаться аппарировать, и я лезу в камин. Но как только я вываливаюсь на пол в своей гостиной, с меня слетают остатки сдержанности.  
Я ненавижу Гермиону. В данный момент я ненавижу её больше всех, сильнее даже, чем Снейпа — а я не думал, что такое возможно! Я ненавижу её за её самоуверенность. За то, что она вечно считает, что знает, как для меня будет лучше. За её постоянное стремление все исправить и всех спасти — а ещё говорила, что это у меня комплекс Героя! И до чего она меня довела? Снейп — у меня в голове!  
Ярость распирает меня, душит, она заполняет собой всё моё существо, полностью, целиком. Я ругаюсь, ору, рычу, швыряю в стену стул, затем тяжёлый подсвечник и несколько бокалов, но мне почему-то не становится легче. Я почти физически ощущаю, как моя магия пытается прорваться сквозь блок, но ей это не удаётся, и мне кажется, что она вот-вот разорвёт меня изнутри. Я уже с трудом понимаю, где я, что я делаю, кто я такой…  
— Довольно, Поттер, немедленно прекратите истерику...  
Ненавистный голос становится финальным аккордом. Мерлин, это невыносимо, я ничего не могу с ним поделать, я ничего не могу поделать с собой... Я рывком распахиваю дверь, пытаясь убежать — то ли от голоса в своей голове, то ли от себя самого. А затем стрелой мчусь по коридору к лестнице, ведущей вниз, в подвал.  
— Поттер! — Снейп буквально рычит, но я уже не могу остановиться. Я на мгновение замираю на верхней ступеньке, а затем ныряю головой вниз. И только тогда всё заканчивается, и я, наконец, погружаюсь в спокойную милосердную тьму.

* * *

Когда я, наконец, прихожу в себя, мне кажется, что у меня болит всё тело. Голова просто раскалывается, видимо, именно на неё пришёлся основной удар. Левая рука вывернута под неестественным углом, и я сомневаюсь, что чувствую ноги, зато от гнева не осталось и следа. В моей голове благословенная тишина. Никаких голосов. Несмотря на моё плачевное состояние, я чувствую себя почти счастливым.  
Кстати, о моем состоянии. Я мимолётно удивляюсь тому, что рядом со мной не хлопочет напуганный Кричер, но почти сразу вспоминаю, что строго-настрого запретил эльфу появляться, если я его не зову. Проблеск прежнего Гарри Поттера. Я не хочу причинить вред Кричеру, и прекрасно понимаю, как легко мне будет сорваться на маленькое преданное существо, которое даже не сможет себя защитить.  
Я настроен на редкость благодушно. Мне не хочется даже пугать или расстраивать домовика, поэтому я пытаюсь подняться самостоятельно, и с радостью обнаруживаю, что мои ноги по-прежнему функционируют. Я делаю несколько неуверенных шагов и присаживаюсь на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, опуская гудящую голову на колени.  
Голова действительно ужасно болит, и я не могу сосредоточиться, а мне это сейчас ох как нужно. Мне необходимо понять, действительно ли Снейп был в моем сознании или же Гермиона права, и всё это мне просто померещилось. В данный момент, как я ни стараюсь, я не могу обнаружить никаких признаков чужого присутствия, и это одновременно и радует меня и пугает.  
Безусловно, я счастлив избавиться от Снейпа, но, в таком случае, что всё это может значить? Я глухо стону. Давно пора признаться себе, что со мной не просто "что-то не так". Эти ужасные приступы гнева, во время которых я могу накинуться на любого, даже самого близкого мне, человека... А теперь ещё и голос Снейпа... Мне становится страшно. Я определённо схожу с ума, а скорее всего, уже сошёл. Мне давно пора было отправиться в Мунго. Чего я жду? Когда собственными руками убью кого-то из друзей, как вчера чуть не убил Гермиону?  
Ооох... Гермиона. Мой гнев исчез, как всегда после таких сильных приступов, но его место немедленно занимает чувство вины. Как же мне повезло, что я смог остановиться, и не причинил ей боли... по крайней мере, физической. Но, Мерлин, как же сильно я её обидел! Что плохого в том, что она пытается жить дальше, что нашла себе дело по душе, что пытается все исправить и спасти всех, кого можно спасти? И этот ритуал... Гермиона объясняла, что он редкий и давно не использовался, она предупреждала меня о риске. В конце концов, я же сам на это согласился, она не заставляла меня...  
Хм... На секунду в моей голове мелькает мысль, что Гермиона, так или иначе, использовала эмоциональный шантаж, и вслед за этой мыслью поднимает голову гнев, но я гашу его в зародыше. Я не хочу больше злиться, да и сил у меня уже нет.  
В любом случае, теперь я почти уверен, что дело не в ритуале. Я знаю Гермиону и её дотошность. Я уверен, что она все перепроверила по двадцать раз. Гермиона не совершает таких чудовищных ошибок, когда у неё есть время на подготовку, а в этот раз времени у неё было с лихвой. Значит, дело не в ритуале. Просто я схожу с ума.  
Я заставляю себя взглянуть правде в глаза. Я давно уже схожу с ума. Я вижу врагов даже в своих друзьях, что уж говорить о Снейпе, на котором, честно говоря, я просто зациклился. В последнюю неделю, в преддверии ритуала, я думал о нем неоправданно много, а потом ещё и напился, вот и...  
Стоп. Напился. Возможно, дело в этом?  
В моей душе начинает пробуждаться надежда, а в голове появляется план.

* * *

Первым делом я зову Кричера и прошу его помочь мне добраться до спальни. Эльф материализуется моментально и тут же начинает охать и причитать, что, впрочем, не мешает ему молниеносно перенести меня в мою комнату и бережно уложить на кровать. Затем он исчезает, но секунду спустя вновь появляется с несколькими склянками. Скривившись, я глотаю зелья и блаженно откидываюсь на подушки.  
Пока я жду, когда лекарства подействуют, Кричер по моей просьбе наводит порядок в гостиной. Меня всегда пугал масштаб разрушений после моих приступов, и сейчас я вряд ли осмелился бы взглянуть на то, что натворил. Мне не хочется пугаться, тем самым лишая себя внезапно появившихся крох покоя и надежды. Так что я валяюсь в кровати и внимательно прислушиваюсь к себе. Но если в моем сознании кто-то и есть — он очень умело прячется.  
Через полчаса и я, и гостиная приведены в порядок. Под действием зелий, покоя и тишины в голове я чувствую себя почти прежним Гарри. Пока ничто не предвещает очередного приступа. Но я научен горьким опытом и все ещё нахожусь под слишком сильным впечатлением от случившегося днём. Поэтому я пишу письмо Гермионе. Долго извиняюсь и прошу обязательно заглянуть ко мне завтра и непременно прихватить с собой Рона. Мой здравый смысл подсказывает мне, что нынешнее ощущение покоя — ложное. Я схожу с ума. Кто знает, возможно, дальше будет только хуже, возможно, это моё последнее просветление? Так что я беру другой пергамент, и пишу письмо Гермионе, в котором официально разрешаю (и даже прошу) немедленно отправить меня в Мунго. Затем я зову Кричера и наказываю ему передать письмо Гермионе, если я завтра буду не в себе. А сам отправляю с совой своё первое послание и с тяжёлым сердцем возвращаюсь к камину.  
Я велю себе не раскисать. В конце концов, пока ещё не случилось ничего страшного... если не считать страшным поглощающее меня безумие. Но, по крайней мере, теперь я точно решил обратиться за помощью. Думаю, в Мунго мне помогут справиться с моими приступами агрессии. А сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на Снейпе в моей голове.  
Моя идея проста. Если принять как данность тот факт, что Гермиона не напортачила с ритуалом (а мне очень хочется в это верить, нет ни малейшего желания исправлять последствия воздействия древней неизвестной магии), если она не ошиблась, возможно ли, что мои галлюцинации были вызваны приёмом алкоголя или похмельем? Короче говоря, я собираюсь напиться и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
Да и вообще, после всех этих безумных событий очень хочется выпить, чтобы банально снять стресс.  
С этими жизнеутверждающими мыслями я, как и вчера, беру бутылку коньяка и отправляюсь к окну. Жаль, что сегодня дождь, рассеянно думаю я, устраиваясь на подоконнике. Он сбивает мне чистоту эксперимента. Впрочем, ладно.  
Но как только я собираюсь сделать первый глоток, в моей голове снова раздаётся его голос.  
— Довольно, Поттер. Это становится невыносимым. Вы либо пьёте, либо буйствуете, либо лежите в отключке. Мне необходимо поговорить с вами, и желательно, чтобы вы были вменяемы. Если такое вообще возможно.  
Вот теперь я ощущаю его. Чужое присутствие. Хитрый ублюдок маскировался под мои собственные страхи и тревоги. Я моментально заметил бы его, если бы был спокоен. Но я уже и не помню, когда в последний раз был спокоен.  
Невыносимо, ну надо же! Это для него невыносимо! Во мне снова начинает разгораться гнев, и я делаю большой глоток из бутылки, словно пытаясь потушить коньяком начинающийся пожар. Какая глупость. Я же прекрасно знаю, что от алкоголя моя ярость только усиливается.  
Неважно. Мне нужно выпить.  
Снейп молчит, но теперь я постоянно ощущаю его присутствие. Что заставляет меня делать выводы, которых я делать не хочу. Он молчит, и, накачиваясь алкоголем, я пытаюсь убедить себя, что мне снова просто померещилось. Я слишком много о нём думаю. Я схожу с ума. А возможно это моя совесть говорит со мной голосом Снейпа? Не злиться. Не биться головой о стены. Не пить. Может, это мой здравый смысл? Но почему бы ему не говорить голосом Гермионы? Хотя, в таком случае я по-настоящему возненавидел бы Гермиону, а ненавидеть Снейпа ещё больше я уже вряд ли смогу, так что, пожалуй, в этом есть свой резон.  
— Мерлин, какая чушь, — раздражённо произносит Снейп в моей голове. — Вы опять пьяны. Сделайте одолжение, отправляйтесь спать.  
Мысль о Снейпе, отправляющем меня в кроватку, внезапно кажется мне дико смешной, и я пьяно хихикаю. Похоже, Снейп (не Снейп, а мой глюк, напоминаю я себе) прав, и я успел изрядно набраться. Гнева, как ни странно, нет, только какое-то подспудное раздражение, вызванное ощущением чужого присутствия. Но я упорно отказываюсь признать очевидное. Я думаю, что окончательно рехнулся, и эта мысль почему-то тоже кажется мне весьма забавной.  
— Поттер, — настойчиво повторяет Снейп. — Идите спать.  
Мерлин! Я совершеннолетний волшебник, я был на войне, я победил Волдеморта, но почему-то до сих пор все вокруг считают себя вправе указывать мне, что делать. Все — начиная от моих друзей и заканчивая моими собственными галлюцинациями! Я сгибаюсь пополам от неудержимого хохота.  
— Не смей мне указывать, — бормочу я, отсмеявшись. — Ты мне не учитель. Ты даже не Снейп. Настоящий старый ублюдок валяется в Мунго в коме, а ты, старый ублюдок — просто мой глюк. Ясно? — рявкаю я.  
— Попробуй хоть раз пораскинуть мозгами, сопляк! — рычит он в ответ. — Все твои подвиги ничего не стоят, если у тебя нет мозгов! Невыносимый упрямец! Самовлюблённый, самонадеянный, наглый, как твой отец! И при этом настолько трусливый, что...  
Ну все, с меня довольно.  
— Я не трус! — ору я. — Я не побоялся пойти на смерть, чтобы победить Волдеморта! Не побоялся вернуться из спокойного посмертия! Я не побоялся...  
— О да, это все так... драматично, — ненавистный голос сочится сарказмом. — Пойти на смерть, победить абсолютное зло, стать Героем... А то, что Герой не может разобраться с собственным сознанием, потому что боится туда заглядывать — это, право, мелочи...  
Мерлин, как я хочу его убить! Я бы с радостью убил его прямо сейчас, голыми руками. Но как это сделать, если он надёжно спрятался внутри меня?  
— Убирайся из моей головы! — кричу я. — Я не знаю как, но я что-нибудь придумаю и выкину тебя из своей головы!  
— Вы не поверите, Поттер, — мрачно произносит Снейп. — Я и сам с радостью покинул бы ваше растрёпанное сознание. Осталось только понять, как это сделать.


	4. Во мне

И глядя на того, кто падал в пустоту  
Забвения больного поражения  
Увижу лишь себя, лежащим на полу  
И умоляющим о чуде воскрешения  
(с) Дельфин «Мне нужен враг»  
На следующее утро я вновь чувствую похмелье, впрочем, не такое сильное, как вчера. Я решаю не обращать на него внимания, потому что сегодня мне, судя по всему, предстоит весьма напряжённый день.  
— Весьма здравая мысль, Поттер.  
Я кривлюсь. Совсем забыл про Снейпа.  
— Я не привык к тому, что кто-то подслушивает мои мысли. И не собираюсь привыкать, — сухо отвечаю я.  
— Поверьте, я не получаю ни малейшего удовольствия от ваших, с позволения сказать, мыслей.  
— Так не подслушивайте! Или хотя бы сделайте вид, что не слушаете!  
Вчера вечером Снейп ничего мне толком не объяснил. Сказал только, что не имеет представления ни о том, как он очутился в моем сознании, ни о том, как оттуда выбраться. Я не особо ему поверил, но он наотрез отказался давать какие либо пояснения, пока я слишком зол и слишком пьян. Я, в самом деле, был изрядно пьян и, разумеется, невероятно зол. Очередной приступ моего гнева вызвало из ряда вон выходящее заявление Снейпа о том, что, пока мы не разберёмся в ситуации, я должен относиться к нему с уважением и обращаться не иначе как на "вы". Он молчал, пока я кипел от злости и костерил его в своих мыслях на все лады, причём без всякого уважения. Лишь осознание того, что я могу это делать, а старый ублюдок все слышит и никак не может ни на что повлиять, доставляло мне ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.  
— Это просто-напросто непродуктивно, Поттер, — спокойно произнёс Снейп несколько минут спустя. — Вместо того чтобы тратить время на злость и оскорбления, вы бы лучше думали, как нам выбраться из сложившейся ситуации. А непосредственно в данный момент — лучше бы пошли и поспали.  
Замечание Снейпа было не лишено здравого смысла, хоть мне и очень не хотелось это признавать. Старый ублюдок хмыкнул и настоял на том, чтобы перед сном я выпил отрезвляющее зелье и зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. Я отстранённо задумался о том, может ли он видеть мои сны. Если да, то ему, вероятно, не хочется лицезреть собственные пытки, вот он и хочет, чтобы я спал без снов.  
Отрезвляющего в доме не нашлось, а зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений я все таки выпил. Не из-за настоятельных советов Снейпа, разумеется. Просто я вряд ли смог бы уснуть, помня об ублюдке в моей голове, а выспаться мне было необходимо.  
Я ни на секунду не допускал мысли о том, чтобы всерьёз сотрудничать со Снейпом. Я ни на грош не доверял сальноволосому ублюдку, и некоторая часть меня всерьёз рассматривала вариант, в котором Снейп вселился ко мне в голову только для того, чтобы безнаказанно надо мной издеваться.  
Нет. Мне нужна была Гермиона. Именно Гермиона заварила эту чудовищную кашу. Ещё вчера я был готов на коленях вымаливать у неё прощение, но после вечерних событий моё желание извиняться сильно пошло на убыль. Мне всё-таки пришлось взглянуть правде в глаза: Снейп действительно был у меня в голове, и это не могло быть ни чем иным, кроме последствий ритуала. Следовательно, в чём-то Гермиона всё же ошиблась.  
И ей придётся незамедлительно эту ошибку исправить.  
Во время умывания и чистки зубов Снейп молчит. Во время посещения туалета я усиленно думаю о квиддиче. Я два дня не был в душе, но накладываю очищающее. Почему-то теперь одна только мысль о раздевании приводит меня в ужас. Снейп заявляет, что он ничего не видит, а даже если бы и видел, ему это было бы не только неинтересно, а весьма противно. Я велю ему заткнуться и иду завтракать.  
Выпив первую чашку кофе и ощутив действие животворящего напитка, я решаю вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. В конце концов, мне особенно нечего скрывать. Просто постараюсь не думать о некоторых людях и связанных с ними событиях. Мама, Джинни, Сириус... А в остальном... у меня нет привычки думать о чем-то постыдном или извращённом, особенных секретов тоже нет, так что — пусть слушает. Увидит, что по сравнению с его наверняка чёрными мыслями мои полны света, добра и мира.  
Снейп громко хохочет в моей голове. Не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь до вчерашнего дня я слышал его смех. Это так странно, что на секунду я даже забываю разозлиться. Но, в конце концов, смеётся-то он надо мной! Я сжимаю чашку и с громким стуком ставлю её на стол. Разумеется, она разбивается, и теперь мою правую ладонь украшает сочащийся кровью порез. Я громко и с чувством выругиваюсь.  
— Светлый, добрый и мирный, — саркастически констатирует Снейп и тут же переходит на деловой тон. — Если вы закончили с завтраком, Поттер, нам нужно поговорить.  
Я хмыкаю. Едва ли чашку кофе можно назвать завтраком, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах разговор, безусловно, важнее. Так что я наливаю себе ещё кофе, бреду в гостиную и устраиваюсь в кресле.  
Снейп молчит.  
— Ну! — рявкаю я спустя пару минут.  
— Не нукайте, Поттер. Помните, мы договорились об уважении. Что касается моего молчания — я в ожидании ваших вопросов.  
Моих вопросов? Я делаю глоток кофе и пытаюсь сосредоточиться. У меня слишком много вопросов, и я не знаю, с чего начать. Что это за хрень такая? Ты можешь меня видеть или чувствовать все то, что чувствую я? Как мне тебя прогнать? Если я получу черепно-мозговую травму, ты свалишь из моей головы или, возможно, даже сдохнешь? Как ты вообще выжил, старый ублюдок?!  
— Как вы выжили? — бормочу я.  
Снейп хмыкает.  
— Сожалею, но об этом я осведомлён не более, чем вы. Я помню только разговор с Темным Лордом, укус Нагайны... и вас.  
Передо мной вихрем проносятся картинки из прошлого. Ледяной голос Волдеморта, жуткий приказ, отданный змее, ужасная рана на Снейповой шее, серебристые нити его мыслей в наколдованном Гермионой флаконе, и его воспоминания... о моей маме.  
Но сейчас моя мама — явно неподходящая тема для размышлений.  
— А потом я очнулся в вашем сознании, — продолжает Снейп.  
— И каково это? Быть у кого-то в голове? — вырывается у меня.  
Снейп издаёт странный звук. На секунду мне кажется, что сейчас он снова рассмеётся. Но его тон, когда он отвечает, все так же едок и саркастичен:  
— В вашей, Поттер — просто отвратительно.  
Я сжимаю кулаки.  
— Ну так и убирайся в ад!  
— Охотно. Даже там, вероятно, мне будет комфортнее. Вопрос заключатся в том, Поттер, как мне это сделать. Поэтому, если вы закончили истерику, задайте оставшиеся вопросы, и мы, наконец, сможем перейти к делу.  
— У меня всего один вопрос, — шиплю я. — Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты немедленно убрался?  
Снейп молчит в течение почти пяти минут. На секунду я начинаю надеяться, что случайно подобрал какое-то кодовое слово, отправившее его из моей головы прямиком в компанию к Волдеморту. Но увы.  
— Я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы помнили об уважении, Поттер. Иначе мы далеко не продвинемся.  
— Я не могу контролировать свои мысли, — бурчу я.  
— Охотно верю. Но вы сказали это вслух.  
Я представляю, как нелепо выгляжу, разговаривая сам с собой.  
— Зачем вообще говорить вслух?  
Снейп вздыхает.  
— Потому что так поступают вежливые люди, Поттер. И потому что, хоть, как вы сами признали, вы не можете контролировать ваши мысли, полагаю, вы в состоянии справиться с контролем над словами, вылетающими из вашего рта. Хотя, в вашем случае, я ни в чём не уверен.  
Я собираюсь огрызнуться, но в это время мне в голову приходит идея.  
— Постойте! Если вы читаете мои мысли, это значит, что и я могу читать ваши, так?  
Снейп молчит. Я пытаюсь нащупать его присутствие у себя в голове и проникнуть в его сознание. Не то чтобы мне так хотелось узнать, о чём думает сальноволосый ублюдок, но так было бы гораздо честнее. К сожалению, мне не везёт. Спустя пару минут эксперимента я уже не могу ощутить никаких отголосков чужеродного присутствия в своём разуме. Впрочем, я уже знаю, что это ни о чём не говорит. Снейп там.  
— Почему я не могу? Почему ты... Вы можете читать мои мысли, а я не могу?  
— Я не читаю ваши мысли, Поттер, и не имею ни малейшего желания это делать.  
Я вскакиваю с кресла.  
— Ложь! Вы всегда знаете, о чём я думаю!  
— Просто вы очень громко думаете, Поттер. Вы невоздержанны в мыслях и эмоциях, впрочем, как и всегда. Если бы вы владели хоть минимальными навыками окклюменции, то легко могли бы воздвигнуть в своём разуме барьер, за который, поверьте, я никогда даже не попытался бы проникнуть. Но увы...  
— Это вы отказались учить меня окклюменции! — я не замечаю, как начинаю вышагивать по гостиной туда-сюда. — Если бы я научился, Волдеморт никогда бы не заманил меня в Министерство, и Сириус бы не погиб, но из-за старых обид вы...  
— Вы уверены, что сейчас самое время вспоминать старые обиды? — презрительно цедит он.  
Я падаю обратно в кресло и пытаюсь успокоиться. Нужно подумать о чём-то другом, чём-то постороннем. Кофе остыл. Я не позавтракал. Гермиона и Рон будут здесь через час. У меня нет времени выяснять с ним отношения.  
Снейп одобрительно хмыкает.  
— Что касается вашего вопроса о том, почему вы не можете, так скажем, читать мои мысли... Думаю, что, обладай вы некоторыми навыками легиллименции, вы могли бы...  
— Стойте! — я снова вскакиваю на ноги. — Вы хотите сказать, что применяете ко мне легиллименцию, а сами защищаетесь окклюменцией? Так, что ли?  
Он вздыхает, устало и раздражённо.  
— Нет, Поттер. Моё сознание находится внутри вашего сознания, а вашего сознания внутри моего нет. Обладай вы некоторыми навыками легиллименции, вы могли бы попытаться проникнуть в моё сознание, чего я, разумеется, не допустил бы. Дабы вас утешить, повторю ещё раз: ваши мысли мне неинтересны, а многие даже неприятны. Попытайтесь думать не так громко, а я постараюсь полностью игнорировать ваши внутренние монологи.  
— Это ужасно нечестно, — стону я, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос: — А зрение? Вы видите то же, что вижу я?  
— Только если вы думаете о том, на что смотрите. Если просто бездумно пялитесь в пространство — нет.  
— А сны?  
— Зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений легко решает эту проблему.  
— А ощущения?  
Он раздражённо вздыхает.  
— Поттер, моё тело в клинике. Здесь только моё сознание. Какие могут быть ощущения?  
— А если я решу подрочить? — нагло спрашиваю я, посмеиваясь. — Сомневаюсь, что во время этого процесса я смогу думать о цветочках-лепесточках. И думать я буду громко. Значит, вы все услышите?  
— А вы не решайте этого, Поттер! Справитесь как-нибудь. Или купите притупляющее зелье.  
— Говорят, от него бывают проблемы с потенцией. Это правда? Вы же наверняка в курсе, — разговор неожиданно начал меня забавлять, хотя проблема-то серьёзная. Как же я об этом не подумал? Мне срочно необходимы уроки окклюменции... Нет! Мне срочно необходимо выдворить ублюдка из моей головы!  
Снейп молчит и отзывается только спустя две минуты моих непрерывных окриков.  
— Вы несерьёзно относитесь к делу, — шипит он. — Если вас веселит сложившаяся ситуация, то мне, поверьте, она не доставляет ни малейшего удовольствия.  
Неожиданно для самого себя я смиренно киваю.  
— Мне тоже. Я понял. Давайте ближе к делу.  
— Рассказывайте. Об этом ритуале, о котором вы беспрерывно думали все последние сутки.

* * *

Снейп заставляет меня повторить рассказ три раза, постоянно прерывает меня, задаёт уточняющие вопросы и, кажется, пытается вникнуть в каждую мелочь. Затем он умолкает, предварительно приказав мне «думать потише».  
Пока он молчит, я слоняюсь по дому, стараясь думать о всяких мелочах. Опять идёт дождь. Мне нужно все же купить антипохмельное. Может, мне выпить ещё кофе? В конце концов, я решаю все же позавтракать, и запихиваю в себя два тоста с джемом. Затем берусь за чтение "Пророка", стараясь выбирать лёгкие, не трогающие меня статьи. Я чувствую раздражение и гнев, но изо всех сил стараюсь подавить эти эмоции. В конце концов, в моих же интересах, чтобы Снейп поскорее нашёл выход из этой идиотской ситуации.  
Тем не менее, через полчаса я уже готов лезть на стену.  
— Снейп! — потихоньку зову я. — Ну что там?  
Ответом мне служит тяжёлый вздох.  
— Мне нечем вас порадовать, Поттер. «Возвращение Жизни» — достаточно редко использующийся ритуал, но, тем не менее, он мне знаком. Он не так сложен, как кажется, и, судя по тому, что вы мне рассказали, был исполнен совершенно правильно. В данный момент я должен выздоравливать в Мунго, а вы — быть совершенно свободным от моего присутствия. Пока я не могу понять, что же всё-таки пошло не так. Впрочем, на точность ваших воспоминаний полагаться нельзя. Я бы хотел услышать версию мисс Грейнджер. Полагаю, она лучше помнит все нюансы.  
— Она делала записи, — слабо замечаю я. — И они с Роном будут здесь с минуты на минуту.  
Снейп одобрительно хмыкает, а я начинаю нервничать. Мне впервые приходит в голову ужасная мысль. Что, если Рон с Гермионой не появятся? Что если подруга не смогла простить мне моё вчерашнее поведение? Что если ей надоело возиться с чокнутым Поттером?  
— Почему этот ритуал такой редкий? — спрашиваю я, лишь бы отвлечься от мыслей, в которые не хочу посвящать Снейпа.  
— В нем нет необходимости, — спокойно отвечает он. — Колдомедицина за последние века далеко шагнула вперёд, и при таких травмах комбинации лечебных заклинаний и зелий обычно приводят к полному выздоровлению. Иногда ещё требуется контролируемая легиллименция, но...  
— Почему тогда вас так и не вылечили? — перебиваю я.  
Снейп довольно долго молчит.  
— Мне это неизвестно, Поттер. Я ничего не знаю о состоянии своего тела — ни о том, каково оно сейчас, ни о том, каким оно было полтора года назад. Могу только предполагать, что прошло слишком много времени, прежде чем колдомедики смогли приступить к исцелению. Или же, что сначала их попытки не отличались... особым энтузиазмом.  
О, ну это-то я могу понять. Я и сам предпочёл бы добить Снейпа, а не пытаться его вылечить. Но разговор о колдомедицине наводит меня на очевидную, на первый взгляд, идею.  
— Постойте, а почему бы мне... то есть, нам... словом, почему бы не отправиться в Мунго? Целители наверняка смогут помочь.  
От нахлынувшего облегчения мне хочется смеяться. Как же я не подумал об этом раньше?  
Однако Снейп молчит.  
— Ну что ещё? — раздражённо спрашиваю я.  
— Скажите, Поттер, вы уверены, что ваша подруга получила разрешение на проведение ритуала?  
Я ошарашено моргаю.  
— Что? Гермиона? Разрешение? А что, требуется специальное разрешение?  
— Безусловно. Раньше ритуал «Возвращение Жизни» широко применялся, но сейчас он находится в списке экспериментальных лечебных мер. И для его проведения требуется разрешение, подписанное главным целителем Мунго, а также необходимо присутствие нескольких колдомедиков — как участников, так и наблюдателей. А ваша подруга, Поттер, ещё даже не колдомедик, она лишь стажёр. Ей не возбраняется заниматься исследованиями, но позволено применять к пациентам только самые простые лечебные заклинания. Из всего этого я делаю вывод, что разрешения у мисс Грейнджер не было, и она действовала на свой страх и риск. Боюсь, если обнаружится такое вопиющее нарушение, ваша подруга моментально вылетит из программы. Вам наверняка этого не хочется?  
Я беззвучно хватаю ртом воздух, припоминая все мелочи, на которые раньше не обратил внимания. Как Гермиона привела меня в Мунго чуть ли не ночью, да ещё и под мантией-невидимкой. Как боялась не успеть до обхода. Как тряслась и нервничала, хотя уверяла, что в ритуале нет ничего сложного…  
Гермиона... Мерлин, как она могла? Откопать какой-то древний сомнительный ритуал, пойти на должностное преступление, наплевать на свою карьеру и ради чего — ради спасения Снейпа?  
Нет, отчётливо понимаю я. Она делала это не ради Снейпа. Она делала это ради себя. Чтобы в очередной раз доказать всем, что она самая умная, что только она одна умеет решать нерешаемые головоломки. Видимо, ей не нравилось быть просто стажёром, и ради своих грёбаных амбиций она заварила такую чудовищную кашу. И меня потащила за собой, прикрываясь разговорами о моем духовном благополучии... Мерлин!  
— Стерва! — гнев поднимается во мне удушливой волной. Очередной бокал летит в стену. — Невыносимая всезнайка, амбициозная дрянь, вечно повсюду сует свой нос, вечно считает себя правой...  
— Поттер, успокойтесь! Сейчас не время для ваших приступов агрессии!  
— Да как вы можете её защищать? Это же из-за неё...  
— Я отнюдь не защищаю вашу подругу. Я не одобряю её действий, но не могу не признавать её ума и амбициозности. Полагаю, ни один колдомедик до неё не вспомнил о «Возвращении Жизни», но мисс Грейнджер никогда не получила бы разрешение. Возможно, кто-то попытался бы выполнить ритуал, пользуясь её выкладками и наработками, но максимум, на который имела бы право она — это стоять и смотреть. Вам не кажется, что это похоже на воровство чужой идеи?  
— Мне нет до этого никакого дела! — заявляю я звенящим от ярости голосом. — Она знала, на что шла. А я нет. Я немедленно отправлюсь в Мунго и всё расскажу. Или вы предлагаете положиться на эту... неудочку с гигантским самомнением?!  
— Я предлагаю вам успокоиться, Поттер. И предлагаю отправиться в Мунго, когда все остальные возможности будут исчерпаны. Повторяю, несмотря на обилие деталей, это не такой уж сложный ритуал. Я почти уверен, что с помощью мисс Грейнджер я легко найду ошибку, и мы сможем её исправить.  
— Но...  
— Да будьте же вы разумны! На расследование этого инцидента в Мунго уйдут месяцы! Будут собираться консилиумы, десятки колдомедиков будут изучать и обсуждать наработки мисс Грейнджер. А мы всё это время будем по-прежнему находиться в нашем плачевном состоянии. В то время как, найдя ошибку, мы сможем легко её исправить. Я не теряю надежды выправить ритуал. Хотелось бы вернуться в своё тело и, желательно, живое.  
Я опустошён. Мелькает мысль о том, что негодяй говорит все это исключительно ради собственной выгоды. Но, увы, о проволочках в Мунго я знаю не понаслышке. Провести месяцы со Снейпом в голове... Я вздрагиваю от ужаса и обессилено киваю.  
— Хорошо. Попробуйте. Только прошу вас — очень постарайтесь.  
Некоторое время мы молчим. Кажется, в моей голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Потому что всё, о чем мне хочется думать — это Гермиона и её предательство, но как раз об этом мне думать нельзя. Иначе я убью её прежде, чем они со Снейпом найдут решение.  
— Вот интересный момент, Поттер, — подаёт голос зельевар. — Мне очень любопытно, каким образом во все это оказались втянуты вы?  
— Меня Гермиона попросила, — бурчу я, вновь чувствуя, как от гнева у меня буквально темнеет в глазах.  
— И вы так просто взяли и согласились? Попытаться меня спасти? Меня? Не заметил, чтобы вы когда-либо питали ко мне симпатию. Особенно в последнее время.  
Мерлин, за что мне это? Слушать этот мерзкий голос, не имея никакой возможности убить его обладателя. На секунду я задумываюсь, оправдают ли меня, если я совершу покушение на тело Снейпа?  
— Вы и сами знаете, что не сделаете этого, Поттер. Успокойтесь, мне просто любопытно.  
— Я хотел сделать доброе дело, ясно? — ору я. — Вы и сами знаете, что я предпочёл бы видеть вас в гробу. Но я понимаю, что это неправильно! Вы выжили, это что-то значит. Я не хочу распространять зло и ненависть, я просто хотел, чтобы в мире стало чуточку больше добра.  
— Ах, этот комплекс Героя, — цедит Снейп. — Вечное стремление всех спасать, личная ответственность за целый мир. Если где-то творятся добрые дела, великий Гарри Поттер всегда тут как тут...  
— Да что ты в этом понимаешь, сволочь? — ору я. — Ты же в жизни ничего хорошего для других не сделал, всё делал только для себя, чтобы искупить своё прошлое! Ведь тебе же нравилось у Волдеморта, так? Сукин сын!  
И именно этот момент выбирает для своего появления Гермиона.

* * *

Гермиона выходит из камина, и почти сразу я слышу испуганный вскрик:  
— Гарри! Что происходит?  
— Снейп! — реву я, оборачиваясь. — Снейп в моей голове, мать твою! Вот что происходит!  
Гермиона бледнеет и отшатывается, а я продолжаю бегать по гостиной и сыпать проклятиями. Плевать я хотел, что она напугана!  
— Поттер! Несносный мальчишка, — орёт Снейп. — Сколько раз мне повторять вам, что сейчас не время!  
— Бляя, — рычу я и с размаху падаю в кресло. Ох, не так я представлял себе этот разговор с Гермионой. Я собирался спокойно ей всё объяснить, доказать, что я не сумасшедший и требовать избавить меня от Снейпа в моей голове. Но сейчас я даже затрудняюсь сказать, кого из них я ненавижу больше: Гермиону или Снейпа. Я хотел бы избавиться от них обоих. Убить! Ярость душит меня, не даёт дышать, так что с моих губ срываются какие-то сорванные всхлипы. И лишь какая-то отдалённая часть моего разума пока ещё осознает: так нельзя. Этим делу не поможешь.  
— Я сделаю кофе. Не смей никуда уходить! — рявкаю я Гермионе, вскакивая с кресла, в которое сел секунду назад, и устремляясь к кухне.  
— Верное решение, Поттер, — одобрительно говорит Снейп в моей голове.  
— Да заткнитесь вы! — ору я. — Помолчите! Мне нужна передышка!  
Я и не думаю заниматься кофе, просто соскальзываю на пол и обнимаю себя руками. Ярости становится слишком много, мне кажется, сейчас она разорвёт меня и вырвется наружу. Её слишком много, совсем как вчера, когда я разнёс гостиную и чуть не сломал себе шею. Я близок к тому, чтобы повторить вчерашнее. Я не знаю, сколько ещё смогу сдерживаться...  
Стоп, говорю я себе. Сейчас не время. Мне нужно успокоиться. Мне нужно подумать о чём-то другом. Кофе. Антипохмельное зелье. Снейп... Дождь. Новая солистка Ведуний. Гермиона... Квиддич. Рон...  
Интересно, почему Гермиона одна? Почему не пришёл Рон? Ведь в письме я просил забыть о ссоре, надеялся, что он сможет защитить Гермиону, если я снова сорвусь. Неужели он так сильно обиделся, что даже не побоялся отправить свою девушку одну в логово психа? Я отстранённо удивляюсь этому факту, как вдруг в моем мозгу вспыхивает догадка, и она мне совсем не нравится.  
Гнев буквально затапливает меня, дыхание вырывается из груди судорожными толчками. Я убью её… я убью её...  
— Дышите, Поттер, — повелительно произносит Снейп. — Дышите и успокаивайтесь. Затем он командует: — Глубокий вдох на семь счетов, — и начинает считать: один, два, три, четыре…, пока я стараюсь протиснуть воздух в мои лёгкие.  
Это нелегко, но спустя несколько минут, я, кажется, снова обретаю способность нормально дышать.

* * *

Через пару минут я чувствую в себе силы вернуться в гостиную. Гермиона неподвижно сидит в кресле. Я беру стул и усаживаюсь прямо напротив неё. Пристально смотрю в её глаза. Она не пытается отстраниться и не отводит взгляд, но я слишком хорошо её знаю. Гермиона боится.  
— Когда ты собиралась сказать мне, что ритуал был проведён незаконно?  
Она вздрагивает, но её голос звучит твёрдо:  
— Никогда.  
— Я так и думал.  
Я поднимаюсь со стула и начинаю кругами ходить по комнате. В моей голове творится хаос. Я безумно злюсь, но при этом какая-то часть меня несказанно удивлена. Я совсем не знаю такую Гермиону. Теперь я вообще не уверен, что когда либо знал её — настоящей. Вслед за этим приходит непрошеная мысль — а знал ли я когда-нибудь настоящего себя? Кто же я такой на самом деле?  
Но сейчас не время для подобных размышлений, поэтому безумным усилием воли я заставляю себя повернуться к Гермионе.  
— Снейп в моей голове, — жёстко говорю я. — Я чувствую его присутствие. Это не галлюцинация и не нервное расстройство. Ты каким-то образом запихнула сознание Снейпа в моё.  
Вот теперь Гермиона действительно кажется напуганной. Знать бы ещё, что её так пугает — осознание собственной ошибки или мысль о том, что я окончательно сбрендил.  
— Вы не о том думаете, Поттер. Ваше сознание настолько хаотично, что не в состоянии отличить главное от второстепенного. Прошу вас, давайте сначала разберёмся с нашей проблемой, а уж потом будете выяснять отношения со своей подругой.  
Я понимаю, что он прав. Но мне безумно, до зубовного скрежета, хочется послать его к Мерлину на рога. Как и Гермиону. Я разрываюсь между желанием велеть ей немедленно убираться к чёрту и рациональной мыслью о том, что она может помочь в спасении меня от Снейпа.  
Я делаю глубокий вдох и пытаюсь сосредоточиться на главном. Снейп прав, как ни противно это признавать. Самое важное сейчас — решить нашу проблему.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас пересказала мне весь ход ритуала. Досконально. Со всеми подробностями, — отрывисто говорю я Гермионе. — Скорее всего, он будет задавать вопросы. Надеюсь, ты захватила свои записи.  
Гермиона испуганно ойкает.  
— Профессор что, слышит меня? Прямо сейчас?  
Снейп в моей голове издаёт раздражённый вздох. Поразительно, но я делаю то же самое.  
— Я твержу тебе об этом уже два дня. Он в моем сознании, понимаешь ты или нет? — чудовищным усилием воли я удерживаюсь от крика. — Ради Мерлина, приступай уже!  
Гермиона начинает свой рассказ и дрожащим голосом описывает весь ход ритуала от начала до конца. Некоторое время в моей голове царит тишина, а затем Снейп приступает к допросу. Вот теперь Гермиона явно уверена, что я сказал правду. Зато мне становится дико скучно. Они разговаривают о вещах, о которых я не имею ни малейшего представления, бомбардируют друг друга вопросами вроде «А вы уверены, что разделение сущностей прошло как надо?» или «Перламутровый оттенок зелья? Не серебристый?». Снейп поминутно требует от меня внимательности — ему сложно сосредоточиться на словах Гермионы, когда я думаю об обеде или бесконечном сером дожде за окном. Так что мне приходится изо всех сил пытаться вникнуть в их беседу. Впрочем, я все равно не понимаю, приблизились они к разгадке или нет.  
Спустя два часа и три чашки кофе я получаю ответ на свой вопрос. И он мне ох как не нравится.  
— К сожалению, мистер Поттер, ошибки мне обнаружить не удалось. Судя по рассказу мисс Грейнджер, ритуал был проведён идеально. Но я не теряю надежды, что...  
— Нет, знаете что? Хватит! С меня довольно! — я вскакиваю с кресла, в котором почти уснул, убаюканный молчаливыми размышлениями Снейпа. — Я немедленно отправляюсь в Мунго!  
Гермиона издаёт какой-то сдавленный всхлип. Я в ярости оборачиваюсь к ней.  
— Что? Что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
— Что ты абсолютно прав, Гарри. Так следовало поступить с самого начала.  
Вид беззвучно плачущей Гермионы очень некстати пробуждает во мне какие-то отголоски чувств прежнего Гарри Поттера. Теперь часть меня хочет утешить подругу, сказать, что я все понимаю и ни в чем её не виню. Другая моя часть заявляет, что мы и так потратили слишком много времени на бесполезные разговоры. Снейпу давно пора убраться.  
— Что с тобой будет, если все узнают? — спрашиваю я. — Тебя точно исключат из программы?  
Гермиона невесело улыбается сквозь слезы.  
— Это самое меньшее, на что я могу рассчитывать. Будет разбирательство в Мунго. Потом, скорее всего, в Визенгамоте. Меня абсолютно точно лишат права на лечебную деятельность. В Азкабан, конечно, вряд ли отправят...  
— Да какой там Азкабан, — вскидываюсь я.  
— Потому что я героиня войны? — спрашивает Гермиона. — Да, верно, но... Гарри, ты не понимаешь. Мы на редкость... неудобные герои.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Почему, как ты думаешь, Снейпа... профессора Снейпа так и не вылечили? Почему никто кроме меня не вспомнил о «Возвращении Жизни»?— Гермиона пристально смотрит на меня. — Люди хотят поскорей забыть о войне. А мы не даём им этого сделать. С профессором вышло на редкость удобно — он вроде бы умер, — Снейп в моей голове хмыкает, но Гермиона, разумеется, не может этого слышать. — Если бы профессор официально был жив, никто просто так не поверил бы ни твоим словам, ни твоим воспоминаниям. Начались бы разбирательства, бесконечные поиски доказательств того, что он был на нашей стороне. К тому же... ты же помнишь, даже в Мунго он под охраной, и его нахождение там держится в строжайшем секрете. Ты не представляешь, сколько людей ещё желает ему смерти, ещё жаждет мести... Министерству это не нужно, Гарри. Да никому это не нужно. Люди устали от войны, от страха и от гнева. И я могу их понять, — устало заключает Гермиона.  
Её слова эхом отдаются в моей голове. Она только что словно озвучила мои собственные мысли. Меня и самого от убийства Снейпа удерживал лишь тот факт, что он уже был мёртв.  
— А что насчёт тебя? И меня? И Рона? — спрашиваю я, чтобы не начать опять злиться.  
— Я думаю, мы для них... — Гермиона пытается подобрать слова. — Что-то вроде старинного фарфорового сервиза. Им не пользуются ежедневно, достают только по большим праздникам. Люди не хотят всё время помнить, что семнадцатилетние дети сыграли такую роль в войне и Победе. Мы должны стать взрослыми и... незаметными. Должны вести нормальную жизнь, чтобы все остальные без всяких угрызений совести тоже жили бы своими жизнями. Мы должны закончить войну, — она веско смотрит на меня. — Рон вот, например, так и сделал. Ему вполне комфортно в их магазинчике. Я тоже так пыталась, но...  
— Что — но? Зачем всё же ты взялась за все это, Гермиона? — взрываюсь я, наконец. — Неужели так хотелось снова быть на первых ролях?  
Гермиона возмущённо смотрит на меня.  
— Гарри, ты знаешь меня тысячу лет! Когда это я хотела быть на первых ролях? Нет, я… Если бы все получилось, все бы думали, что профессор просто очнулся сам. Я бы никогда никому не сказала... Впрочем, знаешь, возможно, ты и прав, — неожиданно говорит она. — Возможно, мне действительно хочется быть на первых ролях. Для себя. Я бы никому ничего не рассказала, но, если бы все получилось, я сама знала бы, что это сделала я, — она судорожно вздыхает. — Абсолютно все были в курсе, какая я... невыносимая всезнайка, — Снейп в моей голове ухмыляется. — Да, я люблю учиться и я этого не стыжусь! Мне нравится моя работа, нравится приносить людям пользу, но, Гарри... им это просто не было нужно. Они допускали меня только до самых простых лечебных процедур, а с тех пор, как я узнала, что профессор жив, они ограничили мои исследования, они свели к минимуму знания, которые я могла бы получить. Я знаю, что могу больше! То есть, я так думала, — смущённо умолкает она.  
— Почему они так поступали?  
— Думаю, подозревали, что я попробую сама его исцелить. Я не знаю, дело тут в профессоре или во мне. Возможно, они просто понимали, что у меня не получится. Я просто хотела сделать доброе дело. Помочь профессору и тебе. Я ведь не лгала тебе, не стала бы о таком тебе лгать. Я была уверена, что у меня все получится! И, Гарри, мне ужасно жаль, что ничего не вышло, и что я впутала в это тебя!  
Гермиона снова начинает беззвучно плакать, и прежний Гарри во мне отчётливо понимает: на этот раз она плачет не из-за своих амбиций или загубленной карьеры. Ей действительно жаль, что она так со мной поступила. Во мне ещё много гнева и миллион вопросов к подруге, но в этот момент прежний Гарри Поттер одерживает верх.  
— Ладно, — я уже проклинаю сам себя, за то, что сейчас скажу. — Ладно. Я даю вам... неделю. Ещё одну неделю. Попытайтесь разобраться, что же всё-таки пошло не так. Но через неделю, если всё останется так, как есть, я отправлюсь в Мунго.  
В то время, как Снейп сухо произносит «Хорошо», Гермиона с визгом бросается мне на шею. Обнимая меня, она уже планирует исследования в библиотеке Хогвартса и произносит у меня доступ к книгам на Гриммо. Внезапно я осознаю, какая долгая это будет неделя.  
— Гермиона, — устало произношу я, когда она, наконец, меня отпускает. — Рон же не знает, что ты сделала?  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает она. — Нет, ты что, Гарри, он никогда бы мне такого не позволил. Но я скажу ему, конечно, скажу, только сама, ладно?  
Гермиона тараторит слишком быстро, что кажется мне каким-то подозрительным, но у меня уже нет сил на выяснения. Я совершенно вымотан, и решаю поразмыслить над странным поведением подруги позже.  
А сам отправляюсь в спальню и моментально вырубаюсь без всяких зелий.  
***  
Освещая себе путь неярким Люмосом, я иду по длинному и тёмному подземному коридору. Мои шаги едва слышны, моё дыхание не сбивается, только волшебная палочка чуть заметно вибрирует в моей руке. Во мне клокочет ярость.  
Я отчётливо понимаю, что во мне не осталось ничего от прежнего Гарри Поттера. Ни жалости, ни понимания, ни сочувствия. Ни грамма пресловутой любви, о которой так любил твердить мне Дамблдор. И на этот раз тот, к кому я иду, не дождётся пощады.  
Я открываю тяжёлую дубовую дверь и, наконец, вижу его. Снейп, закованный в цепи, ничком лежит на каменном полу. Его руки и ноги вывернуты под неестественным углом, его одежда в лохмотьях, и он весь в крови, как запёкшейся, так и свежей. Даже из его ушей тянутся тонкие струйки крови. Его дыхание вырывается изо рта тяжёлыми хрипами. Он полностью сломлен.  
Нет, ещё не полностью. Я поднимаю палочку, намереваясь произнести Круцио, и в этот момент, впервые в моих снах, Снейп поднимает голову и абсолютно спокойно произносит:  
— Вы же не сделаете этого, Поттер.  
Я настолько ошеломлён, что даже не успеваю разозлиться.  
— С чего это?  
Окровавленный измученный Снейп насмешливо смотрит на меня:  
-Потому что вы не убийца и, тем более, не палач. В вас нет для этого достаточной жестокости и решимости. Вы же благородный гриффиндорец, пожертвовавший собой, чтобы спасти мир. Вот и оставайтесь таким. Оставьте пытки и издевательства тем, у кого хватит на такое духу.  
Ох, зря он это сказал. Я снова чувствую затопляющий меня гнев.  
— Например, тебе? — ору я, вновь поднимая палочку. — Я спасал этот мир от таких, как ты, старый ублюдок!  
— Охотно верю, — усмехается Снейп. — И вы это сделали. Так что можете успокоиться и посвятить свою жизнь излюбленному квиддичу. Или жениться. Или...  
— Никогда! — я уже практически рычу. — Никогда я не успокоюсь, пока жив ты и такие, как ты! Круцио!  
В ответ на моё заклинание Снейп только лениво поводит плечом, и красный луч ударяется в стену. Как он это делает, подонок? Невербально?  
— Все дело в том, Поттер, что, чтобы причинить боль, нужно по-настоящему этого захотеть. А вы же на самом деле никому не хотите причинять боль, верно? Возможно, только себе?  
Он повторил слова Беллатрикс Лестрейндж! Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, чокнутой суки, убившей Сириуса. Это становится последней каплей.  
— Авада Кедавра! — кричу я, направляя палочку прямо в сердце ублюдка. Я даже забыл о своём желании мучить этого человека, о своём стремлении бесконечно причинять ему боль. Все, что мне сейчас необходимо — уничтожить его. Стереть с лица земли и из своих мыслей. Навсегда.  
Зелёный луч моего смертоносного заклинания ударяется Снейпу в грудь, но он даже не шевелится, продолжая пристально смотреть мне в глаза. Я жду, когда в его глазах исчезнет жизнь, и однако...  
— Это перестаёт быть забавным, Поттер, — раздражённо говорит Снейп. — Проснитесь! Ну же! Просыпайтесь немедленно!  
Что такое он несёт, мимолётно удивляюсь я. И в следующую секунду открываю глаза.


	5. Окклюменция, Часть 1

Я не падаю в пропасть, я вишу на руках  
Но это не сила, а всего лишь страх  
(с) Дельфин «Наверное все»  
Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту. Моё сердце колотится где-то в горле. Что это, Мерлина ради, такое было?  
— Вот поэтому я и настаивал на приёме зелья Сна-Без-Сновидений, — произносит ненавистный голос.  
— Так это ты сделал, старый ублюдок! Теперь будешь мучить меня и во сне? — ору я.  
— Я спишу очередное проявление вашего неуважения и нарушение нашего с вами договора на последствия кошмара. Но только на этот раз, — говорит Снейп. — Что касается вашего вопроса, как мне показалось, в вашем сне это вы меня мучили, а не наоборот.  
Значит, я был прав, и ему не нравится видеть, как я его пытаю. Только одно это стоит того, чтобы обойтись без зелья. С другой стороны, нужно же мне когда-то от него отдыхать...  
— Так вам действительно больно? — спрашиваю я с неподдельным интересом. — Когда я пытаю вас в моих снах? Вам больно?  
— Когда же вы станете хоть немного внимательнее, Поттер? Я только что все вам объяснил. Для того чтобы причинить боль, нужно этого желать. Так что нет, мне не больно. Больно только вам.  
Я ненавижу каждое слово, которое он произносит. Я ненавидел его на протяжении многих лет, но по какой-то причине не могу причинить ему ни малейшего вреда. Это кажется мне ужасно несправедливым. С другой стороны, вполне возможно, он врёт. Если пытки не причиняют ему боли, зачем тогда он меня будил? Но даже если ублюдок сказал правду… Это не значит, что он прав во всем. Я, должно быть, совсем рехнулся, раз всерьёз воспринимаю его слова обо мне.  
— Мне то уж точно не больно, — говорю я просто чтобы отвлечься.  
— Возможно, однажды, Поттер, вы все же наберётесь смелости и посмотрите правде в лицо. Возможно, однажды вы сможете без страха заглянуть внутрь себя. Тогда вы во всем разберётесь.  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — я немедленно снова начинаю заводиться.  
— Только то, что сказал, — хмыкает Снейп. — Вы сами представления не имеете, что творится в вашей голове. Вы не знаете, что чувствуете и понятия не имеете, чего на самом деле хотите. Всё потому, что вы просто-напросто боитесь того, что происходит внутри вас. Это не так уж страшно. Большинство людей живут так всю жизнь.  
— Я не... — начинаю я.  
— О, я помню все ваши подвиги. Вы не боялись драться, и не боялись Волдеморта, и не боялись даже умереть. Но то, о чем я говорю, Поттер — храбрость совсем иного рода. Можно не пасовать перед препятствиями извне, но смертельно бояться заглянуть в себя. Потому что самые страшные демоны на свете живут именно там. У нас внутри.  
Его слова наводят на меня жуть. Дождливым вечером, в темной комнате, после только что пережитого кошмара мне не хочется думать ни о каких демонах. Мне даже не хочется больше с ним спорить, и нет сил злиться. Ничего. Ради моей дружбы с Гермионой и ради осколков прежнего Гарри я должен вытерпеть эту неделю. А потом... Впрочем, мне приходит в голову, что кое-что я могу сделать прямо сейчас.  
— Мне надоело, что вы роетесь у меня в голове, — сварливо бормочу я. — И я хочу научиться окклюменции. Я знаю, вы в этом мастер. Научите меня.  
— Приятно, что именно вы оценили моё скромное дарование, — ехидно говорит Снейп. — Однако я вынужден отказаться.  
— Почему это? — вскидываюсь я. — Неужели я не заслуживаю никакой компенсации за то, что вы расположились в моём сознании?  
Некоторое время Снейп молчит.  
— Есть несколько причин, Поттер, по которым мне следовало бы вам отказать. Во-первых, мой предыдущий опыт подсказывает мне, что учить вас — занятие трудное и неблагодарное...  
— Вы даже не пытались! Вы издевались надо мной и ничего мне не объясняли, а потом и вовсе отказались...  
— Во-вторых, как вы, наверное, заметили, я в данный момент пребываю не в собственном теле, а в вашем сознании, что несколько осложняет ситуацию...  
— Ну так придумайте что-нибудь!  
-В-третьих, что самое важное, — продолжает Снейп. — На ближайшую неделю я запланировал для вас совсем другие занятия.  
— Что вы сделали? — ошеломлённо спрашиваю я, забыв даже как следует разозлиться на его самонадеянность.  
— Как я только что говорил, в данный момент я нахожусь не в своём теле, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Снейп. — Поиск материалов и исследования мне пока недоступны. То есть, доступны, но только через вас. Так что в ближайшие дни я попрошу вас прочитать некоторое количество книг, которые я вам укажу. Или хотя бы глав из этих книг.  
— Какой в этом смысл? — недоумеваю я. — Я вряд ли что-то пойму из этих книг.  
— Я это знаю, Поттер, — сварливо отвечает Снейп. — Ваша задача — отыскивать и читать указанные книги, а обдумывать информацию буду я. Если вы выполните эту мою просьбу, я попробую изыскать возможность обучить вас окклюменции.  
— Не надо пробовать. Вы найдёте возможность. И обучите меня — так, чтобы я действительно научился.  
Некоторое время Снейп молчит, затем сухо отвечает:  
— Хорошо.

* * *

Работать со Снейпом предсказуемо оказывается невыносимо. Он будит меня в восемь утра и, не дав даже толком позавтракать, тащит в библиотеку, где на протяжении двух часов заставляет копаться в тяжёлых ветхих фолиантах. Затем я начинаю читать первый из выбранных им отрывков и буквально спустя несколько минут осознаю, что не понимаю ни слова из написанного. Речь, по-видимому, идёт о внедрении в сознание, но книга написана чудовищно зубодробительным языком. Снейп же поминутно приказывает мне не отвлекаться, что отнюдь не улучшает моё настроение.  
— Как я могу сконцентрироваться, если не ничего не понимаю? — ору я наконец.  
— Ну, это, разумеется, не квиддичное обозрение, — тут же раздаётся ехидный голос. — Но, на мой взгляд, для мало-мальски образованного человека всё должно быть понятно. Думаю, мисс Грейнджер разобралась бы.  
— Вот пусть мисс Грейнджер вам эту лабуду и читает! Это, в конце концов, она во всем виновата! А меня оставьте, наконец, в покое!  
— Поттер, в порыве ярости вы умудряетесь игнорировать очевидные факты. Во-первых, я нахожусь внутри вашего сознания, следовательно, ваше присутствие все равно будет необходимо. Во-вторых, мисс Грейнджер не может целыми днями заниматься нашей проблемой. Благодаря вам у неё все ещё есть работа.  
— И я немедленно это исправлю! — заявляю я. — Отправлюсь в Мунго прямо сейчас!  
Прежний, честный и доброжелательный Гарри Поттер во мне бьёт тревогу.  
— Сломались при первой же трудности, Поттер, — замечает Снейп. — Прочитать книгу — это, конечно, не победить Тёмного Лорда. Это задача посерьёзнее.  
Нет ничего удивительного в том, что я психую, бросаю злосчастную книжонку на пол и выскакиваю из библиотеки. Снейп предсказуемо остаётся в моей голове, куда бы я ни пошёл. Он стыдит меня, издевается надо мной, и мне некуда от него спрятаться и никак не заглушить его мерзкий голос. Так что, в конце концов, я возвращаюсь и начинаю читать вслух. Через пару часов мой голос сипнет, а в горле совершенно пересыхает, но зато я почти не отвлекался и, кажется, добрался всё же до конца нужного отрывка.  
Именно в этот момент появляется Гермиона.  
Она залетает и, едва поздоровавшись, устремляется в библиотеку. Я понимаю, что она заскочила ко мне в свой обеденный перерыв.  
— Похоже, ваша подруга полна решимости исправить свою ошибку. Вам бы её рвение, — едко говорит Снейп.  
— О, поверьте, рвения у меня хватает, — цежу я. — Кстати, что насчёт окклюменции?  
— Позже, Поттер. Вечером мы с вами обсудим этот вопрос. А сейчас я настоятельно советую вам пообедать. Ваши мозги явно нуждаются в подпитке для того, чтобы хоть как-то функционировать. После обеда мы продолжим. Да, и попросите мисс Грейнджер зайти вечером, мне бы хотелось обсудить с ней наш... прогресс. И постарайтесь не думать слишком громко. Мне нужно время для размышлений.  
Получив эти ценные наставления и мгновенно закипев от злости, я, тем не менее, отправляюсь в кухню и принимаюсь за еду. Спустя полчаса появляется Гермиона, уставшая и не особенно довольная. Её вид, как и Снейпово замечание о прогрессе, мне совсем не нравится.  
— Ну что? — в лоб спрашиваю я. Гермиона мрачнеет ещё больше.  
— Пока рано судить, Гарри...  
— Ясно, — ничего другого я не ожидал. — Снейп просил тебя зайти вечером. Хочет что-то с тобой обсудить.  
— Конечно, — Гермиона кивает. — Я и сама собиралась... Гарри, — она зачем-то понижает голос до шёпота. — Он нас сейчас слышит?  
— Понятия не имею, — пожимаю плечами я. — Может, и нет. Он сказал, ему надо подумать.  
Неожиданно в глазах Гермионы появляются слезы.  
— Гарри, как ты с этим справляешься?  
— Наконец-то ты додумалась спросить, — я пинаю ножку стула, но достаточно быстро беру себя в руки. — Впрочем, тебе не о чем волноваться. Я не могу убить его, пока он у меня в голове.  
— Нет, я вовсе не имела в виду... Мерлин, Гарри... я всё сделаю, я всё исправлю....  
— Ладно, — прерываю я её.  
Мне не хочется выслушивать её обещания, в которые я не верю. И не хочется с ней откровенничать. Прежний Гарри Поттер во мне молчит, и слезы подруги меня совсем не трогают. Это она во всём виновата, и я вовсе не обязан её жалеть. Я даже сомневаюсь, что мне захочется с ней общаться после того, как всё закончится.  
Гермиона смотрит на меня несчастными глазами, но я отворачиваюсь и продолжаю поедать мясное рагу. Мельком отмечаю, что даже не предложил ей сесть.  
— Ладно, я... Мне уже пора. И, Гарри... передай профессору, что вечером я представлю ему полный отчёт о состоянии его тела. Наверняка его это беспокоит. Мне следовало подумать об этом раньше.  
Я молча киваю. Ей о многом следовало подумать раньше. Гермиона ещё несколько секунд стоит у двери, затем бросает тихое "Пока" и выходит.  
Я не оборачиваюсь.

* * *

Гермиона возвращается к шести, когда я чувствую себя настолько обалдевшим от обилия поступившей в мозг информации, что рад даже её появлению. Тем более, что выглядит она если не довольной, то, по меньшей мере... обнадежённой.  
— Ну что? — рявкаю я, когда она с ногами забирается в моё любимое кресло.  
— Гарри, профессор нас сейчас слышит?  
— Понятия не имею, — я по привычке начинаю злиться — как на промедление с информацией, так и на очередное упоминание о ненавистном Снейпе в моей голове. — Вы подслушиваете как всегда?  
— Опять хамство, Поттер. Впрочем, ничего другого я от вас и не ждал. Пожалуйста, попросите мисс Грейнджер рассказать, чем она так взволнована, — преувеличенно вежливо говорит Снейп.  
— Слышит он. Рассказывай. Что-то нарыла? — мне наоборот хочется грубить всем подряд, без разбора.  
Гермиона хмурится, но послушно начинает свой рассказ. Только вот обращается она не ко мне.  
— Профессор, простите, что не упомянула об этом раньше, — бормочет она, глядя куда угодно, только не мне в глаза. — Я каждый день узнаю о состоянии вашего... кхм... тела. До недавних пор вы находились в абсолютной физической и магической коме. Ваши органы чувств не функционировали, и ваше сознание полностью отсутствовало. Вы не могли сами дышать, и ваше сердцебиение тоже приходилось поддерживать целебными заклинаниями.  
Мрачноватая картинка. Так ему и надо, мстительно думаю я.  
— Но, — с энтузиазмом продолжает Гермиона, — в последние два дня в вашем состоянии произошли некоторые перемены. Ваши глаза начали реагировать на свет! — радостно выпаливает она.  
Снейп некоторое время молчит, затем сухо произносит:  
— Передайте мисс Грейнджер мою благодарность.  
— Он говорит спасибо, — перевожу я. — У тебя что-то ещё?  
Гермиона выглядит прямо таки жалко.  
— Но это же хорошие новости, разве нет? — умоляюще спрашивает она.  
— Не для меня, — мрачно бормочу я. Гермиона выглядела такой довольной из-за того, что старый ублюдок пошевелил зрачками, а вовсе не из-за того, что нашла решение нашей проблемы. Эта мысль буквально выводит меня из себя.  
— Это навело меня на мысль, — продолжает Гермиона, видимо, не замечая моего раздражения. — Но сначала я должна спросить тебя, Гарри... Ты в последние дни не замечал каких-то перемен в твоём состоянии?  
— А то как же, — сухо говорю я. — Снейп в моей голове. Такую перемену трудно не заметить.  
Я бы даже рассмеялся бы, наверное, если бы не был так зол.  
— А ведь верно, — неожиданно говорит Снейп, и я впервые замечаю в его голосе некоторое оживление. — Вы стали спокойнее, Поттер. Ваши приступы агрессии пошли на убыль.  
— Да что ты говоришь, старый ублюдок?! — ору я. — Да я бы убил тебя прямо сейчас, если бы мог!  
\- Заткнитесь, Поттер, сделайте одолжение, — устало говорит Снейп. — Не мешайте думать. Ваше мнение тут никого не интересует. Вы нужны лишь в качестве посредника между мной и мисс Грейнджер.  
Ах, вот как! Злость вновь накатывает на меня удушливой волной. Я, значит, посредник! Всего лишь! Ну вот пусть теперь справляются без посредника!  
Я вскакиваю со стула и несусь в кухню, с грохотом захлопывая за собой дверь. Кричер, трудившийся над ужином, мгновенно исчезает с тихим хлопком.  
Я сползаю по стене на пол. Мерлин, как же я устал от этого безумия. Как же хочется послать всех к дементорам и просто побыть в тишине и одиночестве. Разве я о многом прошу — всего лишь о покое! Но, к сожалению, сколько бы раз и в какие бы места я не посылал Снейпа, он не уходит. Чтобы выдворить его из моей головы, мне нужна помощь — его самого и Гермионы. И я прекрасно понимаю, что, как бы я ни злился, мне придётся встать с прохладного кухонного пола, вернуться в гостиную и продолжать выступать в качестве «посредника».  
— Вот об этом я и говорил, — тихо произносит Снейп.  
Я изо всех сил борюсь с раздражением. Мне всё равно, о чем он говорил. Я слишком устал для всего этого.  
— Вы злитесь, Поттер, никто не спорит. Никто не считает вас психически уравновешенным человеком, если именно это предположение вас так обидело. Но вы начинаете понимать, что есть вещи главные, а есть второстепенные. Вы учитесь признавать свой гнев, определять его происхождение и выделять ему некоторое место в вашей жизни. Ваша жизнь уже не подчинена целиком вашей ярости. Например, за сегодняшний день вы не сделали ни одной попытки покидаться предметами или побиться головой о стену. Так что, да, я считаю, что вы определённо становитесь спокойнее, — заключает Снейп.  
— Что с того? — рычу я, сдерживая желание действительно побиться головой о стену. — Вы тут не причём! Просто у меня появились проблемы поважнее. Например, вы!  
Хвала Мерлину, Снейп не акцентирует внимание на вопиющей нелогичности моего высказывания.  
— Возвращайтесь к мисс Грейнджер, Поттер, — спокойно говорит он. — Мы с этим разберёмся.  
Из чистого упрямства я сижу на полу ещё минут пять, а затем плетусь в гостиную.  
— Снейп говорит, я становлюсь спокойнее, — говорю я Гермионе.  
— Это же замечательно, Гарри, — она выглядит скорее испуганной, нежели обрадованной. — Если честно, я это предполагала. Когда я узнала, что физическое состояние профессора Снейпа улучшается, я сразу подумала, что и твоё моральное состояние должно стать лучше.  
А вот теперь она выглядит самодовольной. Меня от всего этого просто тошнит.  
— Прекрасно! — рычу я. — Теперь, когда мы все порадовались, может, скажешь, что из этого следует?  
Гермиона мигом сникает.  
— Это просто небольшая зацепка, Гарри... Мне нужно всё это обдумать, покопаться в библиотеке...  
Значит, она именно это считала прекрасной новостью! Я не чувствую ни грамма спокойствия. Меня буквально скручивает от гнева. Хочется постучать головой о стену. Желательно, головой Гермионы.  
Вместо этого я просто молча встаю и отправляюсь в спальню, не обращая внимания на окрики Снейпа, который хочет дать Гермионе какие-то дополнительные указания.  
— Потом поболтаете, — шиплю я и кричу уже Гермионе: — Приступай!

* * *

Поднявшись в спальню, я ничком валюсь на кровать и прячу голову под подушку, хоть и сам понимаю, как это глупо. Благодарение Мерлину, Снейп молчит. Мне сейчас просто необходима хотя бы иллюзия уединения.  
Что возвращает меня к мысли об окклюменции.  
— Что там с нашими уроками? — спрашиваю я, неохотно выбираясь из своего убежища. — Вы мне осточертели.  
— Это взаимно, Поттер, — сухо отвечает Снейп и молчит добрых минут пять, пока я не срываюсь:  
— Извините! — ору я. — Я не собирался вам хамить, просто сказал правду! Не вы ли говорили, что нужно уметь смотреть правде в лицо?  
Снейп издаёт странный смешок, но, к счастью, его голос, когда он заговаривает, звучит по деловому:  
— Я обдумал нашу ситуацию, Поттер, и пришёл к выводу, что в нынешнем состоянии наши уроки невозможны. Для овладения азами окклюменции требуется волшебная палочка, а также зрительный контакт, так что...  
— Постойте-ка, — я вскакиваю с кровати. — Вы что, отказываетесь меня учить? А может вам просто нравится копаться в моей голове?  
— Поттер, успокойтесь и прекратите меня перебивать! — требует Снейп. — И, Мерлина ради, не приписывайте мне желания, которых у меня нет и никогда не могло бы возникнуть! Чтоб вы знали, нахождение в вашей голове — это худшее испытание в моей жизни, а ведь я был двойным агентом! Вам это о чём-либо говорит?  
Неожиданно для самого себя я начинаю смеяться. Мерлин и Моргана, какая идиотская ситуация! Если то, о чем он говорит — правда, значит я, хоть и не по своей воле, всё же нашёл способ его помучить!  
Правда, при этом я мучаюсь сам. Мой смех обрывается.  
— Рад, что вы закончили истерику, — сухо говорит Снейп. — С вашего позволения, я продолжу. Как я уже сказал, в сложившейся ситуации наши уроки невозможны. Но если вы продолжаете настаивать...  
— Я продолжаю, — торопливо киваю я.  
— Что ж, я вижу только один возможный вариант. Я смогу учить вас окклюменции в осознанном сновидении.  
Я пялюсь в пространство, затем выдавливаю из себя вопрос:  
— Как? Во сне?  
— В осознанном сновидении, Поттер, — устало повторяет Снейп. — Вы должны будете спать, и при этом понимать, что вы спите. Иными словами, вы уснёте, а потом проснётесь во сне.  
Внезапно я чувствую ужасную усталость. Мне хочется уснуть и не просыпаться, нигде... хотя бы в течение ближайших двенадцати часов. Вряд ли, конечно, Снейп позволит мне такую роскошь...  
— Зачем это нужно? — спрашиваю я через силу.  
— Это даст нам свободу действий. Когда вы спите, Поттер, ваше сознание тоже спит, бодрствует лишь ваше подсознание. Когда вы засыпаете, моё сознание присутствует в ваших снах, и нам нужно, чтобы ваше сознание тоже там оказалось. Тогда мы сможем провести практически полноценный урок... хотя и в несколько необычных условиях.  
В моей голове вертится множество вопросов, но только один интересует меня настолько, чтобы действительно его задать:  
— Займёмся прямо сейчас?  
— Нет, Поттер, — отвечает Снейп с лёгким смешком. — Мисс Грейнджер подкинула мне очень интересный материал для размышлений. Поэтому прямо сейчас вы поужинаете, а затем примете зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, уснёте и хоть на время избавите меня от своего назойливого присутствия.  
— Когда вы уже избавите меня от своего? — вяло огрызаюсь я. Гнева нет, лишь лёгкое раздражение. Наверно, я действительно слишком устал.

* * *

На следующее утро я просыпаюсь совершенно разбитым, и сначала даже не понимаю, что со мной не так. Во мне нет привычного гнева, нет даже раздражения, их место заняло какое-то другое, новое чувство. И лишь спустя несколько минут я понимаю, что это страх.  
Я давно отвык чего-то бояться, а в последнёе время частенько даже сам пытался нарваться на неприятности. Ощущение опасности заставляло меня вновь чувствовать себя живым. Но то, что происходит сейчас, то, что меня ждёт — это не обычная опасность. Это нечто совсем иное.  
Я до тошноты боюсь уроков окклюменции со Снейпом. На протяжении последних дней я был так занят гневом и так уставал, что мне вполне удавалось не думать ни о чём личном. Но теперь Снейп сам попытается проникнуть в мои личные мысли, и я прекрасно осознаю, что это ему, вероятнее всего, удастся. И он увидит... Сириуса... Джинни... Фреда... папу и маму...  
Я трясу головой, резко встаю с постели и заставляю себя сосредоточиться на мысли о завтраке. Умываясь, я занимаю себя мыслями о том, что сам попросил Снейпа об уроках. Отказаться теперь... это просто невозможно.  
Пока я завтракаю, Снейп молчит. Он вообще молчит с тех пор, как разбудил меня, и с одной стороны я этому рад, но, с другой, меня до крайности напрягает неизвестность. Я гриффиндорец, я привык бежать навстречу опасности, а не прятаться по углам. Чем скорее мы начнём, тем лучше.  
Придя к этому выводу, я резко отодвигаю от себя чашку и громко спрашиваю в пустоту:  
— Так, и что у нас сегодня? Пойдём читать или сразу приступим к урокам окклюменции?  
— Ни то и ни другое, Поттер. Сначала мы с вами поговорим, — Снейп хмыкает. — Если, конечно, вы уже закончили размышлять о своём героизме и храбрости.  
Страх тут же исчезает, смываемый волной привычного, знакомого, даже какого-то родного гнева.  
— Что ещё вам от меня нужно? — ору я.  
— Мне нужно, Поттер, чтобы вы рассказали мне о вашей жизни после Победы, — спокойно говорит Снейп.  
Услышав это из ряда вон выходящее заявление, я несколько секунд беззвучно глотаю ртом воздух.  
— Прежде чем вы снова начнёте кричать, я объясню, зачем мне это нужно, — продолжает Снейп. — Поверьте, мне совершенно безразличны перипетии вашей жизни. Но вчерашние новости мисс Грейнджер навели меня на любопытную мысль. Как вы знаете, мы с вашей подругой несколько раз прошлись по ритуалу, и, по всей видимости, он был проведён совершенно правильно. То, что состояние моего тела и состояние вашего сознания начали улучшаться, лишний раз доказывает это. И, однако же, что-то пошло не так. Значит, есть какая-то деталь, которую мы упустили. Но она, возможно, относится вовсе не к проведению ритуала.  
— Причём здесь я и моё прошлое? — рявкаю я.  
— Притом, Поттер, что, как я уже говорил, вы слишком громко думаете. Я и рад был бы не слышать, как вы ноете, жалуетесь и причитаете о том, как дошли до жизни такой, но увы. Сейчас важно не это. Интерес представляет тот факт, что какая-то деталь из ваших внутренних монологов привлекла моё внимание. Я пытался вспомнить, о чём тогда шла речь, но мне это не удалось. Однако интуиция подсказывает мне, что некий факт из вашей недавней биографии имеет непосредственное отношение к нашему делу.  
Я обхватываю голову руками. Я не знаю, что сказать. Что вообще на такое можно сказать? Степень бредовости происходящего начинает попросту зашкаливать.  
— То есть теперь, помимо всего прочего, я ещё должен буду вам исповедоваться? — выдавливаю я из себя, наконец.  
— Поверьте, Поттер, мне это доставит такое же удовольствие, как и вам. И, прежде чем вы обвините меня во лжи или в нездоровом интересе к вашей жизни, поспешу вам напомнить, что это именно вы попросили меня обучать вас окклюменции. Я мог бы добыть необходимые сведения сам, но считаю такой метод неэтичным. Поэтому убедительно прошу вас рассказать о своей жизни после войны, без утаек и в мельчайших подробностях. В конце концов, это в наших общих интересах. Или вас устраивает нынешнее положение вещей?  
Я хмуро молчу.  
— Что ж, полагаю, вопрос можно считать исчерпанным. Готовы перейти к окклюменции?  
Полностью деморализованный обрушившимися на меня новостями, я отправляюсь в подвал, где под чутким руководством Снейпа долго роюсь в зельях, оставшихся здесь с тех времён, когда особняк был штаб-квартирой Ордена Феникса. Снейп останавливает свой выбор на одном из ничем не примечательных пузырьков из зелёного стекла.  
— Снотворное зелье, — поясняет он. — Увы, варил не я, но за неимением лучшего...  
Я безучастно киваю. Я не могу просто так взять и переключиться на уроки окклюменции, меня слишком пугает перспектива откровенных разговоров со Снейпом. Я не хочу с ним разговаривать! Тем более на тему моей жизни! Да и что такого примечательного произошло со мной после Победы? Если не считать того, что я с ума сходил от ярости — ровным счётом ничего. Что со мной могло случиться такого, что имело бы хоть малейшее отношение к Снейпу в моей голове? Все это попахивает бредом.  
— Поттер! — рявкает вышеупомянутый Снейп. — Вы совершенно не о том думаете! Если вы не научитесь сосредотачиваться на самом важном в настоящий момент, наши уроки окажутся абсолютно безрезультатными! Полагаете, сможете научиться окклюменции, попутно размышляя о личных неурядицах? Не понимаю, зачем я вообще за это взялся?  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, я думаю о том же самом. Зачем я за это взялся? Мало мне Снейпа, который просто сидит у меня в голове, так я ещё и сам попросил его специально в ней покопаться!  
Судорожным усилием воли я подавляю эти мысли как недостойные гриффиндорца, захожу в спальню и опускаюсь на кровать. Затем под наблюдением Снейпа отмеряю дозу зелья, которой должно хватить на два часа. Глотаю и мгновенно проваливаюсь в сон.

* * *

Я снова иду по давно знакомому подземному коридору, ведущему к тяжёлой дубовой двери. Я знаю, кто ждёт меня в темнице, и знаю, что мне от него нужно. Но на этот раз гнева во мне почти нет. Да, я, как и прежде, готов пытать этого человека, но на этот раз мною движет чувство справедливости. Он должен понять, наконец, что натворил. Признать и осознать все свои злодеяния. Он должен понять, что в мире существует нечто гораздо более важное, нежели юношеская безответная влюблённость или эгоистическое желание облегчить себе муки совести. Он должен понять, ради чего я без колебаний пошёл на смерть.  
С этими мыслями я толкаю дверь и вхожу в камеру.  
Снейп сидит в каменном кресле, прикованный к нему цепями. Его лицо покрыто кровоподтёками и ссадинами, а изорванная роба едва скрывает болезненную худобу его тела. Тем не менее, он сидит абсолютно прямо и твёрдо смотрит мне в глаза. Словно ему не в чем себя винить.  
— Что ещё, Поттер? Снова будете бросаться заклинаниями? Вам самому не надоело?  
— Вы должны признать свою вину.  
— Опять всё сначала, — устало говорит Снейп. — Я повторяю: я уже давным-давно во всём признался.  
— Это просто слова, — настаиваю я. — Вы так и не поняли, в чём были виноваты. Вы так и не осознали, как чудовищно было то, что вы творили. Вы так и не раскаялись.  
— Вы противоречите сами себе, Поттер. Вы требуете от меня раскаяния, и при этом отказываете мне в праве на него. Но я давным-давно уже покаялся в своих грехах и попытался искупить их, как сумел. Для этого мне не потребовалось ваше разрешение... как сейчас не нужно ваше прощение.  
— Вы вообще не заслуживаете прощения! — в бешенстве ору я.  
— Вы так считаете? — вежливо интересуется он. — Статуса Героя вам уже маловато, Поттер? Теперь вы заделались ещё и Богом?  
— Не нужно быть Богом, чтобы понимать, что есть вещи, простить которые невозможно.  
— Любопытная точка зрения. Иисус считал иначе, ну да ладно. Вы можете начинать мучить меня Поттер, как вам будет угодно. В любом случае, мне больше нечего вам сказать.  
Я поднимаю палочку, концентрируюсь и твёрдо произношу "Круцио". Красный луч летит Снейпу в грудь, и в этот момент выражение его лица неуловимо меняется.  
— Очнитесь, Поттер! — рявкает он. — Ну же! Вспомните, зачем мы здесь!  
Я моргаю. Ну конечно. Осознанное сновидение. Уроки окклюменции. Но это не объясняет...  
— Что это сейчас было? — требовательно спрашиваю я, глядя, как цепи, приковывавшие Снейпа к креслу, с тихим щелчком ломаются и падают на пол.  
— Это? — Снейп обводит глазами камеру. — Выкрутасы вашего подсознания, я так полагаю. Неприятное местечко, что и говорить. Примечательно, однако, что в этот раз я хотя бы сидел, а не валялся на полу, измученный до полусмерти. Хотя, конечно... прогресс невелик.  
Он взмахивает неизвестно откуда взявшейся палочкой, и синяки и ссадины исчезают с его лица. Ещё один взмах — и вот уже вместо тюремной робы на нем надета обычная строгая чёрная мантия, глухо застёгнутая на все пуговицы.  
Я тяжело дышу и настороженно смотрю на него.  
— Да что с вами, в конце концов, Поттер?  
— Я спрашивал не об этом. Что это за... разговоры такие, дементор вас поцелуй?  
Он и вправду выглядит удивлённым.  
— Разговоры? Думаете, можно назвать разговором бесконечные требования очнуться?  
— Вы разговаривали со мной. Только что, — настаиваю я. — О прощении, и о Боге, и о...  
Снейп кривится.  
— Увольте, Поттер. Даже под страхом смерти я не стану вести с вами душеспасительные беседы. Если вам хочется исповедоваться, найдите кого-нибудь другого.  
— Нет, я...  
Я не знаю, что сказать. Мысли в моей голове скачут как блохи. Он притворяется? Врёт? Или нет? Как мне это определить? Какого дохлого боггарта, даже находясь в собственном сне, я ни в чем не уверен?  
— Поттер, у нас всего два часа, — раздражённо говорит Снейп, стряхивая с мантии несуществующую пылинку. — Вы вообще помните, зачем мы здесь?  
Я с ужасом понимаю, что после всего этого кошмара меня ожидает ещё и окклюменция. Я уверен, что сегодня у меня ничего не получится, мой разум доверху забит мыслями об откровениях Снейпа. Но что я могу поделать? Я обессилено киваю.  
— Да, я готов.  
— Прекрасно, — недовольно говорит Снейп. — Но сначала...  
Внезапно он приближается ко мне и хватает за руку, а спустя мгновение я чувствую знакомый рывок в районе пупка.  
Я открываю глаза в знакомой сумрачной комнате, уставленной полками с множеством банок, в которых плавает всякая дрянь. Ясно. Кабинет Снейпа.  
— В Хогвартсе нельзя аппарировать, — вырывается у меня.  
Снейп молчит, но в его взгляде я читаю знакомое до боли «Поттер, вы идиот!» Ну конечно. Мы ведь в моём сне.  
— Могли бы и предупредить, — бурчу я.  
— Все ещё боитесь аппарации, Поттер, — язвительно ухмыляется Снейп. — Как бы там ни было, нам не стоит терять времени. Начнём.  
Памятуя о прежнем опыте уроков окклюменции, я ожидаю самого худшего. Как минимум, немедленной атаки. Но Снейп задаёт мне неожиданный вопрос.  
— Вы, я так полагаю, помните, что в прошлый раз наши занятия окклюменцией не увенчались успехом?  
— Припоминаю нечто подобное, — в тон ему отвечаю я. Не увенчались успехом — это очень, очень мягко сказано.  
— Как вы полагаете, почему?  
Я хмыкаю.  
— Даже не знаю. Возможно, потому что вы ничего мне не объясняли, а потом и вовсе выгнали и отказались заниматься со мной дальше?  
— Неверный ответ, Поттер. У вас ничего не получилось, потому что вы не тренировались, были слишком расхлябанны и, в первую очередь, потому что вы на самом деле вовсе не хотели научиться. Хотя, — он кривится. — Возможно, мне стоило более подробно объяснить вам механизм действия окклюменции.  
Я чувствую, как мои брови ползут вверх. Снейп и правда только что признал, что в чем-то был не прав? Мир определённо сходит с ума.  
Вышеупомянутый Снейп выглядит так, словно только что съел целый лимон.  
— Как бы то ни было, — продолжает он, — думаю, в этот раз мы начнём с азов. Как вы знаете, легиллименция — это умение извлекать чувства и воспоминания из чужого ума. Окклюменция же позволяет оградить сознание от магического вторжения и влияния. Делать это можно несколькими способами. В прошлый раз я учил вас... пытался вас научить защищаться от непосредственной атаки на ваше сознание, ибо именно это умение могло бы помочь вам в случае столкновения с Темным Лордом. Сейчас же, я думаю, для вас будет полезнее научиться просто не допускать подобных атак.  
Я растерянно хлопаю глазами. Снейп раздражённо вздыхает.  
— Вы можете научиться отражать атаки чужого сознания, когда оно уже попало в ваше. Я же предлагаю вам выстроить вокруг ваших самых сокровенных мыслей и воспоминаний стену — прочную, но незаметную. Тогда заглянувший в вашу голову не найдёт там ничего, кроме размышлений о квиддиче и о том, что у вас чешется левая пятка. Кстати, Поттер, вы уверены, что там есть что-то ещё?  
— Ну знаете что... — я уже устремляюсь к выходу из кабинета, когда понимаю, как это глупо. Куда я пойду? Я внутри собственной головы!  
— Если вы не передумали, Поттер, предлагаю приступить к делу. У нас остаётся все меньше времени.  
Я встаю напротив него и готовлюсь к атаке. В голове как по заказу начинают появляться непрошенные мысли и воспоминания. О родителях, о Сириусе и о Дамблдоре, о том, как разбит и сломлен я был во время войны. Пытаясь спрятать слишком печальные и откровенные воспоминания, я почему-то натыкаюсь на совершенно неприличные мысли. Журнал, спрятанный в ящике комода под носками. Как давно я уже не мастурбировал? Мерлиновы кальсоны, да что же это такое? Я не могу позволить ему увидеть это!  
Снейп смотрит на меня с явной издёвкой.  
— Успокойтесь, Поттер, — говорит он спустя минуту, в течение которой я отчаянно пытался выгнать ненужные мысли из головы. — Для начала я хочу, чтобы вы сели и внимательно меня выслушали.  
Твою мать! Вот же старый ублюдок!  
Я киплю от гнева, но, тем не менее, послушно сажусь на предложенный мне стул. Моя реакция меня несколько удивляет. Ещё несколько дней назад я в такой ситуации как минимум кинул бы в Снейпа этим самым стулом. Теперь же я понимаю, что научиться окклюменции мне важнее, чем разбираться со старым уродом, к тому же, даже не настоящим.  
Снейп удовлетворённо кивает и усаживается в кресло.  
— При обучении окклюменции вы должны всегда помнить о двух важнейших аспектах, это очищение разума от мыслей и эмоций и выстраивание мысленного блока. Очень важно научиться очищать свой разум. Очень важно взять под контроль ваши эмоциональные порывы, Поттер, пусть даже в вашем случае это практически невозможно. Страх, гнев, грусть, вина — все это пробивает огромную брешь в вашем внутреннем контроле, и сквозь эту брешь просачиваются все ваши самые личные мысли, все те воспоминания, которые вы хотели бы скрыть от других. Поэтому первый шаг к овладению окклюменцией — это очищение разума и полный внутренний покой. Теперь попробуйте глубоко подышать на семь счетов. Давайте, Поттер. Вы же уже делали это раньше!  
Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, я закрываю глаза и начинаю равномерно и глубоко дышать под монотонный голос Снейпа. Время от времени он прерывается и даёт мне странные советы вроде «Представьте себе абсолютную темноту» или «Метлой выметите все мысли из вашей головы». Через некоторое время я действительно расслабляюсь. С мыслями всё не так радужно. Я с удивлением замечаю, что думаю о том, что ни за что не должен ни о чём думать.  
— Достаточно, — говорит Снейп. — Вам ещё работать и работать, Поттер, но будем считать, что для первого раза неплохо. Следующий шаг — создание блока. Барьера между вашими самыми личными мыслями и воспоминаниями и теми поверхностными мыслишками, которые обычно роятся в вашей голове, когда вы чистите зубы. Блоки могут быть абсолютно разными, главное понять, что вам подходит лучше всего. Вы можете представлять себе что-то, сосредоточившись только на том, что вы себе представляете. Это может быть забор или стена, возможно, какое-то монотонное занятие, я знавал леди, которая представляла себе своё вязание. Блоком может быть даже мелодия — ваша любимая или наоборот, навязшая в зубах. Но для начала, я думаю, мы попробуем что-нибудь самое простое. Итак, давайте приступим. Я попробую проникнуть в ваш разум, а вы постараетесь не пустить меня, выстроив простейший блок в виде...  
— Прямо сейчас? — вырывается у меня. Я расслабился и размяк, и мысль об отражении Снейповой атаки меня совершенно не вдохновляет.  
— Ну что вы, Поттер, конечно, нет. У нас же целая вечность в запасе, — цедит Снейп. — Ближе к делу. Или вы передумали?  
— Я не передумал, — бормочу я. Я знаю, что у меня не получится. Я не готов. Совсем не готов. У меня же так и не получилось очистить свой разум!  
— Мерлин, Поттер, зачем вам вздумалось нервничать и пугаться именно сейчас? — стонет Снейп. — Придётся начинать все сначала. Закройте глаза. Представьте абсолютную темноту и пустоту. Глубоко дышите.  
Я послушно дышу, всеми силами пытаясь изгнать из головы мысль о том, что очень скоро Снейп начнёт атаковать мой разум. Честно говоря, получается это из рук вон плохо.  
— Теперь представьте каменную стену. Она твёрдая и прочная, и она надёжно прячет все ваши сокровенные мысли. Представили, Поттер? Хорошо. Дышите.  
Так. Каменная стена. Каменная стена. Только каменная стена и ничего больше.  
— Легиллименс! — внезапно произносит Снейп, и каменная стена разлетается прямо на моих глазах. Сириус падает в арку. Дамблдор летит вниз с Астрономической Башни, сражённый смертельным заклятьем. Змея появляется из тела мёртвой Батильды Бэгшот. Снейп, прикованный цепями к креслу. «Я искупил свои грехи...»  
— Стул подо мной опасно накреняется, и через секунду, больно стукнувшись левым боком, я оказываюсь на полу.  
— Какая до боли знакомая картина, Поттер, — цедит Снейп.  
— Я... Что пошло не так? Что у меня не получилось?  
— Ничего, Поттер, — он почему-то кажется ужасно разозлённым. — Если быть честным, у вас не получилось практически ничего. Для первого раза достаточно. Вы проснётесь в своей спальне через пять минут.  
С этими словами он отворачивается от меня и выходит из кабинета.  
Предоставленный сам себе хотя бы на пять минут, я начинаю размышлять и размышляю я почему-то о странном поведении Снейпа. Что могло его так разозлить? Неужели то, что у меня ничего не вышло? Вряд ли. Он наверняка это предполагал, да и скорее обрадовался бы моему провалу. Тогда что?  
Возможно, это моё последнее воспоминание, о нашем разговоре в темнице. Но был ли он вообще, этот разговор? Было ли это настоящее сознание Снейпа или просто порождение моего безумия? Но ведь никогда прежде в моих снах Снейп со мной не разговаривал. Никогда, кроме позавчерашнего вечера, когда я забыл выпить зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, а он откровенно надо мной глумился. Но тогда он и не отрицал, что это был именно он.  
Значит ли это, что сегодня он соврал? И если да, то зачем?  
Так и не найдя ответов на эти вопросы, я просыпаюсь в собственной спальне.

* * *

Я чувствую себя ужасно разбитым и даже больным. Разговоры со Снейпом, его откровения, его попытки проникнуть в мой разум — всего этого слишком много для одного дня. Меня слегка подташнивает, а голова просто раскалывается. Хочется снова уснуть, только на этот раз без всяких сновидений. Я соскальзываю по подушке вниз и с головой накрываюсь одеялом.  
— Даже не думайте, Поттер! Немедленно вставайте и спускайтесь вниз обедать. У нас сегодня ещё куча дел.  
Я отмечаю, что его голос звучит абсолютно нормально. В нем нет ни следа злости, как, впрочем, и каких-либо других эмоций. Разве что немного нетерпения.  
Потом я вспоминаю, о каких делах ведёт речь Снейп. Моё сердце замирает от ужаса.  
— Возможно, нам придётся отложить это, — робко замечаю я. — Скоро должна прийти Гермиона, и...  
— Вот поэтому я и настаиваю, чтобы вы немедленно поднялись с кровати, — безапелляционно заявляет Снейп. — К чему эти отсрочки, Поттер? Разве вам не хочется поскорее с этим разобраться?  
Я со вздохом встаю и направляюсь в кухню. Разумеется, мне хочется поскорее разобраться. Мне хочется, чтобы это безумие закончилось. Но меня убивает тот факт, что для этого мне придётся буквально вывернуть свою душу наизнанку. Снейп — последний человек на свете, с которым мне хотелось бы обсуждать мою жизнь после Победы.  
Тем не менее, по-видимому, это неизбежно.  
Я совершенно не чувствую голода, но старательно обедаю. После того, как я сосредоточенно пережёвываю маленький кусочек бифштекса в течение пяти минут, Снейп разгадывает мои уловки и заявляет, что моя трапеза закончена.  
Я иду в гостиную с ощущением, что иду на эшафот.  
— Приступайте, Поттер, — спокойно говорит Снейп. Я холодею. Приступать? Просто приступать? Прямо сейчас?  
— Я тут подумал... — я откашливаюсь. — Может быть, лучше, если вы будете задавать мне вопросы? Что вас интересует?  
— Поттер, — вот теперь в его голосе отчётливо слышно раздражение. — Я же вам уже объяснял. Меня интересует какой-то факт из вашей жизни после Победы, но я понятия не имею, какой именно. Соответственно, я не имею представления и о том, на какую тему задавать вам вопросы. Просто начинайте рассказывать. Начните с самого первого дня. Вы победили Тёмного Лорда и...  
Я вздыхаю и начинаю говорить.  
Вспоминать первые дни после Победы оказывается очень трудно. Я практически ничего не помню, помимо огромного опустошения и чудовищной усталости. Однако, по мере того, как я продолжаю рассказ, полузабытые подробности начинают постепенно всплывать в памяти. Мне даже самому становится интересно.  
Снейп прерывает меня спустя минут десять, когда я приближаюсь к середине интереснейшего повествования о том, как мне вручали Орден Мерлина первой степени.  
— Остановитесь, Поттер. Это совсем не то, что нужно. Я просил вас не об этом.  
Я умолкаю на полуслове и озадаченно смотрю в пространство. В груди вновь разгорается мой старый знакомец — гнев. Что этому невыносимому ублюдку ещё от меня нужно?  
— Что вам нужно то, в конце концов?  
Снейп устало вздыхает и некоторое время молчит.  
— Я услышал об интересующем меня факте в ваших мыслях. Узнал о нем из ваших внутренних монологов, Поттер, когда вы вспоминали вашу жизнь после Победы, — медленно говорит он. — Но ведь об этом вы не вспоминали, верно? Насколько я могу заметить, вы еле-еле смогли припомнить, что тогда происходило, значит, вы не думали об этом годами. Следовательно, это нам не нужно. Кроме того, — Снейп снова умолкает, словно пытаясь подобрать слова, что само по себе мне уже не нравится, — кроме того, это, в любом случае, не то. Не сомневаюсь, что если у меня возникнет такой интерес, я легко смогу узнать из газет обо всех послевоенных мероприятиях, которые вы посещали. Мне же нужно совсем другое. Ваши мысли. Чувства. Эмоции. Ваши непредсказуемые решения. Мотивы ваших поступков. Словом, ваша настоящая жизнь.  
Ну уж нет! Я резко вскакиваю на ноги. Меня снова переполняет гнев.  
— Значит, все же сеанс психотерапии, да? — в бешенстве ору я. — Вам нужны мои чувства? Я ненавидел всех и вся, и в первую очередь вас! Гнев был моим единственным чувством на протяжении последних двух лет!  
Я пулей взлетаю по лестнице, хлопаю дверью своей спальни и с головой забираюсь под одеяло. Как глупо. Как будто я могу убежать от Снейпа или спрятаться от него.  
Стоит отдать ему должное, он даёт мне передышку. Его голос раздаётся в моей голове только спустя десять минут.  
— Я понимаю, что вы не доверяете мне, Поттер, — медленно говорит он. — Но, тем не менее, я прошу вас мне поверить. Как я уже говорил, я не испытываю ни малейшего интереса к вашей жизни или к вашей личности. Мне нет дела до ваших чувств и ваших воспоминаний. Единственное, чего я хочу — это решить нашу проблему. И я твёрдо уверен, что что-то в вашей памяти является разгадкой.  
— А если бы вам предложили такое? — спрашиваю я. — Рассказать неприятному вам человеку о не самом хорошем периоде вашей жизни. В подробностях. Досконально описывая ваши чувства, эмоции и переживания. Вы бы согласились?  
— Если бы это было действительно необходимо — разумеется, — без колебаний отвечает он и добавляет неожиданно мягко: — Мы с вами оба знаем, что необходимые вещи редко бывают приятными, не так ли?  
Я вздыхаю. Гнев давно куда-то исчез, и я снова чувствую ужасную усталость. Лечь бы и проспать сутки кряду.  
Снизу слышится шипение камина. Видимо, Гермиона.  
— Давайте сделаем так, Поттер. Сейчас вы спуститесь вниз и поможете мне поговорить с мисс Грейнджер, затем выпьете зелье сна без сновидений и будете спать. А утром мы продолжим. Всё равно сегодня мне от вас уже ничего не добиться. Вы согласны?  
Я устало киваю и поднимаюсь с постели. Общаться с Гермионой не хочется, но это гораздо лучше, чем откровенничать со Снейпом. А затем меня ждёт моя кровать и долгий крепкий сон, лишённый всяческих видений. И эта мысль неожиданно кажется мне самой прекрасной мыслью на свете.

* * *

Гермиона печально сообщает, что её изыскания пока не увенчались успехом. Она не нашла в книгах ни одного случая, подобного нашему, и всё ещё не имеет представления о причине нахождения Снейпа в моей голове.  
— Одно можно сказать точно, — нерешительно говорит она. — Состояние тела профессора Снейпа продолжает улучшаться. Почти все рефлексы восстановились...  
— Он спрашивает, тыкали ли в него иголками, — безразлично говорю я. Мысль кажется довольно привлекательной, но я слишком устал, и сейчас мне нет никакого дела до Снейпова туловища.  
Гермиона кажется ошарашенной.  
— Что... Нет... Конечно, нет. Есть куда более щадящие...  
— Понятно, Гермиона. Я думаю, он так шутит.  
Гермиона неуверенно улыбается.  
— Твоё состояние тоже улучшается, Гарри, да? — она явно надеется на положительный ответ. — Ты кажешься гораздо спокойнее...  
— Я просто дьявольски устал, — бурчу я.  
— Поттер, спросите у мисс Грейнджер... возможно, она сможет подсказать, возможно, вспомнит какое-то событие из вашего недавнего прошлого, которое имело бы отношение к нашей проблеме.  
— Нет, — твёрдо говорю я. Гермиона испуганно подскакивает на стуле.  
— Нет, — повторяю я уже мысленно. — Я не хочу, чтобы она знала о наших... беседах.  
— Опять вы поддаётесь эмоциям, Поттер, и отвлекаетесь от нашей главной цели. Иногда со стороны бывает гораздо виднее...  
— Я сказал нет! — кричу я про себя. — Дело не в эмоциях. То есть, может и в них, но... Послушайте, я уже согласился выворачивать перед вами наизнанку свою душу. Разве этого мало? Я не хочу, чтобы об этом знали мои друзья. После того, как всё закончится, я собираюсь притвориться, что ничего этого не было и выкинуть всю эту историю из головы. А это станет невозможным, если будут знать Гермиона и Рон. Так что — нет — это мой окончательный ответ.  
Не дожидаясь очередного высказывания Снейпа, я поднимаю глаза на Гермиону. Она озабоченно смотрит на меня.  
— Гарри, что это было? У тебя вдруг сделался такой отсутствующий вид, — она понижает голос, как будто это может помочь. — Вы с профессором... разговаривали, да?  
— Да! — рявкаю я. — Мило поболтали за чашечкой чая! Ближе к делу, Гермиона! Или у тебя всё?  
— Не всё, но... Просто... Мне в голову пришла одна мысль...  
Она выглядит откровенно напуганной. Мне уже заранее не нравится эта её неизвестная мне идея.  
— Говори, — произношу я ледяным тоном. — Не тяни, я ужасно вымотался за сегодняшний день.  
— Итак, вот что нам известно точно: состояние тела профессора улучшается, твоё моральное состояние, Гарри, тоже, следовательно, ритуал, так или иначе, работает. И мне пришло в голову... возможно, нам стоит просто подождать, и все само вернётся на свои места...  
— А это имеет смысл, — задумчиво говорит Снейп в моей голове.  
— ... Сознание профессора вернётся в его тело, когда...  
— ... Когда моё тело будет готово принять его...  
— ... Поэтому если мы подождём до тех пор, пока физическое здоровье профессора полностью восстановится...  
— Нет! — рявкаю я, вскакивая на ноги. — Даже не думайте об этом! Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы хотите вылечиться, а ты, — я тыкаю пальцем в Гермиону, — ты хочешь прикрыть свою задницу и избежать разбирательств, но это моя голова и моя жизнь! — я начинаю мерить гостиную шагами. — Я дал вам неделю, вы не забыли? Одну неделю, и ни днём больше! И как только эта неделя закончится, я отправлюсь в Мунго! К счастью, у вас не получится договориться о чём-то за моей спиной — хоть тут мне повезло. Так что придумайте что-то другое, пока у вас ещё есть несколько дней. Все! Разговор окончен! До свидания, Гермиона!  
Я выскакиваю из гостиной и пулей взлетаю по лестнице. В спальне я падаю на постель, залпом выпиваю зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений и проваливаюсь в сон прежде, чем Снейп успевает что-то мне возразить.


	6. Окклюменция, Часть 2

Я был горд больше, чем надо  
И был слабее, чем обстоятельства  
Я сам вручал себе любые награды  
Не выполняя данные мной обязательства  
Я бросал людей себе под ноги  
И сам не раз в грязь падал  
Был даже тем, кто совершает подвиги  
Для одних — Герой, для других — падаль  
(с) Дельфин «Последнее слово»  
На следующее утро я просыпаюсь на диво бодрым и свежим. Наколдовываю Люмос и раскрываю рот от удивления. Десять часов! Снейп решил позволить мне выспаться!  
Не успеваю я как следует поразмышлять над этой приятной неожиданностью, как моё внимание отвлекает натяжение пижамных штанов в районе паха. Мерлин! Мерлин, Моргана и все их родственники! Только не это!  
У меня эрекция. У меня, мать его, утренний стояк!  
Я и не помню, когда такое случалось со мной в последний раз. Когда я в последний раз мастурбировал? Когда вообще в последний раз чувствовал возбуждение? После войны я был уверен, что женюсь на Джинни, у нас будут дети, хотя бы двое, обязательно, и мы будем счастливы, как... совсем как были счастливы мои родители до их трагической гибели. Это была данность, определённость, которой так недоставало в моей безумной жизни. И несколько месяцев я боролся за своё воображаемое счастье. А потом сдался. Джинни ушла не потому, что испугалась моих приступов агрессии. Она просто поняла, что я не испытываю к ней прежних чувств, что больше не верю в нашу семейную идиллию. Я не могу её винить, я всегда считал, что она, как никто, заслуживает счастья.  
С тех пор, как Джинни ушла, в моей жизни не стало места мыслям о сексе. Кажется, ещё несколько раз я механически мастурбировал, разглядывая колдографии в журнале, а потом гнев поглотил меня всего — и возбуждение в том числе.  
Все эти мысли проносятся в моей голове за секунду, и я усилием воли останавливаю их поток. Снейп молчит, но он здесь, в моей голове, я чувствую его присутствие. Я пытаюсь запрятать крамольные мысли куда подальше, и мне это почти удаётся. Жаль, проблему с эрекцией это не решает.  
— Поттер, вы ведёте себя как ребёнок. Делаете проблему из ничего, — наконец напоминает о себе Снейп. — Приводите себя в порядок и спускайтесь. У нас нет миллиона лет впереди.  
Привести себя в порядок? Легко сказать! Определённый орган моего тела, кажется, решил взять реванш за месяцы бездействия. Даже от глубокого голоса Снейпа по моей коже ползут мурашки, а волоски на теле становятся дыбом.  
Я яростно трясу головой. Я, должно быть, совсем помешался, что и неудивительно. Мне нужен холодный душ. Но я не могу пойти в душ при сложившихся обстоятельствах! Просто не могу!  
— Здесь есть притупляющее зелье? — бормочу я, красней до корней волос.  
— Посмотрите в лаборатории в подвале. Должно быть. В Ордене Феникса имелись очень темпераментные личности. С прямо-таки животными инстинктами.  
Старый ублюдок! Это он на Сириуса намекает?  
— У вас, разумеется, редко возникали подобные проблемы, — говорю я, желая разозлить его или смутить.  
Но он не злится и не смущается. Вместо этого я второй раз в жизни слышу, как он смеётся.  
— Поверьте, Поттер, таких проблем у меня не возникало никогда.  
К тому моменту, как я спускаюсь по лестнице, от моей эрекции не остаётся и следа.

* * *

Спустя полчаса я направляюсь в гостиную, которую с некоторых пор именую про себя не иначе, как «пыточная». Сегодня Снейп решил начать с разговоров.  
— Поттер, — говорит он, как только я устраиваюсь в кресле. — Обдумав сложившуюся ситуацию, я пришёл к выводу, что сами вы не справитесь с моим заданием. Очевидно, что вам совсем не хочется рассказывать о своих чувствах и, тем более, делиться ими со мной, — я хмыкаю, но Снейп не обращает на меня внимания. — Поэтому я решил, что ваша вчерашняя идея имела смысл.  
Мой рот открывается. Не имеет значения, что я не понимаю, о чем он говорит. Я ошарашен самим фактом того, что он признал мою правоту в чём-то.  
— Вопросы, Поттер, — нетерпеливо напоминает Снейп. — Поскольку очевидно, что сами вы совершенно не в состоянии внятно рассказать о своём прошлом, мне придётся задавать вам наводящие вопросы. И я рассчитываю получить на них подробные, содержательные и честные ответы. Вы согласны?  
Я обессилено киваю. Вопросы так вопросы, чего уж там. Всё равно отказываться уже поздно.  
— Рад, что мы, наконец, хоть в чем-то пришли к взаимопониманию, — бурчит Снейп не слишком довольным тоном. — Что ж, начнём. Во-первых, мне хотелось бы узнать, когда впервые появился ваш гнев? При каких обстоятельствах это случилось? Был ли он изначально направлен только на меня или вы просто злились на всех вокруг?  
Я ошарашено моргаю. Ну и как на такое ответить?  
— Не на всех вокруг, — выдавливаю я из себя наконец. — То есть, да, случалось, что я срывался даже на друзей, но всё из-за того, что они просто не понимали...  
— Чего же?  
— Что война не закончилась со смертью Волдеморта, — жёстко говорю я. — Что на свете осталось ещё много его последователей, и что они опасны ничуть не меньше, чем он. И виновны ничуть не меньше. Я это понимал, и сейчас понимаю. А они...  
— Вспомните, Поттер, — перебивает меня Снейп. — Когда вы впервые почувствовали гнев? Что именно вас так разозлило? Вы узнали о каком-то преступлении Пожирателей Смерти?  
— Нет, я... — я начинаю путаться и из-за этого раздражаться. — Послушайте, вы уверены, что это относится к делу? Потому что если нет, я...  
Снейп устало вздыхает.  
— Опять все сначала, Поттер? Да, я уверен, что ваши приступы агрессии имеют непосредственное отношение к нашей проблеме. Почему я так уверен? Назовите это интуицией. Называйте это как хотите, только начинайте уже говорить, у нас осталось всего несколько дней!  
— Ладно. Я... Нет, я ни о чем не узнавал. Тогда, сразу после Победы, все Пожиратели затаились. Самые опасные были мертвы, а остальные... я даже не знаю... Вероятно, они боялись... Или были в шоке... Их ищут авроры, до сих пор, и иногда даже находят и арестовывают, но... Нет, с тех пор они никак не проявляли себя. Никаких убийств или запугиваний, вообще ничего, сидят тише воды ниже травы. Те, кто сумел, конечно, убежали за границу. Так что... нет, мне просто нечего было узнавать.  
— Тогда что вас так разозлило? — с неподдельным интересом спрашивает Снейп.  
— Вся ситуация, — говорю я слегка повышенным тоном. — Вы не видели, что творилось после войны. Победа — это не только свобода и радость, это ещё и разрушенный Хогвартс, и траур по погибшим, и... Уизли потеряли сына. Джордж лишился брата-близнеца. Тедди Люпин лишился родителей. И сколько ещё таких семей, в которых кто-то погиб или искалечен, и... Словом, это не только радость, — сумбурно заканчиваю я.  
— Но ведь вы победили Тёмного Лорда, — неожиданно мягко говорит Снейп. — Вы сделали всё, что от вас требовалось.  
— Значит, я сделал недостаточно! — я уже кричу. — Я же был на всех этих торжественных похоронах, я говорил вам. И каждый раз, когда я смотрел в лица родственников погибших, я понимал, что сделал недостаточно! И я не мог просто... почивать на лаврах, хотя именно этого все от меня и ждали. Не мог я просто забыть обо всём и начать новую мирную жизнь. Я чувствовал, что должен действовать, продолжать бороться... — я выдыхаюсь и умолкаю. Снейп тоже некоторое время молчит.  
— Что ж, тут все ясно, — говорит он наконец. — Значит, ваш гнев был направлен на всех Пожирателей, а не конкретно на одного меня?  
— Конкретно на вас особенно, — я чувствую новый прилив ярости. Теперь-то я всё ему выскажу! Пусть не жалуется — сам попросил.  
— Вот как? Позвольте поинтересоваться, почему? — светским тоном спрашивает Снейп.  
Я собираюсь разразиться своей любимой обличительной речью о непризнании им своих ошибок, нераскаянии и эгоизме — и внезапно понимаю, что не могу. Это именно то, о чём я вчера говорил во сне, и мне почему-то кажется, что это должно остаться между нами двумя: мной и тем Снейпом. Этому Снейпу с ехидным голосом, сидящему у меня в голове, я не могу рассказать об этом.  
— Вы втравили во всю эту историю мою маму, — бурчу я, старательно запихивая ненужные мысли вглубь сознания.  
— Мимо, Поттер, — отзывается Снейп. — Это вы втравили свою мать в эту историю. Я поделился своими воспоминаниями только с вами. Это вы раструбили о них на весь мир. За что вам отдельное спасибо.  
— Иначе бы вас ни за что не оправдали! — в бешенстве кричу я.  
— Какая трогательная забота о моей персоне. Или всё по причине моей смерти? Бьюсь об заклад, знай вы, что я жив — вы бы и рта не раскрыли.  
— Я просто хотел справедливости! Я показывал воспоминания только в Визенгамоте, и понятия не имел, что журналисты...  
— Вы либо глупы, либо наивны, как младенец. Впрочем, это к делу не относится, — Снейп вздыхает. — Есть ещё причины вашей лютой ненависти ко мне?  
\- Вы издевались надо мной все детство...  
— И старые обиды так и не давали вам спокойно спать по ночам? Бросьте, Поттер, мы же договаривались о честности. Мне нужны настоящие причины, а не этот детский лепет.  
— Почему вас так интересует моё отношение именно к вам? — не выдерживаю я. — Почему не к Лестрейнджам, например? Их я тоже ненавижу!  
— Но это же не Лестрейнджи всем семейством поселились в вашем сознании, не так ли? — парирует Снейп. Я содрогаюсь.  
— Ладно, — говорит он спустя пару минут. — Вечером продолжим, а пока достаточно. Мне нужно всё обдумать. Отдохните, Поттер, посмотрите в окно, почитайте Ведьмополитен — словом, постарайтесь ни о чем сосредоточенно не размышлять. Уверен, у вас великолепно получится.

* * *

Я снова иду по знакомому подземному коридору, но на этот раз во мне нет ни следа гнева. Я иду медленно и неуверенно, словно каждое движение даётся мне с огромным трудом. Я знаю, кто ждёт меня за дверью. Я только не знаю, что мне с ним делать.  
Мне больше не хочется пытать и мучить этого человека. У меня нет полной убеждённости в том, что он это заслуживает. Я почти уверен, что он виновен, почти, на девяносто девять процентов. Но этого недостаточно.  
Пожалуй, теперь мне хочется выслушать его версию событий. Понять мотивы его поступков. Понять... его самого.  
На мгновение я замираю перед дверью, но затем все же открываю её и вхожу внутрь. Снейп лежит на низкой жёсткой койке лицом к стене. На звук открывающейся двери он оборачивается, и я пристально смотрю на него. Он измождён, но на нем нет следов побоев или применения Круциатуса. Пожалуй, меня это радует.  
Снейп тоже смотрит прямо мне в глаза.  
— Поттер, — констатирует он. — Что вас привело сюда на этот раз?  
— Вопросы, — глухо отвечаю я. — Вопросы без ответов.  
Снейп по-прежнему молча смотрит мне в глаза.  
— Почему вы присоединились к Волдеморту?  
— Почему я должен вам исповедоваться?  
Я с многозначительным видом поигрываю волшебной палочкой. Снейп усмехается.  
— Бросьте, Поттер, это не аргумент. Я умею сопротивляться Империусу, а что до остального... Как я уже говорил, Вы можете пытать меня столько, сколько будет угодно вашей благородной гриффиндорской душе. Можете даже убить меня. Я не возражаю.  
Он умолкает и снова отворачивается к стене. Его слова эхом отдаются у меня в ушах: «...вашей благородной гриффиндорской душе...» Мне становится не по себе. Почему эти слова наполняют меня таким ужасом?  
— Тогда... я прошу вас, — говорю я, не отрывая взгляда от его спины. — Мне нужно знать.  
Снейп молчит и не шевелится. Я обессилено сползаю по стене на пол.  
— Все это время я был уверен, что мир именно такой, каким я его вижу. Что есть добро и есть зло, и добро должно победить, а зло нужно уничтожить. Но теперь... я подумал... а что, если всё не так просто? Что, если я опять ошибаюсь?  
Ответом мне служит тишина.  
— Почему вы присоединились к Волдеморту? Что заставило вас сделать такой выбор? И почему потом вы его изменили? Пожалуйста... мне нужно знать... — отчаянно шепчу я.  
И снова тишина в ответ. Снейп не шевелится, возможно, он просто спит, и даже не слышал моей мольбы. Тишина такая долгая и тяжёлая, не слышно ни стука капель, ни звука дыхания. Мне кажется, что я сижу на этом холодном каменном полу целую вечность. Я отстранённо думаю, что, возможно, время остановилось, и я так и останусь навсегда в этой давящей тишине, один на один со своими сомнениями и ошибками.  
— Мне нужна была власть, Поттер, — Снейп резко поднимается со своего ложа и поворачивается ко мне. Его запавшие чёрные глаза блестят. — Мне нужна была власть, чтобы наказать всех зарвавшихся выскочек, считавших, что они чем-то лучше меня. Мне нужна была сила. Мне нужны были знания. Мне нужно было пространство для моего личного роста. Ответов много, какой из них вам больше по душе? Признаюсь, главным образом меня привлекала власть.  
— Вы верили в идеи Волдеморта?  
— О да, — говорит Снейп с каким-то благоговением. У меня внутри что-то сжимается в противный тугой комок.  
— Верили в превосходство магов над магглами? Вы же полукровка...  
Снейп саркастически улыбается.  
— Я верил в превосходство сильного над слабым. В превосходство одарённого над бесталанным, — он усмехается. — Я верил в превосходство мага, у которого есть интеллект, над теми, у кого в голове только квиддич.  
Это выпад в сторону моего отца, но я не чувствую гнева. Меня затопляет ужас. Мог ли мой собственный отец стать косвенной причиной того, что Снейп присоединился к Волдеморту?  
— Вы любили мою маму? — спрашиваю я после недолгой паузы.  
— Да.  
— Настолько сильно, что ради её спасения решились предать Волдеморта? Зная, чем вам это грозит?  
— Да.  
Я замираю на мгновение, словно собираюсь прыгнуть в ледяную воду.  
— А если бы в пророчестве речь шла о другой семье... о другой женщине... не о моей маме... Вы бы сделали то же самое? — я знаю, каким будет его ответ.  
— Нет.  
Всё. Он сказал это. Мне следует уходить, но я почему-то не могу.  
— Вы бы продолжали оставаться с Волдемортом? До самого конца?  
— Я не знаю. Такой ответ вас устроит? Допрос можно считать оконченным?  
Я должен кивнуть и выйти отсюда. Но я не могу. Я никак не могу его понять, между нами столько недосказанностей. Я даже сам себе не могу объяснить, почему мне так важно понять его.  
Я устал от гнева. И я устал ошибаться.  
— Поттер, скажите мне, вы считаете себя идеальным человеком? — звучит его вопрос в унисон моим мыслям.  
Я вздрагиваю.  
— Нет... Разумеется, нет.  
— Тогда почему вы отказываете другим в праве на то, чтобы не быть идеальными? Почему вы отказываете другим в праве на ошибку, и в праве на раскаяние, и в праве на искупление?  
— Но ведь именно об этом я и говорю! — кричу я. Мой голос звучит неожиданно гулко в тесном пространстве камеры. — О раскаянии. Раскаяние ведь подразумевает осознание ошибки. Но осознали ли вы? Осознание ли это было или вас просто совесть замучила или...  
Снейп пристально смотрит на меня.  
— Почему вы так стремитесь разложить всё по полочкам, Поттер? Чем плохо моё раскаяние? Тем, что меня привела к нему любовь, которую я испытывал к вашей матери?  
Он умолкает. У меня внутри появляется странное чувство. Словно я вот-вот упаду в пропасть, и мне не за что уцепиться.  
— Очень просто возомнить себя Богом, Поттер. Я жил в этом заблуждении много лет, — тихо говорит Снейп. — В течение долгих лет я винил себя за смерть Лили и за множество других смертей, других чудовищных злодеяний. Во всем был виноват я, один только я, и бремя моей вины было практически неподъёмно. Я вступил в Орден Феникса, я во всем подчинялся приказам Дамблдора, пытался уберечь вас, я вернулся к Тёмному Лорду, когда он возродился... и всё это ни на грамм не уменьшило моей вины. Происходили новые трагедии, и в них тоже был виноват я.  
— А что потом? — спрашиваю я почти шёпотом.  
Снейп улыбается.  
— А потом я понял, что я не Бог, Поттер, и не могу быть в ответе за все. Я совершал ошибки, я раскаялся в них и по мере сил постарался их искупить. Но я понял, что все мои поступки — это лишь небольшая часть общей картины. И тогда я...  
— Что?  
— Я простил себя, Поттер. Сам даровал себе прощение. Вот почему ваше прощение мне не нужно. Оно нужно вам.  
С этими словами Снейп вновь отворачивается к стене, и я понимаю, что на этот раз мне точно пора. Я медленно поднимаюсь на ноги и направляюсь к двери.  
Около выхода я оборачиваюсь и задаю последний вопрос:  
— Все это время вы защищали меня по приказу Дамблдора? Или потому что я сын моей матери?  
Снейп молчит почти целую минуту.  
— Я защищал вас, потому что вы — это вы, Поттер, — отвечает он наконец.

* * *

Внезапно я слышу резкий оклик.  
— Поттер! Куда это вы собрались? — Снейп встаёт и осматривается. — Вот как, даже койка? Добреете на глазах.  
Я вздрагиваю и моментально осознаю, кто он, кто я и зачем мы здесь. Сон. Окклюменция. Точно. От таких внезапных перепадов у меня голова идёт кругом.  
На этот раз я даже не спрашиваю Снейпа о предшествующем разговоре. Я до сих пор не уверен, настоящий ли Снейп томится в этой камере или это просто выкрутасы моего сознания, но понимаю, что спрашивать бесполезно. Он ни за что не признается, даже если лжёт. Поэтому я молча смотрю, как Снейп приводит себя в порядок, и сам протягиваю руку для аппарации в кабинет.  
Урок окклюменции проходит из рук вон плохо, как и следовало ожидать, ведь голова у меня доверху набита откровениями Снейпа из камеры. Не знаю, заметил ли что-то Снейп, который стоит сейчас передо мной, но даже если и заметил, на этот счёт он молчит.  
Зато он очень даже разговорчив, когда дело касается моей внимательности, сосредоточенности и умственных способностей. Терпения, с которым он вчера объяснял мне азы окклюменции, явно хватило ненадолго, и теперь он все больше и больше выходит из себя. Узнаю старого-доброго профессора зельеварения.  
Как бы там ни было, спустя час мои колени разбиты, все тело в ушибах, а дело так и не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Мой блок — кирпичная стена — раз за разом разлетается на тысячи мелких осколков.  
— Сколько осталось времени? — спрашиваю я, в очередной раз поднимаясь с пола.  
— Двадцать минут, — недовольно бурчит Снейп. — А следовательно, один час и сорок минут моей жизни прошли абсолютно впустую.  
Я не напоминаю ему о том, что на данный момент вся его жизнь протекает у меня в голове. Вместо этого я набираюсь храбрости и прошу:  
— Может быть, закончим на сегодня? Я хотел бы хоть немного побыть в одиночестве. Мне нужно подумать.  
Снейп смеривает меня злым и подозрительным взглядом, но не задаёт ни одного вопроса.  
— Прекрасно. Думать — полезное занятие. Через полчаса вы мне нужны для разговора с мисс Грейнджер, — сухо говорит он и выходит из кабинета.  
Я бессильно опускаюсь на стул. Теперь, когда Снейп ушёл, и у меня действительно есть возможность поразмышлять в одиночестве, в моей голове не обнаруживается ни единой мысли. Только странное ощущение — словно с моих плеч упала часть груза, который я тащил на себе в последние несколько лет.  
Я перебираю в памяти разговор со Снейпом из камеры и не могу прийти ни к одному разумному выводу. Вот только его реплика о Боге глубоко запала мне в душу. Действительно ли я считаю себя Богом? Богом, имеющим право судить? Богом, ответственным за всё в этом мире? И считаю ли я Снейпа дьяволом, виновным во всех преступлениях и во всём зле?  
Но Снейп — не дьявол. Возможно, он не самый хороший и приятный человек на свете, несомненно, он сделал много ошибок и причинил много зла, но он — не дьявол. Он человек. А человека я, пожалуй, мог бы и простить.  
Вот только ему не нужно моё прощение. Он сам мне об этом сказал.  
И что значила та странная фраза в конце нашего разговора, "я защищал вас, потому что вы — это вы", спрашиваю я себя и просыпаюсь.

* * *

Улыбающаяся Гермиона приносит новости о положительной динамике в процессе выздоровления Снейпа. Она полностью уверена, что права, и что нам следует просто ждать. Я отказываюсь, хотя и не так резко, как в прошлый раз.  
На самом деле, я и сам уже не хочу идти в Мунго и сдаваться тамошним колдомедикам, и не могу понять, почему. Возможно, потому что в последнее время это стало слишком личным, слишком моим. Всё это — разговоры с настоящим Снейпом о моём прошлом, откровения Снейпа из камеры, постоянный контроль над собственными мыслями. Это похоже на путешествие к чему-то неизведанному во мне. И пусть я пока не уверен, стоит ли продолжать путь или лучше вернуться назад, я точно знаю одно — не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё в это лез. Даже колдомедики. Даже Гермиона.  
Так что Гермионе я об этом не рассказываю. Чтобы отвлечь её от рассуждений о пользе тактики выжидания, я осторожно спрашиваю о Роне. Как он?  
Гермиона бледнеет на глазах. Мне это совсем не нравится. Где-то в груди возникает какое-то щемящее ощущение, что-то вроде предчувствия.  
— Что случилось? — излишне резко спрашиваю я. — Ты ему не рассказала, да?  
Когда она молча кивает, в её глазах стоят слезы. Неприятное предчувствие внутри меня усиливается.  
— Почему?  
И тут Гермиона внезапно заливается слезами.  
— Потому что я не видела его уже около двух месяцев, Гарри. Потому что мы больше не вместе. Давно уже не вместе.  
— Не вместе? — растерянно повторяю я. Гермиона кивает и беззвучно плачет.  
Не вместе. Этого не может быть. Это же Рон и Гермиона. Они любят друг друга, сколько я себя помню. Они через столькое прошли. Они идеальная пара. И они... не вместе. Этого не может быть.  
На секунду я приободряюсь. В самом деле, это же Рон и Гермиона. Они постоянно ругаются и всегда друг с другом не согласны. Наверняка это их обычная ссора. Наверняка Рон что-то сделал или Гермиона что-то сказала, и Рон обиделся...  
Нет, понимаю я. Два месяца. Они не смогли бы дуться друг на друга два месяца, и даже не пытаться встретиться. Если бы это была обычная ссора, они давным-давно помирились бы. Как и мы с Роном, некстати думаю я.  
Гермиона не рыдает. Она плачет беззвучно и как-то обречённо, словно давно уже поняла, что ничего не изменить, и смирилась. Слезы текут и текут по её лицу, и она даже не пытается их вытирать.  
Я понимаю, что нужно подойти к ней и попытаться успокоить. Обнять её, гладить по волосам и повторять, что все будет хорошо. Но я не могу. Моё плохое предчувствие приобрело поистине космические размеры. Теперь это уже не предчувствие, а практически абсолютная уверенность.  
— Как? — тихо спрашиваю я. — И когда?  
Гермиона беспомощно смотрит на меня.  
— Помнишь, когда вы в последний раз поссорились с Роном... — робко начинает она.  
Хоть я и ждал этих слов, все равно у меня внутри все обрывается. На секунду мне кажется, что у меня больше нет сердца. Оно куда-то исчезло, и теперь на его месте гулкая пустота.  
— Думаешь, это ты виноват, да? — тихо спрашивает Гермиона. — Вот поэтому я и не хотела тебе говорить.  
— А что ещё я должен думать? — ору я, вскакивая на ноги.  
— Что угодно, но только не это! — в тон мне кричит Гермиона. — Когда ты перестанешь быть таким эгоцентриком, Гарри? Когда перестанешь думать, что мир вращается вокруг тебя? Я не умаляю твоих заслуг, нисколько, но мы все прошли эту войну! Все! Не только ты один!  
Её слова навевают мне воспоминание о других словах, сказанных другим человеком и при совсем других обстоятельствах, но удивительно схожих по смыслу. Я поспешно загоняю эту мысль вглубь своего сознания. Мне не до этого. Мне нужно разобраться. Я вопросительно смотрю на Гермиону.  
— Правда в том, что мы совершенно разные люди, — медленно говорит она. — И по-разному смотрим на многие вещи. И имеем право прожить такие жизни, какие захотим — даже если не вместе.  
— Раньше вам это не мешало, — замечаю я. — То, что вы такие разные. И вы собирались прожить одну жизнь на двоих.  
Гермиона пожимает плечами.  
— Всё меняется.  
Некоторое время мы молчим. У меня на языке вертится вопрос. Новый Гарри Поттер, тот, что в муках рождается на протяжении последних нескольких дней — он считает этот вопрос неуместным и откровенно дурацким. Промолчи — сойдёшь за умного. Но старая привычка думать определённым образом всё ещё слишком сильна во мне. Я не могу не спросить.  
— Рон винит меня в смерти Фреда?  
Гермиона вскидывает глаза. На секунду мне кажется, что сейчас она снова начнёт кричать, но она лишь устало вздыхает.  
— Нет, Гарри. Рон винит Волдеморта в смерти Фреда. На самом деле, он... он опечален, и он горюет, но... — она словно пытается подобрать подходящие слова. — Люди не могут горевать вечно. Не могут вечно смотреть назад. Рон заслужил свою новую жизнь, Гарри. Он не любит, когда ему напоминают о войне.  
— Тогда понятно, почему он не хочет со мной общаться, — преувеличенно бодро говорю я. — В последние полтора года я был ходячим напоминанием о войне. Но почему ты... то есть, вы...  
Некоторое время Гермиона молчит.  
— Мы любили друг друга. И мы хотели быть вместе. Всегда, — говорит она, наконец, каким-то бесцветным тоном. — А потом... Рон хотел начать новую жизнь. Свой дом, свой магазин, обеды в "Норе" по выходным, дети... Он мог без конца всё это планировать, бесконечно рассуждал, как хорошо мы будем жить, как мы будем счастливы. Он решил забыть о войне раз и навсегда и смотреть только в будущее. А я... я так не смогла. Я не могу просто взять и забыть обо всех пострадавших, о людях, которым требуется помощь. Рон был против моей работы в Мунго. Он не говорил этого напрямую, но я чувствовала. А в тот день, когда вы поссорились... словом, тогда у нас состоялся откровенный разговор. Он сказал, что я всё время оглядываюсь на прошлое, что я смотрю назад, но это не так! Я пытаюсь помочь людям, пытаюсь восстановить то, что было разрушено, залечить раны, которые нанесла война. И каждый раз, исцеляя кого-то, я понемногу исцеляюсь сама. Понимаешь?  
Я киваю. Её слова кажутся мне очень важными и невероятно жизнеутверждающими. Почему я не слушал её раньше?  
— Это не значит, что мы никогда больше не будем общаться, — продолжает Гермиона. — Рон так адаптируется, сейчас ему так легче. Но когда-нибудь ему самому захочется поговорить о прошлом, и тогда мы будем рядом. А пока ты можешь просто заскочить к нему в магазин — выпить сливочного пива и поболтать о квиддиче.  
Некоторое время мы молчим. Снейп в моей голове тоже молчит, видимо, пытается не слушать — я едва улавливаю его присутствие на задворках сознания. Тишина такая уютная и мирная, что, несмотря на все обрушившиеся на меня новости, мне впервые за неделю хочется улыбнуться.  
Через некоторое время Гермиона наколдовывает Люмос и начинает прощаться — дома её дожидаются книги.  
— Прости, что я был таким мудаком, — тихо говорю я ей в спину. Она оборачивается и неуверенно улыбается.  
— Посттравматический синдром.  
— Это меня не оправдывает. В любом случае, я обещаю... что больше не буду считать себя Богом.  
Она удивлённо смотрит на меня, затем молча кивает и исчезает в камине.  
После разговора с Гермионой я ни на что не гожусь. Я совершенно не могу сосредоточиться на разговоре со Снейпом, отвечаю невпопад, хотя и чувствую, что он вот-вот выйдет из себя.  
Всё, о чем я могу думать сейчас — это Рон и Гермиона. И я. Когда-то мы были самыми близкими друзьями. «Золотое Трио» — так нас называли. Когда-то я делился с ними всем и полагался на них как на самого себя. Когда-то я не имел от них секретов, и уверен, что они тоже ничего от меня не скрывали.  
Что же случилось с нами?  
Гарри Поттер, которым я был на протяжении двух последних лет, считает, что Рон всегда был немного... другим. Этот Гарри Поттер напоминает мне, что Рон бросал меня дважды — во время Турнира Трёх Волшебников и два года назад, когда мы искали крестражи. Я всегда прощал его и находил ему оправдания, но Гарри Поттер, поглощаемый гневом, знать ничего не хочет ни о каких оправданиях. Возможно ли, что Рон всегда был отчасти предателем? Прежний, довоенный Гарри напоминает мне, что Рон — мой лучший друг, но я слишком хорошо понимаю, что это уже не так. Война не смогла развести нас по сторонам, но вместо неё это сделали послевоенное время и посттравматический синдром.  
Я не имею права судить его, понимаю я. Да, мне больно оттого, что мы больше не «Золотое Трио», и оттого, что Рон с Гермионой не вместе. Но ведь я и сам живу далеко не так, как планировал жить после войны. «Всё меняется», — сказала Гермиона.  
У меня в груди снова возникает знакомое ощущение. Словно это я виноват, это я недосмотрел, и если бы я был рядом, вместо того, чтобы погружаться в пучины собственной ярости, то Рон с Гермионой были бы вместе, а мы с Роном остались бы друзьями. Всё было бы так, как и должно было быть, если бы я...  
Но я гоню прочь от себя эти мысли. Нет. Пора запомнить, что в мире есть вещи, которые не только от меня не зависят, но и попросту меня не касаются. И личная жизнь Рона и Гермионы — определённо именно такая вещь.  
Зато отношения между Роном и мной касаются меня напрямую.  
— Поттер! — рычит Снейп у меня в голове. — В десятый раз повторяю вам: сосредоточьтесь! Личную драму ваших друзей вы сможете обдумать позже, и желательно, когда моё сознание благополучно вернётся в моё тело.  
— Я не могу, — для наглядности я мотаю головой. — Послушайте, я готов разговаривать с вами завтра хоть целый день, но сейчас я просто не могу. И, к тому же, у меня есть... другие дела.  
Снейп не сразу находится с ответом. Видимо, он ошарашен.  
— И какие же, позвольте узнать, у вас дела?  
Мерлин, я не хочу ему об этом говорить, но в нашей ситуации лгать бессмысленно — ведь он уже и так знает, что я задумал.  
— Понятно, — тянет Снейп. — Собираетесь навестить мистера Уизли. Разумеется. Героический мистер Поттер. Сейчас он со всеми проведёт разъяснительную беседу, и размолвка ваших друзей тут же будет улажена. Спасение мира в локальных масштабах?  
— Это не просто размолвка! — кричу я, впервые за последние сутки чувствуя гнев. — Они расстались, и думаю, что навсегда. Но ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения, и я прекрасно это понимаю!  
— Вот как?  
— Именно так. Слушайте, это... не по поводу их отношений с Гермионой. Они взрослые люди и сами разберутся. Но вот в наших отношениях с Роном должен разобраться именно я. И он, конечно, — добавляю я после секундной паузы.  
Снейп усмехается, но мигом вновь становится серьёзным.  
— Можете объяснить, почему это не может подождать?  
Я вздыхаю.  
— Я ждал полтора года. Я полтора года жил с уверенностью, что ничего не изменилось, что война продолжается, а все остальные просто не желают этого замечать. Но, оказывается, это я не хотел замечать, что... мои друзья и знакомые в это время строили свои новые жизни. Они жили дальше и становились... совсем другими людьми. И теперь... — спазм сдавливает моё горло, и я едва могу продолжать, — теперь мне нужно понять, каким стал Рон. Кем стал Рон. Возможно, я его даже не узнаю, и тогда мне придётся отпустить его... позволить ему жить так, как он хочет. Но, может быть, нашу дружбу ещё можно спасти, может быть, есть ещё шанс... С каждым днём мы все дальше и дальше друг от друга. Я не могу больше ждать, — заканчиваю я немного сумбурно.  
Снейп молчит.  
— Завтра я буду в норме, обещаю, — мне внезапно становится смешно. Словно я отпрашиваюсь у кого-то из родителей.  
— Не будете, если напьётесь, — кисло говорит Снейп. Ощущение усиливается. Я готов расхохотаться в голос.  
Вместо этого я зачерпываю дымолётный порошок и на секунду останавливаюсь, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
— Помолчите, когда я буду там, ладно? — прошу я. — Как во время разговора с Гермионой. И, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не слушать.  
С этими словами я ныряю в камин.

* * *

Я подумываю о том, чтобы отправиться в Нору и узнать, не там ли Рон, и если нет, то где он. Но я не могу. Пока не могу. В Норе будет Джинни и миссис Уизли, и... я не был там, кажется, целую тысячу лет. И я пока не могу. Я не готов.  
Я должен сосредоточиться на самом главном. А сегодня самое главное — это Рон.  
Я надеюсь, что он будет в магазинчике, и потому отправляюсь в Дырявый Котёл. Кивнув бармену Тому, я выбираюсь на улицу незамеченным. В какой-то момент меня это даже удивляет. Я давно не был в магической части Лондона, обычно я гуляю по маггловской части, где никому нет до меня никакого дела. А теперь, выходя в Косой Переулок, я подсознательно ожидаю возгласов толпы, просьб об автографе или колдографии... но ничего такого не происходит. Люди спешат по своим делам и не обращают на меня внимания. Они и вправду забыли.  
Я всегда ненавидел повышенное внимание к своей персоне, но теперь мне на мгновение делается обидно. Я поспешно гашу в себе это чувство. Не хватало только, чтобы Снейп об этом узнал.  
Прогуляться по магической части Лондона оказывается неожиданно приятно. Я отвык видеть столько неприкрытого волшебства вокруг. Я вспоминаю Косой Переулок времён войны — закрытые магазины, заколоченные окна и забитые двери — и ловлю себя на том, что бессознательно улыбаюсь. Теперь здесь снова кипит жизнь. В конечном счёте, именно за это я и боролся.  
Подходя к Всевозможным Волшебным Вредилкам, я начинаю нервничать. Я так и не придумал, что скажу Рону. Мне никогда раньше не приходилось думать о том, что ему сказать.  
Но, если Рон всё ещё мой друг, то мне и не придётся говорить ничего особенного. А если нет — что ж... Я толкаю дверь и вхожу, решив, что буду действовать по обстоятельствам.  
В магазинчике шумно и тесно, что-то постоянно хлопает, взрывается, пищит и поёт на разные голоса. Я ёжусь, будто от холода. Я не был здесь со смерти Фреда, и теперь непрошеные воспоминания буквально затапливают меня. Фред был так счастлив и горд, когда они с Джорджем впервые показывали нам всем свой магазин. Это его детище, его ожившая мечта, и это он должен быть здесь вместе с Джорджем. Я представляю, как они выскакивают мне навстречу и хором здороваются: «Привет, Гарри! Что так долго не заходил?»  
Но в реальности ничего такого не происходит, в магазине вообще не видно ни одного Уизли. Я подумываю спросить о Роне у одной из продавщиц, но меня пугает, что она может меня узнать. Поэтому я осторожно пробираюсь сквозь толпу вглубь магазина, к неприметной двери, за которой, как я помню, должен быть склад и кабинет.  
В кабинете темно, душно и ужасно пахнет застарелым перегаром. На столе, среди разбросанных как попало бумаг, стоит недопитая бутылка виски. За столом аккуратно спрятаны несколько пустых. А на диванчике в углу кто-то лежит.  
Я подхожу ближе. По моей спине пробегает противная дрожь, а в груди снова образовывается гулкая пустота. Это Джордж, только Джордж осунувшийся, похудевший и смертельно пьяный. Джордж, совсем непохожий на Джорджа. Он лежит так тихо, что в какой-то момент я с ужасом спрашиваю себя, не умер ли он. Но он дышит.  
У меня подгибаются колени, и я опускаюсь на стул. Машинально беру со стола бутылку виски и делаю большой глоток прямо из горлышка.  
— Поттер, — предостерегающе шипит Снейп, но я так шокирован, что не обращаю внимания даже на него. У меня такое ощущение, что я шёл на праздник, а попал на похороны.  
— Поттер, — Снейп не сдаётся. — Что вы развели тут трагедию? Он просто пьян.  
— Как вы можете быть такой бесчувственной скотиной? — громко спрашиваю я. Со стороны диванчика раздаётся сдавленный стон. — Дело не в том, что он пьян, — продолжаю я уже мысленно, чтобы не разбудить Джорджа. — Дело в том, что он пьёт один и, судя по всему, чуть ли не каждый день. Дело в том, что он не может справиться.  
— И всё это — абсолютно не ваши проблемы, — парирует Снейп. — Если только вы не вознамерились составить ему компанию в ежедневных пьянках. Если так — прошу вас отложить это до того момента, как я выберусь из вашего сознания.  
Меня захлёстывает волна неудержимого гнева. Гнева на Снейпа, который ни черта не понимает в человеческих отношениях. Гнева на Джорджа, который спивается в одиночестве, потому что не способен жить за двоих. Гнева на Рона, который ни словом не обмолвился о состоянии брата. И гнева на себя.  
Потому что я понимаю, что Снейп прав. Это не моё дело, не мои проблемы, и я вряд ли смогу чем-то помочь. Мне не вернуть Джорджу Фреда, а это единственное, что способно излечить его. Но я не Бог, я не могу этого сделать. От осознания своей беспомощности мне хочется кричать и крушить все вокруг. Но даже этого я сейчас сделать не могу.  
— Заткнитесь, умоляю вас, — прошу я Снейпа, и тот, как ни удивительно, послушно умолкает.  
Я остаюсь на стуле, неотрывно смотрю в пол и время от времени делаю глоток-другой из постепенно пустеющей бутылки.  
Как же нам закончить войну?

* * *

Дверь открывается очень осторожно, почти бесшумно. Сразу становится ясно, что входящий знает о спящем в кабинете Джордже и не хочет его побеспокоить.  
— Гарри? — ошарашено восклицает Рон. Джордж слегка вздрагивает, но не просыпается.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Рон уже тише.  
Я молча смотрю на него. Очевидно, что он не слишком рад меня видеть. Он шокирован. Или, может быть, зол? Я поставил его в неудобную ситуацию?  
— Пойдём, поговорим на складе, — предлагает Рон. Я согласно киваю, поднимаюсь на ноги и машинально прихватываю с собой бутылку.  
На складе сухо и чисто. Множество ящиков и коробок, расставленных в идеальном порядке. Такой порядок кажется каким-то чужеродным в магазине близнецов Уизли.  
Братьев Уизли, — напоминаю я себе. Просто братьев.  
— Прости за это, — смущённо говорит Рон. — Джордж сегодня... слегка перебрал.  
— И часто он перебирает? — спрашиваю я.  
— Нет. Не очень часто, — Рон отводит взгляд. — Послушай, у него бывают плохие дни, но вообще-то он справляется.  
Очевидно, что он не хочет говорить о брате. И очевидно, что он врёт. Джордж не справляется. Как и сам Рон.  
— Ты чего пришёл-то?  
Я вздрагиваю и смотрю на бутылку, всё ещё зажатую в моей руке. Слова не идут.  
— Просто так. Решил заглянуть. Мы давно не виделись, — выдавливаю я из себя, наконец.  
— Да, — кивает Рон. — Просто у меня сейчас куча дел. Сам понимаешь, весь магазин на мне.  
Рон начинает подробно рассказывать об управлении магазином, о товарах, о доходах, которые он получил и трудностях, которые он преодолел. Возможно, это из-за алкоголя или из-за моей паранойи, но мне кажется, что под напускной жизнерадостностью таится тщательно скрываемое отчаяние.  
— Ты молодец, отлично тут все устроил, — говорю я, когда он умолкает, потому что это именно то, что он хочет от меня услышать.  
Рон удовлетворённо кивает, но через миг грустнеет.  
— Жаль только, что новых наименований нет. Джордж просто не успевает закончить разработки, а у меня никогда не было к этому особого таланта. Так что продаём то, что есть...  
— Гермиона могла бы помочь, — замечаю я. — Хотя бы закончить начатое.  
Рон бледнеет и мрачнеет.  
— Слушай, Гарри. Дело в том, что мы с Гермионой...  
— Я знаю, — мягко говорю я. — Все в порядке. Она не откажет, если ты её попросишь.  
Снейп в моей голове предостерегающе шипит. Ну конечно. Гермиона не может сейчас помогать Рону, она занята нашей проблемой.  
— Хотя, возможно, лучше ещё немного подождать, — торопливо добавляю я.  
Меня тошнит от себя. И от Рона меня тоже тошнит, и от всего этого разговора — разговора абсолютно чужих людей. Я отхлёбываю из бутылки Джорджа. Это не Рон. Это не мой лучший друг. Мне придётся смириться.  
Но в том момент, когда я уже готов скомкано попрощаться и уйти, Рон протягивает руку и берет у меня бутылку.  
— Да какого ж лысого дементора? — вопрошает он в пространство и делает большой глоток. — Слушай, пошли в бар, а? Правда же, сто лет не виделись.  
Когда я киваю, Снейп в моей голове разражается ругательствами.

* * *

Мы выходим из магазина через заднюю дверь и пешком идём в Дырявый Котёл. Рон насуплено молчит. Я рад, по крайней мере, тому, что он сбросил с себя эту напускную весёлость. Это кажется мне добрым знаком.  
Молчание Рона мне на руку ещё и потому что всю дорогу до Котла я мысленно, беззвучно, ругаюсь со Снейпом.  
— Он мой лучший друг! — мысленно шиплю я.  
— Я рад, что вы это выяснили, Поттер, — в тон мне отвечает Снейп. — Нельзя ли отложить попойку до более подходящего момента?  
— Нельзя! Он хочет со мной поговорить! Я нужен ему!  
— А, ну раз так, тогда конечно, — произносит Снейп невыносимо мерзким тоном. — Великий Гарри Поттер снова в строю! Великий Гарри Поттер снова нужен!  
Я шиплю сквозь зубы. Рон бросает на меня удивлённый взгляд.  
— Дело не в этом. Он мой лучший друг, — мысленно объясняю я Снейпу. — И он нужен мне точно так же, как я нужен ему. Мы нужны друг другу. Так вас устроит? — я начинаю закипать от гнева. Злость совершенно не поспособствует дружеской попойке с Роном, и меня дико бесит, что Снейп пытается всё мне испортить — как всегда. — В любом случае, это абсолютно не ваше дело. Завтра я буду в вашем распоряжении, как я вам и обещал. А на сегодня, будьте так добры, оставьте меня в покое.  
— Гарри, ты в порядке? — откуда-то издалека спрашивает Рон.  
Я моргаю и обнаруживаю, что друг умудрился обогнать меня шагов на десять, а я как дурак застыл посреди улицы, погруженный в ругань со Снейпом.  
— Ещё одно слово — и прямо отсюда я отправлюсь в Мунго, — предупреждаю я Снейпа, пытаясь догнать Рона.  
— Валяйте. После сегодняшних возлияний врачебная помощь вам пригодится, — парирует он, но я чувствую, что он сдался. Его присутствие в моем сознании становится практически неощутимым, и, в конце концов, я просто выбрасываю старого ублюдка из головы. Образно говоря, к сожалению.  
В Дырявом Котле мы с Роном, не сговариваясь, заказываем бутылку огневиски. Рон молча отхлёбывает из стакана, глядя куда угодно, только не на меня. Я даже не знаю, каким он мне больше нравился — преувеличенно довольным жизнью, как в магазине, или таким, как сейчас — хмурым и явно не знающим, что сказать.  
Только не спрашивай, как у меня дела! — мысленно умоляю я его.  
— Ну, — Рон откашливается. — Как жизнь, Гарри?  
Я готов застонать. Что, спрашивается, мне ответить? На секунду у меня возникает желание огорошить Рона новостями о Снейпе в моей голове, но я тут же останавливаю этот порыв. Я бы обязательно рассказал об этом Рону — прежнему Рону, моему лучшему другу — но, увы, меня не оставляет мысль о том, что я почти не знаю человека, сидящего напротив. Что, если он с криком убежит отсюда, едва узнав о присутствии старого ублюдка? С другой стороны, что, если мы заговорим о чем-то личном? Порядочно ли это по отношению к Рону — не предупредить его о том, что это не совсем приватный разговор? Но ведь Снейп обещал не подслушивать. Да и не похоже, чтобы мы собирались друг с другом откровенничать. Того и гляди начнём беседовать о погоде.  
— Да что с тобой такое, Гарри? — спрашивает Рон. — Я спрашиваю, как живёшь, друг?  
— Я не знаю, — честно отвечаю я. Веснушчатая физиономия Рона вытягивается.  
— В смысле, я... кажется, перестал так сильно злиться. И, ну, знаешь, кажется, пытаюсь двигаться дальше. Я ещё в самом начале пути, и у меня огромные сложности, но, — я прерываю сам себя, потому что Рон бледнеет на глазах. — А в остальном по-прежнему. На Гриммо. Без девушки и определённого рода занятий.  
Рон кивает и снова утыкается в свой стакан. Я мысленно костерю себя на все лады. Во мне теплилась слабая надежда, что, возможно, хорошенько выпив, мы сможем поговорить друг с другом откровенно. Но, видимо, я слишком рано перешёл к откровенности, и чуть все не испортил.  
— Как твои? — спрашиваю я, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — Как мистер и миссис Уизли? Как Джинни?  
Рон выглядит почти испуганным.  
Когда мы с Джинни разбежались — или, вернее, когда она от меня ушла — Рон был почти счастлив. Конечно, он приносил мне свои соболезнования и фальшиво надеялся на то, что мы ещё помиримся, но я видел, что он доволен выбором сестры. Кому нужен в мужьях спивающийся неврастеник с приступами агрессии, который случайно может и убить? Рон был рад, что Джинни признала, наконец, бесперспективность наших с ней отношений и её попыток их спасти. И теперь я не могу его в этом винить.  
Но тогда — о, тогда я был зол. Я без обиняков высказал ему — а точнее, проорал — всё, что я о нем думаю. Что он просто лицемер, что ни черта ему не жаль, и что он может убираться из моей жизни вслед за своей сестрёнкой. Рон побагровел так, что веснушки на его лице стали абсолютно незаметны. Слава Мерлину, при ссоре присутствовала Гермиона, которая не дала нам скатиться до банального маггловского мордобоя. Друг просто пробормотал, что мне нужно лечить голову и ушёл. Видимо, потом Гермиона конкретно промыла ему мозги (посттравматический синдром, сложный разрыв, бла-бла-бла), потому что к этому разговору мы больше не возвращались. Притворились, что той стычки никогда и не было. Не то, чтобы я затаил обиду или злость — в то время я злился на всех и вся, только дайте повод. А чаще всего не нужно было даже повода.  
Но даже тот Рон, — красный от злости и готовый меня ударить, — нравился мне гораздо больше нынешнего, молчаливого и безучастного.  
— У них все хорошо, — говорит он, не оживляясь ни на секунду. — У мамы с папой все по-прежнему, а у Джинни карьера идёт в гору, сплошные сборы и разъезды. Она жалуется, что на личную жизнь не остаётся ни времени, ни сил.  
Я киваю. Я прекрасно понимаю намёк Рона — не пытаться вновь заморочить голову его сестре. Пусть так. Плевал я на Джинни, в данный момент мне важен только сам Рон, которому, похоже, на удивление некомфортно в моем обществе. Мне приходит в голову, что при мне у Рона не получается строить из себя довольного жизнью человека, поэтому-то он так мрачен. Вот только я представления не имею, что с этим делать.  
Когда мы молча допиваем по третьему стакану огневиски, я понимаю, что так больше не могу. Я решаю сделать последнюю попытку, прежде чем сдаться окончательно и уйти.  
— Рон, — твёрдо говорю я. — Что с тобой происходит? По правде?  
Я с замиранием сердца жду ответов вроде "ничего", "все отлично" или "о чем ты говоришь", чтобы смириться с поражением и потерей лучшего друга. Но Рон долго смотрит на меня, затем наливает себе ещё выпить и делает большой глоток.  
— Ты что, заделался этим психо... как там у магглов? Которые копаются в чужих мозгах? С хрена ли ты решил, что я буду перед тобой распинаться?  
Я понимаю, что он зол. Прямо таки в бешенстве.  
И тогда я вздыхаю с облегчением.  
Я поднимаю руки вверх в примирительном жесте.  
— Я знаю, Рон. Я понимаю. Меня не было рядом, когда я был нужен, и...  
— Э, нет, Гарри, ни хрена ты не понимаешь, — прерывает меня Рон. — Ты был рядом. Тебя было даже слишком много. Тебя не было рядом только в последние пару месяцев, и — гляди-ка — у меня теперь почти нормальная жизнь. Я доволен своей жизнью, ясно тебе? — рявкает он. — И тут опять появляешься ты и спрашиваешь, как у меня дела. Только вот ответ "всё хорошо" тебя же не устроит, верно?  
— Потому что это не правда, — твёрдо отвечаю я, хотя мои внутренности, кажется, завязала узлом невидимая рука.  
— Разумеется, тебе же виднее, — усмехается Рон. — Только вот это правда. А что ты хотел услышать? Я тащу на себе весь магазин, потому что Джордж, как ты успел заметить, не в состоянии этим заниматься. Так что этим занялся я, и я делаю это не в память о Фреде, если именно это ты себе напридумывал. Мне нравится эта работа, понятно? Да, я не такой талантливый, как они, но я хорошо справляюсь с организационными вопросами. Магазин приносит прибыль, а для меня это важно, потому что однажды я планирую обзавестись своей семьёй. И я, представь себе, верю, что когда-нибудь Джорджу станет лучше, и в нашем магазине опять появятся новинки. Верю в будущее, понимаешь?  
Я оглушённо молчу.  
— Что ещё? — деловито продолжает Рон. — Гибель Фреда, конечно. Это ужасно. Сущий кошмар наяву, и мне безумно больно до сих пор. Но, как ты, вероятно, заметил, я не напиваюсь ежедневно до отключки. И, нет, я не глушу горе в работе. Я регулярно выбираюсь отдыхать. Кстати, я по-прежнему общаюсь с Невиллом, Дином и Симусом, и мы прекрасно проводим пятничные вечера. Разрыв с Гермионой? Я бы сказал, что это не твоё дело, но для тебя ведь не существует такого понятия, верно? Да, я люблю Гермиону и скучаю по ней, но я считаю, что нам нужно время, чтобы разобраться. Понять, сможем ли мы быть вместе. Возможно, у нас ещё всё получится. А может быть, и нет, в таком случае, думаю, мы будем счастливы с другими людьми, — Рон прерывается и смотрит на меня. — Видишь, Гарри, у меня есть проблемы, как и у всех. Но они решаемы, и мне не нужна твоя помощь, чтобы с ними справиться. Я доволен своей жизнью, — он пристально смотрит мне в глаза. — Того, от чего ты явился меня спасать — не существует.  
— А как насчёт потери лучшего друга?  
Мой вопрос звучит как выстрел. Мысленно я сжимаюсь в комок. Мне на миг хочется очутиться в своём чулане с пауками, где я провёл первые годы своей жизни. Я бы забился в угол и ревел как пятилетний мальчишка.  
Потому что на меня обрушивается понимание, ясное и безжалостное. Что, в сущности, связывало нас с Роном, кроме школьных приключений и борьбы с Волдемортом? Существовала ли между нами когда-нибудь настоящая дружба? Преданность, взаимовыручка, готовность прикрыть спину — всё это хорошо на войне, но что делать, когда война заканчивается, и наступает время просто жить? Что теперь у нас есть общего, кроме воспоминаний о борьбе и потерях, которым Рон явно не готов предаваться?  
В моей груди закипает гнев. Старый знакомец. Сейчас я как никогда ему рад. Рон хочет двигаться дальше? Отлично! Пускай валит в ад! Мне и без него замечательно! Я рывком отодвигаю стул и бросаю на стол деньги за выпивку. Звон монет в окружающей нас двоих тишине кажется оглушительным.  
— Я не знаю, Гарри, — меня останавливает странно беспомощный голос Рона.  
— Тебе неприятно находиться рядом со мной, потому что я напоминаю тебе о войне, не так ли? — резко спрашиваю я. — И с Гермионой то же самое?  
— Если бы вы только попробовали...  
— Двигаться дальше?  
Рон молча кивает.  
— А тебе не приходило в голову, что двигаться дальше можно разными дорогами? Не только так, как выбрал для себя ты? — рявкаю я. — Я тоже двигаюсь дальше! Я собирался рассказать тебе...  
Я прерываюсь на полуслове. Нет. Я не собираюсь выклянчивать у Рона его внимание и дружбу. Хватит. Я попробовал всё наладить — не получилось. Теперь пора уходить.  
— Подожди, — вновь останавливает меня Рон. — Давай ещё выпьем, а то договоримся неизвестно до чего.  
В этот момент он так напоминает самого себя прежнего, — моего лучшего друга, — что я киваю и сажусь обратно. И хоть мы уже договорились до слишком многого, хоть я сомневаюсь, что теперь возможно как-то пробить выросшую между нами стену — я пока не готов уйти.  
— Ну, выкладывай. Что там у тебя? — спрашивает Рон через пару минут.  
То ли я так сильно ошеломлён только что произошедшим, то ли уже достаточно пьян, но внезапно я решаю рассказать Рону о Снейпе. И рассказываю все в подробностях, начиная от идиотской затеи Гермионы и заканчивая недовольством Снейпа по поводу сегодняшней пьянки. Умалчиваю я только об откровенных разговорах и о Снейпе из камеры. Но об этих вещах я не собирался рассказывать вообще никому, так что дело не в Роне.  
Когда я заканчиваю свой рассказ, Рон выглядит так, словно его огрели по голове чем-то очень тяжёлым.  
— Это что, шутка такая? — выдавливает из себя он.  
— А тебе смешно? — интересуюсь я.  
Рон качает головой, затем внезапно подскакивает на стуле.  
— Подожди... Он что, слушает нас? Прямо сейчас? Он слышит всё, о чем мы говорим?  
— Он обещал не подслушивать.  
— И ты ему веришь?  
Я прислушиваюсь к себе.  
— Кажется, да, — задумчиво говорю я через пару мгновений. — Я почти не ощущаю его присутствия. Думаю, ему не интересна наша болтовня.  
Рон снова ошеломлённо качает головой.  
— А Гермиона-то, ну и ну, — поражённо произносит он. — О чём она только думала? Если бы она сделала такое со мной, я бы её проклял.  
Почти прежний Рон. Внезапно мне хочется крепко его обнять.  
— Она не сделала бы. Ты для этого недостаточно сильный и могущественный маг, — говорю я вместо этого.  
— Хоть что-то хорошее, — улыбается Рон.  
Через секунду мы с ним хохочем как безумные. Возможно, дело в алкоголе, но мне вдруг кажется, что время повернулось вспять, а стена, разделяющая нас с Роном, исчезла, словно её никогда и не было. Словно мы с ним по-прежнему лучшие друзья. Я понимаю, что это иллюзия, но напряжение внутри меня всё равно постепенно сходит на нет.  
— Да уж, — говорит Рон, отсмеявшись. — Ну и... как это? Жить со Снейпом в голове?  
— По большей части невыносимо, — честно отвечаю я. — Ну... теперь уже не так невыносимо, как в первые дни. Знаешь, Гермиона говорит, что, так или иначе, ритуал работает. Я имею в виду, что я становлюсь спокойнее, лучше владею собой и...  
— Я заметил, — серьёзно говорит Рон. — Я всё гадал, когда ты на меня набросишься. Раньше ты мне не дал бы сказать и половины из того, что я тебе наговорил.  
Я сглатываю ком в горле. Кажется, мгновение прежней дружеской близости кануло в вечность. Конечно, это было неизбежно.  
— Всё меняется, Рон, — бормочу я.  
Он согласно кивает, и мы вновь утыкаемся в свои стаканы. Я подумываю промычать что-то о том, что мы хорошо посидели, и свалить.  
— Нет, Гарри, так не пойдёт, — внезапно решительно произносит Рон. — Я был не прав. Я не имел никакого права вычёркивать тебя из своей жизни, даже несмотря на то, что ты...  
— ... Вёл себя, как невыносимый мудак? — ухмыляюсь я.  
— Почти каждую секунду, — стонет Рон. — Гермиона всё твердила мне, что я не должен обижаться, что должен тебя поддерживать, про какой-то там синдром. Но ты же знаешь, я ни хрена в этом не понимаю.  
— Тебе будет приятно узнать, что Гермиона в конце концов тоже сдалась и высказала мне все, что обо мне думает, — замечаю я.  
— Она держалась дольше, чем остальные, — хмыкает Рон.  
Я согласно киваю, и мы снова молчим. Я думаю, ждёт ли Рон какого-то ответа на его извинения.  
— Я не пытался спасти тебя сегодня, — говорю я наконец. — Не тебя. Я пытался спасти нашу дружбу. Поэтому хотел с тобой поговорить. Но ты же знаешь, я ни хрена в этом не понимаю, — повторяю я его слова.  
— Это надо к Гермионе, — усмехается Рон.  
— Ты говорил с ней? С того дня? Извини, если снова лезу не в своё дело...  
Рон трясёт головой.  
— Я каждый день хочу отправить ей сову, — говорит он. — Я скучаю по ней. Я люблю её, но я не уверен, что мы сейчас можем быть вместе. Но я скучаю по ней. Не только как по девушке, но и как по другу. Вот, что самое паршивое, когда вы сначала дружите, а потом начинаете встречаться! Полная неразбериха! — восклицает он.  
— Вы разберётесь, — говорю я, и в этот момент я уверен, что так и будет. — Всё наладится.  
— Я даже не уверен, захочет она со мной разговаривать или нет, — Рон пялится на меня, явно ожидая информации. Это так сильно напоминает мне о прошлом, что я готов снова расхохотаться, но сдерживаюсь. В конце концов, в моих руках судьба двух моих лучших друзей.  
— Она не злится, — медленно, подбирая слова, говорю я. — Я не знаю, что она чувствует к тебе как к парню, но ты определённо всё ещё её друг.  
Как и мой, — добавляю я про себя.  
Рон веселеет на глазах.  
— Ну, для начала и это неплохо, верно? — он поднимает стакан. — За счастливое будущее, Гарри!  
— За счастливое будущее, — эхом отзываюсь я. — А прошлое пусть остаётся в прошлом.


	7. Догадки и признания

Мы живые, лёгкие, нежные  
Плещемся в патоке ослепительно бирюзовой  
Пропадаем в края безбрежные  
Становимся чем-то новым  
И тянутся усталой вереницей  
Меняя неба нескончаемый узор  
Огромные беспомощные птицы  
Дорогу к дому ищут до сих пор  
(с) Дельфин «Облака»  
На следующее утро я просыпаюсь в гостиной и чувствую себя предсказуемо отвратительно. Меня тошнит, а голова просто раскалывается. Я закрываю глаза, и не решаюсь снова их открыть.  
— Судя по всему, всё прошло удачно? — ехидно интересуется Снейп.  
Я отмалчиваюсь. У меня нет сил на разговоры, да они и не нужны — он всё равно слышит мои мысли, контролировать их я сейчас не в состоянии.  
Правда в том, что я не знаю, как всё прошло. Мы вроде бы помирились с Роном — если принять как данность, что мы вообще ссорились, а не просто пошли по жизни разными дорогами. В любом случае, наши отношения заметно потеплели. Но мы так ни о чём и не поговорили, не обсудили ни один из тех вопросов, которые я планировал обсудить: как мы будем общаться дальше, считает ли он меня своим другом, есть ли для меня место в его новой жизни. Так что, я понятия не имею, как всё прошло. Знаю только, что мы ужасно напились, и что я ничего не помню с того момента, как мы вышли из Дырявого Котла и собрались в какой-то маггловский клуб. Я даже не помню, были мы в этом клубе или нет.  
— Нет, Поттер. К счастью, ваш организм отказал вам в этой милой прихоти, — цедит Снейп, отвечая на мой невысказанный вопрос. — А теперь, будьте так любезны привести себя в порядок. Если вы помните, вчера вы обещали мне, что сегодня будете полностью в моем распоряжении. Нам нужно навёрстывать. Осталось совсем мало времени.  
Я стону в голос. Потом вспоминаю, что в доме нет ни капли антипохмельного и стону ещё громче. Затем я пытаюсь встать с дивана, что удаётся мне только с третьей попытки. Ноги не держат меня, я вынужден опираться о стены, чтобы выйти из гостиной, а лестница кажется мне такой же высокой и крутой, как Эверест. Я начинаю торговаться со Снейпом, обещаю ему ещё два дня или даже три, если сегодня он даст мне отлежаться. Я готов на всё, что угодно, лишь бы меня оставили в покое, в моей тёмной спальне, в моей мягкой кровати. Но Снейп неумолим.  
— Обещания нужно держать, Поттер. Если вы помните, вчера я вас предупреждал.  
Мне не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как поплестись на кухню, сварить себе крепчайший кофе и молиться, чтобы он мне помог. Сегодня Снейп решил начать с урока окклюменции — видимо, чтобы потом весь остаток дня, не отвлекаясь, мучить меня откровенными разговорами. Силы мне очень пригодятся.

* * *

Я снова в знакомом подземном коридоре. Я иду медленно, еле переставляя ноги, замирая на долгие мгновения, прежде чем сделать следующий шаг. Подойдя к двери, я останавливаюсь в нерешительности.  
На этот раз я совершенно не знаю, что сказать человеку, который находится за дверью. Во мне не осталось ни гнева, ни стремления к мести, ни жажды справедливости. Я не знаю, что мне от него нужно. Я не знаю, зачем я снова здесь.  
Тем не менее, я вхожу.  
Снейп сидит на койке по-турецки и неотрывно смотрит сквозь меня, на что-то, видимое только ему. На нем абсолютно целая и чистая тюремная роба, а волосы лежат на плечах, а не свисают на глаза сальными прядями. На нем нет никаких следов истязаний. Впрочем, я не удивлён.  
Он замечает меня только спустя пару мгновений.  
— Поттер, — небрежный кивок.  
— Почему вы выглядите таким... — умиротворённым? — довольным жизнью? — спрашиваю я вместо приветствия.  
Снейп изгибает бровь.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— Потому что вы в тюрьме, — это утверждение, но почему-то оно очень похоже на вопрос.  
Снейп усмехается.  
— И что из этого? — он выпрямляет ноги и с удовольствием потягивается всем телом. — Когда-нибудь вы поймёте, Поттер. Важно не то, что снаружи, а то, что внутри вас.  
Я содрогаюсь.  
— Внутри меня тюрьма?  
— Это вы мне скажите.  
Некоторое время мы молчим. Снейп снова погрузился в сосредоточенное разглядывание стены. Я мнусь у двери, затем подхожу ближе к койке и сажусь.  
— Зачем вы снова здесь, Поттер?  
Я и сам хотел бы это знать.  
— Я не знаю, — шёпотом отвечаю я. — Я не знаю, куда мне ещё идти.  
— Очень жаль, — пожимает плечами Снейп. — На свете столько чудесных мест. Например, Исландия. Страна льда и огня. Вулканы и водопады, долины и фьорды, — мечтательно говорит он. — Вы были в Исландии, Поттер?  
— Нет, — отвечаю я, чувствуя себя немного глупо. — А вы?  
Снейп неопределённо качает головой.  
— Думаете, мне стоит отправиться туда? В Исландию? — спрашиваю я спустя пару минут молчания.  
— Не обязательно в Исландию. Это был всего лишь пример. На самом деле, Поттер, думаю, вам не стоит никуда ехать. Не сейчас.  
— Почему? — я уже совершенно ничего не понимаю, но, тем не менее, мне почему-то нравится этот разговор.  
— Потому что сейчас, куда бы вы ни поехали, вы увезёте с собой свою тюрьму. Сначала освободитесь. Сквозь решётки вы не увидите прекрасных пейзажей.  
Некоторое время мы молчим.  
— Почему вы здесь? — спрашиваю я, прерывая тишину. — Вы невиновны. Могли бы выйти, если бы захотели.  
-Я уже сказал, Поттер. Мне и тут неплохо. Вопрос в том, почему вы здесь?  
Я молчу. Мне кажется, что, если я открою рот, слова хлынут из меня неудержимым потоком, и я уже никогда не смогу их остановить.  
— Вам не нравится здесь, Поттер. Вы не созданы для тюрем и решёток. Но всё же раз за разом вы приходите сюда, словно цепляетесь за это место. Словно это ваш единственный дом.  
Я понимаю, что он говорит не об этой камере. Из меня рвутся слова. Объяснения, жалобы, обвинения... бесчисленное множество слов, как будто меня впервые кто-то о чем-то спросил.  
Но я говорю только:  
— А что, если за пределами этой темницы ничего нет?  
А что, если есть? А что, если я там никому не нужен? А что, если я потеряюсь в огромном мире и не смогу найти путь домой?  
— Я думаю, там есть дороги. И указатели.  
Я обдумываю эту мысль. Мы снова молчим.  
— Вы пойдёте со мной? — вырывается у меня спустя пару минут.  
Снейп усмехается.  
— Вы же ненавидите меня, Поттер.  
— Нет, — протестую я. — То есть, возможно, раньше, когда я не знал всего. Но теперь я вижу, что вы невиновны, что вы раскаялись, и... я простил вас.  
— Мне не нужно ваше прощение. Я уже говорил. К тому же, это ложь.  
— Что? — шокированно спрашиваю я.  
— Что вы меня простили, — спокойно поясняет Снейп. — Для того чтобы простить меня, вам сначала потребовалось бы признаться себе в том, за что вы на самом деле так меня ненавидите. А этого вы сделать так и смогли.  
Я поражённо молчу.  
— Сначала вы ненавидели меня из-за моего поведения, моих постоянных придирок. Не спорю, я был не самым приятным человеком — со всеми, не только с вами, — Снейп кривит губы в усмешке. — Потом вы подозревали меня в предательстве, что было правдой лишь наполовину. Потом вы обвиняли меня в убийстве Дамблдора, но и этот вопрос оказался решён. Тогда почему, Поттер? Ответьте честно, признайтесь хотя бы самому себе — почему вы так сильно возненавидели меня, после того, как посмотрели мои воспоминания?  
Я чувствую, как мои губы дрожат, как я сам дрожу всем телом и не могу ни пошевелиться, ни вымолвить хоть слово.  
— Не хотите? — спрашивает Снейп в пустоту. — Хорошо. Тогда я сам вам скажу. Вас ранило моё безразличие. Вас ранило то, что я ненавидел не вас, а лишь тень вашего отца, и защищал не вас, а только память о вашей матери. Вот что причиняло вам боль.  
У меня такое ощущение, что он вонзил в мою грудь клинок и повернул пару раз. Что я прежде знал о пустоте? Что я знал о камне на том месте, где должно быть сердце? Мои внутренности вывалились наружу, они гноятся и кровоточат, а Снейп с увлечением ковыряет в них вилкой.  
Я больше не могу сдерживаться, не могу на него смотреть, не могу его слышать. Не поднимаясь с пола, я на коленях уползаю в угол камеры. Меня неукротимо бьёт дрожь. Мои плечи содрогаются от сухих рыданий.  
— Значит, вы боитесь, что вас не будут любить за вас самого? Или ненавидеть — за вас самого? После всего, что вы совершили? — подводит черту Снейп.  
— Именно из-за того, что я совершил, — шепчу я, когда мне удаётся вздохнуть. — Вся магическая Британия обожает Гарри Поттера — Героя. Но мои друзья ненавидят Гарри Поттера — Героя. Тем, кого я люблю, этот Герой больше не нужен. Они досыта наелись моими подвигами и моей войной, а без неё я ничего из себя не представляю! Пустое место!  
Я слышу звук пружин и тихие шаги, и, прежде чем я успеваю понять, что происходит, мне на плечо опускается сильная рука.  
— Глупый ребёнок, — бормочет Снейп, прижимая меня к себе.  
И тогда, наконец, появляются слезы. Они все льются, льются и не собираются останавливаться. Я плачу как дурак в объятиях человека, который понимает меня лучше, чем любой из моих друзей. Мне о стольком нужно его спросить, о стольком ему рассказать, но я никак не могу перестать плакать. Не страшно. Мне кажется, каждая слезинка рассказывает ему свою историю, а он слушает и всё понимает.  
— Ты многое пережил, — говорит Снейп, когда поток моих слез начинает иссякать. — И многое совершил. Но не это делает тебя тобой. Ты — это не только твои подвиги, твои потери и твоя война. Это просто ты. Подумай. Тебе больше не надо никуда бежать, так что просто подумай, попытайся найти себя. Это сложно, но ты справишься. Но для начала ты должен понять, что ты ценен. Не как Герой. Не как сын своего отца или своей матери. Не как Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Просто ты. Запомни это, хорошо? Обещай мне.  
Я киваю и в смятении чувствую, как Снейп прижимает меня к себе ещё крепче и касается губами моих волос. Затем он резко отстраняется, поднимается на ноги и отворачивается. Я ёжусь от чувства потери и вздрагиваю, услышав его голос:  
— Что вы забыли в углу, Поттер? Решили вздремнуть во сне? Живо поднимайтесь! У нас нет миллиона лет впереди!

* * *

Кажется, этот урок окклюменции — самый худший из всех. По крайней мере, самый провальный. Я в смятении. Я совершенно не способен сосредоточиться. И я настолько панически боюсь, что Снейп может увидеть мой разговор со Снейпом из камеры, что даже не пытаюсь найти подходящий блок. Раз за разом я ору Протего и оказываюсь на полу.  
В конце концов, Снейп сдаётся и усаживается в кресло.  
— Да что такое с вами сегодня, Поттер? Я начинаю приходить к выводу, что вы безнадёжны.  
— А раньше вы так не считали? — интересуюсь я, поднимаясь с пола.  
— Признаться, раньше я думал, что у вас есть шанс научиться хотя бы азам, — пожимает плечами Снейп. — Но сегодня... Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — я пожимаю плечами, внутренне содрогаясь. — Абсолютно ничего.  
— Ладно, — Снейп раздражённо вздыхает. — Поймите, Поттер, вы должны найти образ для вашего блока. Без этого мы дальше не продвинемся.  
— И где же мне его найти? — закипаю я.  
— В своей тупой голове! — рычит в ответ Снейп.  
В моей голове.  
Неожиданно у меня возникает безумная идея, и я прошу Снейпа немедленно повторить попытку. Снейп смотрит на меня с подозрением, но соглашается. Я чувствую себя удивительно спокойно, словно нашёл ключ, отпирающий все двери. Он произносит: «Легиллименс!»  
И у меня получается. Впервые в жизни у меня получается скрыть от кого-то постороннего содержимое моей головы.  
Я вижу свой блок. Я вижу массивную дубовую дверь, за которой находится подземный коридор и весь остальной мир. А я — по другую сторону двери, и ключ в замке повернут, она заперта изнутри. Я в камере вместе со всеми своими секретами, надёжно запертыми за тяжёлой дверью.  
Я открываю глаза и натыкаюсь на совершенно нечитаемый взгляд Снейпа.  
— Дверь в мою камеру, — медленно произносит он. — Интересно. Что за странный выбор?  
— Просто решил попробовать, — пожимаю плечами я. — Вы сказали поискать в моей голове. Но ведь эта камера именно в моей голове и находится.  
Уголки его губ подрагивают. На долю секунды мне кажется, что он сейчас рассмеётся. Но Снейп только странно дёргается и направляется к выходу из кабинета.  
— Оригинальны как всегда, Поттер, — говорит мне его спина. — Что ж, продолжим завтра. У вас есть двадцать минут до пробуждения.

* * *

Я не хочу оставаться один. Почти целую неделю я мечтал хоть о минуте уединения, но теперь одиночество пугает меня. Я не хочу оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Я предпочёл бы целый день ругаться со Снейпом и думать только о том, какой он невыносимый мудак. Я хочу запереть свои секреты в камере Снейпа, выбросить ключ и никогда больше туда не возвращаться. Или наоборот, вернуться и остаться там навсегда.  
Я и сам не знаю, чего хочу.  
Зато я точно знаю, чего я не хочу. Я не хочу признавать свои ошибки. Я не хочу признавать, что лгал себе самому все это время. Я не хочу размышлять о том, что мне теперь со всем этим делать.  
Но природная честность и, чего греха таить, гриффиндорская храбрость, не позволяют мне забиться в угол и делать вид, что ничего не случилось.  
Когда я стал таким трусом? Почему я так боюсь реальности?  
Горькая правда заключается в том, что в глубине души мне хочется вернуться во времена войны. Горькая правда заключается в том, что я не отказался бы от ещё одного Тёмного Лорда, победить которого мог бы только я. Вот так. Вся магическая Британия празднует Победу и чествует Гарри Поттера, а сам Гарри Поттер мечтает ввергнуть страну в пучину ещё одной войны, потому что не знает, что ему делать со своей жизнью. Вот так...  
Дружил бы со мной Рон, если бы не борьба с Волдемортом? Любил бы меня Дамблдор, если бы я не был единственным оружием? Защищал бы меня Снейп, если бы я не был сыном моей мамы?  
Снейп.  
Снейп из камеры перевернул мою душу и вытащил на поверхность что-то, о чём я сам не подозревал. Мою слабость. Мою уязвимость. Мой безумный страх одиночества и моё огромное желание быть кем-то помимо Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-Который-Выжил и Победителя Волдеморта. «Самые страшные демоны — у нас внутри» — вспоминаю я его слова.  
Он сказал мне, что я ценен сам по себе. Он просил меня запомнить это. Он заставил меня пообещать.  
Но если я что-то и знаю точно — так это то, что там, в камере, был ненастоящий Снейп. Теперь я в этом абсолютно уверен. Настоящий Снейп никогда не стал бы со мной о таком разговаривать — он раз сто повторил, что мои внутренние проблемы его совершенно не интересуют. Настоящий Снейп никогда не стал бы меня утешать, баюкать в объятиях, целовать мои волосы...  
Это просто подделка. Выкрутасы моего сознания, которому так хотелось утешения и поддержки. Странно, конечно, что вымышленный утешитель принял образ Снейпа. С другой стороны, это же именно моё сознание, ничего нормального не стоило и ожидать. Это подделка.  
Мне хочется завыть в голос. Я даже не пытаюсь понять, почему. Просто сползаю со стула на пол, обнимаю себя руками и утыкаюсь головой в колени. Я не собираюсь плакать. Меня больше некому утешать.

* * *

После съеденного без аппетита обеда меня ожидает очередная беседа со Снейпом, что, признаться, мало меня волнует. Я был наивным идиотом, думая, что мои личные секреты могут представлять для Снейпа хоть какой-то интерес. Мои мысли, мои отношения с друзьями, мои переживания и приступы ярости — всё это интересует его лишь постольку, поскольку относится к нашей проблеме.  
В отличие от Снейпа из камеры.  
На протяжении обеда я тренируюсь держать блок и, поразительно, но мне всё удаётся. Конечно, в данный момент никто не пытается вломиться в моё сознание, так что я стараюсь не слишком радоваться.  
Однако во время разговора со Снейпом мой блок неожиданно становится проблемой. Неизвестно почему, но он ужасно его раздражает.  
— Поттер! Сколько раз мне повторить вам, чтоб вы поняли? — звучит его грозный окрик. — Мне нет никакого дела до ваших подростковых переживаний, несчастной влюблённости или что там ещё вы прячете за вашим блоком! Поддержание блока требует всей имеющейся концентрации, а её у вас прискорбно мало! Вы невнимательны, Поттер, вы рассеянны и расхлябанны! Вы саботируете наши занятия! Я уже жалею, что взялся учить вас окклюменции!  
Я вздрагиваю. Почему-то от слов "мне нет дела до ваших переживаний" , произнесённых таким знакомым голосом, на душе становится горько. Но я гашу в себе это чувство, снимаю блок и сосредотачиваюсь на вопросах Снейпа. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, другом.  
— Прекрасно, — голос Снейпа звучит спокойнее, что не может не радовать. — Расскажите мне о ваших друзьях, Поттер. Расскажите о Роне Уизли. Что случилось с вашей дружбой после войны?  
Странно. Ещё пару дней назад вопрос об отношениях с Роном привёл бы меня в бешенство. Ещё пару дней назад все это казалось таким личным, таким... только моим. Теперь же я уже не знаю, что у меня есть моего. Может, только та камера и галлюцинация в ней.  
Но об этом определённо не следует сейчас думать. Я трясу головой и начинаю рассказывать.  
Я говорю о планах Рона на спокойную жизнь и о моих безумных мечтах отправиться на поиски недобитых Пожирателей. О том, как я считал, что Рон предал меня, отказавшись участвовать в моей очередной авантюре. О том, как я злился, когда меня отказались принимать в Аврорат и даже в академию авроров. Даже о том, что теперь я понимаю, как они были правы.  
— Я был неуправляем. Абсолютно не контролировал себя, — признаюсь я без особой горечи. — А тут ещё эти стихийные выбросы.  
— Что? — неожиданно хрипло спрашивает Снейп.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
— Я не мог себя контролировать. Да вы же и сами все видели. Я...  
— Я не об этом, Поттер. Стихийные выбросы?  
— Ну да. Они случались со мной, когда я особенно сильно злился.  
— Почему же за последнюю неделю их ни разу не было? Хотите сказать, когда вы обнаружили меня в своём сознании, вы злились недостаточно сильно? Или есть какое-то иное объяснение?  
— Ограничение магии на год, — я страдальчески морщусь. — Мне пришлось это сделать, потому что...  
— Вот оно! Поттер, вы идиот! — кричит Снейп.  
Я ошарашено моргаю.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, разумеется, не знала? — спрашивает он. — Конечно, вы постеснялись сказать друзьям, а ей не пришло в голову, что вы на такое решитесь. Но я-то мог же заметить, что у вас нет стихийных выбросов. При всех ваших приступах агрессии — ни одного выброса!  
Откуда же возьмутся выбросы, если моя магия ограничена? — хочу спросить я, но Снейп не даёт мне и слова вставить.  
— Магия ограничена, и не могла выбраться. Но вызов был получен, следовательно... — бормочет он у меня в голове.  
— Может, объясните, что всё это значит? — излишне резко спрашиваю я, заранее готовясь к очередному выводу о моих умственных способностях.  
— Это значит, что я нашёл разгадку, Поттер, — звенящим голосом отвечает Снейп. — Вызывайте мисс Грейнджер. Немедленно.

* * *

Гермиона появляется спустя пару минут, выслушивает сообщение об ограничении моей магии и всплёскивает руками.  
— Гарри, почему же ты мне не сказал?  
— Как-то к слову не пришлось, — огрызаюсь я.  
Я злюсь и на себя и на всех вокруг. Они ничего мне не объясняют. Гермиона должна была меня предупредить, что состояние моей магии повлияет на ритуал. С другой стороны, я и сам мог бы догадаться.  
Если бы я внимательнее слушал объяснения Гермионы...  
Я должен был сказать Гермионе об ограничении.  
Я вообще не должен был в это ввязываться.  
— Поттер!  
Я вздрагиваю и моргаю. Гермиона и Снейп орут на меня с двух сторон, требуя, чтобы я немедленно включился в беседу.  
— Знаете что? Я отказываюсь выступать посредником, пока кто-нибудь не объяснит мне, что произошло.  
Снейп молчит, поэтому я выжидающе смотрю на Гермиону. Она тоже отмалчивается — видимо, не хочет ничего говорить, не выслушав сначала мнения Снейпа.  
— Гермиона!  
— Ладно, — неуверенно начинает она. — Я думаю, что дело именно в ограничении магии. Во время ритуала я отправила сознанию профессора вызов... энергетический импульс. Его сознание было готово принять часть твоей магии, необходимую для запуска процесса выздоровления. Но твоя магия была заблокирована и не могла выбраться. Думаю, сознание профессора отправилось на поиски магии...  
— И что, нашло? — я нервически хихикаю.  
— Нашло, Гарри. В этом нет ничего смешного. Твоя магия не исчезла, она просто заперта. Как я и говорила, ритуал сработал абсолютно верно... с небольшой оговоркой, — смущённо и одновременно гордо заканчивает Гермиона.  
Неделю назад я мог бы убить её за один только самодовольный вид. Сейчас же я только спрашиваю:  
\- И что теперь с этим делать?  
— Разблокировать вашу магию, Поттер, что же ещё, — отвечает Снейп, молчавший все это время. — И как можно скорее.  
— Разблокировать магию? — беспомощно повторяю я.  
Гермиона кивает.  
— Организм профессора полностью готов принять его сознание. Без этого дальнейшее выздоровление... затруднительно, — объясняет она.  
— А без моей магии он не может обойтись? Я ещё не готов, — внезапно я чувствую страх. — Прошло всего три месяца! Что, если я не справлюсь? Что, если все начнётся сначала? Я разрушу дом или нападу на кого-нибудь или...  
— Гарри, но ведь ритуал действует! — с жаром восклицает Гермиона. — Улучшается не только состояние профессора, но и твоё тоже. Я почти уверена, что возврата к прошлому не будет.  
— К тому же, Поттер, на ваше счастье в этот раз руководить подготовкой к процедуре будут не шарлатаны из Мунго или откуда-то ещё, а я, — добавляет Снейп. — Пару дней подержим вас на успокоительных и гармонизирующих зельях, постепенно будем увеличивать дозу. Во время процедуры будете спать. После снова начнёте принимать зелья, уменьшая дозу. Резкого перепада вашего эмоционального состояния быть не должно, так что можно надеяться, что дом останется цел. Как и все окружающие, и вы сами.  
Снейп и Гермиона немедленно погружаются в обсуждение деталей предстоящей операции. Я бездумно повторяю сказанные Снейпом слова, названия и дозировку зелий, нюансы заклинания, которое должна будет произнести Гермиона. Снейп поминутно требует от меня внимательности — ему сложно сосредоточиться на ответах Гермионы. Но мне никогда не удавалось сконцентрироваться на зубодробительных магических терминах, которыми сейчас изобилует их беседа. Я уясняю только, что спустя пару дней буду избавлен от присутствия Снейпа в моей голове.  
Когда Гермиона, получив все необходимые указания, наконец уходит, я спрашиваю:  
— А что будет потом?  
— Что вы имеете ввиду под вашим "потом", Поттер? — Снейп то ли возбуждён, то ли раздражён — во всяком случае, весьма нетерпелив.  
— Когда я очнусь, вас в моём сознании уже не будет, верно?  
— Хотите сказать, что вы будете скучать? — усмехается Снейп.  
Я кривлюсь.  
— Упаси Мерлин. Я просто пытаюсь понять. Вас в моем сознании не будет, но ритуал продолжит действовать?  
— Верно.  
— Когда же его действие закончится?  
— Когда мы с вами оба будем в наилучшей форме, действие ритуала постепенно сойдёт на нет, — Снейп умолкает на некоторое время. — Поттер, что вас так беспокоит?  
— Я хочу знать, когда можно будет снова ограничить мою магию, — излишне торопливо отвечаю я. — Я так понимаю, пока ритуал действует, это невозможно?  
— Глупый мальчишка, — бормочет Снейп, и его слова, такие знакомые, отдаются болью у меня в груди. — Что за вечная страсть к опасным экспериментам? Ограничение магии — и так весьма небезопасная процедура, а уж ограничение магии сразу после разблокировки — и подавно. Никто за такое попросту не возьмётся. А вы-то сами! Хотите остаться сквибом?  
— Нет, конечно, просто я... — я делаю глубокий вдох. — Я боюсь того, что может случиться.  
Снейп устало вздыхает.  
— Поттер, если бы у вас был выбор: ходить на своих ногах или пользоваться костылями, что бы вы выбрали?  
— Свои ноги, конечно, — пожимаю я плечами, недоумевая, откуда Снейпу известно про маггловские костыли. Потом вспоминаю, что его отец был магглом.  
— Ограничение магии — это костыли для вашего сознания. Да, возможно, в какой-то момент это было необходимо, но неужели вас устраивает такой выбор на всю жизнь? Не иметь возможности аппарировать, защищаться, творить чудеса, на которые вы, без сомнения, способны? Никогда? Подумайте, Поттер!  
Я содрогаюсь.  
— Я не имел в виду, что это навсегда. Просто, думаю, сейчас ещё не подходящее время.  
— Подходящего времени не бывает, запомните это. Поттер, ну попытайтесь же взглянуть правде в глаза. Вы себя боитесь, своих эмоций и своих реакций, а вовсе не магии. Магия — всего лишь инструмент, контролировать который должны вы, а не костыли в виде ограничения. Именно вы! И чем раньше вы начнёте заново учиться этому — тем лучше. Если вас интересует моё мнение, я считаю, что вы вполне готовы, и при правильном подходе особых проблем возникнуть не должно. Это всё, что вас беспокоило?  
— Это всё, — шёпотом говорю я.

* * *

Я солгал Снейпу лишь наполовину. Я действительно опасаюсь того, что может случиться, когда моя магия будет освобождена. Ограничение магии давало мне хоть какую-то иллюзию контроля над ситуацией, сейчас же я чувствую себя так, словно меня собираются выбросить в открытое море без шлюпки и спасательного жилета. Стоит ли упоминать, что я не умею плавать.  
Однако, возможно, Гермиона права, и все обойдётся. За последнюю неделю я получил столько новых впечатлений, что мне кажется, будто стихийные выбросы и приступы агрессии случались со мной сто лет назад. Я не могу себе представить, что захочу наброситься на кого-то из своих друзей или разнести магией дом. Не могу себе представить, что буду злиться настолько сильно. Кажется, я стал совсем другим человеком. Так что я постепенно успокаиваюсь.  
Но, как ни крути, это только половина правды. Глубоко внутри мне не даёт покоя вопрос — исчезнет ли из моей головы Снейп из камеры вместе с настоящим Снейпом.  
Я знаю, что это подделка, галлюцинация, выкрутасы моего сознания, но до появления Снейпа в моей голове я никогда прежде не разговаривал с ним во снах. Да, я пытал его, издевался, порой произносил обличительные речи, порой просто кричал от ярости, но он никогда мне не отвечал. Он был сломленным, измученным, иногда молил о пощаде или о милосердной смерти, но он никогда не вёл со мной бесед! Не говоря уже о том, что он никогда не утешал меня, не обнимал и не...  
Исчезнет ли он вместе с настоящим Снейпом — вот что мне хотелось бы знать.  
В глубине души я понимаю — лучше бы он исчез. Не хватало мне ещё скатиться в новое безумие и ночами напролёт вести беседы с собственной галлюцинацией. Но какая-то часть меня игнорирует здравый смысл. Какая-то часть меня отчаянно не хочет его отпускать.  
В любом случае, мои желания не имеют значения. Я намерен узнать точно — исчезнет Снейп из камеры или останется со мной.  
Мои мысли молниеносны и отрывочны, я стараюсь не концентрироваться на них и тщательно прячу их под блоком. Но настоящему Снейпу, судя по всему, сегодня не до меня — он погружен в размышления о предстоящей мне процедуре разблокировки магии. А возможно он строит планы на будущее. В любом случае, его присутствие почти не ощущается.  
Для начала, думаю я, неплохо было бы проверить, связано ли появление Снейпа из камеры с приёмом снотворного зелья или с уроками окклюменции. Пользуясь задумчивостью Снейпа, перед сном я пытаюсь "по ошибке" выпить снотворное вместо зелья Сна-Без-Сновидений. Ложась в кровать, я усиленно думаю о квиддиче, на который выберусь с Роном, когда все будет, наконец, позади.  
Увы, или я недостаточно хороший актёр, или Снейп обладает способностью контролировать всё и сразу, но моя затея проваливается. Я лепечу невнятные оправдания, пока Снейп высмеивает мою неспособность отличить один пузырёк от другого. Затем залпом выпиваю нужное зелье и проваливаюсь в сон, в котором абсолютно точно не будет Снейпа из камеры.  
На следующее утро за завтраком Снейп подробно рассказывает, что будет происходить со мной в ближайшие два дня. Я должен буду выпить умиротворяющий бальзам сразу после еды, днём — комбинацию из умиротворяющего и успокоительного, перед сном — успокоительное и зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, завтра...  
Я перестаю слушать. Я размышляю о том, как мне задать ему интересующий меня вопрос, не возбуждая при этом ненужных подозрений. Но уловки и хитрости никогда не были моим коньком, поэтому, в конце концов, я, как истинный гриффиндорец, спрашиваю прямо:  
— А мы могли бы позаниматься окклюменцией прежде чем я приму зелье? Я хотел бы... ммм... закрепить успех.  
Кажется, на долю секунды Снейп теряет дар речи. Неудивительно. Прежде я никогда не выказывал рвения к учёбе.  
— Если вы настаиваете, Поттер, — говорит он спустя пару мгновений. — Предлагаю заняться этим немедленно. Мы не должны опаздывать с приёмом зелий.

* * *

На этот раз я даже не обращаю внимания на холодный подземный коридор. Я бегу, лечу на всех парусах.  
Я точно знаю, что сказать человеку за дверью.  
Я рывком распахиваю дверь и с порога кричу:  
— Пойдёмте со мной!  
Снейп лежит на койке и смотрит в потолок. При моем появлении он лениво поворачивает голову в мою сторону:  
— Куда вы так спешите, Поттер? За вами кто-то гонится?  
Ну уж нет. Сегодня я не настроен играть в эти игры.  
— Пойдёмте со мной, — повторяю я, пытаясь отдышаться. — Пойдёмте на свободу со мной!  
Снейп изгибает бровь.  
— Чем я обязан столь заманчивому предложению?  
Ясно. Он опять хочет завести одну из своих фирменных многозначительных бесед, с кучей язвительных замечаний и двусмысленных фраз. Я не позволяю ему сбить себя с толку.  
— Вы понимаете меня. И я, кажется, понимаю вас, — твёрдо говорю я. — Я знаю, что вы можете выйти отсюда, если только захотите.  
— Если только захочу, — эхом повторяет он и снова устремляет взгляд в потолок. — Ну а если я не хочу, Поттер?  
Я начинаю злиться, но на этот раз, в отличие от моих приступов ярости, мой гнев вполне осмыслен.  
— А как же тогда жизнь? Как же Исландия, водопады, фьорды? Пейзажи, — я повышаю голос. — Выходит, всё, о чём вы мне говорили, было ложью? А я так не думаю! Я думаю, что вы тоже всё ещё не свободны! Что вы тоже боитесь!  
Снейп тяжело вздыхает и пару минут молча разглядывает потолок.  
— Зачем вы опять здесь, Поттер? — спрашивает он затем бесцветным голосом. — Отвечайте правду. Почему вы снова сюда пришли?  
— Потому что я понял, о чем вы мне говорили, — я практически кричу. — Я хочу жить! Хочу смотреть правде в глаза, хочу не бояться мира, хочу свободы! И я хочу освободить вас!  
— Поттер, вы ничего не поняли, — разочарованно говорит Снейп. — Вы не можете меня освободить. Только я сам могу освободиться.  
— Так освободитесь!  
Снейп насмешливо смотрит на меня.  
— А это уж решать мне.  
Разочарование затапливает меня с головой. На глазах закипают злые слезы, и я, пытаясь спрятать их, отворачиваюсь к стене.  
— Избавьте меня от этого, Поттер, — говорит Снейп. — Раз уж вы теперь не боитесь смотреть правде в глаза, извольте, я скажу вам правду, хоть она вам и не понравится. Вы не освободились. Ваш комплекс Героя по-прежнему не даёт вам спокойно жить. Вам прямо не терпится взять на себя ответственность, взвалить на плечи ношу и тащить её. Видимо, в этот раз в роли ноши должен выступить я, именно поэтому вы явились сюда меня спасать. Я польщён, Поттер, спасибо, но — спасибо, нет.  
Я поворачиваюсь к нему, движимый неизвестно откуда взявшейся решимостью.  
— Я тоже скажу вам правду. Вы тоже не освободились, раз видите во всем подвох. Мой комплекс Героя здесь не при чем. Вы... — у меня перехватывает дыхание. — Вы дороги мне...  
Клянусь, я вижу, как он вздрагивает всем телом. Слова рвутся из меня, и мне не под силу их сдерживать.  
— Да, вы мне дороги. Я понятия не имею, почему так произошло. Я ненавидел вас по множеству причин, но, главным образом, за ваше безразличие. И эта надуманная ненависть не давала мне разглядеть... не давала мне понять... — я перевожу дыхание. Но теперь я знаю. Теперь я вижу. Вы нужны мне. Вы дороги мне. Вы ценны для меня. Именно вы.  
Он поворачивается ко мне, и из его глаз на меня смотрит боль. На какое-то мгновение меня буквально затапливает горечь, струящаяся из его взгляда. Я моргаю и вижу, что он уже снова лицезреет потолок.  
— Какая чушь, Поттер, — говорит он бесцветным голосом.  
Ему меня не обмануть. Он не такой холодный и безразличный, каким хочет казаться. Я видел жажду в его взгляде. Я помню, как он меня обнимал.  
— Это не чушь, — твёрдо говорю я.  
Он молчит. В две секунды я преодолеваю расстояние до койки и падаю на колени.  
— Пожалуйста, — умоляю я. — Пожалуйста, взгляни на меня.  
«Взгляни на меня».  
— У меня нет воспоминаний о тебе, которыми я мог бы поделиться, — прерывисто шепчу я, хватая его за руку. — Нет воспоминаний, которые могли бы доказать, что я не лгу тебе. Но мы можем их создать. Мы, вместе. Пожалуйста...  
Он резко поворачивается и притягивает меня к себе. Его губы накрывают мои. Его объятия крепки и надёжны, его поцелуй неторопливый, властный и чуть горьковатый. Я обхватываю руками его шею и тону в ощущениях. Кажется, ни разу в жизни я не чувствовал себя настолько собой. Ни разу в жизни я не понимал так ясно, что я на своём месте.  
Через несколько минут он разрывает поцелуй. Я пытаюсь перевести дыхание и смотрю в его глаза. Его зрачки расширены так, что радужки практически не видно. Он дышит тяжело и хрипло и пытается отвернуться от меня, словно сожалея о своём внезапном порыве.  
— Нет, — отчаянно шепчу я, удерживая его.  
Нет. Только не теперь. Только не после того, как я увидел, что он хочет меня. Только не после того, как я понял, насколько сильно он меня хочет.  
На меня накатывает волна сумасшедшего возбуждения. От желания трясутся руки и буквально темнеет в глазах. Не помню, чтобы я когда-либо ощущал что-то подобное. С мужчиной. Со Снейпом.  
Я тянусь к нему, но он не позволяет мне перехватить инициативу. Он втаскивает меня на койку и опрокидывает на спину. Нависая надо мной, он всматривается в моё лицо. Я вижу, что он еле сдерживается, и от осознания этого факта хочу его ещё сильнее.  
— Гарри...  
— Нет. Если ты сейчас скажешь, что мне это не нужно, я точно тебя зааважу.  
Снейп изгибает бровь и ухмыляется.  
— Я точно знаю, что тебе нужно.  
Его поцелуй становится иным. На этот раз он целует меня, ни о чём не прося и ничего не требуя. Он целует меня так, словно я — его, его полностью, словно так было всегда, и это никогда не изменится. Я тону в этом ощущению принадлежности — принадлежности кому-то, кто сильнее меня.  
Жажда контакта наших обнажённых тел буквально сводит меня с ума, ощущение от прикосновения ткани к коже причиняет почти физическую боль. Мне необходимо почувствовать его кожу своей, и я пытаюсь стянуть с него робу. Он на мгновение отстраняется, освобождаясь от ненужной тряпки, пока я стаскиваю с себя свитер. Когда наши тела, наконец, соприкасаются, я вздыхаю от облегчения.  
Но этого сразу же становится мало, слишком мало.  
Я прижимаю его бедра к своим, пытаюсь вжаться в него своим ноющим членом в надежде на хоть какое-то облегчение. Я чувствую, как сильно он возбуждён. Почему же он медлит?  
Он снова отстраняется и пристально смотрит на меня.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчу я, и это сметает последние преграды.  
Трясущимися руками я пытаюсь развязать тесёмки на его штанах, но он делает это сам, а затем помогает мне расправиться с джинсами. Он обхватывает оба наших члена ладонью и начинает двигать рукой — медленно, до безумия медленно. Я откидываюсь назад и закрываю глаза. Меня сводит с ума одна мысль о том, что это Снейп сейчас меня ласкает, что это его хриплые вздохи я слышу. Что я его хочу. Что он безумно хочет меня.  
Он делает это слишком медленно. Я пытаюсь двигаться, толкаться в его руку, но он не позволяет мне увеличить темп. Мне кажется, что я умираю. Я стону и, кажется, иногда даже вскрикиваю, а затем слышу, как его дыхание становится ещё тяжелее, и открываю глаза.  
Он строен, возможно, даже худ. Его обнажённая грудь в полутьме выглядит почти белой. Его волосы разметались по плечам, а обычно бледные щеки покрывает румянец. У него на лбу капельки пота, а ещё он прикусил нижнюю губу. Выходит, все это время он сдерживался, чтобы не застонать, чтобы не выдать себя...  
Он прекрасен.  
Он ловит мой взгляд и на секунду останавливается. Затем делает несколько быстрых и резких движений рукой. Этого я уже не могу выдержать, и с тихим вскриком изливаюсь в его ладонь. Сквозь шум крови в ушах я слышу, как он, наконец, всё же стонет.  
Он падает на койку рядом со мной, и некоторое время мы лежим неподвижно. Я боюсь посмотреть на него, но когда всё же смотрю, не вижу в его глазах сожаления — только бесконечную нежность и странную грусть. Я широко улыбаюсь и лениво потягиваюсь. Затем накладываю очищающее на нас обоих и неспешно натягиваю джинсы. Снейп одевается полностью и, глядя на него, я подбираю с пола свой свитер. Затем снова забираюсь на койку и тянусь за поцелуем. Он бережно обхватывает моё лицо руками, гладит меня по волосам, целует нежно и невесомо. И я понимаю, что я — его. Вот теперь-то я точно целиком и полностью его.  
Через несколько минут он разрывает поцелуй. Я устраиваюсь в кольце его рук. Кажется, я понял, о чём он говорил. Важно то, что внутри, а не то, что снаружи. Мне удивительно уютно в тюремной камере, на жёсткой узкой койке. Конечно, это не значит, что я откажусь от Исландии...  
— Я останусь здесь, — его слова как удар под дых.  
— Почему? — выдавливаю я из себя.  
— Свобода, Гарри, — я отмечаю, что он назвал меня по имени, — свобода означает, что у меня есть выбор. И я выбираю остаться здесь.  
— Но... — я ничего не понимаю. Я отказываюсь понимать такой странный, нелепый, бредовый выбор.  
— Ты можешь приходить сюда, — он пожимает плечами. — Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты этого не делал. Я даже осмелюсь попросить тебя дать мне обещание, что ты никогда больше здесь не появишься.  
Как всегда в сложные жизненные моменты мне помогает гнев.  
— Давай-ка кое-что проясним, — я поднимаюсь с койки и начинаю мерить шагами камеру. — После того, что только что случилось, ты не только отказываешься идти со мной, но и просишь меня больше сюда не приходить?  
Он лишь кивает.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я хочу быть здесь один.  
Я задыхаюсь.  
— Стоит ли понимать это так, что я тебе не нужен?  
Снейп некоторое время молчит.  
— Мне нужно успокоение, Гарри, — мягко произносит он наконец. — Искупление, если хочешь. Ты можешь подумать, что я ничего к тебе не чувствую. Что ты безразличен мне, раз мы ещё не покинули этих стен и не бежим по солнечному лугу, взявшись за руки, — он тяжело вздыхает. — Правда в том, что мне бы очень этого хотелось. Но правда так же и в том, что для меня это недоступно. Это не принесёт мне радости, да и тебе, в конечном итоге, тоже. Поверь, я не пытаюсь что-то приукрасить или отделаться от тебя банальностями. Это просто факты.  
— Ты так себя и не простил? — почему-то шёпотом спрашиваю я.  
— Если бы я себя не простил, ты бы уже запытал меня до смерти, — усмехается Снейп. — Дело не в прощении. Дело в моей душе. Она довольно сильно разрушена, Гарри, и ей требуются одиночество и покой. Это мой выбор. Я не могу запретить тебе появляться здесь, не могу запереть изнутри эту дверь и не пустить тебя... Всё, что я могу — всего лишь попросить.  
Я закрываю глаза и сползаю по стене вниз. Я пытался поймать снитч и почти поймал, его трепещущие крылышки уже касались моих пальцев. Но в последний момент снитч упорхнул от меня.  
Снейп молчит. И в этот момент я понимаю, что у меня тоже есть выбор. Я могу отказаться, могу не давать ему никаких обещаний. Я могу продолжать приходить сюда — день за днём — и уговаривать его последовать за мной, остаться со мной. И однажды, наверно, он даже согласится — я могу быть чертовски убедительным, когда хочу.  
Но что-то новое внутри меня подсказывает мне: свобода — это не только собственный выбор, но ещё и уважение к выбору другого человека. Если я поступлю наперекор его воле — значит, я так ничему и не научился.  
Я поднимаюсь на ноги и подхожу к койке. Сажусь и утыкаюсь лбом в его ладони.  
— Я обещаю, что не буду приходить, — хрипло говорю я.  
Он прижимает меня к себе и снова целует. У поцелуя горький привкус расставания и безнадёжности. Он обнимает меня крепко и бережно, ощупывает моё лицо кончиками пальцев, словно слепой, словно пытается навсегда запомнить мои черты. Шепчет мне в волосы:  
— Спасибо.  
Затем его руки напрягаются, и он судорожно прижимает меня к себе, прежде чем оттолкнуть.  
— Отойди к двери, Гарри, — приказывает он.  
У меня внутри всё обрывается, но я послушно встаю и отхожу. Поворачиваюсь к нему спиной и разглядываю свой блок. Я знаю, что сейчас произойдёт.  
— Гипнотизируете дверь, Поттер? — раздаётся сзади ехидный голос. — Не соблаговолите ли поспешить?  
Я молча киваю и подхожу к Снейпу, не решаясь посмотреть в его глаза. Вместо этого я рассматриваю камеру — моё убежище — пытаясь запомнить её получше, прежде чем рывок аппарации уносит меня прочь навсегда.


	8. Магия

Всё на всё, обмен смертями  
И ещё погасших звёзд ладонь  
Разметаем под ногами  
Сохранив огонь  
(с) Дельфин «MDMA»  
Ровно в полдень по настоянию Снейпа я принимаю умиротворяющий бальзам. Признаюсь, я этому рад. Умиротворение сейчас будет как раз кстати.  
Ожидая, когда бальзам подействует, я бездумно пялюсь в окно, на серый холодный дождь. Погода как никогда соответствует моему настроению. У меня на душе скребут кошки, очень голодные и злые кошки. Чувство потери почти осязаемо, оно накатывает на меня волнами и грозит поглотить. Я понимаю, как это глупо, понимаю, что не мог никого потерять, потому что никого и не обретал. Но глупое сердце отказывается смиряться с доводами рассудка.  
Хуже всего то, что я даже не могу спокойно все обдумать. Несмотря на две удачные попытки, я вовсе не полностью уверен в надёжности своего блока, поэтому стараюсь отвлечься и поразмышлять о чём-то другом. Но в голову настойчиво лезут одни и те же вопросы. Зависит ли Снейп из камеры от присутствия настоящего Снейпа в моём сознании? От уроков окклюменции? От приёма снотворного зелья? Останется ли Снейп из камеры, когда настоящий Снейп уберётся из моей головы? И самое главное — нужно ли держать обещание, данное собственному сознанию?  
Я совершенно измотан. Целый день я смотрю в окно, шатаюсь по комнатам или лежу в кровати, бесцельно глядя в потолок. Я пробовал читать, но умиротворяющий бальзам не даёт мне толком сосредоточиться. К слову, бальзам начинает действовать, и моё настроение становится лучше. По крайней мере, я ощущаю... смирение. Будь что будет — мой новый девиз.  
После обеда я принимаю новую порцию зелий, и меня начинает клонить в сон. Увы, Снейп не позволяет мне спать, так как время для приёма зелья Сна-Без-Сновидений ещё не пришло. Я ною, жалуюсь, что у меня слипаются глаза, прошу позволить мне поспать без зелья. Это было бы неплохой возможностью проверить, зависит ли Снейп из камеры от уроков окклюменции…  
К сожалению, Снейп отмахивается от моих просьб как от назойливой мухи. Я продолжаю бесцельно слоняться по дому. Ближе к вечеру появляется Гермиона, что вносит приятное разнообразие в мой серый и унылый день. Увы, Снейп сразу же начинает давать подруге указания о том, как вести себя со мной, после того, как я очнусь. Я снова выступаю в роли посредника, что меня безумно утомляет. Слава Мерлину, уже спустя полчаса Гермиона прощается, а Снейп велит мне ужинать и отправляться спать.  
Лёжа в кровати, перед тем, как выпить снотворные зелья, я спрашиваю:  
— Скажите, а я завтра проснусь?  
— Проснётесь, Поттер. По крайней мере, завтрак я вам гарантирую. Вы будете несколько дезориентированы и слабы, но вы проснётесь и поедите. Затем снова уснёте, а когда проснётесь послезавтра — будете единственным хозяином своего разболтанного сознания.  
— Значит, это наш последний день?  
— Будете скучать, Поттер?  
Я фыркаю.  
— Не дождётесь.  
Я слишком устал. В голове вертятся какие-то слова, кажется, я собирался поблагодарить Снейпа за окклюменцию, и за улучшение в состоянии моего сознания, и за некоторые советы, которые он мне давал в своей грубой язвительной манере. Мне нужно поблагодарить его. Но я так устал. Так устал, что сейчас мне не подобрать нужных слов. Я решаю отложить прощальный разговор на завтра. Затем залпом выпиваю зелья и моментально проваливаюсь в сон.

* * *

Больше я не просыпаюсь. По крайней мере, это не слишком похоже на пробуждение. Я чувствую себя таким слабым и уставшим, что мне с трудом удаётся приоткрыть глаза. В комнате темно. Я не могу понять, наступило ли уже утро или просто закрыты ставни. Мои глаза закрываются, словно сами собой.  
Мне хочется позвать Гермиону, но на это нет сил. До чего же это неприятно — чувствовать себя таким слабым. Я словно заболел какой-то неизлечимой болезнью.  
— Даже двумя, Поттер. Ужасающей надоедливостью и безграничным идиотизмом, — раздаётся в моей голове знакомый голос. — Что вы переполошились? Вы ничем не больны, а ваше состояние объясняется приёмом успокоительных зелий. Все идёт как должно. Вы что, пропустили мимо ушей всё, что я вам говорил?  
Снейп говорит абсолютно спокойно и, неожиданно для самого себя, я чувствую умиротворение. Не происходит ничего страшного, всё идёт по плану. Скоро всё закончится. Ну а слабость... что ж, это явно не самое ужасное, что мне приходилось переживать в своей жизни. Я вполне могу потерпеть эту дикую слабость несколько дней. Самое главное, что потом всё это безумие останется позади.  
Я почти готов провалиться обратно в сон, но вдруг вспоминаю, что собирался поблагодарить Снейпа. Я снова делаю попытку что-то сказать вслух, но затем бросаю это бесполезное занятие и обращаюсь к зельевару мысленно:  
— Я хотел с вами поговорить.  
— Неужели вы не наговорились со мной за столько дней? — раздражённо хмыкает Снейп.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что... — мои мысли путаются, а слова благодарности упорно не идут с языка. Сама идея этого разговора внезапно кажется мне до крайности нелепой. Снейп устало вздыхает.  
— Довольно, Поттер. Мы поговорим, когда вы проснётесь. Сейчас вам надо спать, чтобы не прерывать действие зелий.  
Я хочу спросить, проснусь ли я, и будет ли Снейп ещё в моей голове, когда я проснусь. Но у меня нет сил. Я утомлённо вздыхаю и погружаюсь в сон.

* * *

Мне снятся странные сны — то ли мои мысли, то ли обрывки воспоминаний. Джинни, затем гибель Седрика, Сириус, превращающийся в огромного пса, Снейп, швыряющий в меня банку с сушёными тараканами, Снейп из камеры... Это очень странно, потому что я точно помню, что не должен вообще ничего видеть во сне. Всё это ужасно напоминает мне легиллименцию, и я пытаюсь выстроить блок, но почему-то мне это не удаётся. Тем временем обрывки сновидений воспоминаний сменяются совершенно сюрреалистической картинкой.  
Снейп и Гермиона в моей спальне на Гриммо.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, что-то случилось? — тон Снейпа подчёркнуто вежлив, но я неплохо изучил его за последние несколько дней, и совершенно точно знаю, что он раздражён.  
Гермиона выглядит одновременно встревоженной и смущённой.  
— Простите мне моё вторжение, профессор, но мне больше не с кем посоветоваться. Гарри не просыпается. То есть... — подруга откровенно напугана. — Я понимаю, что он просто спит... что он должен просто спать, но... Мне кажется, он без сознания. И он не приходит в себя, как бы я ни старалась...  
Снейп едва заметно усмехается.  
— Что ж, думаю, я не ошибусь, если предположу, что такое случается с мистером Поттером не в первый раз.  
— Не в первый, — хмурится Гермиона. — Но раньше рядом с ним всегда кто-то был. Профессор Дамблдор, мадам Помфри, колдомедики из клиники Святого Мунго... А теперь я одна, и мне совершенно не к кому обратиться. А я совсем не хочу, чтобы мой лучший друг впал в магическую кому, — мрачно добавляет она.  
— И поэтому вместо предписанных мною средств вы напоили мистера Поттера зельем, которое даёт возможность проникнуть в разум без наличия зрительного контакта?  
— Я прекрасно знала, что это зелье ему не повредит. И я уже поняла, что в данный момент с его сознанием все нормально. Но меня смущает такое количество успокоительного и снотворного. Если мы не сможем вернуть Гарри магию...  
Вот теперь я отчётливо понимаю, что Снейп взбешён.  
— Если вы сомневаетесь в моей компетенции, мисс Грейнджер, я не понимаю, почему вы обратились ко мне за советом.  
— Извините, профессор. Просто я очень переживаю за Гарри и... — Гермионе хватает совести покраснеть. — Я понимаю, что это моя вина. Я запаниковала. Он должен был проснуться утром и...  
— Он просыпался, — сухо говорит Снейп. — Около получаса назад. А вот вы уже на пятнадцать минут опоздали с приёмом зелья... из-за того, что запаниковали.  
Кажется, Гермиона готова либо закричать на Снейпа, либо заплакать. Однако вместо этого она лишь кивает и говорит:  
— Я немедленно дам Гарри все зелья, которые вы указали. Я благодарна вам за помощь, профессор.  
После этого я моментально проваливаюсь в темноту.

* * *

Я чувствую на языке овсянку и заставляю себя глотать. Затем ощущаю вкус тыквенного сока, который кажется мне самым прекрасным вкусом на свете. Но после этого в моё горло льётся горькое зелье, и я инстинктивно пытаюсь отстраниться, хотя мне явно не хватает сил даже на такое простое действие.  
— Тише, Гарри, всё хорошо, — Гермиона промокает мой лоб мокрым полотенцем. Я пытаюсь открыть глаза или хотя бы пошевелить губами, чтоб спросить у неё, сколько прошло времени, вернулась ли ко мне магия, и свалил ли уже Снейп из моей головы. Но у меня ничего не получается.  
— Гарри, не волнуйся, всё идёт хорошо. Скоро всё закончится, но для этого ты должен поспать. Хорошо?  
Я стараюсь кивнуть или хотя бы мигнуть глазами, чтобы дать ей понять, что я её слышал.  
— Пожалуйста, Гарри, засыпай, — с нажимом говорит Гермиона, и я, не в силах удержаться в сознании, послушно засыпаю.

* * *

Всё, что я помню — это темнота и ощущение парения в пространстве. Бесконечная пустота, у которой нет ни размера, ни названия. Нечто похожее я испытывал только в первые мгновения на посмертном вокзале Кинг-с-Кросс, но тогда мир почти моментально вновь обрёл облик и краски. Теперь же ничего не происходит. Я ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, я не чувствую своё тело, и уже не уверен, что оно у меня есть. На меня накатывает паника, и лишь чудовищным усилием воли я заставляю себя помнить, что всё происходящее — не вечно, это лишь последствия действия зелий.  
Через какое-то время, которое кажется мне бесконечностью, я ощущаю у себя во рту воду и чувствую, как кто-то мягко поглаживает мой кадык, помогая мне глотать. Меня безмерно радует, что у меня по-прежнему есть тело. Однако затем мне в горло снова вливают горькое зелье, и, как бы я ни пытался сопротивляться, мне приходится его проглотить.  
Темнота вокруг меня сгущается. Теперь я уже не могу вспомнить, как шевелиться, не могу вспомнить мир, его краски, его запахи, солнечный свет... Всё тонет во тьме, в том числе и я сам. Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Казалось бы, моё сердце должно колотиться от бесконечного непредставимого ужаса, но даже этого я не чувствую. Абсолютная пустота, совершенное безмолвие. Я из последних сил пытаюсь вспомнить хотя бы, кто я...  
Пытаюсь — и не могу.  
— Что вы распустили нюни, Поттер? — в моей голове внезапно раздаётся голос. Знакомый голос?  
— Кто вы? — пытаюсь спросить я. — Что со мной?  
Обладатель голоса устало вздыхает.  
— Тише, Гарри... Глупый ребёнок, ты должен мне поверить. Всё хорошо. Я знаю, что ты растерян, что ничего не чувствуешь и ничего не понимаешь. Так и должно быть. Не сопротивляйся этому.  
Я потеряю себя, если не буду сопротивляться.  
— Всё идёт хорошо, — мягко уговаривает меня голос. — Всё идёт правильно, и скоро всё это закончится. Ты вернёшься домой, ты будешь хорошо себя чувствовать, и у тебя всё будет замечательно. Но сейчас ты должен поспать. Ты должен отключиться. Позволь себе отключиться, прекрати эту борьбу. Я здесь, и я останусь здесь, и прослежу, чтобы с тобой всё было хорошо. Всё хорошо, слышишь, Гарри? Засыпай.  
Этим словам хочется верить. Этот голос обволакивает меня, укутывает, как мягкое одеяло. Если честно, у меня уже не осталось сил, чтобы бороться.  
По крайней мере, он напомнил мне, что я — Гарри, — думаю я, прежде чем окончательно раствориться в пустоте.

* * *

Меня пробуждает к жизни оглушительный взрыв. Темнота вокруг меня разлетается на осколки, и всё вокруг внезапно становится слишком ярким, ослепительно белым. В белом цвете есть все оттенки спектра, — почему-то вспоминаю я, прежде чем этот самый свет проникает в моё тело.  
Словно огонь струится по моим венам. Удивительно, но этот огонь не причиняет мне никакой боли, никаких неприятных ощущений. Наоборот — впервые за, как мне кажется, очень долгое время, я чувствую себя по-настоящему живым. Я весь переполнен энергией. И пусть я по-прежнему не чувствую своего тела и не вижу ничего, кроме ослепительного света — меня это больше не пугает. Эта сила, мощь, жизнь, бурлящая во мне — самое потрясающее ощущение, что я когда-либо испытывал.  
Но очень скоро я вновь ощущаю на языке вкус зелья. Я сотрясаюсь от негодования и внезапно вновь нахлынувшего страха. Я не хочу больше быть парящим в пустоте бесплотным призраком! Не отнимайте у меня свет!  
Увы, я ничего не могу сделать, я по-прежнему беспомощен, как младенец. Зелье проливается в моё горло, я проглатываю его, и почти сразу же свет меркнет. Однако тепло внутри никуда не исчезает, и это неожиданно меня успокаивает. Когда мир вокруг вновь погружается во тьму, я позволяю себе тоже раствориться в этой темноте.

* * *

В следующий раз я просыпаюсь. Вокруг меня по-прежнему кромешная тьма, но я ощущаю своё тело, чувствую тепло одеяло, мягкость простыни, дуновение свежего ветерка на моем лице. Меня захлёстывает ощущение безграничного счастья.  
Но мне с трудом удаётся приоткрыть глаза, даже это простое движение отнимает у меня последние силы. На секунду меня захлёстывает ощущение дежа вю — кажется, что я в Хогвартсе, в Больничном Крыле, после очередной травмы, полученной на матче по квиддичу или во время какой-то безумной авантюры. Даже пахнет так же — смесью свежести и лекарственных зелий.  
Затем я вспоминаю, что я давно уже не был в Хогвартсе, у меня нет никаких причин там быть. Я должен быть в моей спальне на Гриммо, приходить в себя после ударной дозы успокоительных и снотворных зелий и разблокирования моей магии.  
Я бы улыбнулся, если бы у меня были на это силы. Потому что тепло, которое я ощущал, паря в пустоте, никуда не делось, и внезапно я инстинктивно понимаю, что это тепло — и есть моя вернувшаяся магия. Это удивительное ощущение — я так слаб, что не могу пошевелить даже пальцем ноги, но при этом полон жизни. Магия бурлит во мне, греет меня, излечивает — словно тоже радуется возвращению к хозяину.  
Но это должно означать, что...  
Внезапно я понимаю, что Снейп ещё не сказал мне ни слова. Неужели он действительно ушёл? Неужели нам всё же удалось?  
— Снейп! — мысленно зову я и жду около минуты. Ответом мне служит только тишина.  
— Профессор, — я не называл его так ни разу за время нашего вынужденного сосуществования. — Профессор, если вы ещё здесь, отзовитесь, пожалуйста.  
Ничего. Снейп покинул моё сознание. На секунду у меня возникает странное ощущение, за эту неделю я так привык к его голосу, к его подколкам и язвительным замечаниям, привык к ощущению постоянного неодиночества. Мне делается почти грустно. Я высмеиваю сам себя за эти идиотские мысли.  
Мне не хочется думать ни о чем серьёзном. Вместо этого я просто лежу, дышу воздухом и радуюсь тому, что всё закончилось. Что я очнулся, что снова чувствую своё тело, что ощущаю тепло внутри от вернувшейся магии. Обдумать все случившееся можно будет и позже.  
Через некоторое время в комнату кто-то входит, очень тихо и осторожно. Я с трудом приоткрываю глаза и вижу размытый силуэт Гермионы. При виде меня она взвизгивает от радости.  
— Очнулся, Гарри!  
Я не могу кивнуть, поэтому мигаю и снова закрываю глаза. Чувствую, как она присаживается на мою кровать.  
— Я знаю, сейчас ты чувствуешь себя безумно слабым, но так и должно быть. Ты очень скоро восстановишься. Всё прошло хорошо, Гарри, всё прошло хорошо! — её голос буквально звенит от ликования.  
Я пытаюсь пошевелить губами.  
— Что...  
— Тише... Я всё расскажу тебе, когда ты окрепнешь. Просто знай, что всё прошло как надо. Всё хорошо и с тобой и с профессором.  
Странно. С момента моего пробуждения я ни разу не задумался о состоянии Снейпа, но теперь я, пожалуй, рад, что с ним тоже всё хорошо.  
Гермиона гремит бутылочками, и я снова чувствую прикосновение прохладного стекла к губам. Я пытаюсь отодвинуться, хотя, разумеется, у меня ничего не получается.  
— Гарри, выпей, пожалуйста, это просто умиротворяющий бальзам, — говорит Гермиона. Тебе нужно поспать, чтобы набраться сил. Но никаких больше снотворных, обещаю.  
Я послушно глотаю зелье, которое и впрямь оказывается умиротворяющим бальзамом, и снова пытаюсь открыть глаза. Гермиона встаёт с кровати.  
— Ты проснёшься через пару-тройку часов, и мы поговорим, — обещает она мне. — Засыпай, Гарри, теперь всё позади.  
Я глубоко вздыхаю и послушно проваливаюсь в спокойный бестревожный сон.

* * *

Проснувшись в следующий раз, я, как и обещала Гермиона, чувствую себя значительно лучше. Мне легко удаётся открыть глаза. Небольшое дело, но для меня это значительный успех.  
В комнате по-прежнему темно. Мне безумно интересно, сколько я пробыл в бессознательном состоянии, и сколько ещё меня будет мучить ужасная слабость. Однако, судя по всему, я достаточно быстро восстанавливаюсь. Мне даже хватает сил, чтобы протянуть руку и нащупать на тумбочке у кровати свои очки. Водрузив их на нос, я некоторое время просто отдыхаю, с удовольствием разглядывая окружающие меня знакомые предметы. Ставни и правда закрыты, так что в темноте достаточно сложно что-то увидеть.  
И тут я понимаю, что мне больше вовсе не обязательно сидеть в темноте.  
Живое тепло, наполняющее моё тело, никуда не делось, но мне почему-то все равно немного страшно. С замиранием сердца я ощупываю прикроватную тумбочку — пусто. Куда я дел свою палочку, прежде чем отрубиться под воздействием зелий? Странно, я не могу вспомнить. В последнее время я ею почти не пользовался...  
Некоторое время я лежу неподвижно, пытаясь успокоить дыхание и утихомирить разбушевавшееся сердце. Затем предпринимаю титаническое усилие — слегка приподнимаюсь и заглядываю под подушку. И — вот она!  
Мои пальцы смыкаются на гладкой рукоятке палочки, и меня окутывает знакомое ощущение тепла и струящейся по моему телу энергии. После ограничения магии палочка зачастую казалась мне простой деревяшкой, теперь же она ощущается как продолжение руки. И все мои тревоги и сомнения моментально исчезают.  
Я шепчу Люмос, надеясь увидеть хотя бы ставший привычным за последние месяцы слабенький огонёк — всё же, я всё ещё слишком слаб. Но освобождённая магия хлещет сквозь моё тело, словно она соскучилась за эти месяцы вынужденного бездействия. На конце моей палочки возникает огромный шар, полный света. Его хватает, чтобы осветить всю комнату, разогнать тени во всех углах.  
Я вспоминаю слова Снейпа про костыли и понимаю, что в последнее время именно так себя и чувствовал. Инвалидом, неспособным даже сотворить приличный Люмос, недомагом, которому необходимы костыли в виде каминов и порталов, потому что он не способен самостоятельно аппарировать, костыли в виде сов, потому что он не может отправить Патронуса. Я даже не понимал, что чувствовал себя почти сквибом. Сейчас же меня захлёстывает ощущение силы. Как я мог добровольно от этого отказаться?  
Я прислушиваюсь к себе, но все мои страхи и тревоги исчезли, и теперь я уже не понимаю, зачем обрёк себя на ограничение магии. Я определённо не собираюсь разрушать дом или причинять вред кому бы то ни было. Свет моего Люмоса становится всё ярче и ярче, на него уже почти больно смотреть, но, тем не менее, именно в этот момент я отчётливо осознаю, что этот свет — красивый и яркий, что моя магия — добрая, что все мои страхи были напрасными, что ритуал прошёл успешно, и моя психика исцелена...  
— Гарри! — Гермиона врывается в спальню и тут же прикрывает глаза рукой. — Мерлина ради, Гарри, что ты творишь?  
— Магию, Гермиона, — благоговейно шепчу я и улыбаюсь. — Наконец-то.  
Подруга выглядит немного испуганной, но при виде моей улыбки заметно расслабляется.  
— Это замечательно, Гарри, — говорит она, усаживаясь в кресло у моей постели. — Только не мог бы ты сделать свет не таким ярким?  
Я с наслаждением вновь сосредотачиваюсь на потоке магии, текущей сквозь моё тело, и через пару секунд мой Люмос начинает бледнеть, пока не становится похожим на огонёк ночника. Тени возвращаются в свои углы, и в комнате становится по-домашнему уютно. Однако даже при этом неярком свете я замечаю, какой бледной и утомлённой выглядит Гермиона. Она вся как то осунулась, из небрежного пучка волос на её голове выбиваются пряди, а под глазами залегли густые тени.  
— Гермиона, ты что, всё это время была здесь? — с ужасом спрашиваю я. — И не спала?  
— Я дремала здесь, — она пожимает плечами, указывая на кресло. — Иногда отходила ненадолго, чтобы принести тебе зелья и поесть. Но в основном всё время была здесь, пока ты не очнулся в прошлый раз. Профессор же предупреждал, что тебе может быть... тревожно, и что лучше, чтобы рядом кто-то был, — она на секунду умолкает, затем нерешительно спрашивает: — Гарри, как это вообще было?  
— Терпимо, — отвечаю я, потому что теперь именно так и считаю. В самом деле, ну пустота и темнота, ну полное непонимание того, что со мной происходит — что я, ничего похуже в жизни не видал? Теперь я уже и сам не понимаю, почему так испугался.  
Однако подруга не выглядит убеждённой.  
— Серьёзно, Гермиона, — настаиваю я. — Приятного поначалу было мало, зато потом я почувствовал, как ко мне вернулась магия. Это... такое потрясающее ощущение, даже словами не описать.  
— Гарри... — Гермиона медлит. — А ты почувствовал, как профессор ушёл?  
— Нет, — отвечаю я. — Кажется, после того, как магия вернулась, я просто... словно наконец спокойно уснул. А потом сразу проснулся, правда, даже глаза еле-еле сумел открыть... Как он, кстати? Снейп? — спрашиваю я как можно небрежнее.  
Гермиона сияет радостной улыбкой.  
— Отлично, просто отлично. Он пришёл в себя ещё вчера, и полностью здоров. За исключением голоса, но мы же знали, что так будет. Абсолютно, полностью здоров, это подтвердили несколько колдомедиков, — она смущённо опускает глаза. — Если честно, Гарри, когда ты проснулся в прошлый раз, я подумала, что всё уже в порядке, и тебя можно оставить одного на пару часов. И я...  
— Что?  
— Я позаимствовала у тебя мантию-невидимку и наведалась в Мунго, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Гермиона. — Сам понимаешь, спросить у тебя я не могла. Но мне же никто не стал бы специально докладывать об изменениях в состоянии профессора. А мне просто необходимо было узнать, получилось ли у нас... просто необходимо, понимаешь, Гарри?  
Я успокаивающе улыбаюсь.  
— Разве я когда-нибудь запрещал тебе или Рону пользоваться мантией? Конечно, я понимаю. И что — всё и правда прошло хорошо?  
Глаза Гермионы сияют.  
— Даже лучше. Я и не предполагала, что выздоровление профессора будет практически мгновенным. Думаю, тут сыграла роль та неделя, что он провёл в твоём сознании, подпитываясь твоей ещё заблокированной магией. Словом... я быстренько просмотрела его карту и даже его самого мельком видела. Выглядит так, словно с ним ничего и не случалось.  
— Сальным, бледным и тощим? Похожим на летучую мышь? — я внутренне съёживаюсь, готовясь к суровой отповеди из собственной головы, но вместо этого мне достаётся только взгляд Гермионы — наполовину укоризненный, наполовину насмешливый. Ах, да. Мне нужно привыкать к тому, что он меня больше не слышит.  
— И что с ним будет дальше? — деланно равнодушно спрашиваю я, теребя в руках угол одеяла.  
— Ну, его подержат в Мунго с неделю или около того, а потом...  
— Подожди, — перебиваю я Гермиону. — Зачем держать его в Мунго, если он полностью здоров, и это подтвердили несколько врачей?  
— А затем, Гарри, что с профессором случилось настоящее чудо, — говорит Гермиона с неимоверно серьёзным выражением лица. Затем не выдерживает и все же хихикает. — Никто ведь не знает, почему он выздоровел, да ещё и так внезапно. Так что случай профессора будут изучать. Исследования, консилиумы, именитые колдомедики...  
— Не повезло им, — бормочу я себе под нос.  
— Да, я думаю, профессор от всего этого не в восторге, — согласно кивает Гермиона. — Но, в любом случае, они не смогут удерживать его там дольше недели.  
— А потом? — вырывается у меня.  
Подруга выглядит растерянной.  
— Потом? Я не знаю, Гарри. Это ведь не я с ним общалась целую неделю.  
— Думаешь, он рассказывал мне о своих планах? — хмыкаю я.  
Гермиона смотрит на меня с подозрением.  
— Мне просто хотелось бы знать... — сбивчиво говорю я. — Будет ли объявлено, что он жив? Будет ли проводиться новое расследование? Будут ли его преследовать и пытаться убить? Обидно было бы, если бы после всего, через что нам пришлось пройти, его просто убили...  
«Снова примерили излюбленную роль героя-спасителя, Поттер?» — звучит голос в моей памяти.  
— Впрочем, это совершенно не моё дело, — торопливо заканчиваю я обращённую к Гермионе пламенную речь.  
Подруга успокаивающе мне улыбается.  
— Я не думаю, что всё так страшно, честно, Гарри, не думаю, — говорит она. — Те, кто знает, что профессор жив, знают также и о том, что он невиновен. Я уверена, что тот же Кингсли сможет обеспечить ему защиту. Но на самом деле... я не думаю, что профессор сам захочет всей этой шумихи. Чтобы объявляли о его "воскрешении", чтобы доказывали, что он был на нашей стороне...  
— Гермиона, разве можно что-то доказать каждому? — не выдерживаю я. — Всегда найдутся люди, которые будут считать его Пожирателем, какие бы доказательства обратного им не приводили. К тому же, есть ещё и настоящие Пожиратели, и уж они-то точно знают, что Снейп — шпион. Да у него чуть ли не вся магическая Британия во врагах!  
— Вот поэтому ему лучше оставаться мёртвым, — задумчиво говорит Гермиона.  
— Что?  
— Сам подумай, — она накручивает на палец прядь волос. — У него вся магическая Британия во врагах. Врагах, которые ничего не предпринимают только потому, что считают его мёртвым. Так зачем ему объявлять себя живым? Зачем оставаться в Британии? Как ты думаешь, неужели после такой жизни профессору хочется до конца дней бояться собственной тени? Неужели ему не хочется покоя? На его месте я бы просто исчезла из страны под чужим именем — благо, такие возможности у него имеются.  
Почему-то при мысли о том, что Снейп навсегда исчезнет, и никто не сможет его найти, у меня перехватывает дыхание. Я внезапно вспоминаю, что он обещал мне последний разговор. Он обещал, что я проснусь, и мы поговорим. Но я не проснулся. А я ведь хотел поблагодарить его — и так и не успел.  
— В любом случае, я считаю, что вам нужно встретиться, — говорит Гермиона, словно подслушав мои мысли. Я рассеянно киваю.  
— Гарри, знаешь, я хотела сказать тебе... — нерешительно начинает она.  
— Что? — я отвлекаюсь от своих странных мыслей и смотрю в сияющие глаза Гермионы.  
— Что я больше не боюсь за тебя. И тебя больше не боюсь. Ты стал совсем другим за эту неделю. Спокойным, и великодушным, и собранным. И ты снова начал смеяться. Ты стал... самим собой.  
— Напрашиваешься на благодарность, Гермиона? — хихикаю я, но через миг снова становлюсь серьёзным. — Спасибо, правда. Ты молодец. У тебя всё получилось.  
Её бледное лицо разрумянивается от гордости.  
— У нас получилось.  
— У тебя, — качаю головой я. — Я, остолоп, чуть всё не испортил, а ты всё исправила. И в итоге у тебя всё получилось. Жаль, что нельзя никому рассказать. Ты могла бы получить какую-нибудь премию, карьера пошла бы в гору. А так... что там придумают эти светила колдомедицины? Спишут на чудо или решат, что это они так замечательно лечили Снейпа все эти полтора года? Серьёзно, ты уверена, что никак нельзя рассказать?  
— Я и не хочу, — говорит Гермиона. — Главное, я знаю, что я сделала. А насчёт карьеры... Знаешь, Гарри, мои мозги всё ещё при мне. Так что... — она прерывается и зевает, прикрывая рукой рот.  
— Тебе надо поспать, — спохватываюсь я. — Срочно.  
Гермиона кивает и немного неуклюже поднимается на ноги.  
— А тебе поесть. Так что я пришлю к тебе Кричера, а сама пару часиков вздремну. Потом зайду к тебе. Но учти — сегодня у тебя постельный режим, понял? Встать сможешь завтра, а сегодня — ни-ни.  
Я послушно киваю, глядя, как она открывает ставни. В комнату льётся свет, а за окном снова моросит дождь.  
Первое утро моей новой жизни.


	9. Семь дней отречения, Часть 1

Время рвёт на куски, каждый день — это крик  
И только звоном в ушах растворяется миг  
И если все хорошо, то ты услышишь свой смех  
Это время хохочет, закинув голову вверх  
(с) Дельфин «Тишина»  
Через несколько минут появляется Кричер, и я с удовольствием завтракаю. Затем откидываюсь на подушки и собираюсь насладиться долгожданным покоем.  
Вот только у меня ничего не получается. Я рассчитывал, наконец, поразмышлять в одиночестве, обдумать все, что случилось со мной за последнее время. Но мои мысли прерывисты и нескладны, они мечутся по моей голове, как тараканы, я то пытаюсь прятать их, то ожидаю насмешек и обвинений в глупости от человека, чей голос я не услышу больше никогда.  
На секунду мне становится жаль его, этого голоса. У него был приятный голос, на самом то деле. Конечно, когда он начинал цедить слова и изрекать ехидные гадости, его голос становился резким и скрипучим. Но этот голос мог быть мягким, глубоким и обволакивающим, я же помню. Когда он говорил, его невозможно было не слушать.  
Я трясу головой, пытаясь прогнать из неё бредовые мысли. Ну вот опять! О чем я только думаю?  
Снейп. Как так вышло, что, даже покинув моё сознание, этот человек не желает оставить в покое мои мысли?  
Просто за прошедшую неделю я каким-то образом умудрился отвыкнуть быть один. Я желал одиночества, я молил об уединении, но теперь, когда я достиг своей цели, я чувствую себя до крайности странно. Я не могу просто подумать о чём-то, я ожидаю ответ на любую мою мысль, я, кажется, теперь способен только на диалог, который мне больше не с кем вести.  
Странным образом все это не вызывает во мне раздражения, только какую то глухую тоску. Я уговариваю себя, что всё хорошо, что всё закончилось, что теперь я, наконец, свободен — и от Снейпа, и от своих невыносимых приступов агрессии, и от блокировки магии. И тут же вспоминаю, что так и не поблагодарил его за помощь. И моя тоска возвращается.  
Конечно же, я должен навестить его в Мунго. И Гермиона считает так же, и она обязательно поможет мне проникнуть в его палату. Я должен поблагодарить его за то, что научил меня самоконтролю и окклюменции, что был так терпелив со мной, что, благодаря его нахождению в моем сознании, я смог снова стать самим собой. Только вот он не сможет сказать мне в ответ какую-нибудь язвительную гадость. Вообще ничего не сможет сказать. Да и вообще... почему, ну почему я ничего не говорил ему раньше, когда он смог бы мне ответить, а мне не пришлось бы смотреть ему в глаза. Потому что, если честно, я совершенно не представляю, как разговаривать именно с ним, а не просто с голосом в моей голове. Как я смогу разговаривать с ним, не видя на его месте совсем другого человека, нет, не человека, а порождение моего сознания? Я не смогу.  
Я вновь трясу головой. В конце концов, зачем сейчас об этом думать? Я ещё даже с постели встать не могу. Пройдёт немного времени, я привыкну, что в моей голове никого нет, соберусь с духом и отправлюсь в Мунго. Просто визит вежливости, не более того. Я поблагодарю его за все, попрошу прощения за неоправданную грубость и уйду. И со Снейпом в моей жизни наконец-то будет покончено.  
Мне очень хочется знать, что он собирается делать дальше, но я понимаю, что, конечно же, не смогу его об этом спросить. Кто я ему такой, чтобы он рассказывал мне о своих планах на будущее? И всё же... останется ли он, признает ли себя живым, будет ли добиваться признания своих заслуг, ежеминутно подвергая свою жизнь опасности? Или сменит имя и уедет в неизвестность, где никто и никогда его не найдёт? Что ж, возможно, Гермионе удастся что-то об этом узнать. Я не буду её спрашивать, но, может быть, она сама расскажет.  
В конце концов, всё это — совершенно не моё дело, напоминаю я сам себе, но думать о чём-то другом почему-то не получается. «Неужели, в конце концов, ты всё же привязался к профессору, Гарри?», — звучит в моей памяти голос Дамблдора, и я практически вижу блеск ярко-синих глаз за стёклами очков-половинок. Я опять трясу головой, отгоняя наваждение, а затем зову Кричера и прошу принести мне что-нибудь почитать.  
Я заполняю большую часть дня журналом «Квиддичное обозрение» и мечтами о полётах, а около шести ко мне приходит Гермиона. И я сразу понимаю, что что-то случилось. Что-то очень, очень хорошее. Подруга заметно посвежела, её глаза сияют, а на щеках играет яркий румянец.  
— Итак? — я вопросительно смотрю на Гермиону.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? — спрашивает она в ответ, безуспешно пытаясь говорить озабоченным тоном и согнать улыбку с лица. Но меня не так-то просто сбить с толку.  
— Я чувствую себя прекрасно, как, видимо, и ты. Что там, Гермиона, хорошие новости?  
Гермиона сдаётся.  
— Рон прислал мне сову, — ликующе говорит она. — Пишет, что очень скучает. Извиняется. Не понимает, как мог быть таким дураком и подумать, что сможет без меня жить, — она как-то нервно хихикает. — И букет цветов, такой огромный, Гарри... букетище!  
— Но это же здорово! — кричу я, срываясь с постели и обнимая Гермиону. — Вот всё и встаёт на свои места, да?  
— Гарри, ляг обратно, нечего так скакать, — строго говорит Гермиона. — Ничего не встаёт на свои места. На прежние места ничего уже не встанет. Если мы с Роном и будем снова вместе — в чем я пока совсем не уверена — у нас всё будет по-новому. Так что радоваться рано.  
Я расслабленно улыбаюсь. Я почему-то уверен, что у них всё получится, и «по-новому» будет гораздо лучше, чем прежде.  
— Кстати, Рон передавал тебе привет. Пишет, что хочет с тобой увидеться. Вы что, помирились?  
— Вроде того, — неуверенно тяну я, а затем снова улыбаюсь. — Хотя, знаешь, похоже, что да. Забыл тебе рассказать, сама понимаешь, тут такое творилось.  
— И ты, конечно же, рассказал ему, что именно тут творилось? — щурится Гермиона.  
— Рассказал, да, — каюсь я. Я знаю, ты сама собиралась ему рассказать, но, если честно, эта история нас как-то сблизила. Хотя дальше я почти ничего не помню.  
Гермиона усмехается.  
— А трезвыми вы мириться не пробовали?  
— Что поделаешь, мы же мужчины, — изрекаю я с убийственной серьёзностью, а через секунду мы уже хохочем, как безумные.  
— Кстати, Гарри, — говорит Гермиона, отсмеявшись. — Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? Я бы хотела отлучиться вечером, встретиться с Роном, ты справишься тут сам? Потому что если что-то не так, только скажи, я останусь...  
— Мерлина ради, Гермиона! — неожиданно взрываюсь я. — Прекрати корчить из себя мамочку! Я прекрасно себя чувствую! Я не собираюсь бегать по лестницам, или крушить дом, или пить, или... — внезапно до меня доходит, что я делаю. — Прости, — говорю я почти испуганно. — Прости, я не собирался на тебя кричать.  
Гермиона, однако, совершенно спокойна.  
— Гарри, послушай, — мягко говорит она. — Всё в порядке. Никто не говорит, что ты не имеешь права злиться. Никто не говорит, что всю оставшуюся жизнь ты обязан быть мягким, покладистым и со всем соглашаться. Это нормальные эмоции, Гарри, это... не то, что было, я же вижу.  
Я прислушиваюсь к себе. Мне дико надоело лежать в постели, и меня раздражает гиперопека Гермионы, но внутри меня нет ни всепоглощающей злости, ни сжигающей всё на своём пути ярости. Слава Мерлину.  
— Как это — ты видишь? — спрашиваю Гермиону на всякий случай.  
— Когда ты злился раньше, у тебя что-то происходило с глазами, — медленно говорит она. — В них появлялось какое то... пламя... или безумие... не знаю, как описать. А теперь этого нет. Так что всё в порядке, — она улыбается. — Так значит, я могу идти?  
— Конечно, иди! Передавай от меня привет Рону и спроси, не хочет ли он зайти завтра. Ведь завтра мне уже можно будет вставать?  
— Можно, — кивает Гермиона. — Только на улицу не выходи, мало ли что. И постарайся пока не пользоваться сильной магией, никаких аппараций и Патронусов, твоя магия пока слишком нестабильна. И не забудь принять на ночь укрепляющее зелье — ну, я попрошу Кричера, он проследит. И никаких успокоительных или снотворных, если ты не самоубийца. И...  
— Гермиона! — взвизгиваю я. Она усмехается и машет мне рукой, выскальзывая за дверь.  
Остаток дня я провожу в тоске, то читаю журналы, то пялюсь в потолок. Если честно, я огорчён тем, что не могу принять зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. Я уже планировал, как проглочу его после ухода Гермионы, а потом сразу наступит завтра, можно будет встать с постели, встретиться с Роном и согнать, наконец, с себя это сонное оцепенение. Я убеждаю себя, что причина всех моих дурацких тоскливых мыслей — это бездействие. В конце концов, я всегда терпеть не мог сутками валяться в постели. Вспомнить хотя бы Больничное Крыло в Хогвартсе...  
С другой стороны, я, как справедливо заметила Гермиона, не самоубийца. Я вовсе не горю желанием снова погружаться в то состояние, в котором пребывал в последние дни. А если даже в кому, как Снейп? Нет уж, лучше я потерплю, даже если вовсе не усну этой ночью. Может быть, дождусь Гермиону и узнаю, как у них с Роном всё прошло. Ради Мерлина, Рон, сделай всё правильно, Гермиона, только не упирайся, ведь вы же созданы друг для друга, я знаю. А ещё я знаю, что эти двое способны разругаться из-за любого пустяка, и сегодня вечером одна-единственная неправильная фраза может погубить всё. Нет, мне определённо нужно дождаться Гермиону, я не усну, пока не узнаю, что они помирились...  
И с этими мыслями я засыпаю.

* * *

Мне снятся чьи-то руки, сильные и одновременно нежные, шершавые ладони, загрубевшая кожа на пальцах. Кто-то гладит меня по лицу, ощупывает каждую чёрточку — глаза, щеки, губы — словно пытаясь запомнить навсегда. От него пахнет чем-то горьковатым, похожим на запах лекарственных зелий или поздней осени. А он всё продолжает гладить меня — легко, нежно и невинно. Его руки обрисовывают овал моего лица, опускаются на плечи, а затем вдруг исчезают — но лишь для того, чтобы стянуть с меня футболку. Я пытаюсь разглядеть моего таинственного незнакомца, но вижу только его силуэт. Я не могу рассмотреть его лицо, не могу понять, кто со мной, но мне почему-то не страшно, наоборот, я тянусь к нему всем своим существом.  
А тем временем к рукам присоединяются губы. Таинственный некто присасывается к моей шее, одновременно терзая руками мои соски. Нежные поглаживания как-то резко сменяются ласками на грани грубости, и это дико меня заводит. Я притягиваю его к себе и понимаю, что он так же возбуждён, как и я и — о Мерлин — он абсолютно наг. Я тороплюсь освободиться от пижамных штанов, у меня плохо получается и, в конце концов, я просто спускаю их к лодыжкам. И наши члены, наконец, соприкасаются.  
И это... Мерлин и Моргана, это мучительно. Он заводит мои руки за голову, не позволяя мне прикоснуться к себе. Сам он тоже меня не касается. Он просто скользит по мне, и каждое его движение посылает по моему телу волны удовольствия, смешанного с томительным нетерпением. Мне мало этого, мне чертовски этого мало! Мой член истекает смазкой, моё дыхание становится неровным и прерывистым, а всё тело наполнено невыносимым жаром, который стремится и никак не может вырваться наружу. Я извиваюсь, дёргаюсь, пытаюсь вырвать руки из захвата, но мой таинственный незнакомец неумолим. И только когда мои судорожные вздохи превращаются в стоны, когда я начинаю невнятно умолять, и мне кажется, что я вот-вот сойду с ума, он смягчается, приникает к моим губам яростным поцелуем и одним резким движением доводит до разрядки и себя и меня.  
— Кто ты? — шепчу я, хотя мне кажется, что я знаю ответ. Он молчит. Внезапно я понимаю, что за всё это время он не издал ни звука.  
А потом он отстраняется... покидает меня... снова... Я открываю рот, чтобы умолять его не уходить... и просыпаюсь, разбуженный страшным грохотом.

* * *

Утро приходит в облике сияющей Гермионы, рывком распахивающей ставни. Я лениво приоткрываю один глаз. Комнату затапливает неяркий осенний свет. За окном снова дождь и, разумеется, никакого солнца. Ничего интересного, можно и ещё немного поспать. Возможно, мой сон вернётся?  
— Гарри! — Мерлин, почему я никогда раньше не замечал, какой у Гермионы громкий и звонкий голос? — Гарри Поттер, немедленно просыпайся!  
Она подходит к моей постели и, кажется, собирается содрать с меня одеяло. В этот самый момент я отчётливо понимаю, что мои пижамные штаны липкие и влажные. Только не это! Я рывком натягиваю одеяло до подбородка и показательно широко распахиваю глаза.  
— Все! Видишь, я не сплю! В конце концов, Гермиона, это просто неприлично!  
— Зато действенно, — хмыкает подруга.  
Я нашариваю на тумбочке очки и смотрю на Гермиону. В моей голове не укладывается, как человек может быть так счастлив дождливым октябрьским утром в сером Лондоне. А потом я вспоминаю про её вчерашнее свидание с Роном.  
— Ну, и как вчера всё прошло? — осведомляюсь я, хотя на самом деле, я мог бы и не спрашивать, по сияющему лицу Гермионы и так всё понятно.  
Она присаживается в кресло и широко улыбается.  
— Гарри, мы решили попробовать начать всё сначала. То есть... по-новому, понимаешь. Мы вчера так долго разговаривали и словно бы познакомились заново. Так что мы... мы будем встречаться, ходить на свидания, узнавать друг друга. Чтобы понять, как это — быть вместе в мирной жизни, понимаешь? Без Волдеморта. Без войны. Когда не нужно прикрывать друг другу спину и ежеминутно бояться, что кто-то умрёт. Просто жить.  
Глаза Гермионы подёргиваются мечтательной дымкой, а я в этот момент испытываю лёгкий укол зависти.  
— Так что ты тогда здесь делаешь? — немного сварливо спрашиваю я.  
— А где я должна быть? У Рона? Ну нет, — Гермиона качает головой, но при этом хихикает. — Я же сказала — свидания. Узнавать друг друга заново. Это не быстрый процесс.  
— Бедный Рон, — бормочу я. — Ты умеешь подходить к делу обстоятельно.  
— К тому же, — Гермиона делает вид, что не расслышала моего замечания, — если бы не я, кто бы поднял тебя с постели? Вставай, Гарри, тебе нужно восстанавливать силы!  
— Так а я что делаю? — удивляюсь я. — Восстанавливаю силы. Сплю.  
— Нет, — протестует Гермиона. — Тебе нужно понемногу начинать проявлять активность. Вливаться в нормальный ритм жизни. Если будешь всё время валяться в кровати, у тебя образуются пролежни, а мышцы атрофируются. Да что с тобой такое, Гарри? Ты же сам вчера рвался побыстрее встать с постели!  
Я собираюсь возразить подруге, что пролежни и атрофированные мышцы легко лечатся магией, но её последние слова меня озадачивают. Действительно, что со мной такое? Я никогда не был любителем запереться в спальне и бездумно валяться в кровати. И ведь вчера я понял, что моё подавленное состояние объясняется именно вынужденным бездействием. Почему же сегодня мне так не хочется ничего делать?  
— К тому же, скоро здесь будет Рон. Сказал, что по такому случаю пораньше закроет магазин, — добавляет Гермиона.  
Этот аргумент оказывается решающим. Я ужасно соскучился по Рону, настолько соскучился, что моя неизвестно откуда взявшаяся апатия... не то, чтобы исчезает, но, по крайней мере, куда-то прячется. Так что я выставляю Гермиону за дверь, вылезаю-таки из-под одеяла и отправляюсь готовиться к новому дню.

* * *

Оказавшись в душе, я думаю, что неплохо было бы снять напряжение. В конце концов, теперь я один, в моей голове нет никого постороннего, так что я вполне могу себе позволить это приятное занятие. Я тянусь было к члену... но тут же останавливаю себя. Я точно знаю, что увижу, когда закрою глаза. И я совсем не хочу этого видеть. Я не хочу думать о моем загадочном молчаливом любовнике, я не хочу представлять его руки на моем теле и его губы возле моих. Это все ненастоящее, фальшивка, просто моя выдумка, и я не стану за неё цепляться. Ведь я не хочу снова сходить с ума. Так что я решаю перенести сеанс самоудовлетворения на неопределённое время, а затем выкидываю из головы все мысли о моём сне. Меня ждёт насыщенный день.  
И этот день проходит совсем неплохо. Душ меня бодрит, так что, к тому моменту, как я спускаюсь вниз, я чувствую себя отдохнувшим и вполне довольным жизнью. Оказывается, что уже полдень, так что поздний завтрак я поглощаю в одиночестве, что, впрочем, совсем не портит моё настроение. Гермиона бегает по дому радостная, словно маленькая птичка. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и она действительно запоёт. И меня очень радует, что сейчас она такая — не уставшая, не напряжённая, не встревоженная и не печальная. Жизнь налаживается, думаю я, сидя на подоконнике с чашкой кофе. Ну и что, что за окном холодно и пасмурно, однажды снова наступит весна.  
К обеду появляется Рон. Он выходит из камина, бормочет "Привет" и смущённо смотрит на меня. Я киваю ему, улыбаюсь и тоже застываю как истукан. Я и сам не очень хорошо понимаю, что делать в такой ситуации. Если бы я хоть помнил, чем конкретно закончилась наша пирушка!  
Наконец Рон отмирает, выдавливает из себя улыбку и протягивает мне руку. Я с удовольствием жму её, а затем, плюнув на всё, притягиваю Рона к себе и обнимаю. Он хлопает меня по плечу. Кажется, всё хорошо.  
И всё действительно хорошо, почти как в старые времена, когда мы были Золотым Трио. Нет, даже лучше, гораздо лучше, потому что нет больше никакого Волдеморта, никаких смертельных опасностей и невыполнимых заданий. Есть только жизнь — длинная и полная возможностей.  
Однако мы не говорим ни о будущем, ни о прошлом. Не то, чтобы это были запретные темы, нет, просто я, например, всё ещё понятия не имею о том, чем собираюсь заниматься. А Рон недвусмысленно дал понять, что не хочет вспоминать о войне. Гермиона же, очевидно, понимает, что не стоит слишком грузить Рона подробностями своей работы в Мунго — по крайней мере, поначалу, потом-то она уж точно не удержится. Так что мы говорим о каких то пустяках и, тем не менее, не умолкаем ни на секунду. Мы воздаём должное стряпне Кричера, а попутно перемываем косточки знакомым, обсуждаем политику и вспоминаем забавные случаи, происходившие с нами в Хогвартсе. Затем разговор заходит о магазине братьев Уизли, и Гермиона торжественно обещает Рону помочь с разработками. Рон сияет — вероятно, планирует рано или поздно окончательно переманить Гермиону из Мунго в семейный бизнес. Не единожды упоминается имя Фреда, но это никого не смущает. Хвала Мерлину и Моргане, кажется, мы готовы закончить войну!  
После обеда мы изобретаем себе новые занятия. Мне кажется, я сто лет не был на улице и не дышал свежим воздухом, но серая хмарь за окном как-то не вызывает желания прогуляться. Так что мы втроём играем в волшебные шахматы, а потом мы с Роном предсказуемо переходим к обсуждению квиддича, а Гермиона морщится и притаскивает из библиотеки какую-то огромную книгу. Всё идёт так хорошо, и мне так весело и спокойно, что я, не задумываясь, заказываю Кричеру ужин на троих.  
Но тут меня ждёт разочарование. Друзья смущённо переглядываются и отводят глаза. Они собираются в кино — Рон никогда ещё такого не видел! — а потом поужинают в городе. Гермиона объясняет, что сегодня её последний отгул, и ей надо подготовиться к завтрашнему дню, а все её записи в её квартире, поэтому она, скорее всего, переночует там. Если, конечно, она мне не нужна. Конечно, не нужна!  
Мне почему-то делается ужасно обидно и как-то тоскливо, хоть я и понимаю, как это глупо. Стараясь скрыть свои чувства, я улыбаюсь, хлопаю Рона по плечу и выслушиваю наставления Гермионы — не пить алкоголь, не злоупотреблять магией, высыпаться, но не пересыпать. Я киваю головой, как китайский болванчик, и обнимаю её на прощание, старательно удерживая на лице расслабленную и доброжелательную улыбку. Мы говорим о том, как рады были друг с другом увидеться, договариваемся обязательно встретиться ещё раз на днях, снова обнимаемся, а потом они уходят. Пешком, потому что отсюда всего пара шагов до маггловского кинотеатра, куда они собираются. Уходят вдвоём, оборачиваются и машут мне, прежде чем скрыться из виду. А я остаюсь — один — и только теперь могу, наконец, перестать улыбаться.  
Потому что улыбаться мне совсем не хочется. Мне внезапно становится ужасно одиноко, так одиноко, что я начинаю постигать сакральный смысл выражения «выть от тоски». Я ползу обратно в гостиную, усаживаюсь перед камином и долго смотрю на пламя — словно там есть ответы на все мои вопросы.  
Что со мной творится? С чего бы меня так напугало одиночество? С тех пор, как закончилась война, я почти постоянно был один, и мне это ничуть не мешало. Скорее даже наоборот, я сам отталкивал от себя всех тех, кто хотел быть рядом. Взять хотя бы Джинни. Я закрываю глаза и представляю, что Джинни здесь, со мной, может быть, суетится по хозяйству или уже спит в нашей двуспальной кровати. Или я жду её со сборов. Вот сейчас она зайдёт, и дом наполнится её звонким смехом и цветочным запахом её волос...  
Но образ Джинни почему-то не спасает меня от тоски. То ли потому, что на самом деле её здесь нет, то ли оттого, что она и не нужна здесь, я не знаю. Я вообще не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Всю адскую неделю, проведённую со Снейпом в моей голове, я только и делал, что мечтал об уединении. О возможности поразмышлять в одиночестве, видеть собственные сны, иметь возможность спокойно принять душ, в конце концов. А теперь ловлю себя на мысли, что обрадовался бы сейчас даже Снейпу. По крайней мере, он сказал бы мне, какой я идиот, сопляк и слабак, который опять распустил нюни. Я и сам себе это говорю, только почему-то не помогает.  
Кричер приносит мне ужин. Мне ужасно не хочется есть в одиночестве, и я почти велю ему унести все обратно, но в последний момент почему-то представляю себе заголовки в Пророке. «Трагическая гибель Гарри Поттера» «Герой Магического Мира скончался в собственном доме от голода и тоски» «Куда смотрели друзья и близкие?» Я слегка усмехаюсь. В самом деле, это же ужасно глупо — не есть из-за того, что один. Тысячи людей по всему миру живут в одиночестве — и ничего. Многие, думаю, даже довольны. Снейп, например, уж точно был бы доволен. Как я не стараюсь — не могу представить его живущим с кем-то вместе.  
Почему-то мысль об одиноком и вполне довольном этим обстоятельством Снейпе немного примиряет меня с действительностью. Я прошу Кричера поставить поднос прямо на пол перед камином и ужинаю там же, снова углубившись в журналы о квиддиче. В моей голове роятся мысли, одна страннее другой. Жаль, что здесь не работает маггловская техника, я бы не отказался от телевизора. А возможно, и от видеомагнитофона, чтобы можно было смотреть любые фильмы, какие захочу. А Рон и Гермиона в кино. Интересно, какой фильм они смотрят? Я и сам мог бы сходить в кино, один... Или переехать из этого мрачного особняка в светлую маггловскую квартирку, обзавестись техникой и смотреть фильмы, сколько влезет... один... О чем бы я ни думал, я все равно упираюсь в это безнадёжное слово "один", потому что не могу никого представить рядом с собой. Или себя рядом с кем-нибудь, если на то пошло.  
Эти мысли вновь наводят на меня тоску. Я думаю, что неплохо было бы выпить, и тут же с досадой вспоминаю, что алкоголь мне категорически запрещён. Конечно, плевал я на любые запреты... в любом другом случае. Но сейчас речь идёт о моем душевном здоровье, восстановление которого далось мне так тяжело. И я не собираюсь рисковать, хотя выпить и правда очень хочется.  
Вместо этого я поднимаюсь в спальню, заползаю под одеяло, закрываю глаза и уговариваю себя поспать. И хотя мне по-прежнему как-то грустно, постепенно я согреваюсь и засыпаю под неумолчный монотонный шум дождя за окном.

* * *

Мне снова снится мой таинственный любовник, его руки, его губы, его прикосновения и ласки. И опять, как и прошлой ночью, он молчит, я слышу только его прерывистое дыхание. Но разве для того, чем мы тут занимаемся, нужны слова? Я думаю, нет. Гораздо больше меня расстраивает то, что он сразу уходит, и я снова не успеваю его задержать. И снова просыпаюсь в мокрых пижамных штанах.  
Этим утром за окном все тот же вечный серый дождь, почему-то в последнее время он наводит на меня невероятную тоску. Странно, я ведь никогда даже не бывал в жарких странах, где круглый год тепло и постоянно светит солнце. Я всю жизнь прожил в Англии и Шотландии, я давным-давно привык и к дождю, и к снегу, и к ветру, и к холоду. Никогда раньше плохая погода настолько не портила мне настроение, чаще всего мне было вообще безразлично, что творится на улице, лишь бы мои близкие были живы и здоровы. А вот сегодня я, кажется, все бы отдал, чтобы увидеть солнышко. Однако наползающие издалека тучи недвусмысленно намекают, что солнца мне сегодня не видать.  
Я долго лежу в кровати, прислушиваюсь к шуму дождя и лениво размышляю, не поспать ли мне ещё. В самом деле, у меня нет никаких планов, меня никто нигде не ждёт, погода отвратительная — что же ещё делать, если не спать и смотреть сны?  
Мысль о снах приводит меня в чувство. Потому что мне нравятся мои сны, если честно, даже слишком нравятся. Настолько нравятся, что это даже начинает меня пугать. И дело не только в сексе, да, если честно, даже и вовсе не в нем. Дело в ощущении принадлежности и полного доверия — когда не нужны слова, когда хватает звука дыхания. Абсолютная близость. Как раз то, по чему я так тосковал вчера, как раз то, чего мне так не хватает в реальности. Но я не собираюсь искать это во сне. Я не хочу менять одно безумие на другое.  
С этими мыслями я поднимаюсь-таки с кровати, совершаю все утренние процедуры и спускаюсь вниз. Сонно жую завтрак, не чувствуя вкуса овсянки и тостов, и только три чашки кофе немного придают мне бодрости. Дождь заканчивается, хотя на улице по-прежнему серо и пасмурно. Однако я принимаю окончание дождя за хороший знак и собираюсь на прогулку.  
Прежде, в бытность мою агрессивным психопатом, мне очень нравилось гулять по маггловскому Лондону. Мне нравилось ощущать себя частью толпы, среди людей моя ярость словно рассеивалась и становилась меньше... или, по крайней мере, легче переносимой. И сейчас я стремлюсь на маггловские улицы в поисках облегчения. Пусть моя тоска улетит в серое небо, пусть моё одиночество растворится в грязных лужах, пусть мою грусть разделят между собой все прохожие, которых я встречаю. Каждому достанется совсем по чуть-чуть, никто ничего и не заметит...  
Но сегодня это почему-то не действует. Наоборот, на душе у меня становится ещё хуже. Я смотрю на идущих мимо людей — у каждого из них свои дела, свои заботы, каждый из них спешит куда-то и к кому-то... И только я никуда не спешу, просто бреду по городу неизвестно зачем, и ноги у меня промокли, и снова начинается дождь... И никто меня не ждёт, и никаких дел у меня нет...  
Я останавливаюсь посреди улицы как вкопанный. Прохожие чертыхаются, налетая на меня, некоторые вынуждены ступить в лужу, чтобы меня обойти, что, конечно, не улучшает их настроения. Но мне все равно, потому что у меня появилась идея.  
У меня нет никаких дел — вот именно, в этом-то и проблема! Все беды от безделья, как любила говорить тётя Петунья. Конечно, она за всю свою жизни не проработала ни единого дня, да и вообще, не сказать, чтобы я сильно доверял её мнению. Тем не менее, в этом вопросе она, пожалуй, права. Кто угодно сойдёт с ума от тоски, если будет безвылазно сидеть лондонской осенью в старинном мрачном особняке абсолютно один. Взять хотя бы Сириуса — он же не жаловался на одиночество, а хотел действовать, помогать Ордену, приносить пользу... Почему же я сразу до этого не додумался?  
Воодушевлённый своей идеей, я уже собираюсь найти ближайший безлюдный проулок и аппарировать домой, но вовремя вспоминаю, что аппарировать мне ещё нельзя. Так что, чертыхаясь, я отправляюсь в обратный путь пешком. И как я умудрился уйти так далеко? По дороге я пытаюсь сообразить, чем бы мне теперь заняться, но мои мысли какие-то путаные, да и заливающий стекла очков дождь не способствует умственной работе. Ясно одно — я должен найти себе занятие по душе и погрузиться в него с головой. Тогда некогда будет думать об одиночестве, пустом доме и странных снах. А потом... потом, глядишь, все как-то и наладится само собой. В конце концов, у меня вся жизнь впереди.  
Дома я применяю высушивающие чары и прошу Кричера принести чего-нибудь поесть. К моей радости, эльф заявляет, что обед уже готов. Я, оказывается, зверски проголодался, пока бродил под дождём, так что с огромным удовольствием уплетаю Кричерову стряпню. А затем прихватываю с собой побольше разных газет и журналов и перемещаюсь к камину. Мне нужны идеи.  
Через пару часов я с раздражением отбрасываю от себя последнюю газету. Идей в моей голове не прибавляется. Хуже того, приподнятое настроение, в котором я приступал к поискам, исчезло без следа. Приходится признать — я представления не имею о том, чем хотел бы заниматься.  
Тогда, сразу после войны, все прочили мне карьеру аврора. Как же, ведь я Победитель Волдеморта, чем же мне ещё заниматься, как не продолжать искоренять зло в магической Британии! Да я и сам был уверен, что мой путь предопределён, никаких других идей мне тогда и в голову не приходило. К сожалению, посттравматический синдром непредсказуем, и ему наплевать, кто Победитель Волдеморта, а кто просто рядом постоял. После первых приступов агрессии и стихийных выбросов моя карьера аврора закончилась, не начавшись. Сейчас же меня туда ничем не заманишь. Я не только не до конца уверен в своей психике, я просто не хочу. Я не хочу больше убийств, смертей, крови, боли и зла. Не хочу больше переигрывать войну. Так что идею об Аврорате я отметаю сразу.  
Что есть у нас ещё? Из наиболее очевидных вариантов — конечно же, квиддич. Я хороший ловец, и я люблю летать — это, наверное, единственное, что удаётся мне помимо убийства Темных Лордов. То есть... удавалось. Когда я в последний раз летал? Хотя бы просто летал, не говоря уже о тренировках? Нет, конечно, я могу вернуть прежнюю форму, если буду усиленно тренироваться, и многие команды подерутся, чтобы заполучить меня к себе, но... А что потом? Век ловца недолог, даже при усиленных тренировках через пятнадцать-двадцать лет мне уже не удастся быть таким лёгким и подвижным, как сейчас. И что тогда? Становиться тренером? День за днём наблюдать за тем, как более молодые и юркие гоняются за золотым мячиком, понимая, что сам так уже не сможешь?  
Я устало вздыхаю. Меня не тянет в профессиональный спорт, увы. Меня, если честно, вообще ни к чему особенно не тянет. Банковское дело? Брр... Министерство? Двойное брр... Не хочу я и становиться колдомедиком по примеру Гермионы — она воспринимает людские страдания, как что-то, в чём она может помочь, а мне просто больно на это смотреть. К наукам меня не тянет совершенно, в чем я уже не раз имел возможность убедиться. Остаётся ещё магазин Рона, к которому я, кстати, имею прямое отношение. Но быть помощником Рона... Мне стыдно, но это, разумеется, не то, о чем я мечтал всю жизнь.  
Видимо, в этом и проблема, — мрачно размышляю я, запихивая в себя поздний ужин. Всю жизнь я мечтал только об одном — выжить, и чтоб все мои близкие выжили. Победить Волдеморта. Остановить войну. Задумывался ли я тогда о том, что я буду делать дальше? Чем я хотел заниматься, какое будущее для себя планировал? Я пытаюсь вспомнить, но ничего не припоминается. Я ведь тогда вовсе не был уверен в том, что это "потом" настанет, зато твёрдо знал, что если мне удастся одолеть Волдеморта, то дальше уж точно всё будет хорошо. Наивный Гарри Поттер.  
Мне вновь становится тоскливо. Приходится признать — я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, что мне делать со своей жизнью. Я настолько сбит с толку, что меня даже посещает идея сходить на консультацию к МакГоннагалл. К счастью, я вовремя включаю здравый смысл. Мне уже далеко не семнадцать, и не мой декан должен решать, чем мне заниматься. Это должен делать я сам.  
Ну, возможно, не совсем сам, а при помощи друзей... Я усмехаюсь. Я так хорошо знаю Рона и Гермиону, что мне даже не надо спрашивать у них совета, я и так прекрасно знаю, что они скажут. Гермиона притащит кучу брошюр, справочников и буклетов, либо написанных совершенно зубодробительным языком, либо наоборот, таких заманчивых, что я случайно заделаюсь каким-нибудь тренером троллей охранников. Рон, разумеется, обрадуется и будет зазывать меня в магазин. На долю секунды эта идея даже кажется мне привлекательной — мы могли бы наладить нашу дружбу, и мне не пришлось бы коротать долгие дни в одиночестве. А тут ещё и Гермиона пообещала свою помощь... Все могло бы быть совсем как прежде, только мы втроём...  
Нет, — тут же осаживаю я сам себя. Не мы втроём, а они и я. Рон и Гермиона уже практически семья, после их вчерашнего визита у меня не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что рано или поздно они поженятся и нарожают кучу ребятишек. И даже если Джордж не сможет справиться с горем и официально отойдёт от дел, магазин останется семейным бизнесом Уизли. Причём здесь я?  
Да и не хочется мне, если честно, работать в магазине. Что-то внутри меня восстаёт против этой идеи, возможно, потому, что это самый простой и очевидный путь. Я даже могу себе представить будущее, которое меня ждёт, прими я гипотетическое предложение Рона. Я представляю себе регулярные визиты в Нору, наше примирение с Джинни, нашу свадьбу... Это именно то, о чём я мечтал во время той страшной зимы, прячась в старой палатке от ужасов внешнего мира. Тепло. Уют. Семья. Любовь.  
Тогда почему сейчас всё это кажется таким неправильным?  
Мне всё больше и больше хочется выпить. Я упустил свой шанс, упустил из-за того, что позволил себе поддаться гневу, из-за того, что не слушал Гермиону, из-за того, что отказался лечить свой посттравматический синдром. Тот Гарри Поттер, который только что победил Волдеморта — он мог иметь семью, он мог быть счастлив с Джинни, он мог жить нормальной жизнью. Больше того, он это заслуживал, и он был бы счастлив. Но Гарри Поттер, которым я стал теперь, словно стоит на распутье. Мне нет хода в прошлое, у меня не получается воскресить в душе былые желания и мечты. Но и будущее моё так неопределённо и зыбко, что мне поневоле становится неуютно.  
И внезапно я наконец-то до конца понимаю Гермиону, которая решилась на этот отчаянный шаг — проведение незаконного ритуала — даже понимая, что никогда не сможет объявить о своём успехе. Я понимаю её, потому что чувствую сейчас то же самое. Права была Гермиона, мы — старинный сервиз, который достают только по большим праздникам. А я не хочу пылиться на полке, мне невыносима сама мысль о том, что единственным, что я совершил в жизни, останется победа над красноглазым уродом. Но кому нужен герой, ищущий себя? Кто поможет ему в поисках, кто укажет путь, по которому следует идти? Никто. Или?  
На секунду я представляю, как обращаюсь за советом к единственному человеку, который не считает меня великим героем, относится ко мне без всякого пиетета, да и вообще, судя по всему, не питает ко мне никаких добрых чувств. «Вы идиот, Поттер», — услужливо подсказывает мне память его ответ. Я грустно усмехаюсь и иду спать с мыслью, что моя новая жизнь оказалась далеко не такой радужной и счастливой, какой я её себе представлял.

* * *

Я вновь просыпаюсь в мокрых штанах, всё утро валяюсь в кровати и совершенно ни о чём не думаю. По крайней мере, я очень стараюсь ни о чём не думать. Выходит, если честно, с трудом — как бы я не погружался в журналы о квиддиче, как бы не объедался вкусностями, приготовленными Кричером, как бы не медитировал на дождь за окном — все равно меня не покидает чувство какой-то неудовлетворённости. Мне упорно кажется, что моя новая жизнь должна быть совсем другой.  
К обеду я начинаю сходить с ума от безделья. Я придумываю себе кучу разных занятий, начиная от генеральной уборки и заканчивая перестройкой всего дома. Окрылённый своими планами, я спускаюсь вниз, но, к сожалению, только на это меня и хватает. Пообедав, я теряю всякое желание что-то менять и преобразовывать. У меня замечательная спальня, а в гостиной потрясающий камин — чего ещё надо? Так что я устраиваюсь перед вышеупомянутым камином, листаю журналы, выискивая заметки, которые я ещё не читал, а по большей части просто смотрю на огонь.  
Вечером пламя в камине на долю секунды становится зелёным, а мгновением спустя Гермиона чуть не наступает мне на голову. Я умудрился задремать прямо на ковре, что беспокоит мою подругу. Ну, не слишком сильно беспокоит, потому что в её жизни, в отличие от моей, происходит масса интересных вещей. Например, они с Роном решили вновь съехаться, так что их конфетно-букетный период уложился буквально в два дня, о чем я язвительно сообщаю Гермионе.  
— Мы созданы друг для друга, так зачем же нам ждать? — серьёзно спрашивает она, полностью игнорируя собственные слова двухдневной давности. И ужасно напоминает мне в этот момент миссис Уизли. Однако секунду спустя Гермиона нервно хихикает, так невероятно по девичьи, и образ миссис Уизли рассыпается как карточный домик.  
— Гарри, Рон, он... он сделал мне предложение! И я согласилась!  
Мордред! Я чувствую себя куском дерьма, а не другом Гермионы и Рона. Потому что хороший друг непременно порадовался бы за счастливую пару. Хороший друг обнял бы Гермиону, и искренне пожелал бы им с Роном счастья. Хороший друг не стал бы завидовать лютой завистью чужому счастью, верно?  
Что ж, значит, плохой из меня друг. Потому что я завидую, бешено завидую их любви, их будущей семье, тому, что они есть друг у друга, тому, что они так уверены в своём будущем. Я настолько завидую, что мой мозг начинает изобретать другие причины для моего недовольства. Не торопятся ли они? Ещё неделю назад они видеть друг друга не хотели, а теперь сразу свадьба? К чему такая спешка? Почему Рон не сказал мне, что собирается делать Гермионе предложение? Почему не потащил меня с собой выбирать ей кольцо, почему не советовался со мной по поводу подходящего момента и подходящих слов? Разве не так поступают друзья? А Гермиона? Почему она вот так сразу приняла предложение Рона? Разве не должна она была тысячу раз подумать, разве не должна была, опять же таки, посоветоваться со мной? Почему они все решили без меня? Друзья они мне, в конце концов, или нет?  
О да, я сам понимаю, что мои претензии мелочны, а жалобы просто жалки. Поэтому я, разумеется, обнимаю Гермиону, поздравляю её и прошу передать мои поздравления Рону. Но про себя я продолжаю растравлять себе душу — теперь я могу это себе позволить, потому что больше никто не подслушивает мои мысли. Представляю, как изощрялся бы в остроумии Снейп, услышь он хоть малую толику моего нытья. С другой стороны, при нём я и не стал бы ныть, а его язвительные комментарии быстро привели бы меня в чувство. На долю секунды я даже жалею, что Снейпа в моем сознании больше нет.  
— Гарри! Ты вообще слышишь, что я тебе говорю?  
Я вздрагиваю. С каких пор у Гермионы такой громкий и неприятный голос?  
— Прости, я задумался. Так о чем ты говорила?  
Гермиона смотрит на меня очень странно. Так, словно собирается сообщить мне что-то неприятное. Я моментально напрягаюсь. Что ещё могло случиться? Дело в Снейпе? От меня ещё что-то нужно? Внезапно я ловлю себя на мысли, что был бы отчасти даже рад плохим новостям. Я привык к трудностям и привык их преодолевать. Это по мне. По крайней мере, у меня будет ещё какое-нибудь дело.  
Однако слова Гермионы разбивают в прах все мои надежды.  
— Я говорила, что мы хотим отпраздновать помолвку. В субботу, обед в Норе. Сам знаешь, обед, скорее всего, плавно перетечёт в ужин. Только вот...  
— Что?  
— В эту субботу Хэллоуин, Гарри, — очень тихо и очень грустно говорит Гермиона. — Ты наш самый близкий друг, и мы понимаем, что тебе, скорее всего, будет неприятно... праздновать что-то в такой день. Поэтому мы решили перенести обед на следующий уик-энд. Просто сначала не подумали, понимаешь, под влиянием эмоций, а потом я сообразила и... Я прямо сегодня напишу миссис Уизли, что праздник переносится. Она поймёт, она ведь так тебя любит.  
— Не надо никому писать, Гермиона, — говорю я каким-то чужим голосом. — Я всё равно не пойду, ни в эту субботу, ни в следующую. Это не из-за годовщины, просто я не готов пока появиться в Норе. Из-за Джинни и из-за Фреда, я просто... ещё слишком рано для такого визита.  
Я говорю полуправду. Я действительно не хочу в Нору, не хочу общаться с миссис Уизли и видеть в её глазах тщательно скрываемое разочарование. Она так верила, что я остепенюсь, стану её зятем, буду жить нормальной жизнью, и мы с Джинни подарим ей много внуков. А я не оправдал её надежд. К тому же, всё в Норе напоминает мне о том, что Фреда больше нет. Не слышно весёлого смеха близнецов, в их комнате ничего не взрывается, и не получается притвориться, что они просто переехали в Лондон. Ощущение потери практически осязаемо. Нет, я к такому пока не готов. Я не готов появляться в Норе, пока не обрету твёрдую опору в моей собственной жизни.  
Вторая часть правды заключается в том, что мне ужасно обидно. Мне обидно, что они не подумали обо мне, собираясь праздновать помолвку. Что годовщина гибели моих родителей станет для них семейным торжеством. Я чувствую себя одиноким и всеми покинутым. Я и сам понимаю, как это глупо и по-детски, но, тем не менее, ничего не могу поделать со своими эмоциями. Возможно, они обострились из-за разблокировки магии? Может, мне стоит спросить об этом Гермиону? Нет, ведь она начнёт выпытывать подробности, а выворачивать свою душу наизнанку ещё и перед ней я совершенно не готов. Хватило с меня и Снейпа.  
— Знаешь, что я подумала? Мы можем отпраздновать завтра. Закатимся куда-нибудь в бар и покутим. Только мы втроём, как в старые добрые времена. Ну, что скажешь? — наигранно бодро спрашивает Гермиона.  
Я соглашаюсь с ней, что это отличная мысль. Меня радует, по крайней мере, тот факт, что Гермиона предлагает покутить, а это значит, что завтра мне наконец-то можно будет выпить. Давно пора, я того и глади рехнусь от своих непонятных эмоций.  
Тем временем Гермиона приступает к обязательной программе — допрашивает меня о моем самочувствии. Да, я прекрасно сплю и не вижу во сне ничего особенного (кроме невидимого молчаливого любовника, но об этом я Гермионе не говорю). Да, я ем с аппетитом. Да, простые бытовые заклинания мне удаются с лёгкостью, и нет, я не пробовал аппарировать или применять другое сложное волшебство. Настроение в порядке, спасибо (если не считать неизвестно откуда взявшейся депрессии, но об этом я тоже умалчиваю). Гермиона довольна моими ответами, она сокрушается, что сейчас осень и дожди, а мне так не повредили бы прогулки на свежем воздухе. Я киваю, меня и самого эта осень совсем не радует. Мы договариваемся встретиться завтра, Гермиона собирается уходить и вдруг, уже стоя одной ногой в камине, она задаёт мне неприятный во всех отношениях вопрос:  
— Кстати, Гарри, когда ты собираешься навестить профессора?  
Ммм... никогда?  
— Не знаю, — мямлю я. — Я как-то не очень представляю себе, о чём мне с ним говорить. Да и как, ведь он же не сможет мне ответить. Думаю, он и сам не очень хочет меня видеть, а теперь он даже не сможет выставить меня за дверь. Всё это очень неудобно, ты не находишь?  
Гермиона суровеет на глазах.  
— Оставь при себе свои оправдания, Гарри Поттер, — цедит она. — Ты обязан навестить профессора. Ты должен поговорить с ним, поблагодарить его, в конце концов, именно благодаря нему ты сейчас спокоен, уравновешен, и не закодирован от магии, как пьяница от алкоголя.  
Это сильное преувеличение, думаю я. В конце концов, она просто передёргивает! Это она отыскала ритуал, это она уговорила меня не спешить с визитом в Мунго, это она возвратила мне магию и сидела возле моей постели, пока я сам себя не помнил. Так что, если я кого-то и должен благодарить — так это её. И я уже открываю рот, чтобы изложить все эти мысли, но Гермиона не даёт мне и слова сказать.  
— Гарри, в понедельник профессора выписывают. Я так поняла, что он не будет афишировать своё, так скажем, воскрешение, а значит, скорее всего, покинет страну. Ты можешь больше никогда его не увидеть. Пожалуйста, подумай об этом, Гарри, — припечатывает она и исчезает в камине, оставляя меня в растрёпанных чувствах.

* * *

После ухода Гермионы на меня накатывает апатия. Мне абсолютно ничего не хочется — ни думать о будущем, ни есть, ни спать, ни, тем более, идти на завтрашнюю вечеринку. Меня пугают чувства, которые я испытываю по этому поводу. Я никогда не был завистливым. Я не завидовал ни Гермионе, родители которой были живы, ни Рону, чья большая дружная семья до некоторых пор представлялась мне идеальной. Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и брошенным, хотя из родственников у меня были только Дурсли. Что же сейчас со мной творится?  
Я устраиваюсь на привычном месте возле камина и пытаюсь понять, что со мной происходит. Возможно, все дело в том, что, пусть моя жизнь и была нелёгкой, в ней всегда был смысл. Я словно вынужден был проходить квест за квестом. Победить Волдеморта, стать аврором и искоренить остатки зла, справиться с приступами ярости, наконец, выгнать Снейпа из своего сознания. И каждый раз мне казалось: если мне удастся совершить задуманное, то всё непременно станет хорошо. И я бежал к своим целям, нёсся к ним семимильными шагами, не позволяя себе размышлять о том, куда и зачем я бегу.  
И вот — взгляните теперь на меня. Я исполнил своё предназначение, отдал все долги Магическому Миру, справился со своим безумием, но всё это не принесло мне ничего, кроме пустоты. И эта пустота столь глубока и темна, что раньше я порой даже мечтал о возрождении Волдеморта или о новой войне. Конечно, я больше не желаю этого, но, с другой стороны, я же Герой, разве нет? Героям положено бороться со злом. Видимо, некоторые из них только для этого и годятся.  
Я не обманываюсь на свой счёт. Гермиона была права, когда говорила мне, что это была не только моя война. Я не единственный пострадавший и уж точно не единственный Герой. Только вот остальные как-то смогли найти себя в мирной жизни. У многих есть семьи, у некоторых даже родились дети, кто-то делает успешную карьеру, кто-то просто нашёл себе занятие по душе. Рон и Гермиона, вот, собираются пожениться. Даже Снейп того и гляди уедет и начнёт новую жизнь где-то за тридевять земель. И только я — словно неприкаянный…  
Я со вздохом поднимаюсь на ноги и перемещаюсь на подоконник. Серые струи дождя больше подходят моему настроению, чем уютное пламя в камине. Конечно, Гермиона права, я обязан проявить вежливость и навестить Снейпа. Только вот… я не могу. Просто не могу.  
Мысли о Снейпе устойчиво отдают горечью. Я простил его, я даже, наверное, понял его, но при этом я ни разу не попытался просто по-человечески с ним поговорить. Я мог бы попробовать наладить с ним отношения, мог бы расспросить его о маме, о её детстве. Я мог бы спросить его, чем он планирует заниматься дальше и не кажется ли ему странной жизнь без врагов вокруг, без ежесекундной опасности, без цели, которую нужно достичь любой ценой. И почему я не подумал, что ему тоже может быть нелегко? Какого это вообще — очнуться после столь долгой комы и узнать, что ты лишился голоса, весь мир считает тебя мёртвым, твои заслуги никем не признаны, а сам ты заперт в голове неуравновешенного Героя с посттравматическим синдромом? Мерлин, почему я не подумал об этом тогда? Почему я только ныл, жаловался и злился, почему был уверен, что безумная затея Гермионы принесла неприятности только мне одному?  
И, что самое главное, теперь уже поздно. Теперь я уже не смогу ничего изменить, не смогу ничего исправить. Я даже не могу пойти к Снейпу в больницу и взглянуть ему в глаза. Сама мысль о предполагаемом визите вызывает у меня дрожь. Что я ему скажу? Спасибо? Но нужна ли ему моя благодарность? Нужно ли ему моё сочувствие, моё желание наладить нормальное общение? Нет, какая глупость, конечно же, нет. За время своего пребывания в моей голове он ясно дал мне понять, что по-прежнему считает меня безмозглым идиотом с манией величия. И я ничего не сделал для того, чтоб хоть попытаться это исправить.  
Мерлин! Мне хочется застонать в голос. Кого я обманываю, самого себя? Если бы дело было только в моем стыде и угрызениях совести! Если бы Снейп был просто человеком, которому я благодарен и перед которым чувствую себя виноватым… Но это не так, далеко не так!  
Потому что я слишком хорошо помню Снейпа из камеры. Я слишком хорошо помню его слова и то взаимопонимание, которое возникло между нами в конце концов. Я помню его прикосновения, его ласки, его поцелуи — я ощущаю их в своих снах каждую ночь. Словно раз за разом заново переживаю нашу единственную близость… Да, я знаю, что всё это иллюзия, просто моя выдумка, но от этого не делается легче. Нисколечко. И именно поэтому я не могу встретиться с настоящим Снейпом. Я не могу взглянуть в глаза, которые я помню тёплыми и ласковыми — и увидеть в них безразличие напополам с презрением. Не могу отстранённо говорить вежливые фразы человеку, к которому мне хочется броситься на шею. Нет, я просто… просто не могу это сделать.  
Собственно говоря, сейчас у меня такое ощущение, что я не способен абсолютно ни на что. Я могу только сидеть на подоконнике и смотреть на дождь, пока, наконец, не начинаю чувствовать, что вот-вот свалюсь на пол. Тогда я тяжело поднимаюсь на ноги и плетусь в свою спальню, чтобы погрузиться в очередной сладкий эротический кошмар.


	10. Семь дней отречения, часть 2

Если что-то не так, слезою сдавленный стон  
Песчинкой ляжет на дно потоком мутных времён  
А иногда лишь только время и пустота  
И ничего не происходит — тишина…  
(с) Дельфин «Тишина»  
Следующее утро встречает меня привычным дождём и не менее привычным ощущением тоски. При мысли о предстоящей мне вечеринке с друзьями тоска лишь усиливается. Дело не в том, что я не рад видеть Рона и Гермиону. Просто мне неожиданно стало мало их тепла и дружеского участия. Словно раньше мы всё делили на троих, а теперь они обрели свой собственный общий мирок, мне же достаются лишь крошки с барского стола. Мне не нужны крохи их внимания. Лучше я буду один — это не так больно и обидно, как быть при них третьим лишним.  
Я валяюсь в кровати, растравляю свои раны и почти уже решаю никуда не идти, пока мне не приходит в голову, что всё же с моей стороны это ужасно эгоистично. Разве мои друзья виноваты в том, что у меня пока не получилось найти своего человека и создать собственную семью? Разве они виноваты, что я не могу отыскать своё место в мирной жизни? Разве это они — причина моей депрессии? В конце концов, я едва не потерял их, едва сумел обрести их вновь. Поэтому я должен, просто обязан пойти на их праздник и быть счастливым за них.  
С этими мыслями я сдираю себя с постели и отправляюсь в душ. Затем одеваюсь, тщетно пытаюсь привести в порядок волосы и ровно к назначенному времени аппарирую в Дырявый Котёл.  
Но, несмотря на то, что я всячески пытаюсь настроить себя на положительный лад, я не могу сказать, что вечеринка проходит для меня удачно. Нет, внешне все выглядит очень хорошо. Рон с Гермионой решили сделать мне сюрприз и пригласили на свой праздник наших школьных друзей. С некоторыми я не виделся многие месяцы, с некоторыми был в ссоре, и почти все смотрят на меня с опаской, хотя Гермиона должна была бы объяснить им, что я пришёл в норму. Мне не очень хочется общаться, но я делаю над собой очередное героическое усилие. Я снова и снова поздравляю Рона и Гермиону, извиняюсь перед Симусом и Дином, интересуюсь у Невилла, как продвигается излечение его родителей, болтаю с Парвати и Лавандой… Гермиона милостиво разрешает мне выпить — только немного — и, хотя мне очень хочется напиться, я ограничиваюсь парой бутылок сливочного пива. Стоит мне взять в руки спиртное, как в глазах моих друзей вновь появляется тревога. Конечно, я могу их понять, и всё же такая реакция отнюдь не улучшает моё настроение. Интересно, как долго ещё люди будут видеть во мне психа?  
А вот мои друзья употребляют алкоголь без опасений и стеснения. Чем больше проходит времени, тем они становятся веселее и оживлённее, и вот уже каждый норовит поделиться своими новостями и похвастаться тем, какая замечательная теперь у него жизнь. Рон разглагольствует о своём магазинчике, Невилл хвалится успехами в зельеварении, а шрамы Лаванды надёжно скрыты косметическими чарами. Эти люди отлично научились притворяться, что никакой войны никогда и в помине не было.  
Впрочем, возможно, они не притворяются. Возможно, каждый из них закончил свою войну в свой срок, как знать? Как бы то ни было, я чувствую себя чужим на этом празднике жизни. Мне совершенно нечего рассказать моим друзьям, поэтому я тихонько потягиваю сливочное пиво и пытаюсь придумать повод для отступления. Я целый вечер старательно изображал бодрость и веселье, которых не чувствовал — какое же это, оказывается, утомительное занятие! Я действительно ужасно устал.  
— Знаешь, мне тоже часто бывает грустно на праздниках, — говорит неожиданно материализовавшаяся рядом со мной Луна. Вот ведь, как она не вовремя, я как раз собирался сбежать. Но я всё же оборачиваюсь и изображаю вежливый интерес.  
— Правда?  
Она кивает.  
— Да, знаешь… словно я посторонняя. Не из их мира.  
Я пожимаю плечами. Что на такое ответишь? Признаться, меня несколько пугает тот факт, что она словно озвучила мои мысли.  
— Но, знаешь, можно же просто наблюдать со стороны, — продолжает тем временем Луна. — Даже если мне самой не весело, мне всегда нравится смотреть, как другие веселятся. Приятно видеть счастливых людей.  
Неожиданно я дёргаюсь, словно от удара. Нет! Я не привык наблюдать. Я не хочу смотреть со стороны. Но слова Луны пробуждают во мне жуткое чувство. Что, если теперь так всегда и будет? Что, если моя тоска и апатия никогда не исчезнут? Что, если мне придётся вечно смотреть на жизнь со стороны?  
И внезапно на меня накатывает такая тоска и горечь, что я готов сбежать с вечеринки, даже не попрощавшись. Последним героическим усилием воли я запрещаю себе совершить этот абсолютно хамский поступок. Я ссылаюсь на головную боль — Гермиона предполагает, что она может быть вызвана приёмом алкоголя, и ещё раз запрещает мне любые снотворные зелья. Я снова поздравляю их с Роном, говорю, как рад был видеть всех присутствующих, клятвенно обещаю, что теперь мы будем встречаться чаще, обнимаюсь с друзьями бесчисленное количество раз. Я справляюсь. Я выдерживаю. Теперь я могу отправиться домой.  
А дома настолько до боли пусто, что мне хочется завыть в голос. Но вместо этого я заклинанием призываю бутылку виски, устраиваюсь с ней на подоконнике и пытаюсь утопить в алкоголе все мои чувства. А возможно, и самого себя.

* * *

Следующее утро предсказуемо начинается с дождя и тоски напополам с безразличием. Сегодня, правда, к моему обычному спектру эмоций прибавилось ужасное похмелье. А ещё сегодня я не видел во сне нас со Снейпом в постели. Я вообще не видел никаких снов. Иногда алкоголь помогает не хуже зелий.  
Я остаюсь в кровати — мне некуда торопиться, мне вообще абсолютно никуда не нужно. Моя апатия, кажется, достигла нового уровня, потому что мне не хочется даже звать Кричера и просить у него антипохмельное. Зачем? Кого волнует моё самочувствие? Уж точно не меня.  
Я остаюсь в постели почти до самого вечера, игнорируя вопли домовика о пропущенных приёмах пищи. Я пытаюсь снова заснуть, но у меня не получается, я пытаюсь ни о чем не думать — но из этого тоже ничего не выходит. Правда, мои мысли не отличаются разнообразием и новизной. Я думаю о Роне и Гермионе, о празднике в Норе, о миссис Уизли, так пытавшейся заменить мне мать, о том, как она, должно быть, счастлива сейчас, и в то же время, как ей сейчас больно. Её семья продолжает жить и радоваться, но Фред уже никогда не произнесёт тост в честь младшего братишки и его прекрасной невесты, никогда не скажет, что Рон не достоин такой девушки. Наверняка миссис Уизли каждый день вспоминает своего погибшего сына, наверняка продолжает оплакивать его, каждый день. Но только не сегодня. Сегодня она деятельна и весела, сегодня в Норе строят планы и мечтают о будущем, сегодня там не вспоминают о войне и утратах. И, значит, обо мне тоже.  
В который раз я думаю, что мог бы быть сейчас там, с единственной семьёй, которая у меня когда-либо была. Я мог бы быть с ними, сидеть за их столом — и не в качестве сиротки Гарри, а на правах члена семьи. Почему же всё так получилось? Почему я не смог стать частью семьи Уизли, частью чего-то большего? И почему я не могу вновь стать тем Гарри Поттером, который так об этом мечтал?  
Гарри Поттер, которым я стал сейчас, больше ни о чём не мечтает. Даже сама эта идея кажется мне глупой. Какой смысл о чём-то мечтать, если нужно ставить перед собой цели и добиваться их? А когда твои самые главные цели уже достигнуты — что делать дальше? Почему не в одной сказке не пишут о том, что происходит с Героем после того, как все злодеи истреблены и зло уничтожено? Почему не рассказывают о том, как Герой не знает, куда себя деть и как теперь жить? Как Герой сходит с ума сначала от ярости, а потом от одиночества и жалости к самому себе? Как Герой разлюбил принцессу, за руку и сердце которой боролся, и влюбился в человека, которого сам же и придумал?  
Почему ни в одной сказке нет сцены, в которой Герой в годовщину смерти своих родителей целый день один валяется в постели и страдает от похмелья?  
Чуть дрожащими руками я нашариваю палочку под подушкой и наколдовываю Люмос. Семь часов вечера. Впрочем, с тем же успехом могло бы быть и десять — в Англии в конце октября темнеет рано. Я целый день провалялся в постели, утопая в жалости к себе, и даже не вспомнил, что ровно девятнадцать лет назад моя мама отдала за меня жизнь. Неблагодарность входит у меня в привычку. Моя отчаянно хандрящая ипостась считает, что жизнь — это не такой уж ценный дар. Но я решительно запрещаю себе такие мысли и решаю навестить могилы родителей.  
Навестить могилы родителей… в одиночестве, практически ночью, находясь в весьма печальном настроении… Моё решение довольно странное, и я не очень понимаю, чем оно продиктовано. Если быть откровенным, меня не слишком-то тянуло в Годрикову Лощину после войны. Конечно, я бывал там, и не раз — но это всегда были словно визиты вежливости, дань уважения и не более того. Я приходил на кладбище с Роном и Гермионой, клал цветы, несколько минут молчал и удалялся восвояси. Я не знал своих родителей. Но я видел их, я разговаривал с ними, более того, я и сам пересекал тонкую грань между жизнью и смертью, и точно знаю, что мы не умираем окончательно. Возможно, именно поэтому у меня никогда не возникало желания отправиться на кладбище, чтобы поговорить с мамой и папой. Никогда — до этого дня.  
Именно сегодня я чувствую настоятельную необходимость оказаться там, где все окутано темнотой и смертью. Подальше от шумных радостей, от магглов, отмечающих Хэллоуин, и от магов, празднующих Самэйн. Я действительно чуть ли кожей ощущаю, как истончилась грань между миром живых и мёртвых — и я не уверен, по правильную ли сторону нахожусь. Зачем мне понадобилось на кладбище — именно сегодня, именно сейчас? Мама и папа уж точно предпочли бы, чтобы я коротал этот вечер с семьёй или друзьями, а не шатался в темноте среди могил.  
Впрочем, кому какая разница? Я просто собираюсь навестить родителей. Я имею на это полное право и не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться. И не размышляя больше ни секунды, я быстро собираюсь и аппарирую в Годрикову Лощину.  
Я появляюсь прямо перед воротами кладбища — мне не хочется шататься по улицам, на которых наверняка полно людей. Праздники… Я сам себе напоминаю одичавшего бродячего пса — вот-вот начну заглядывать в чужие окна и скрестись в двери, но при этом непременно убегу, если меня пригласят в дом.  
Нет, нет, ничего этого мне сегодня не нужно — ни тепла очага, ни света свечей, ни улыбающихся дружеских лиц. Я пробираюсь по сырости и слякоти, пытаясь худо-бедно ориентироваться в окружающем плотном тумане. Мне казалось, что я прекрасно помню дорогу к родителям — ведь я был здесь не раз и на память никогда не жаловался. Только я не учёл, что каждый раз бывал здесь днём, кроме того памятного, самого первого. Ночью все здесь выглядит совсем по-другому: знакомые тропинки не отыскиваются, надгробия кажутся призрачными фигурами — того и гляди пойдут мне навстречу. Мне не страшно, но я успеваю основательно продрогнуть, прежде чем наконец добираюсь до последнего приюта моих мамы и папы.  
На могиле цветы и венки из остролиста — люди до сих пор помнят, что мои родители пожертвовали своими жизнями, тем самым обеспечив магической Британии несколько спокойных мирных лет. Мне приятно, что люди не забывают. А сам я маме с папой опять ничего не принёс — как и тогда, в первый раз. Неважно, все это неважно… А вот воспоминания о нашем с Гермионой путешествии неожиданно оказываются даже приятными. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что не прочь был бы вернуться в то Рождество, когда у нас почти не было шансов на победу, почти не было планов, но внутри ещё жила смутная надежда на то, что мы сможем. Справимся, все закончится, а после всё, абсолютно всё будет хорошо.  
Хотел бы я знать теперь, что такое хорошо.  
Я остаюсь на кладбище. Не для того, чтобы разговаривать с родителями — их здесь нет, здесь только их тела, а сами они давным-давно в лучшем из миров. Я отстранённо задумываюсь, где окажусь после смерти. Заслуживаю ли я попадания на небеса, в рай, как говорят магглы? Или я снова окажусь на вокзале Кинг-с-Кросс, и Дамблдор вновь отправит меня назад, а в его взгляде будет отчётливо видно разочарование? Гордятся ли мной мама и папа? Конечно, гордятся, ведь я уничтожил Волдеморта. Но что я сделал ещё, что я сделал в своей жизни помимо победы над красноглазым ублюдком? Я снова и снова повторяю себе, что мне дважды — дважды! — дан был шанс на жизнь. И как я им распорядился? Я понятия не имею, чем собираюсь заниматься и непохоже, чтобы мне светило когда-нибудь обзавестись наследниками… Кажется, я так и угасну, словно этот недолгий осенний день. Я все чаще буду оставаться один, все меньше действовать и больше размышлять, с головой погружаться в мир собственных фантазий. И граница между мирами будет становиться для меня все менее и менее чёткой, пока не исчезнет окончательно. Пока я не пересеку черту и не окажусь по другую сторону. Гарри Поттер, Победитель Волдеморта, Мальчик, который сошёл с ума…  
Все эти мысли нагоняют на меня такую дикую, ужасную тоску, какой я, наверно, никогда в жизни ещё не испытывал. На кладбище становится все холоднее, ледяной ветер мечется между надгробиями, словно голодный волк в поисках добычи. Я понимаю, что мне давно пора убираться, кладбище в ночь Самэйна — не место для живых. Но жив ли я? Что держит меня здесь, что не позволяет уйти? Куда мне идти? В склеп на Гриммо, в свою холодную пустую постель, тоже теперь напоминающую мне могилу? Или в Нору, чтобы ещё более очевидной стала разница между мной и другими, живыми людьми? В бар, напиться? На руины дома Поттеров? Бродить по улицам Лондона?  
Нет, — отчётливо понимаю я. Есть только одно место, где я хотел бы сейчас оказаться. Есть только один человек, которого я хотел бы видеть.  
Да какого лысого боггарта? Обещания, данные самому себе, не считаются. Что касается возможности сойти с ума — разве это не происходит уже сейчас? Разве не лучше будет для всех и для меня самого, если я просто тихо удалюсь в мир моих собственных фантазий? В любом случае, у меня больше нет сил на сомнения. Это единственное, что я могу сейчас сделать.  
И, не медля больше не секунды, я аппарирую на Гриммо.  
Оказавшись в особняке, я не трачу времени на размышления. Мне нечего терять. Дом кажется пустым и мрачным, как склеп, что вполне соответствует моему настроению. Я взбегаю по тёмной лестнице и рывком распахиваю дверь в спальню. Холодная постель по-прежнему напоминает мне могилу — подходящее место для свидания с человеком, которого не существует ни на каком свете. Я наколдовываю Люмос, оглядываю прикроватную тумбочку, затем полочку в ванной, где раньше я держал часто используемые зелья. Ничего. Поминая Мерлиновы подштанники и его же яйца, я мчусь по лестнице вниз, в подвал, но и поиски там не приносят никакого результата. Я зову Кричера, мой крик мне самому напоминает вой раненого животного. Старый домовик появляется почти моментально, но, услышав мою просьбу, трясёт головой и пытается ею же удариться о стену.  
— Хозяину Гарри нельзя зелья, — причитает он. — Молодая мисс сказала, что хозяину станет плохо от зелий. Она велела старому Кричеру присмотреть за хозяином.  
Странно, но я не чувствую былой ярости. Прежде в такой ситуации я уже сам бы колотил Кричера, ругаясь при этом как сапожник. Сейчас же даже возникающее во мне глухое раздражение почти моментально гаснет, вытесненное уже знакомой тоской и безнадёжностью. Я сползаю по стене на пол и молча пялюсь в пространство. Странное чувство — словно теперь все потеряно, словно оборвалась последняя ниточка, на которой держалась моя бессмысленная жизнь — из-за нелепого указания Гермионы и заботы домового эльфа. Это было бы даже смешно, если бы я ещё мог смеяться.  
— Кричер, — говорю я спустя пару минут. — Если ты немедленно не дашь мне это зелье, то можешь считать себя свободным.  
С этими словами я снимаю куртку и протягиваю её Кричеру. Эльф, только было успокоившийся, вновь начинает рыдать, но я непреклонен. Я снова и снова повторяю свою угрозу и пытаюсь вручить Кричеру куртку насильно, и спустя некоторое время эльф сдаётся. Продолжая хныкать и трястись, он показывает мне, где спрятано снотворное зелье и даёт обещание ни о чем не сообщать никому, в первую очередь Гермионе. При этом смотрит на меня Кричер так, словно не чает больше увидеть меня живым. Мне всё равно. Когда я получаю заветный пузырёк, на меня накатывает странное спокойствие и все вокруг кажется каким-то нереальным. Возможно, я уже сплю? Вот сейчас поднимусь по лестнице, а навстречу мне из гостиной выйдет тот, кого я так мечтаю увидеть.  
Конечно, этого не происходит, но я не расстраиваюсь. Совсем скоро я увижу его, точно увижу, и мысль об этом наполняет меня теплом и покоем. Уже никуда не спеша, я поднимаюсь в спальню, укладываюсь в кровать, выпиваю зелье и, улыбаясь, проваливаюсь в сон.

* * *

На следующее утро я просыпаюсь разбитым и совершенно утратившим надежду.  
Мои сны были… не знаю, можно ли назвать их обычными, но, по крайней мере, они были обычными для меня. Туманные видения, лица из прошлого, смутные воспоминания, давно погибшие друзья, возвращающиеся из небытия, чтобы посмеяться надо мной или попросить следовать за ними. Я давно привык к таким мутным, затягивающим видениям. Конечно, я не могу сказать, что наслаждался ими, но в них не было ничего необычного.  
В моих сегодняшних снах определённо не было Снейпа из камеры. В них не было даже моего невидимого молчаливого любовника. Ни единого признака присутствия того, кого я так жаждал увидеть.  
Я остаюсь в постели, как и в предыдущие дни, вот только сегодня я абсолютно точно не собираюсь оттуда вылезать. Мне некуда идти, меня никто нигде не ждёт. Единственного места, куда бы мне хотелось попасть, не существует. Единственного человека, которого я хотел бы увидеть, нет. Его нет нигде, его нет совсем. Так зачем мне вылезать из-под тёплого одеяла? Теперь, когда мои главные желания оказались неосуществимыми, всё остальное кажется абсолютно бессмысленным. Даже самые простые вещи — душ, еда — представляются мне просто напрасной тратой усилий. А я сейчас почему-то чувствую себя очень слабым. Словно за эту неделю всё во мне выгорело и не осталось никаких сил — ни моральных, ни физических. Так что я просто лежу на кровати, вытянувшись и закрыв глаза.  
Спустя некоторое время я заставляю себя всё же сделать кое-что. Мне нужно позвать Кричера. Домовику до сих пор запрещено появляться без моего прямого приказа. А ещё вчера он по моей милости нарушил указание Гермионы, и теперь наверняка винит себя в моей гибели. Я вовсе не хочу быть причиной терзаний эльфа, поэтому зову его, предсказуемо отказываюсь от завтрака и отправляю одновременно обрадованного и встревоженного домовика заниматься своими делами.  
А сам я продолжаю просто лежать. Я пытаюсь провалиться обратно в сон, но мне это не удаётся. Так что я позволяю своим мыслям течь, как им заблагорассудится. Всё равно терять мне уже нечего.  
Если задуматься… моя жизнь была полна странностей. Со мной частенько случались совершенно невообразимые вещи. Выжил после Авады… Стал змееустом… Раз за разом сталкивался с Волдемортом и каждый раз ухитрялся спастись… Должен был умереть, но снова выжил… Странностей на мой век вполне хватило. Казалось бы, я должен был уже прекратить удивляться.  
Но влюбиться в плод собственного воображения? Да ещё и в мужчину? Мало того, наделить свою фантазию чертами Снейпа?  
Почему я так легко принял это? — отстранённо удивляюсь я. Почему меня не шокировало то, что в своих снах я занимаюсь сексом с мужчиной, что я питаю к этому мужчине романтические чувства, что это — Снейп, один из немногих людей, которых я всю жизнь терпеть не мог? Почему я до сих пор уверен, что это не какое-то проклятие или приворот, например? Почему я всем своим существом ощущаю, что эти чувства — настоящие?  
А бывает ли такое вообще? Можно ли влюбиться в собственную фантазию? Наверное, можно… Девчонки в детстве мечтают о прекрасных принцах, парни грезят о красотках, да и сам я — живой пример того, что можно влюбиться в человека, ничего о нем не зная. Разве Ромильда Вейн знала, кто такой настоящий Гарри Поттер? Разве она влюбилась не просто в придуманного Героя?  
Но разве можно назвать такие чувства настоящими?  
Нет, — признаюсь я самому себе. Нет, но… С моим Снейпом, со Снейпом из камеры, с Северусом… С ним всё было по другому. Я знал его, настоящего. Я не влюблялся в придуманный образ. Я влюбился в человека, который рассказывал мне о своей вине и о своём искуплении, в человека, который говорил мне, что я ценен, в человека, который мечтал об Исландии… И все это было реально… или так сильно похоже на реальность, что я не сразу осознал подмену.  
И ведь… даже когда я осознал, что всё это — просто мои выдумки, я ничего не смог сделать со своими чувствами. Я пытался не думать о нем, пытался избегать воспоминаний и снов, боялся сойти с ума. Даже моё подсознание подсказывало мне это, заставило пообещать самому себе, что я никогда не вернусь в ту камеру. Но до сегодняшнего утра я даже не подозревал, как сильно поддерживала меня мысль о том, что однажды, если станет совсем невмоготу, я всё же смогу вернуться. Снова увижу его, поговорю с ним, прикоснусь…  
Но и это оказалось ложью. Настоящий Снейп покинул моё сознание и вместе с ним исчез Северус.  
Внезапно мое сердце начинает бешено колотиться, во рту пересыхает, и я буквально подпрыгиваю на кровати. Настоящий Снейп покинул моё сознание, и вместе с ним исчез Северус…  
А что, если..?


	11. Надежда

Надежда — самообман, но это все, что у нас есть  
(с) Дельфин «Надежда»  
Я мечусь по спальне, не переставая лихорадочно размышлять. На первый взгляд моя идея кажется абсолютно абсурдной, однако… Настоящий Снейп покинул моё сознание, и вместе с ним исчез Северус… Но ведь Северус и появился одновременно со Снейпом…  
Я присаживаюсь на край кровати, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Да, я прекрасно помню этот момент. Тогда и речи не было ни о какой окклюменции, я просто забыл принять зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. И увидел его, в той самой камере. И это абсолютно точно был настоящий Снейп.  
И ведь во время наших первых уроков я ещё сомневался. Я думал: что, если Снейп просто притворяется, что не помнит наших разговоров в камере? Что, если он издевается надо мной, пытается свести меня с ума? Но потом… Его невероятные фразы… Гарри, ты ценен… Его немыслимые жесты, объятия, поцелуй в макушку… Наша близость… Я убедил себя, что это не мог быть настоящий Снейп, просто не мог. Но что, если?..  
Почему Северус появился одновременно со Снейпом и исчез одновременно с ним? Если бы он был просто порождением моей безумной фантазии, он бы оставался со мной всегда, разве не так?  
И причём здесь снотворное зелье? Мерлин, какой же я дурак! Я снова вскакиваю на ноги и начинаю наматывать круги по спальне. Это же просто обыкновенное зелье, я вчера видел множество одинаковых пузырьков. Зелье хорошо тем, что позволяет восстановить силы в кратчайшие сроки. Можно точно рассчитать время сна, да и просыпаешься после него вполне отдохнувшим. Для членов Ордена Феникса во время войны оно было практически незаменимым средством. Но что-то я не слышал, чтобы кто-то жаловался потом на безумные фантазии и влюблённость в свои сны.  
Нет, ну нет же… Я опять усаживаюсь на кровать, борясь с желанием немедленно бежать в Мунго. Не может такого быть, я всё выдумываю, должно быть более логичное объяснение. Не так уж я и глуп, я смогу понять, если хорошенько пораскину умом.  
Что, если моя безумная влюблённость в Снейпа из камеры и так внезапно накатившая на меня чудовищная депрессия — это звенья одной цепи? Тогда, если моя догадка неверна, значит, кто-то целенаправленно пытается свести меня с ума. Но кто, зачем и как?  
Сам Снейп? Ненавидящий меня и ненавидимый мной профессор решил отомстить мне таким оригинальным способом? Что, если, находясь в моем сознании, он каким-то образом приворожил меня или навёл порчу? Мне отчаянно не хочется в это верить, да и зачем бы ему? Я тешу себя надеждой, что неплохо изучил Снейпа за нашу совместно проведённую неделю. Непохоже было, чтобы он ненавидел меня или собирался мстить — скорее, попросту мечтал побыстрее от меня избавиться. Кажется, он вообще не испытывал ко мне никаких сильных чувств, кроме раздражения. Да, вот именно…  
Я трясу головой. Дело сейчас не в этом, хандрить и предаваться печали я смогу и позже, сейчас главное — выяснить, что на самом деле произошло. Сотни людей, помимо Снейпа, могли желать мне зла. С другой стороны, проклясть меня именно таким образом мог только тот, кто был близок ко мне, кто хорошо знал о ненависти, которую я испытываю к зельевару.  
Нет, так тоже не годится. Прежде чем подозревать своих друзей и искать среди них предателя, нужно удостовериться, что я действительно проклят. И ещё… зелье, всё-таки зелье.  
Когда мы со Снейпом искали зелье в подвале, указывал ли он на какой-то определённый пузырёк? Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться и вспомнить. Не похоже, кажется, он просто велел взять «любое из этих».  
Я вскакиваю на ноги и одновременно зову Кричера. Домовик радостно предлагает мне поесть, но я прошу его лишь об одном — принести мне зелье, именно тот пузырёк, из которого я пил, когда занимался со Снейпом окклюменцией. Я помню, там оставалось ещё больше трети, и не сомневаюсь, что запасливый Кричер его не выбросил. Некоторое время уходит на уговоры эльфа — я убеждаю Кричера, что не собираюсь больше принимать зелье, объясняю, что мне может грозить опасность, угрожаю увольнением… Наконец домовик сдаётся и приносит мне вожделенный флакон.  
Я не солгал Кричеру — я не собираюсь принимать зелье. Вместо этого я быстро привожу себя в порядок и собираюсь. Я испытываю неясную благодарность тому неизвестному, кто загадал мне эту загадку. Это расшевелило меня, заставило думать, заставило действовать. Теперь мне кажется, что все эти наполненные отчаянием дни, которые я провёл в постели, мне просто приснились.  
А ещё во мне ожила надежда, и за это я тоже благодарен, хоть мне и очень страшно. Я прекрасно понимаю, что почувствую, если она окажется напрасной. Но лучше знать точно, чем всю жизнь сомневаться и сожалеть об упущенных возможностях, верно?  
С этими мыслями я аппарирую в уже знакомую мне клинику, где я ограничивал свою магию. Я уверен, что здесь могу рассчитывать на быстроту и конфиденциальность.  
В следующие несколько часов колдомедики проверяют меня на все виды заклятий и приворотов, в то время как специалисты по зельеварению тестируют моё снадобье. Я переживаю крайне неприятные полчаса в ожидании вердикта. Мои ладони влажные, а сердце колотится где-то в горле. Я убеждаю себя, что, в любом случае, скоро всё это закончится. Приворот снимут, последствия воздействия зелья ликвидируют — и я снова стану самим собой. Мерлин, опять та же цель — стать, наконец, собой! Узнать, в конце концов, кто я такой, без пророчеств, без великих задач, без навязанных желаний, просто я.  
Стоит ли это расставания с мечтой? Или с любовью? Я малодушно задумываюсь о том, чтобы уйти, но именно в этот момент главный колдомедик приглашает меня в свой кабинет.  
Спустя несколько минут я уже мчусь вон из клиники, к антиаппарационному барьеру, на ходу отправляя Гермионе Патронуса. Мне нужно в Мунго, прямо сейчас, сию секунду!  
Потому что только что всё разрешилось, моя загадка была разгадана. Буквально только что колдомедики объявили мне, что ко мне не применялись никакие заклятья, а моё зелье оказалось обычным снотворным. А это значит, что я не отравлен, не проклят, не приворожён, что я — просто я, обычный влюблённый мальчишка. И на этот раз всё, происходящее со мной, абсолютно нормально, потому что теперь я почти полностью уверен — там, в камере, я встречался с настоящим Снейпом. Мой Северус не был выдумкой, фантазией, горячечным бредом, это именно он выздоравливает сейчас в Мунго, именно он. Мне остаётся только одна, последняя проверка. Я должен увидеть его — прямо сейчас!  
Я и так потерял целую неделю, я прожил целую неделю без него, погружаясь в пучину отчаяния и страшно тоскуя. И даже не понимал, что тоскую именно по нему. По человеку, который так прекрасно меня понимает, который не боится говорить мне правду в глаза. Который может успокоить меня и подбодрить, одним словом развеять мою боль, одним язвительным замечанием высмеять все мои сомнения и страхи. По человеку, который уже завтра может исчезнуть, испариться, спрятаться так хорошо, что я никогда больше его не увижу. А я больше всего на свете боюсь снова его потерять.  
Я аппарирую — сначала на Гриммо, а потом сразу же в Мунго. Появляюсь прямо перед дверью ординаторской и распахиваю эту дверь рывком, молясь, чтобы Гермиона была ещё там.  
Она там, вздрагивает и оборачивается ко мне. Пристальным взглядом буквально впивается в моё лицо.  
— Гарри, что с тобой? Ты выглядишь таким…  
— Каким? — нетерпеливо спрашиваю я.  
— Прежним, — беззвучно шепчет Гермиона. — Совсем прежним, — задумчиво повторяет она, а затем трясёт головой и спрашивает уже совсем другим тоном: — Значит, ты, наконец, надумал навестить профессора?  
— Надумал, ещё как надумал, — энергично киваю я и спрашиваю с замиранием сердца: — Он же ещё здесь?  
— Конечно, его выписываю только завтра днём. Но, Гарри, что за спешка? Сейчас не самое подходящее время, вот-вот начнётся вечерний обход. Ты можешь прийти завтра утром и…  
— Мне нужно сейчас, Гермиона, — я умоляюще смотрю на подругу. — Я ненадолго, мне просто нужно сказать ему, что я знаю… Сказать ему кое-что. Пожалуйста!  
Гермиона смотрит на меня, как-то странно, словно оценивающе, но видимо, не находит ничего предосудительного.  
— Ты мантию захватил? — спрашивает она, и я, довольный своей предусмотрительностью, натягиваю на голову серебристую ткань.  
И вновь тот же путь по коридорам Мунго, только вот теперь мне не страшно. В прошлый раз я еле передвигал ноги, хотя в клинике было пусто, теперь же здесь полно народу, и мне приходится быть очень осторожным. Я досадую на каждую секунду промедления, каждый человек, которому мне приходится уступать дорогу, крадёт у меня драгоценные мгновения общения со Снейпом. Нет, с Северусом.  
Конечно, я волнуюсь, но это приятное волнение, скорее напоминающее предвкушение. Однако когда мы наконец добираемся до палаты Снейпа, моё сердце колотится где-то в горле, а ноги буквально подкашиваются. Но ни за что я теперь не отступил бы! Я прошу Гермиону предупредить меня, когда начнётся обход, затем напоминаю себе, что мне абсолютно нечего бояться и вхожу.  
Северус не в постели, как я думал. Он стоит спиной ко мне и смотрит в зачарованное окно. Он настолько погружен в созерцание пейзажа, что, кажется, даже не замечает моего появления, чем я и пользуюсь. Я смотрю на него. Он по-прежнему по-юношески строен, даже худ, гордая осанка, длинные черные волосы, которые он то и дело нервным жестом отбрасывает с лица, блестят. В каждом его движении мне видится уязвимость и хрупкость и в то же время стальная стойкость. А за ним, в зачарованном окне, солнце ярко освещает зелёные холмы. Я замираю, обещая себе запомнить эту картину навсегда. А затем подхожу к нему, на ходу стягивая мантию-невидимку.  
Он реагирует мгновенно, резко оборачивается — хищник, готовый к броску. Не знаю, кого он ожидал увидеть, но явно не меня. В его черных глазах за мгновение мелькает буря эмоций — смятение, недоверие, раздражение. Очевидно, что он мне не рад. Что ж, ничего другого я и не ожидал.  
— Это был ты? — спрашиваю я, подходя ещё ближе. Беру его за руку — большее я пока боюсь себе позволить. — Там, в камере, это же был ты? Ведь это же все время был ты?  
В его глазах вспыхивает самый настоящий ужас. Он резко выдёргивает свою ладонь из моей и пытается что-то сказать, видимо, даже позабыв на миг, что у него больше нет голоса. Неужели, не ожидал, что я догадаюсь? Всё же он всегда меня недооценивал.  
Я почти готов улыбнуться, но Снейп выглядит прямо-таки смертельно бледным, это меня даже пугает. Пользуясь его замешательством, я мягко подталкиваю его к креслу и заставляю сесть. Сам я устраиваюсь прямо на полу у его ног и снова беру его за руку. Пытаюсь поймать его взгляд, прежде чем заговорить. Я никогда не отличался красноречием, но мне всё же необходимо рассказать ему всё, объяснить, признаться…  
— Я догадался, — констатирую, в конце концов, очевидный факт. — Только сейчас. И сразу пришёл. Надо было сказать мне сразу. Если бы ты знал, как мне было паршиво.  
Из его глаз на меня смотрит боль. Я осекаюсь, тороплюсь объяснить.  
— Как плохо было всю неделю без тебя. Я буквально не знал, куда себя деть, не общался с друзьями, вообще практически не вставал с кровати. Я… я обещал тебе, что не буду возвращаться, помнишь? Я честно пытался сдержать своё обещание. И я ведь считал тебя своей фантазией. Я боялся сойти с ума, понимаешь? — боль в его глазах становится почти непереносимой. — Но я тосковал по тебе, всё время. Так сильно, что вчера решил напиться снотворного зелья — и будь, что будет. Я надеялся увидеть тебя снова, надеялся, что ты простишь меня, что не прогонишь…  
Его пальцы чуть заметно сжимают мою ладонь. Он вздрагивает всем телом.  
— Но ничего не случилось. Тебя не было в моих снах. И тогда я всё понял.  
Всё. Я выдохся. Мне больше нечего ему сказать. Он и сам должен всё понять. Ведь всё, что было между нами там, в камере — настоящее.  
Я смотрю на него, а он прячет глаза, встаёт с кресла, отворачивается к окну. Холмы никуда не делись, но солнце уже зашло, на землю опускаются мягкие летние сумерки. Так красиво и спокойно, что хочется немедленно оказаться там, пусть даже я понимаю, что на самом деле за окном только промозглый Лондонский вечер. Эти холмы, и далёкие горы, и зелёные лужайки, и яркое летнее небо — всё это может стать настоящим, нашим настоящим — стоит только захотеть.  
— Это всё было настоящим. Чудесным. Самым настоящим для меня, — говорю я его спине. — И… ты прости меня, но я всё же вернулся.  
Я обхожу его, заслоняю от него зачарованное окно с искусственными красотами. Собой.  
И он, словно сдаваясь, привлекает меня к себе, держит так крепко, словно боится выпустить из рук, словно в данный момент я — это единственное, что для него важно. Словно боится, что я — такой же мираж, как наколдованная им рай за окном, что я могу исчезнуть в любой момент.  
Только вот я никуда не собираюсь. Я тянусь к его губам, и он отвечает на мой поцелуй. Он целует меня нежно, но при этом так властно и уверенно, словно утверждает свои права на меня. Я тону в этом ощущении. Наконец-то я ощущаю себя цельным, ощущаю себя собой — здесь, с ним, в его объятиях. И я чувствую, что теперь всё встало на свои места.  
Внезапно его руки напрягаются, и он отталкивает меня от себя — совсем легонько, но мне и в голову не приходит сопротивляться. Я слышу тихий стук в дверь — Гермиона предупреждает, что сейчас будет обход, и мне пора убираться.  
— Я могу остаться, — я показываю Северусу мантию-невидимку и чувствую, как мои щеки заливает краска. — Могу остаться на всю ночь.  
Однако он отрицательно качает головой и молитвенно складывает руки, указывая взглядом на дверь. Стук звучит настойчивей. Увы, у меня не остаётся времени на споры.  
— Я буду завтра с самого утра, — шепчу я в его губы, прежде чем поцеловать. Он отчаянно прижимает меня к себе — всего на мгновение, прежде чем подтолкнуть к двери. Очень вовремя, я уже слышу в коридоре голоса колдомедиков. Я еле-еле успеваю завернуться в мантию и выскользнуть через дверь, едва не задев входящих. И прежде чем дверь захлопывается, замечаю его взгляд, в котором словно полыхает пламя.  
Я выскальзываю за дверь и обессилено сползаю вниз по стене. Ноги меня не держат, и в ушах словно набат стучит. Но я… счастлив?  
Вот именно. Я счастлив. Счастлив бездумно, счастлив настолько, что не могу пока ни осознать, ни ощутить в полной мере степень моего счастья. Счастлив настолько, что не сразу замечаю обеспокоенную Гермиону, расхаживающую по коридору и вглядывающуюся в его темноту.  
Сколько же она уже меня ждёт? Я заставляю себя подняться на ноги, подхожу к ней и шепчу одними губами: «Это я. Пошли». Гермиона возмущённо смотрит куда-то сквозь невидимого меня и разворачивается на каблуках. Мы отправляемся обратно в ординаторскую.  
С каждым шагом я удаляюсь от Северуса. С каждым шагом в моё безоблачное счастье влезает липкое ощущение смутной тревоги. Я не хочу никуда уходить от него, особенно сейчас! Почему он не разрешил мне остаться? Почему буквально заставил уйти?  
С другой стороны, не могу же я постоянно быть рядом с ним, как привязанный, да и сам Северус никогда бы мне такого не позволил. Наверняка ему нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать в одиночестве, да и мне найдётся, о чем поразмышлять. К тому же… надо признать, больничная палата — это не совсем подходящее место для того, чем я хотел бы с ним заняться.  
Успокоенный собственными мыслями, я проскальзываю в ординаторскую вслед за Гермионой, стаскиваю с себя мантию и тут же буквально наталкиваюсь на её возмущённый и обвиняющий взгляд.  
— Гарри, ты что, решил меня подставить? — подруга набрасывается на меня с упрёками. — Или… как ещё я могу понимать твоё поведение?  
Я ошарашено молчу.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, что было бы, если бы тебя обнаружили в палате профессора? — продолжает Гермиона. — Ты понимаешь, что к нему допускают только ограниченный круг лиц, и ни я, ни ты в этот круг не входим! И если бы тебя нашли в его палате, как ты думаешь, догадались бы они, от кого ты о нём узнал? Гарри! Мне нравится моя работа!  
— Может, и не догадались бы, — мямлю я. — Я известен тем, что умею узнавать то, что не должен знать.  
— О, поверь, мои коллеги далеко не дураки, — парирует Гермиона. — К тому же, без меня ты даже в тот коридор не попал бы.  
— Почему это?  
Вместо ответа подруга с хмурым видом лезет в карман и достаёт оттуда два круглых предмета, похожих на медальоны.  
— Что это? — озадаченно спрашиваю я.  
— Артефакты. Работают на манер маггловских электронных пропусков. Да, я их украла, скопировала и настроила на нас с тобой, — отвечает Гермиона на незаданный вопрос. — Пришлось немало потрудиться, знаешь ли. Там довольно сложное заклинание, которое тоже пришлось выкрасть. Перелопатить кучу книг. Я уже промолчу, что пришлось врать и хитрить, а мне, если честно, это даётся куда хуже, чем тебе.  
Ну и ну! Ну и Гермиона! Я в восхищении смотрю на подругу, а затем вдруг замираю, поражённый с самое сердце неожиданно обрушившимся на меня пониманием. Мерлин, пришедшая мне в голову мысль настолько страшна, что мне хочется обнять себя руками. А ещё лучше — выхватить из рук Гермионы один из медальонов и немедленно мчаться обратно, потому что сейчас мне кажется, что успокоить меня могут только его надёжные объятия.  
Но я остаюсь на месте, только судорожно вздыхаю. Я не могу подвести Гермиону, ведь если бы не она… Если бы она не отыскала Северуса, если бы не решила ему помочь, если бы не заставила меня, если бы не проделала всю эту грандиозную работу, побоялась бы не справиться или рискнуть карьерой… Тогда ничего не было бы. Не было бы тепла и понимания, не было бы откровенности и искупления, не было бы нежности и страсти, и узкой кровати в ставшей такой родной тюремной камере, и нашего будущего, в которое я сегодня осмелился поверить. Был бы Снейп, умирающий в Мунго, и я, сходящий с ума от гнева. И больше ничего.  
Я прерывисто вздыхаю, шагаю вперёд и обнимаю Гермиону так крепко, как только могу.  
— Прости меня. Спасибо, спасибо тебе, — шепчу я в её волосы. — Ты не представляешь, что ты сделала для меня. Для нас.  
Подруга обнимает меня в ответ, затем отстраняется и пытливо вглядывается в моё лицо.  
— Что всё-таки случилось, Гарри? — спрашивает она. — Я много раз уговаривала тебя навестить профессора, могла бы все устроить в удобное время, когда здесь почти никого нет, но ты же всё время отказывался! А сегодня ворвался за десять минут до обхода, и выглядел… выглядишь таким счастливым, и благодаришь меня за вас… Гарри, — её глаза расширяются. — Гарри, это что…то, о чем я думаю? Вы с ним…  
Я киваю и усмехаюсь. Ума не приложу, как она догадалась, когда и я сам окончательно понял всё только сегодня. Впрочем, Гермиона всегда всё схватывала на лету.  
Следующий её вопрос меня не удивляет, однако вызывает некоторую досаду. Впрочем, в первую очередь, на себя самого.  
— Гарри, ты уверен, что это настоящее? Что это не чьё-то заклятье или…  
— Я проверял, — хмуро говорю я, однако затем широко улыбаюсь. — Я знаю, это очень странно. Но это настоящее, Гермиона. Я всё расскажу тебе, только позже, хорошо? Сейчас всё ещё так… зыбко, понимаешь?  
Гермиона кивает.  
— Не беспокойся, расскажешь, когда захочешь. Я, разумеется, никому не скажу. Ладно, — она переходит на деловой тон. — Что дальше? Когда ты хочешь прийти?  
Прямо сейчас, готов сказать я, но она словно слышит мои мысли.  
— Сегодня вечером не получится, слишком много народу. Ночью лучше дать профессору поспать. А вот если завтра, сразу после обхода… Все будут слишком заняты — заполнять карты, назначать лечение, оформлять выписки… У вас будет час, чтобы поговорить о том, что… что дальше, до того, как профессор покинет клинику. Часа тебе хватит?  
Я усмехаюсь. Часа? Мне, пожалуй, и целой жизни не хватит. Но за этот час нам и вправду предстоит решить, что делать дальше. Неясная тревога снова заползает в моё сознание, но я отгоняю её воспоминаниями о его руках, о его поцелуях, о нежности и боли в его глазах. Один его взгляд — как обещание, что у нас всё получится, что всё, наконец, будет хорошо.  
— Часа должно хватить, — говорю я Гермионе. Она улыбается мне в ответ.  
— Иди домой. Непростой у тебя был день, да и завтра будет волнительный. Выспись хорошенько. Тебе очень повезло, что завтра опять моё дежурство.  
Я снова её обнимаю.  
— Мне вообще повезло, что у меня есть ты.  
Гермиона внимательно смотрит мне в глаза.  
— Знаешь, я рада за тебя. За вас. Да что там, за всех нас, — она трёт внезапно покрасневшие глаза и отворачивается. — Аппарируй прямо отсюда, я прикрою, — говорит она вместо прощания.  
— До завтра, — шепчу я и исчезаю.

* * *

Оказавшись на Гриммо, я понимаю, что Гермиона была права — несмотря на то, что от волнения я вряд ли смогу сейчас уснуть, я дико вымотан. А ещё я ужасно голоден — неудивительно, ведь я ничего не ел уже почти двое суток. Так что первым делом я зову Кричера и заказываю ужин. Счастливый домовик устремляется на кухню, а я отправляюсь осматривать дом.  
Счастье до сих пор переполняет меня, так что даже особняк на Гриммо уже не кажется таким мрачным и запущенным. Конечно, работы предстоит много, но в конце концов здесь может стать очень даже уютно. Но вот понравится ли здесь Снейпу? Захочет ли он жить здесь со мной?  
Здесь могла бы получиться очень неплохая лаборатория, размышляю я. Конечно, нужно вычистить подвал сверху донизу, закупить необходимые инструменты и ингредиенты… Успею ли завтра с утра, до встречи с Северусом? Должен! И библиотека здесь просто огромная, там, должно быть, тысячи книг по зельеварению, а уж в Темных Искусствах, насколько я знаю, Блэки никогда не знали себе равных. И дом отлично защищён, один из самых безопасных и закрытых объектов во всей магической Британии. Ему… нам может быть здесь очень хорошо.  
Что-то мешает мне думать дальше, строить планы и мечтать. Конечно, я понятия не имею, что думает сам Снейп о своём будущем, но… Но, если быть честным, вряд его устроит заточение в этом доме, без элементарной возможности просто выйти на улицу, если только не под оборотным. Вынужденное бесконечное одиночество вдвоём — как будто ему, да и мне тоже, мало недели, проведённой настолько вместе, насколько это вообще возможно.  
А что, если он захочет во всеуслышание заявить о том, что жив? Что, если будет добиваться признания своих заслуг? Моё сердце замирает при мысли о многочисленных опасностях, которые будут грозить ему в таком случае. Но я почти сразу успокаиваюсь. Всё же, я неплохо узнал Северуса за ту неделю. Не похоже, чтобы он стремился вернуться в мир, который с такой готовностью и даже радостью воспринял сообщение о его смерти. И ещё… он, возможно, не боится опасностей, но не может же он не понимать, что ему до бесконечности будут припоминать историю с моей мамой? Насколько я знаю Снейпа, такого интереса к своему сокровенному и личному он точно не выдержит.  
Значит, мы отправимся… куда-нибудь. В Исландию, наверно. Можно вообще попутешествовать некоторое время, прежде чем решить, где осесть. Перед ужином я приказываю Кричеру собрать мои вещи — только немного! Не забыть обменять галлеоны на фунты… Поддельные документы — с этим сложнее, но нет ничего невозможного.  
Ложась в постель, я не прекращаю размышлять и строить планы, но, стоит погаснуть последней свече, как отступившая было тревога набрасывается на меня с удвоенной силой. Сон не идёт, и планировать счастливое будущее больше не получается. В мои расчёты вкралась ошибка — на первый взгляд незаметная, но очевидная, стоит только задуматься. И это — сам Снейп.  
Что сам Северус думает обо мне? О нас? О нашем будущем? Я досадливо морщусь — опять примерил на себя роль Бога, опять взялся решать за другого, всё распланировал, всё предусмотрел, кроме одного — желаний этого самого другого. Что, если Северус… что?  
Не хочет меня? Какие глупости, я чувствовал, как дрожали его руки, когда он обнимал меня сегодня, каким хриплым и прерывистым было его дыхание. Не любит? Откуда тогда эта боль и затаённая нежность в его глазах? Но что, если… Что, если он не хочет быть со мной? Что, если не впустит меня в свою жизнь, не позволит разделить её с ним?  
Почему он не признался мне, что это он, настоящий — ещё тогда, в камере? Почему не захотел пойти со мной, почему запретил приходить? Почему сегодня он не разрешил мне остаться? Он ничего не мог сказать — у него ведь теперь нет голоса. А я… я сделал выводы, исходя только из его действий. Да, очевидно, что он любит меня и хочет, но почему он буквально прогнал меня спустя всего пять минут? Он не хотел, я видел, он еле-еле сумел от меня оторваться, и всё же… Всё же…  
Мне становится холодно, а тревога превращается в грызущий страх. Я не могу потерять его снова! Я встаю с кровати, зажигаю свечи и, кутаясь в одеяло, начинаю расхаживать по комнате. Время от времени я наколдовываю Темпус, чтобы узнать, сколько ещё времени осталось до свидания с Северусом. Шесть часов… пять с половиной… пять…  
А потом я просто не выдерживаю. Я должен выяснить всё, прямо сейчас, понять, чего он от меня ждёт и объяснить, чего хочу от него я. Объяснить, что я не могу, просто не могу его потерять. Без него я сойду с ума, утону во тьме, не смогу без него…  
И, наплевав на то, что сейчас всего четыре утра, я отправляю Патронуса Гермионе.

* * *

Заспанная Гермиона появляется в моем камине спустя несколько минут. Она выглядит страшно утомлённой, и я устыдился бы своего поступка, если бы мог думать о чём-нибудь, кроме Снейпа.  
— Гарри, что случилось? — подруга, кажется, собиралась на меня накричать, но передумала, увидев мои бестолковые метания по комнате.  
— Снейп случился, — предсказуемо отвечаю я, продолжая мерить шагами гостиную.  
Гермиона вздыхает и забирается с ногами в кресло, одновременно потуже затягивая пояс своего домашнего халатика.  
— Пожалуйста, присядь и объясни всё спокойно. С ним же всё теперь нормально, разве нет?  
Я плюхаюсь прямо на пол и невидящим взглядом пялюсь в камин.  
— С ним всё нормально, — выдавливаю из себя наконец. — А вот со мной... С нами... Гермиона, мне нужно увидеть его! Поговорить с ним! Немедленно!  
— Да что случилось, Гарри? — встревожено спрашивает Гермиона. — Мы же договаривались, что ты придёшь утром, после обхода и... Я же объясняла тебе...  
— Я знаю, Гермиона, я всё понимаю, — я резко оборачиваюсь к ней и почему-то перехожу на шёпот. — Я не могу объяснить тебе, даже самому себе не могу. Просто поверь, назови это интуицией или предчувствием, как угодно... Я... мне кажется, утром будет поздно. Может, и сейчас уже поздно...  
Я умолкаю, потому что моё сердце на мгновение замирает, а затем начинает биться в каком-то сумасшедшем ритме. Я и сам не осознавал этого, пока не рассказал Гермионе. Пока не произнёс этих ужасных слов. Поздно. Уже поздно.  
Нет! Я отказываюсь в это верить. Если я в это поверю, моё сердце разорвётся.  
— Пожалуйста, Гермиона, — умоляю я подругу. — Пожалуйста, помоги мне! Я не могу его потерять, только не сейчас... только не снова...  
Подруга смотрит на меня как-то странно, затем отрывисто кивает и поднимается на ноги.  
— Через десять минут в приёмном, — бросает она мне, стоя перед камином. — Не суйся в ординаторскую, там сейчас Лесли. И надень мантию сразу.  
С этими словами Гермиона исчезает в зелёном пламени. Я подскакиваю на ноги и снова начинаю бродить по гостиной, каждые пять секунд наколдовывая Темпус. Я не могу заставить себя присесть. Пока я на ногах, мне кажется, что я что-то делаю. Пока я на ногах, у меня в ушах не звучит это ужасное слово. Поздно.  
Время похоже на песок, и этот песок утекал сквозь мои пальцы, пока я строил планы, ужинал, пытался заснуть. Раньше... может, раньше не было поздно? Возможно, раньше я мог всё изменить? Мог просто держать его в объятиях и не отпускать... никогда. Мог сказать ему больше, гораздо больше того, что сумел выдавить из себя. Мог наплевать на его просьбы и запреты и остаться с ним. А теперь уже... поздно?  
Нет, — твёрдо говорю я себе. Нет, всё нормально, всё будет хорошо. Это просто нервы мои расшалились, и вчерашнее похмелье сказывается, и бессонная ночь. Я напридумывал себе Мерлин знает что, а Снейп наверняка спокойно спит и не ожидает меня раньше завтрашнего утра. Я просто взгляну на него и тихонько уйду. А потом вернусь, утром, и мы всё обсудим, и всё будет хорошо...  
Но почему-то уже в приёмном отделении Святого Мунго я понимаю, что хорошо не будет. Это уже не предчувствие, а самое настоящее знание. Мне некуда бежать, не к кому спешить. Поздно...  
Я бреду по клинике нога за ногу, и каждый шаг отмеряет последние секунды жизни моей надежды. Перед дверью его палаты я замираю, а затем отворачиваюсь.  
Я не могу заставить себя открыть эту дверь. Это делает Гермиона, и тут же сдавленно охает. Я мрачно киваю сам себе, а затем собираю всё своё мужество и заглядываю внутрь.  
Снейпа нет.

* * *

— Как такое могло случиться? — вопрошает Гермиона, наворачивая круги по опустевшей палате — прямо как я в гостиной на Гриммо получасом ранее. — Как он мог просто взять и уйти? У него нет вещей, нет денег, нет документов — и это не считая того, что половина страны мечтает его убить!  
Я не хочу сообщать ей очевидное — он ушёл из-за меня, из-за того, что бестолковый Поттер не вовремя ворвался в его палату и в его жизнь. Она и сама это понимает, и я безумно благодарен ей за то, что она молчит. Я не могу сейчас об этом думать. Вместо этого я хмыкаю.  
— Гермиона, он полжизни был двойным агентом. Думаю, он мог предусмотреть подобную ситуацию. Он бы не стал очертя голову уходить в никуда, — я пытаюсь заставить себя самого поверить в это.  
— Но куда он мог пойти? — во взгляде Гермионы вопрос, но я только молча пожимаю плечами. Я не знаю. Я совсем его не знаю.  
На меня накатывает странная апатия. Наверно, я слишком многое испытал за последнее время — гнев, тоску, надежду, счастье, и теперь у меня просто не осталось сил на какие-то чувства. Если честно, у меня нет сил даже просто стоять на ногах, так что я присаживаюсь на постель Снейпа и рассеянно поглаживаю подушку, глядя на то, как Гермиона продолжает метаться по палате.  
Моя рука натыкается на что-то жёсткое — из-под подушки торчит край пергамента. Письмо. Имя адресата не указано, но я, кажется, догадываюсь, для кого оно. С другой стороны, возможно, это послание колдомедикам Мунго с извинениями за побег? Я аккуратно отгибаю край листа и читаю обращение, написанное знакомым угловатым почерком:  
— Мистер Поттер! Гарри...  
Я судорожно сглатываю и отвожу взгляд. В горле стоит ком, а глазам становится горячо и больно. Я не могу это прочитать. Не сейчас. Не здесь.  
— Это от него? — почему-то шёпотом спрашивает Гермиона. — Тебе?  
Я молча киваю, не доверяя своему голосу. Хвала Мерлину, что Гермионе знакомо понятие тактичности — Рон бы уже давно велел мне не дурить и прочитать письмо прямо сейчас. Подруга же не задаёт мне больше ни одного вопроса. Она наколдовывает Темпус и с тревогой смотрит на меня.  
— Знаешь, Гарри, давай-ка выбираться отсюда. Если нас здесь обнаружат, да ещё и притом, что профессор исчез...  
Я натягиваю на себя мантию-невидимку и бреду к выходу. В последний раз оборачиваюсь. За зачарованным окном глухая осенняя ночь. Лондонская, определённо.


	12. Эпилог. Письмо.

Мы с тобою — две капли разные  
Одной воды, слезы облака  
Разобьемся об землю стразами  
Разлетимся вокруг да около…  
(с) Дельфин «Серебро»  
Оказавшись на Гриммо, я обессилено опускаюсь на пол перед камином, сжимая в руке послание от Снейпа. Письмо словно обжигает мне ладонь. Несмотря на то, что я всё понял ещё в больнице, меня не покидает какая-то абсолютно неоправданная надежда. Глупо ведь рассчитывать на то, что в письме будет новый адрес Снейпа и приглашение аппарировать как можно скорее? А я всё равно надеюсь — и поэтому так боюсь начитать читать.  
Но невозможно откладывать это вечно...  
«Мистер Поттер... Гарри.  
Признаться, я надеялся, что мне удастся избежать этого объяснения. Да, я думал, что ты не придашь значения своим странным снам, думал, что ты не только не догадаешься о правде, но и вовсе не будешь об этом задумываться. Что ж, кажется, я снова тебя недооценил, верно?  
Мне трудно быть откровенным — не только с тобой, со всеми, но с тобой в особенности. Но именно тебе я задолжал откровенное объяснение. Что ж, изволь.  
Да, я обманул тебя. Я и себя обманул. Я говорил тебе, что не стоит считать себя Богом и брать на себя ответственность за весь мир, говорил, что нельзя принимать решения за других людей и взваливать на себя их проблемы. А сам не сдержался. Поддался старой привычке — защищать тебя тайком от тебя самого.  
Несомненно, Альбус рассказывал тебе, да и в моих воспоминаниях ты видел, что все годы твоей учёбы в Хогвартсе я старался защищать тебя, уберегать от возможных глупостей, присматривать за тобой днём и ночью. Ты однажды спросил меня, из-за чего я это делал. Ты знаешь про моё обещание, данное Альбусу после гибели твоей матери. Но я не солгал тебе, когда ответил, что я защищал тебя ради тебя самого. Видишь ли, оказалось, что нельзя на протяжении стольких лет полностью вникать в жизнь другого человека, и не проникнуться к нему симпатией. Это невозможно. И, да, я не собираюсь извиняться за своё предвзятое отношение к тебе. Все эти годы я твердил, что ты наглый, самовлюблённый и самоуверенный, и не думай, что я откажусь хоть от одного своего слова. Но заботы о тебе стали неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. И когда Альбус раскрыл мне смысл Пророчества, я впервые понял, что без тебя моя жизнь станет абсолютно пустой. Наверное, тогда я и осознал, что я... впрочем, тогда это не имело ни малейшего значения. Мы оба должны были умереть, оба, и только это несколько примиряло меня с действительностью.  
Но мы оба выжили, и по странному стечению обстоятельств оказались вместе. В одном я не лгал тебе, Гарри — я действительно хотел тебе помочь. Я хотел объяснить тебе то, что никто не потрудился объяснить мне в своё время, потому что ты до боли напомнил мне меня самого двадцать лет назад. У тебя нет никаких причин становиться мной — результат, как видишь, плачевен.  
Но ты оживал на моих глазах, снова становился собой, и я просто не смог сдержаться. Ты отличаешься удивительной искренностью — вот уж какого качества никогда во мне не было. И та откровенность, с которой ты раскрывался передо мной, сломала все мои барьеры. То, что произошло... ты прав, это было настоящее. Самое чудесное. Если бы ты знал, каких усилий воли стоило мне оттолкнуть тебя — если бы остался со мной ещё хоть на пару минут, я бы уже не смог тебя отпустить. И я заставил тебя дать то обещание, надеясь, что ты его сдержишь.  
И теперь я снова прошу тебя дать мне обещание. Я прошу тебя пообещать мне, что ты не будешь меня искать. Поверь мне, уж я-то я знаю, что, когда ты чего-то хочешь, никто и ничто не может тебя остановить. А если я увижу тебя снова, едва ли у меня хватит сил тебя отпустить. У всего есть предел, и у моей выдержки тоже. Поэтому я прошу: не ищи меня.  
Прости за мою откровенность, Гарри, но я никогда никому не хочу больше лгать. Я не играл тобой, ты и сам это знаешь. Я и предположить не мог, что все обернётся так, что ты настолько ко мне привяжешься. Что касается меня, то... Да, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что, не задумываясь, отдал бы жизнь, чтобы жил ты. Я желаю тебя настолько, что мне делается почти физически больно. Дело не в разнице в возрасте или положении — с этим мы могли бы справиться. Нет.  
Постарайся меня понять, прошу тебя. Дело в моей душе. Сейчас, благодаря тебе, я свободен. Я свободен впервые за последние двадцать с лишним лет. Теперь у меня есть время, чтобы подумать о том, кто я, кем я стал. И мне нужно уединение. Мне нужно одиночество, чтобы принять своё прошлое, чтобы примириться со своими демонами и научиться с ними жить. Это мой выбор, он даётся мне нелегко, поэтому, пожалуйста, постарайся его принять. Я люблю тебя до безумия... но ты не нужен мне рядом. Мне достаточно знать, что ты жив и счастлив.  
Это моя вторая просьба к тебе: пожалуйста, живи и будь счастлив. Грусти, радуйся, влюбляйся, найди, наконец, себе занятие по душе — пусть даже дурацкий квиддич, если это принесёт тебе радость. И оставь прошлое в прошлом — когда достигнешь возраста Альбуса, у тебя будет куча времени на размышления о своих ошибках. Я не прошу тебя забывать нас. Помни — я люблю тебя. Мои мысли с той каждую секунду.  
Прощай.  
С. С.»  
Я сижу на полу, пялюсь в огонь, мну и разглаживаю письмо Северуса. Мну и разглаживаю. Мну и разглаживаю.  
Я ничего не чувствую. Абсолютно ничего.  
Наверное, я должен злиться. Должен ненавидеть его. Он лгал мне, всё время лгал. Все его лекции о свободе, о выборе, об отсутствии ответственности за весь мир — сплошная ложь от первого до последнего слова.  
Но я не могу возненавидеть его. Только не его. Только не за то, что он сделал.  
Этот невозможный человек опять спас меня — если не мою жизнь, то рассудок уж точно. Спас — пусть и таким весьма неординарным способом. Заставил меня поверить в то, что я схожу с ума. Заставил влюбиться в себя. А потом просто ушёл. Просто ушёл.  
Наверно, мне должно быть больно? Не знаю. Я ничего не чувствую.  
Зато я догадываюсь, что позже буду выть от тоски, и ненавидеть его так же сильно, как любить. Ненавидеть каждую строчку, каждое слово его письма-исповеди. К чему мне его откровенность? Он мог бы написать, что просто развлекался, оказавшись в моем сознании. Что мстил таким способом моему отцу. Я был бы унижен, раздавлен, я бы презирал его — и в конечном итоге это помогло бы мне справиться. Он мог бы написать, что все это было просто терапией, способом помочь мне, который почему-то сработал неправильно. Он мог бы вообще ничего мне писать. Я бы...  
Нет, какая разница теперь? Он любит меня. Он безумно меня любит, но даже этой любви недостаточно для того, чтобы он просто остался. Остался со мной.  
Я прерывисто вздыхаю и перемещаюсь на подоконник. За окном уже светает, скоро день вступит в свои права, а это значит... Будет обнаружено его исчезновение, и, скорее всего, ко мне примчится Гермиона с новостями, и наверняка появится, наконец, боль. Мне нужно принять решение — сейчас, пока я ещё в состоянии думать.  
Потому что у меня есть выбор, он честно предоставил мне его. Я могу его отыскать. Придётся приложить кучу усилий, но я смогу это сделать. А он недвусмысленно дал мне понять, что, если я найду его, он меня не оттолкнёт.  
Внезапно на меня накатывает иррациональное ощущение счастья — главным образом от того, что у меня снова появится цель, а в моей жизни — смысл. Я мог бы посвящать всего себя поискам, а в перерывах обдумывать, что я ему скажу, когда разыщу. Сотни доводов, тысячи аргументов в пользу того, что мы должны быть вместе, что мы можем быть счастливы, что он не пожалеет, если впустит меня в свою жизнь.  
Я тру обеими руками уставшие воспалённые глаза. Это так просто — решить действовать. Это так типично для меня — видеть цель и не видеть препятствий. Это единственное, что я, в сущности, умею делать — двигаться к своей цели.  
Но теперь у меня есть выбор. Я могу отпустить его, как он и просил. Могу остаться здесь и разбираться с собственными проблемами и демонами, позволив ему разбираться со своими. Я могу понять, чего действительно хочу от жизни, могу перестать ждать, что кто-то укажет мне, как жить, куда идти, к чему стремиться. Если я желаю только любви — не помощи, не защиты, не покровительства. Если я желаю только любви — у меня уже есть эта любовь.

* * *

Вскоре после полудня из камина ожидаемо появляется взбудораженная Гермиона. Я клубком свернулся в кресле и пытался заснуть, но она расталкивает меня без малейших угрызений совести.  
— Его не нашли, — говорит подруга вместо приветствия. — В Мунго, судя по всему, дикий переполох. Конечно, нам ничего не говорят, но это просто очевидно. Видимо, они дико боятся...  
— Нечего бояться, — вяло произношу я. — Никаких проблем не будет. Он не вернётся.  
Гермиона смотрит на меня с сочувствием.  
— Всё равно, это не дело, — решительно произносит она. — Гарри, ты должен немедленно поговорить с Кингсли. Профессора нужно найти.  
Я только усмехаюсь.  
— Думаешь, он не предполагал, что первым делом я рвану к Кингсли? Не сомневаюсь, Министр уже знает обо всем, кроме, собственно, того, где находится Се... Снейп, — его имя почему-то вызывает в моем горле спазм. — Так что никаких разбирательств не будет. Тебе нечего бояться.  
— Мерлин, Гарри, разве я за себя переживаю? — вспыхивает Гермиона. — Но ты же любишь его! И если он любит тебя, то ты просто обязан его найти! Вы должны поговорить, ты должен объяснить ему...  
— Не ты ли говорила, что иногда любви недостаточно? — прерываю я её. — Что все меняется, что вы с Роном сможете быть счастливы и порознь?  
Гермиона мрачнеет и вздыхает.  
— Именно поэтому я и прошу тебя попытаться найти профессора. Мы с Роном чуть не совершили огромную ошибку, и теперь я это понимаю. И тебя хочу уберечь. Если люди любят друг друга, они должны быть вместе.  
— Это его выбор, — твёрдо говорю я. — Это его свобода. И я не стану искать его, я дал обещание, — мой голос предательски срывается, и Гермиона подсаживается ко мне, обнимает за шею.  
Она молчит, за что я ей ужасно благодарен. Глазам становится горячо и больно, и больше всего я боюсь разрыдаться как девчонка в объятиях подруги. Но странным образом прикосновения Гермионы меня успокаивают. Я знаю, что впереди ещё много боли, но пока я просто смотрю на огонь и вспоминаю пламя, которое горело в его глазах, когда он смотрел на меня. Когда он желал меня. Он меня любит...  
— Может быть... — дрожащим голосом произношу я. — Может быть, однажды он сам решит вернуться ко мне...  
Конец.


End file.
